Burdel
by Inayaon.2
Summary: Explicar porque están ahí es sencillo, pero el saber para qué los preparan es difícil de explicar. ¿El amor existe para ellos o solo son parte de la diversión de una noche? Cuando necesites que alguien te quiera, ve al burdel de Inazuma...
1. Bienvenido al burdel de Inazuma

¡HOLA! am pues, soy yo Paola la misma loca dueña de Inayaon (por si no lo notaron en el nombre ¬¬) sólo que abrí otra cuenta (el por qué en mi profile).

Traigo este fic medio extraño, podría decirse, y con una pareja extraña la cual creo que pocas veces se ha usado en fics (la cual saldrá más adelante) ^^

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5 ¬¬<p>

* * *

><p>Burdel<p>

Capítulo 1: Bienvenido al burdel de Inazuma

_Querido hermano:_

_Estaremos bien lejos de ti, no creo que puedas encontrarnos. No trates de buscarnos ¿de acuerdo?_

_La casa que compartimos es hermosa y muy grande con jardines, alberca, jacuzzi, fuentes y una magnifica vista hacia el mar._

_Gracias por haberme dejado sólo la casa, no he olvidado aquel día pero eso ya quedó atrás porque te gané. Me he quedado con lo que más querías. Haremos el amor a diario porque me dijo que soy mejor que tú en la cama._

_Hasta nunca Goenji_

El rubio termino de leer la carta que encontró sobre su escritorio y la arrugo en su mano, mientras le daba un trago a su copa de vino. Miró el reloj, apenas eran las seis de la tarde y ya se sentía deshecho, ¿desde cuándo lloraba por una mujer?, comprendió de inmediato que sí se había enamorado por primera vez y al mismo tiempo comprendió lo que era sentir rencor, ira, frustración e impotencia, todo se conjuntó en un sentimiento difícil de describir.

Apretó la copa y la hizo añicos, la palma de su mano empezó a sangrar, pero aquel dolor insignificante fue acallado por su herida del corazón. Se desplomó en el sueldo, al mismo tiempo que de sus ojos se desprendían varias lágrimas. Después de eso, quedó inconsciente por un rato.

**-Flashback-**

La familia Goenji, sin duda una de las más prestigiosas en todo Japón. Su padre era el dueño de una cadena de hospitales además de que el laboraba en distintos campos de la medicina, era un excelente médico. Por otro lado su madre era dueña de una asociación bancaría y por ende, era la dueña de un grupo de bancos, contaba con una cuantiosa fortuna.

La hija menor, Yuka, estudiaba para licenciada en administración y contaduría, contaba con una beca y había sido premiada en innumerables ocasiones por excelencia académica. Finalmente estaba él, el hijo mayor que habría de heredar los bienes de su padre. Había estudiado en las mejores escuelas de Europa y Asia, era conocido como el médico más joven del país.

Al parecer todo era mejor que un cuento de hadas pero nada dura por siempre, al menos con él, no duró lo suficiente.

Una noche, los padres del chico salieron rumbo a una fiesta, llovía con intensidad. Él tenía 17 años y se sentía preocupado

-padre, ¿no podrían cancelar su asistencia? –preguntó el chico mientras entraba en la habitación de sus progenitores

-vamos Shuuya, no te preocupes. Solo es una lluvia ligera. Iremos, cenamos y nos regresamos –le contestó su padre con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de acomodar su corbata.

-además no podemos quedar mal con todas esas personas. Vamos a tener cuidado hijo, no hace falta que te preocupes tanto –le dijo su madre mientras se colocaba unos aretes plateados

-tengan cuidado –dijo Goenji, acompañándolos a la puerta

-relájate hijo –lo trato de tranquilizar su padre, le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro derecho

-no tardaremos –añadió su madre con dulzura al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la frente

La limosina se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche y el joven cerró la puerta. Se dirigió a su habitación decidido a ponerse un abrigo. Tenía los vellos de los brazos totalmente erizados tal vez era por el frío que estaba haciendo, o ¿algo malo se avecinaba?

Unas risas divertidas se escucharon en el cuarto contiguo al suyo, en el de su hermana. Ella y sus amigas habían organizado una "pijamada"

-qué mejor que un día con lluvia torrencial –pensó y luego entro en su habitación.

Busco en su armario un abrigo y se lo puso, después sacó un libro y comenzó a leer –medicina alternativa

El antiguo reloj de la sala indicó que eran las doce en punto. No se escuchaba ningún ruido en la habitación de su hermana. Probablemente ella y sus amigas ya se habían dormido así que decidió hacer lo mismo.

Se puso el pantalón de su pijama y se acurrucó entre sus cobijas. Las intensas gotas de lluvia chocando contra su ventana no lo dejaban dormir y entre el poco silencio que había se escuchó un fuerte gemido.

Alarmado, se puso la bata de dormir y corrió hacia donde lo había escuchado: el cuarto de su adorable hermanita, rápidamente abrió la puerta, todas gritaron y una lluvia de cojines se le fue encima

-¡paren de arrojarme cojines! –gritó, las chicas se calmaron

-eres un pervertido, ¿acaso no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar? –reclamó Yuka

-escuche un gemido y creí que algo malo había pasa… -en eso miró con atención. Todas las chicas estaban semidesnudas y con un sinfín de juguetes (ya se imaginaran que clase de juguetes ¬¬)

El chico se llenó de furia e inmediatamente hecho fuera a todas las "amiguitas" de su hermana

-¿por qué las corres? ¡tengo derecho de hacer una pijamada! –le decía Yuka indignada

-sí, tienes derecho a una pijamada, ¡mas no a una orgía!

-¡eso no te importa!

-me importa porque eres mi hermana, ¿sabes qué clase de infecciones pueden transmitirte?

-no, y no me interesa

-acaso eres –el chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-¿qué?

-n-nada, olvídalo

-¡anda!, ¡di lo que ibas a decir!

-¡ya te dije que no es nada!

-si te lo preguntas, ¡sí!, soy lesbiana, ¿algún problema?

Goenji apretó los puños con fuerza, no se contuvo y no hizo más que darle un golpe en la mejilla a su hermana, ella sobó la parte afectada y corrió a su habitación.

El chico estaba indignadísimo, tomó el teléfono y le marcó a su padre

-¡papá!, deben de venir a casa. Acabo de golpear a Yuka

-pero, ¿por qué? ¡por qué rayos hiciste eso!

-porque me dijo que es lesbiana

-¿cómo?

-¡sí!, ni siquiera balbuceo ni dudó, ¡y eso no es lo peor!, sino que tal pijamada resultó ser una orgía

Su padre no daba crédito a semejante escándalo. Colgó el teléfono y fue por su esposa para regresar a casa rápidamente.

-¿qué sucede? –preguntó su madre, alarmada

-llama al abogado

Ella sacó su celular y tecleó rápidamente, una voz respondió del otro lado de la línea. El padre del joven cogió la llamada con prisa

-buenas noches, disculpe por molestarlo. Necesito que cambie el testamento

-está bien, dígame

-quiero que todos los bienes, con excepción de la isla y la casa de playa de África queden a nombre de mi hijo

-¿quiere decir que solo le dejará la isla y la casa a su hija?

-sí

-de acuerdo, ahora mismo realizaré los cambios

-se lo agradezco –cortó la llamada y le paso el celular a su esposa

-pero, ¿qué hiciste?, exijo saber porque desheredaste a Yuka

-por vulgar

-¿qué?

-me acaba de llamar Shuuya… -así comenzó a relatar todo a su esposa quien comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Él apretó el acelerador, no vio la curva por la lluvia y se estamparon contra un árbol. Ambos murieron de una forma casi instantánea.

(…)

El funeral estuvo repleto de gente, entre amigos y familiares. Goenji veía los ataúdes y no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Por culpa de la llamada ellos habían salido de la fiesta, venían a toda prisa y se habían estampado. Yuka sonreía, pensaba en la cuantiosa herencia que le iba a tocar.

A los dos días del fallecimiento de sus padres, el abogado de estos llegó para leer el testamento. Cuando informó que Yuka sólo sería propietaria de una casa, se llenó de coraje y aún más cuando el abogado anunció que todos los bienes eran para Shuuya.

Leído el documento, el representante se despidió y se marchó.

-¡no es justo!, a ti te dejaron todo y a mí solo una estúpida casa

-¿Qué esperabas?, eres una mala hija

-tuviste algo que ver en esto ¿verdad?

-sólo les dije lo que tenían que saber

-¡eres un maldito tramposo!

-no soy ningún tramposo

Yuka enfurecida salió de la casa, con ese acto Goenji se puso aún más triste.

La muerte de sus padres había ocurrido demasiado rápido. Le costó mucho hacerse cargo de los hospitales y de los bancos pero poco a poco fue acostumbrándose.

El seguía pagando los estudios de su hermana quien más allá de agradecerle, cada que podía le echaba en cara que por su culpa sus padres estaban muertos.

En el lapso de su adaptación en el mundo de los negocios conoció al que sería su mejor amigo. El licenciado, juez y abogado Mamoru Endo el cual se encargaba de administrar los bancos y asociaciones. También conoció a otro buen amigo, su colega Koujiro Genda, encargado de uno de los hospitales.

Goenji laboraba en uno de los hospitales, como médico general. Un día llegó a urgencias una linda joven. Tenía fracturado un brazo. Shuuya la atendió y se encargó de su rehabilitación, como era de esperarse, terminaron "enamorándose". Ella pertenecía a una familia no muy prestigiosa, pero si reconocida por sus institutos, su nombre era Natsumi Raimon.

Era una chica muy amable y detallista. Él siempre creyó que sería la mujer con la que compartiría su vida, que juntos formarían una familia, pero no fue así. La joven sólo deseaba la fortuna de Goenji.

En una fiesta ella conoció a Yuka y la hermana del chico no perdió la oportunidad de convertirla en su amante.

Yuka le propuso a Natsumi irse de Japón, dejar a Goenji y vivir rodeadas de lujos. Obviamente Natsumi aceptó gustosamente aquella propuesta y un día. Mientras Goenji estaba en el hospital, Yuka hizo sus maletas, fue al aeropuerto donde Natsumi la esperaba y se fueron.

La casa de la isla sólo la conocían los padres del chico, había dejado las coordenadas en el testamento, por eso, solo Yuka sabía su ubicación. Era el sitio ideal para esconderse de su hermano.

Goenji llego literalmente muerto a su casa, se dirigió a su estudio y se sirvió una copa de vino. De pronto encontró una carta e inmediatamente se imaginó que sería algo malo. La abrió lentamente, la leyó cuidadosamente y tenía razón, era algo malo.

**-Fin de flashback-**

Despertó en su cama, al ver todo oscuro intuyó que ya era de noche. Volteó hacia el sofá que estaba a su lado y vio a su amigo Endo sentado allí, durmiendo.

-Endo, Endo –llamó el rubio, mientras lo movía levemente para despertarlo

-¿eh?, ¿qué sucede Goenji?, ¿te sientes mal? –preguntó un tanto alarmado

-estoy bien pero, ¿qué me pasó?

-pues vine hace un rato para entregarte el informe mensual. Llamé varias veces a la puerta pero no me abriste. Me preocupé un poco y entre por la puerta de atrás. Corrí al estudio y te vi en el piso con la mano ensangrentada e inconsciente. Tome tu bufanda y vendé tu mano, luego te levante en mi espalda y te traje a tu cama, luego…creo que me dormí –Endo le sonrío luego de decir lo último

-gracias amigo -dijo Goenji mientras igualmente le sonreía

-¿podrías explicarme con qué te cortaste?

-es difícil de explicar. Encontré una carta, Yuka se fue

-no te preocupes, mejor para ti ¿no?

-sí pero se fue con Natsumi

-¡no!, ¿en serio?

-sí, me enoje demasiado y rompí la copa que traía en mi mano

-tranquilo amigo, ella no es la única

-lo sé y tal vez sea difícil de creerlo pero, en verdad estaba enamorado de ella

-¿quieres ir a distraerte conmigo?, vamos a un sitio con chicas preciosas, anda vamos

-no Endo, no estoy de humor

Endo le sonrió, comprendiendo que no era un buen momento para su amigo; decidio dejarlo en su habitación mientras se marchaba.

(…)

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Natsumi se había ido. Goenji se veía enfermo y andaba distraído. Casi lo atropellaban. Por poco pierde un hospital, casi se caía en una alcantarilla y casi mata a un paciente (O_O)

Genda contrató un guardaespaldas para Goenji, no quería que le fuera a pasar algo peor.

Era un tipo alto y bastante corpulento, tenía una cara muy seria, de pocos amigos llegando a ser intimidante y casi no hablaba. Tenía un poco de mal carácter hacia personas desconocidas pero eso garantizaba la total protección del rubio. El guardaespaldas se llamaba Ryuugo Someoka y con Goenji tenía una muy buena relación y como andaban siempre juntos, se olvidó un poco de su problema. Someoka se convirtió en un confidente, más que en un guardaespaldas.

Una noche Goenji se encontraba en su estudio cuando encontró una rosa en medio de un libro, aquella rosa se la había regalado Natsumi. Sintió una presión en su pecho y se dirigió por una copa. Mientras se dirigía a la cocina, llamaron a la puerta, abrió y se encontró con Endo y Genda. Ambos llevaban algunas botellas de whisky, las abrieron y comenzaron a beber.

-¡Goenji mi amigo!, olvida a esa zorra de mierdaaa –le dijo Endo mientras se servía otra copa

-sí amigo, esa tipa no vale nada, ¡NADA! –secundó Genda mientras le daba un tragó a su copa recién servida

-trato de olvidarla pero no puedo, no creo poder olvidarla jamás

-sabes algo, yo conozco un lugar donde hay unas chicas mmm, mamacitas, todas están buenísimas y hacen unos orales deli…

-¡calla Endo!, eso es demasiado vulgar –dijo Goenji mientras sobaba su frente con dos de sus dedos

-oye sí Goenji, deberías ir –le dijo Genda con una mirada pervertida en su rostro

-Genda, ¿conoces el burdel? -preguntó Endo con una cara de sorpresa

-claro Endo, ya hasta tengo membresía VIP –le dijo mientras le mostraba una tarjeta dorada

-¡wow igual yo!, y… ¿con quién?

-con Jisa

-yo nunca la he pedido, ¿qué tal?

-¡es la gloria! Con ella tengo orgasmos cada 3 segundos

-entonces a la próxima la pido

-¡no!, no mi amigo, Jisa es sólo mía –la mira fulminante de Genda hizo sudar a Endo

-t-tranquilo, sólo bromeaba

-¡más te vale Endo!, por cierto ¿y tú con quién?

-me encanta Ka pero sólo como bailarina, ya para hacerme sentir bien Shi es tan grandiosa y con esa carita de ángel que tiene

-no sé, yo sólo pido a Jisa, si pudiera, la haría mía para toda la vida, pero no creo que madame me la de

Endo y Genda sonrieron y se sonrojaron al recordar quien sabe que cosas. Goenji los miraba con algo de repulsión, una cualidad el pelicrema era que tenía principios y moral, por eso le asqueaba el imaginarse a sus amigos en sitios como esos. Pero, al mismo tiempo, le entró curiosidad.

-y… ¿dónde está ese sitio? –ambos chicos voltearon a ver a Goenji con sorpresa

-¿e-en s-serio quieres ir? –preguntó Endo

-pues, si eso servirá para que me olvide de Natsumi, sí, sí quiero ir

Endo sonrío y luego miro seriamente a Goenji, con una seriedad que haría casi imposible creer que estaba medio pasado de copas.

-tendrás que ir a pie, si llegas en alguno de tus autos de lujo o limosina llamarás demasiado la atención. Entra al club Vogga, dirígete al guardia de la entrada con el cabello negro dile que te lleve con madame que vas de parte de Endo. Te dirá que lo sigas y te llevará detrás del club, al burdel. Llegaras con madame, es una mujer con el cabello negro y ojos azules. Si te pregunta tu nombre díselo. De nuevo dile que vas de parte mía, te llevara hacia una puerta de madera, entrarás y te ofrecerán una copa, es tu decisión si la bebes o no. Luego te recomiendo para tu primera vez a Ka. Va a darte algunas tarifas, decide la que creas más conveniente para "tus necesidades" luego de que pagues te indicara a que privado debes ir. Ka es una chica con cabello largo color azul turquesa y ojos marrones, si no es como te la describí díselo a madame ¿de acuerdo?

-sí, ya entendí –respondió Goenji

Genda y Endo acompañaron a Goenji hasta la entrada del club Vogga, luego se despidieron de él.

-nuestro amigo está progresando –dijo Endo mientras secaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo

-no seas mariquita –le dijo Genda mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza. Endo comenzó a reírse y luego ambos se marcharon.

Goenji se paró en la entrada del lugar, sentía como comenzaba a temblar, quiso culpar al frío (estaban en pleno invierno) pero sabía que no era por eso. Se acomodó su abrigo y armándose de valor se dirigió a la entrada.

Sólo estaba un hombre, como de unos 24 o 26 años, tenía el cabello de color negro y los ojos de color naranja. Fumaba un cigarro y estaba recargado en la puerta de la entrada.

-buenas noches –dijo Goenji mientras se reprendía internamente por lo idiota que había sonado

El pelinegro volteo a verlo, con una mirada de indiferencia pero al mismo tiempo lo miro de arriba abajo, dándose cuenta de que era un chico con clase, por no decir con dinero, mucho dinero.

-¿qué se te ofrece?

-vengo de parte de Endo, quiero ir con madame

El joven sonrío y con una seña con la mano le indico que le siguiera. Goenji miro rápidamente el club Vogga, era un sitio agradable un antro que ocultaba un burdel, eso lo hacía fascinante para el pelicrema.

-madame, traigo a un amigo de Endo-san –le dijo a una mujer como de 28 años

-¿de parte de Endo? –la mujer se acercó a Shuuya y lo miró con atención –por tu ropa y apariencia creo que eres el joven multimillonario Shuuya Goenji, ¿verdad?

El chico se sorprendió y asintió tímidamente

-lo sé porque Endo habla mucho de ti. Sígueme

Ambos caminaron por un estrecho pasillo, se encontraron frente a una hermosa puerta de madera labrada como de la época renacentista. Entraron y Goenji se sorprendió aún más.

El lugar era mucho más lujoso que el antro y eso era decir poco, todo era de primera, las mesas, los asientos, la alfombra, los finos decorados y hasta el suave y relajante olor a incienso.

-bien, joven Goenji. Puedes llamarme Hitomiko por ser tan "especial" te obsequiaré una membresía VIP

Goenji asintió, mientras tomaba la tarjeta que le ofrecía aquella mujer.

-no tiemble aquí nadie se come a nadie, sin su permiso. ¿A quién quiere Goenji-san?

-quiero pedir a Ka –respondió Goenji con la voz un poco entrecortada

-Ka…si está disponible, una hora 3,300 yenes, una noche 10,200 yenes, un día 16,900 yenes

Goenji sacó una de sus tarjetas de crédito y se la dio a Hitomiko –una noche

Hitomiko tomó la tarjeta y sonrió -¿quiere tomar una copa?, es cortesía de la casa

-gracias

Madame se alejó, Goenji se sentó en una mesita junto a la entrada. Un chico de cabello rosa y con ojos anaranjados le llevó una copa.

-eres nuevo por aquí, no te había visto antes

-sí, es la primera vez que vengo

-pues es un placer, o lo será pronto para ti –el joven sonrío –soy Atsuya y seré tu mesero asignado. Si necesitas algo que no tenga que ver con placeres carnales, pídemelo

Goenji se sonrojo y asintió nervioso. El mesero se alejó y se fue a la barra. Goenji era un poco desconfiado, no paranoico pero siempre estaba demasiado alerta. Por eso mejor tiro aquella bebida en una maceta con una rama de bambú que estaba a un lado de él.

Hitomiko llegó con él joven otra vez y le indico que fuera al privado número 2. Goenji sonrió y después de firmar el comprobante guardó su tarjeta y se dirigió al sitio indicado.

Camino por un pasillo largo, con una tapicería de color caoba que iba muy bien con el color marrón de la alfombra. Se detuvo frente a una puerta con una plaquita metálica que tenía grabado el número 2

Tocó la puerta con un poco de duda, una voz le dijo que pasara. Abrió lentamente la puerta y al verla no pudo evitar sonrojarse y quedarse boquiabierto.

Una chica, como de su edad estaba sentada sexymente en la cama con un blusón de color lila. Tenía el cabello suelto, le llegaba por media espalda era de color azul, un azul turquesa realmente hermoso. Un mechón de aquel hermoso cabello cubría su ojo izquierdo. Su ojo visible era de color marrón, un marrón como…como… ¡como el de la alfombra! (¿ya saben quién es?)

La chica se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia al joven. Lo jalo dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Le sonrió, con la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida.

-bien, ¿quieres empezar?

-d-de hecho, me gustaría llevarte a mi casa ¿crees que eso sea posible?

La joven hizo una cara de sorpresa pero luego volvió a sonreír y tomando un teléfono tecleó velozmente -¿madame?, ¿puede venir al número 2?, gracias

La chica volvió a sentarse en la cama y con un ademán le indico a Goenji que se sentará a su lado. Poco después, llamaron a la puerta.

-¿qué sucede?

-el caballero quiere llevarme a su casa

-Goenji-san, eso tiene un cargo extra de 4,700 yenes

-c-claro, estoy dispuesto a pagar

Hitomiko sonrió –pues entonces, Ka prepárate, irás con el señor

La chica asintió y se puso un abrigo que le cubría hasta debajo de las rodillas, también se colocó unas botas. Luego ambos salieron del lugar.

Durante el camino hacia la casa de Goenji, ninguno dijo nada. El viento sumamente helado que soplaba por la desértica calle, mecía el cabello de la joven. Goenji la miraba embelesado pero discretamente para no incomodarla.

Llegaron a la casa y una vez que Goenji cerró la puerta, la chica se despojó de su abrigo y comenzó a quitarle el abrigo a Shuuya pero éste la detuvo.

-e-espera, no te quiero para "eso", lo único que quiero es compañía

La joven se sonrojo –disculpa, no sabía

Goenji le sonrió, coloco ambos abrigos en un perchero y la condujo a la sala. Él preparo té y ambos comenzaron a platicar.

-¿cómo te llamas?, no creo que Ka sea tu nombre

-puedes llamarme como quieras

-veamos, ¿qué te parece si trato de adivinar?

-inténtalo

-…mmm…te llamas…¡Fujimaru!

La chica de sorprendió por lo cerca que estaba y le sonrío -a mi apodo agrégale ze y el maru

-veamos…entonces es… ¿Kazemaru?

-sí, y tú te llamas Shuuya ¿verdad?

-sí

-¿puedo decirte así?, ¿o prefieres Goenji?

-dime Shuuya -ambos se miraron y sonrieron

-S-Shuyya –el chico lo miro con duda -¿me dejarías besarte?

-¿b-besarme?, ¿p-por qué?

-verás, ni yo me lo explico, es que es tan extraño que sólo me quieran para tomar el té que siento raro. Sólo te pido eso y créeme, nunca antes se lo había pedido a alguien

-pues, sí soy el único…será un placer

Shuuya se acercó a ella, tomo suavemente su rostro y beso tiernamente sus labios. Luego de unos segundos se alejó con brusquedad

-¿qué sucede Shuyya?, ¿no te gustó?

-no es eso, de hecho fue todo lo contario. Tu beso me gusto demasiado, nunca antes había sentido esto, ni con…

-¿ni con quién?

-olvida lo que dije, ahora sólo es un mal recuerdo

-disculpa pero me temo que si tienes novia o algo parecido, no podré volver a recibirte, es una regla

-¡no!, ya no tengo, tenía una prometida, se llamaba Natsumi

-¿y qué pasó?

-pues lo que suele pasar, se acostó con otro, bueno con otra. Específicamente con mi hermana

-¿en serio?, bueno, eso sí que no le pasa a cualquiera

-pues luego ambas se fueron del país, me enteré de su infidelidad por medio de una carta

-pero que dijeron tus padres, debió ser algo extraño

-¿ah?, ellos, ellos ya están muertos

-…

-verás, mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico y creo que tal vez por eso mi hermana me guarda rencor

-pero fue un accidente

-no por el accidente. Como sabrás, mi padre era un gran médico, me dejó sus 4 hospitales. Mi madre era banquera y su pasatiempo favorito era ser corredora de bolsa, por eso me dejó una enorme fortuna y su asociación de bancos

-¿acaso a tu hermana no le dejaron nada?

-no, de hecho le dejaron una casa, mejor dicho una mansión de lujo ubicada en una isla paradisiaca que también es de ella, pero creo que eso no le bastó

-¿y por qué la dejaron con "tan poco"?

-descubrí que le gustaban las chicas, les dije a mis padres y para ellos fue la peor decepción del mundo. Por eso la desheredaron y me lo dejaron todo a mí. Yo le dije que no se preocupara yo la iba a apoyar y le dije que no le faltaría nada pero creo que no le pareció y decidió quedarse con lo que más me importaba, con Natsumi

-¿la amabas? –preguntó el chico con un poco de tristeza

-sí, pero ahora ni siquiera merece que me acuerde de ella

-ya veo –dijo mientras sonreía ligeramente

-pero ahora te tengo a ti, ¿o no?

-claro, por una módica cantidad podrás tenerme las veces que quieras –Goenji le sonrió –pero creo que no sabes lo que soy en realidad, y aunque sé que tal vez vas a despreciarme y te causará algo de repulsión saberlo, yo soy, en realidad…un chico

* * *

><p>Bien, espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo...am...creo que quedó algo largo, los demás no lo serán tanto.<p>

¿Alguna vez esperaron encontrar a Yuuka como la mala de la historia? jeje...

Poco a poco esto sepondrá mejor ^^

Ahora, ¿podrían darme sus opiniones dejando review? ¡por favor!


	2. ¡Divirtámonos!

Hola, gracias por haber leído el primer capítulo me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios, me alegra saber que está teniendo aceptación ^^

Gracias a **Narien**, **M0m0-chan3**, **MizuKi-chan-18** y **Pau-Chan Espitia**, les dedico este capítulo...

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Level-5 es propiedad de Inazuma Eleven, digo, Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5 XDD<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2: ¡Divirtámonos!<p>

Llegó al sitio donde trabajaba, se reportó con Hitomiko y ésta lo mandó a su habitación. Ichirouta entró a su cuarto y se tiró en su cama mientras abrazaba una almohada. Estaba cansado y enseguida se quedó dormido. El tiempo pasó, típico cuando uno está agotado y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el reloj marcaba las 9 de la mañana.

-Kazemaru, Kazemaru –llamó una voz mientras lo movía. El chico abrió pesadamente los ojos

-¿Te sientes bien?, ¿quieres que mande llamar a un médico?

-No te preocupes Mido, estoy bien. Pero si llamas a un médico, que sea Goenji por favor

El peliverde suspiró -Nee, Kazemaru, ¿cómo te fue?, creo que fue una noche salvaje

Kazemaru sonrió –No fue salvaje, ni siquiera me tocó

-¿En serio? y qué, ¿sólo tomaron té con galletitas?

-De hecho sí, ¿cómo lo supiste?

-Vamos Kaze, cuéntame, no me mientas

-No te miento

-Por cierto, Kido me dijo que no tomó el trago de cortesía, ¿cómo es que tu…?

-Ya te dije que no me hizo nada, de hecho fui yo el que le pidió un beso

-¡Qué!, hay Kazemaru, sabes perfectamente que eso no se debe hacer

-Lo sé pero es que es tan varonil, tan amable, tan gentil, tan guapo

-tan rico, si me hubieran pagado así, yo también le hubiera pedido un beso

-Sabes que no es por el dinero, es la primera vez que me siento así, creo que es…es amor

-Kaze, sabes que el amor no existe para nosotros, sólo te va a querer para un rato, encontrará a una chica y te olvidará

-Jajaja, eso ni tú te lo crees, yo sé que el también sintió algo por mí y me dijo que hoy volvería

-Vuelvo a decirte que sólo te quiere un rato, además estas olvidando que él cree que eres mujer, genio

-Te equivocas mi amigo, yo mismo le dije que soy un chico. Creí que iba a rechazarme pero no. Admito que se sorprendió un poco, me evitó por un rato pero luego me sonrió, volvió a besarme y me dijo que lo único que le importa es que yo lo quiera

-Hay Kazemaru, no hay duda de que ayer rompiste un montón de reglas, como se valla enterando Hitomiko, te mata. La verdad no creo que venga hoy, pero te deseo suerte.

-Gracias amigo

Midorikawa sonrió sarcásticamente y luego volteo hacia el chico -Por cierto, dice Hitomiko que el desayuno está listo –luego salió de la habitación

Kazemaru sonrió, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera blanca y unos tenis. Se hizo una coleta rápidamente y se dirigió a él comedor.

Los otros ocho chicos ya estaban ahí, tomaban café y otros comían algo de fruta. Kazemaru tomó su lugar junto a Midorikawa y Fubuki, comenzó a beber su vaso de jugo.

-Con qué sólo fue té y galletitas, ¿eh? –comentó con burla Sakuma, que estaba frente a él

-Yo creo que no quiere contarnos, no sea que después todos queramos estar con Goenji –dijo Suzuno mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¡Basta!, mi vida privada es mi vida privada –dijo Kazemaru mientras se metía una rebanada de melón a la boca

Todos comenzaron a reír –Kaze, ¿tienes vida privada? –comento burlonamente Atsuya

-¡Atsuya! –reprendió Shiro mientras le daba un golpe con su codo –Vamos chicos, dejen a Kazemaru en paz

-Fubuki tiene razón, déjenlo en paz –dijo Tachimukai –Ya nos contará algún día

-Ya dejen de hablar, Hitomiko nos puede estar escuchando –dijo Kido mientras tomaba un trago de café y comía una dona de chocolate

Los chicos voltearon por toda la habitación y continuaron desayunando. Y como si Kido lo hubiese sabido, Osamu llegó al comedor y les entregó unos paquetes a cada uno.

-Bueno, hoy es sábado y es día de show, pónganse los trajes que les acabo de dar. No habrá sexo pero sí privados y mañana tienen el día libre, ¿entendido?

-Sí –respondieron todos al mismo tiempo

-Atsuya, hoy estarás en la barra ayudando a Kido, no serás mesero así que no uses la placa de identificación –dijo Hitomiko, Atsuya asintió –Bueno eso es todo, sigan desayunando

-espere madame, necesito hablar con usted –dijo Kazemaru levantándose de su asiento y sigiéndola antes de que se marchara -¿Por qué me puso a trabajar ayer?, se supone que este viernes era de descanso

-Bueno, ¿a dónde quieres llegar? –le preguntó mientras lo miraba de forma intimidante

-Voy a servirle a alguien –le respondió mientras se sonrojaba

-De acuerdo, hoy solo serás acompañante, ¿es lo que querías no?

Kazemaru sonrió –Gracias Hitomiko

La dama le sonrió y salió del comedor seguida por Osamu. Una vez que cerraron la puerta, todos abrieron sus paquetes

-¡No puede ser!, otra vez mi traje es rosa, ese Osamu es un bastardo –comentó Suzuno mientras sacaba del paquete un blusón rosa con encajes finos.

-¡El mío es verde!, mi color favorito –grito felizmente Midorikawa –Combina con mis ojos –todos cayeron al suelo

-De hecho…combina con tu cabello –dijo inocentemente Tachimukai, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte del aludido

Los otros solo rieron. Fubuki se sonrojó al ver un blusón transparente y un hermoso juego de corsetería blanca -¿V-Voy a ponerme esto?

-¡Te prohíbo que te insinúes con esa ropa!, sólo trabaja si te piden, ¿entiendes? –comentó Atsuya mirando intimidantemente a su hermano quien asintió temeroso

-Vamos Atsuya, no seas malo. Además ese es su trabajo…seducir y conquistar –dijo Sakuma mientras besaba la mejilla de éste

-No hagas eso Sakuma, me pone nervioso

El peliblanco comenzó a reír –Tranquilo, no eres mi tipo

Kido se colocó unos lentes oscuros y ató sus rastas en una coleta –Será mejor que vallamos a preparar todo para esta noche, las drogas se me están agotando así que Atsuya, iremos por más

-¿Por qué yo te tengo que acompañar?

-Porqué si alguien más va…corre el riesgo de ser violado

-Buen punto –dijo Atsuya mientras se colocaba una gorra amarilla

Ambos salieron del comedor, seguidos por los chicos. Sólo que ellos se dirigieron al "tocador" a excepción de Kazemaru, quien se dirigió a su habitación.

-Yo quiero el traje de Fubuki –dijo Sakuma mientras tomaba una bata y se metía al baño

-Te lo cambio amigo –respondió Fubuki mientras tomaba un barniz y comenzaba a pintar sus uñas

-Osamu los cuelga antes de que puedan hacer eso –dijo Suzuno quien limpiaba sus zapatillas con una esponja

-Oigan, ¿por qué Kazemaru no ha dicho nada? –pregunto Tachimukai mientras colgaba su traje en un perchero

-El cree que su cliente de ayer volverá hoy –respondió Midorikawa quien sacaba algunas pinturas

-¿Y por qué no habría de venir? –preguntó Fubuki sentándose junto a Midorikawa

-Porque Kazemaru le dijo que es hombre –Tachimukai y Fubuki abrieron los ojos en señal de sorpresa –Además nunca un cliente ha venido dos veces seguidas en días consecutivos

-Midorikawa, nunca digas nunca –dijo Suzuno mientras se dirigía a su closet para sacar unas medias

-¿Kaze-chan está enamorado? –preguntó Fubuki con un brillo en sus ojos

-Sí, ¿Qué estupidez no? –dijo Midorikawa mientras comenzaba a reír

-¿Estupidez?, ¿acaso no te has enamorado?, que me dices de Hiromu (*1) ¿eh? –agregó burlonamente Suzuno al ver el sonrojo de Midorikawa

-E-Es distinto –dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento -¿Y tú qué me dices de Natsushiko (*2)?

-Pues no es amor, es conveniencia. Me paga muy bien –respondió el albino mientras salía de la habitación

-¡No he terminado de hablar contigo Suzuno! –gritó Midorikawa mientras seguía al otro fuera de la habitación

Tachimukai miró a Fubuki y se atrevió a decir –A ti te conviene que Kazemaru este enamorado del nuevo cliente, ¿verdad?, así te dejara a Endo

Fubuki sonrió –Sí, por eso apoyaré a Kaze-chan en todo lo que necesite

Ambos chicos sonrieron mientras que Kazemaru entraba a la habitación

-¿Ya salió Sakuma?, es mi turno para ducharme

-¡Ya voy Kaze! –gritó el peliblanco desde el baño

-De acuerdo –dijo el peliazul mientras se sentaba junto a los otros dos

-¿Sabías que tu cliente no acepto la droga de Kido? –preguntó Fubuki -¿Cómo es posible que no se haya dado cuenta de que no eras una chica?

-Pues mi apariencia no ayuda a que la gente crea que soy chico, pero aun así me ama, y ya sabe que soy hombre

-Sí, ya nos contó Midorikawa –respondió Tachimukai

Kazemaru suspiró, Sakuma salió secando su cabello con una toalla y luego el ojimarrón entro al baño.

(…)

El interfono sonó, Endo tomo la llamada –¿Qué sucede Katsuyo (*3)?

-Jefe, el joven Goenji vino a verlo

-¿Goenji? hazlo pasar

-Entendido jefe

Dicho eso, la recepcionista hizo pasar al pelicrema.

-Buenos días Endo –dijo Goenji mientras entraba a la oficina del chico

-Buenos días, veo que estas de muy buen humor ¿cómo te fue anoche?

-Excelente…Ka es la mejor chica que he conocido –a pesar de que se había negado en un principio, le había prometido a Kazemaru no revelar que era un chico a ninguno de sus amigos

-Lo sé, por eso te la recomendé –respondió el joven mientras le servía una taza de té –Y ¿qué tanto hicieron anoche?, claro si es que puedo saber

-Estuvimos charlando toda la noche y tomamos té, luego la llevé al burdel y le prometí que volvería hoy –le respondió Goenji mientras sonreía con una cara completamente enrojecida y feliz, extrañamente feliz

-Goenji…¿sólo la usaste para charlar? –Endo lo miro atónito

-Sí, yo soy un caballero y no voy a adelantarme a nada que ella no quiera –le respondió

-Pero…

-Además no vine aquí para que me sermonees con tus repulsivas experiencias con ella o algo por el estilo, vine a invitarte a ir hoy conmigo y Genda al burdel

-¿Genda también irá? –preguntó Endo completamente sorprendido

-Dijo que sí, vendremos por ti a las 8, después de mi turno en el hospital

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero, hoy ninguna chica se renta –mencionó mientras Mamoru caminaba hacia su amigo

-¿Qué dices?

-Sí, hoy solo hay variedad nocturna. Ellas bailan, mientras tú, puedes masturbarte mientras las ves o si prefieres, puedes pedir un privado para que te bailen y recibas una muy bien merecida cortesía

-Bueno, al fin de cuentas sólo quiero ver a Ka –dijo el pelicrema, dejando su taza vacía sobre el escritorio de su colega

-Hay Goenji, tu sí que eres extraño. Sólo procura no involucrarte mucho con ella, es su trabajo y no creo que logre amar a alguien de verdad, lo único que ama es tu dinero –le dijo

Goenji sólo inclinó su cabeza, despidiéndose mientras salía de la oficina y el otro cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

(…)

-Goenji-san ¿al hospital? –preguntó Someoka mientras encendía el auto

-Sí –le respondió el pelicrema –Someoka, dime ¿te has enamorado alguna vez?

-No señor, aunque no creo agradarle a alguien –respondió Someoka con un tono melancólico –Con mi apariencia intimidante, no creo que alguien se logre interesar en mí –terminó de decir mientras doblaba por una calle

-Sé que algún día encontrarás a esa persona, cuando te enamoras no importa la apariencia, sólo importa tu actitud y lo mucho que le amas –dijo Goenji mientras bajaba un poco su vidrio

-¿Acaso usted está enamorado? –le pregunto el pelirosa mirándolo por el retrovisor

-Sí, y no sabes cuánto –respondió mientras sonreía –Sólo que ahora entiendo que fui muy injusto con mi hermana, nadie es nada para reclamarle a alguien sobre su forma de pensar, si tan sólo hubiera sabido lo que se siente amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo...olvídalo Someoka, mejor enciende el radio ¿quieres?, no tengo ganas de recordar el pasado ahora que al fin estoy componiendo mi futuro –dijo el chico mientras cerraba sus ojos

-Como usted diga señor –respondió el otro mientras frenaba ante un alto del semáforo –Sólo quiero que sepa que me alegra escuchar que está enamorado, eso le ayudará a olvidar a Natsumi quien tanto daño le hizo –le dijo mientras encendía el estéreo

Goenji sonrió y miró hacia fuera del auto, específicamente hacia el cielo. Pidiendo a sus padres un poco de aceptación hacia sus actos…y hacia Kazemaru.

-Someoka, sino tienes nada que hacer hoy ¿te gustaría ir a un burdel con nosotros? –preguntó Goenji con una sonrisa

-Pero sólo esta vez –le respondió –No me gustan esos sitios

-Como digas…

(…)

Los cuatro chicos bajaron del auto de Goenji llamando la atención de varias personas al ver tan lujoso vehículo estacionado en Vogga

¿Serán artistas?, ¿mafiosos?, ¿empresarios? Eran las preguntas que se escuchaban mientras entraban al antro.

-Bienvenido Endo-san, Genda-san, Goenji-san y… -Osamu hizo una pausa mientras miraba a Someoka atentamente, como escaneándolo

Es Someoka, un amigo que sólo viene por hoy –dijo Goenji mientras sacaba un fajo de billetes

-De acuerdo, adelante distinguidos clientes –dijo el chico mientras con un ademán les indicaba que podían continuar.

Los cuatro llegaron a la entrada, Hitomiko les dio la bienvenida y los acomodó en primera fila, frente al "escenario" una hermosa pasarela con un tubo en el medio y algunas protecciones a los lados, las cuales eran muy útiles cuando los clientes trataban de propasarse.

-¿Puedo ver a Ka? –preguntó Goenji mientras se quitaba el saco y lo ponía detrás de él

-Claro pero va a costarle un poco más por no ser día de renta –le dijo Hitomiko

-Por eso no tengo problema –le dio una tarjeta –Sólo tráigala

-En un momento Goenji-san –madame sonrió

El sitio estaba lleno de un montón de vejetes, portaban prendas lujosas y Goenji pudo reconocer a muchos socios y empresarios con los que había trabajado anteriormente. No pudo evitar sentirse molesto al pensar en la cantidad de hombres que habían pasado por su Kazemaru. Bufó molesto y cruzo sus brazos

-Tranquilo Goenji, madame sólo nos renta a las chicas a nosotros –dijo Endo mientras le daba una palmada en su espalda

-Madame nos lo permite porque somos tranquilos, amables, jóvenes, guapos y ricos –mencionó Genda mientras llegaba con dos botellas de alcohol –No se las va a rentar a ese montón de viejos amargados y perversos, además a ellas les daría asco

-¿Entonces solo nosotros? –preguntó Goenji mientras Endo le daba una copa con vino

-Claro, porque somos perfectos para ellas –termino de decir

-Pero, ¿por qué? –se preguntó el rubio mentalmente antes de sentir como Endo le hacía beber su copa

La pista se iluminó de un tono anaranjado y una chica castaña de hermosos ojos azules salió de entre las cortinas rojizas

-Buenas noches estimado público –se escuchó una voz, seguramente era de Osamu –Para comenzar con la diversión de esta noche…¡denle un aplauso a Yuu!

El público comenzó a silbar, la joven se sonrojo. De pronto comenzó a sonar una melodía, las luces se apagaron y cuando regresaron ya estaba sobre el tubo.

(…)

-Ka, llegó tu acompañante –le dijo Hitomiko mientras le entregaba la tarjeta de crédito –Dale esto y una merecida cortesía –termino de ordenarle mientras señalaba el sitio donde se encontraba Goenji

Kazemaru se sonrojo –Sí madame –respondió mientras tomaba la tarjeta y se dirigía con el pelicrema

-Hola Goenji-san –dijo Kazemaru mientras le sonreía y se sentaba junto a él –Esto es tuyo –dijo en su oído al mismo tiempo que le entregaba su tarjeta

-Hola Ka…gracias por traérmela –le dijo mientras pasaba su brazo sobre sus hombros y lo besaba. Kazemaru se sorprendió ante aquel acto

-¿Tomaste?, dime que no lo hiciste

-¿Por qué no habría de tomarme aunque sea una copa? –preguntó Shuuya, dirigiéndole una mirada lasciva

-¡Ka!, hace mucho que no te veía –dijo Endo mientras le saludaba, Goenji le dirigió una mirada de odio por lo que se apresuró a decir –Ya no volveré a pedirte un privado, así que cuida de Goenji, ¿de acuerdo?

Kazemaru asintió, luego tomo a Goenji del brazo y lo jaló hacia los vestuarios

-¡Estás loco!, creí haberte dicho ayer que no tomaras ninguna bebida preparada aquí –le regaño Kazemaru empujándolo hacia una silla –Esperemos que aún no te haya hecho efecto –dijo mientras le daba una cápsula

De pronto Goenji abrió los ojos -¡Necesito un baño! –gritó mientras se levantaba

-La puerta del fondo –luego suspiró y cerró los ojos, a pesar de que la música estaba a un volumen muy alto pudo escuchar como el joven devolvió hasta el desayuno -¡Hay enjuague bucal sobre la repisa de la izquierda! –gritó el peliazul mientras seguía cerrado los ojos

La música terminó y de nuevo las luces se apagaron, la castaña entró con la respiración agitada y un montón de billetes en las manos y enseguida la voz del presentador se escuchó -¡Y esa ha sido Yuu con su magnífica presentación!

-Odio, odio, en verdad ODIO ser quien empieza con el show –dijo Tachimukai mientras retocaba su maquillaje

-Estuviste excelente Tachi –le dijo Kazemaru mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro

-¡Pero lo hará mejor Sakuma!, es el que sigue así que… -el castaño se quedó mudo al ver a Goenji salir del baño, por su parte, Goenji sólo atinó a sonreírle

-Él es Goenji –Kazemaru caminó hacia él –mi adorado Shuuya –Sonrió

-E-Es un placer Goenji-san –Tachimukai se tensó un poco

-El placer es mío ¿Yuu?

-¡Ah!, es por Yuuki…mi nombre es Yuuki Tachimukai –se presentó mientras se inclinaba

-Entonces Tachimukai, soy Shuuya Goenji algo parecido al novio de Kazemaru…o al menos algo así

El castaño sonrió y Kazemaru se sonrojó violentamente -¿N-Novio?

-¿Acaso no lo soy? –hubo silencio -¿Es porque deje salir mi desayuno? –de nuevo, ninguna palabra salió de Ichirouta -¿O por qué tome quien sabe qué cosa y te desobedecí?

-Simplemente lo tomaste por sorpresa –mencionó Tachimukai mientras empujaba a Kazemaru para que reaccionara

-¿E-En serio soy tu novio?

-Claro que sí, a menos que no quieras

-Claro que quiero –dicho eso, Kazemaru se abalanzó a los brazos de Goenji al tiempo en que unían sus labios en un tierno y corto beso

-Lamento interrumpir tu momento de niñita con príncipe azul y ponis bailarines pero estás en horas de trabajo y Hitomiko puede notar tu ausencia junto con tu acompañante –dijo una voz

-¡Cállate Mido! –gritó Tachimukai quien se levantó y cerró la puerta

-Sólo le estoy advirtiendo a Kazemaru –menciono -¿Y a todo esto quien eres tú?

-Soy Shuuya Goenji, el novio de Kazemaru –se presentó

-¿TU ERES SHUUYA GOENJI? -el peliverde se quedó boquiabierto

-Él es Ryuuji Midorikawa, pero entre los clientes es "Ry" –indicó Kazemaru a modo de ¿presentación? –Y él es mi adorado Shuuya –Kazemaru miró al peliverde de forma retadora –El cliente que dijiste que no volvería

-…

-…

-¡Pues no creí que viniera! –reclamó

-¡Te dije que vendría! –dijo el peliazul abrazándose de Goenji

-¡Era para que no sufrieras si es que no llegaba a venir!

-¡No seas mentiroso!

-¡No soy mentiroso!

-Si no quieren que Hitomiko venga mejor cálmense par de idiotas y dejen de armar semejante escándalo –dijo otra voz que cerraba la puerta detrás suyo

-S-Suzuno –dijo Midorikawa mientras bajaba la cabeza

-Así está mejor –Suzuno sonrió -¿Y tú quién eres?

-Soy Shuuya Goenji

-Con que el tal Goenji –Suzuno lo miró fijamente –Soy Suzuno Fuusuke y entre los pervertidos de allá afuera soy "Fuu"

-Es un placer

Suzuno inclinó su cabeza -¡Ahora salgan de aquí! o Hitomiko vendrá a buscarlos y estarán en problemas

-Suzuno tiene razón –le dijo Tachimukai –Si no salen, ambos tendrán problemas

Kazemaru asintió y luego ambos salieron de los vestidores para dirigirse a la pista.

-¿Y creíste que no iba a volver? –preguntó Suzuno a Midorikawa con una sonrisa burlona

-Está bien, creo que me equivoque, solo espero que no lastime a mi amigo –Midorikawa sonrió –Te deseo mucha suerte Kaze

(…)

Ambos salieron y se sentaron en la mesa junto a Someoka, Endo y Genda quién abrazaba a una morena con un parche en el ojo izquierdo, ambos se estaban devorando a besos. Endo carraspeó su garganta haciendo que Genda se separara violentamente de la chica

-Goenji, ¿dónde te habías metido? –sonrió y lo miró –Te presento a mi amor platónico, ella es Jisa

-Hola Goenji-san, Ka me ha hablado mucho de usted –dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Kazemaru quien giró la vista hacia otra parte –Y ahora sé porque, en verdad eres atractivo –dijo mientras se acercaba a Goenji

-¡Basta Jisa! –gritó Genda mientras la jalaba hacia él, provocando que callera sobre su entrepierna

-Sólo bromeaba, el único que me parece atractivo eres tú –le dijo mientras lo besaba y disimuladamente pasaba su mano sobre el miembro de este –Vamos a mi privado para que te lo demuestre -Genda sonrió y se levantó mientras seguía al chico con una mirada pervertida

-¿Por qué no me defendiste de Jisa? –preguntó Goenji a Kazemaru

-Porque siempre hace bromas así, además Genda-san no iba a dejar que te besara

-Gracias por tenerme confianza –le dijo mientras sonreía -¿No vas a llevarme a tu privado también?, quiero estar a solas contigo otra vez –le dijo mientras lo abrazaba –No te preocupes, le pagare a Hitomiko

Kazemaru asintió, se sonrojó y luego le indico a Goenji que lo siguiera. Después de pagarle a Hitomiko, ambos entraron a un cuarto no muy grande, con una mini pista y un sofá.

-Estamos solos así que, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?

-Si te digo saldrás corriendo –le dijo Goenji mientras acorralaba a Kazemaru contra el respaldo del sofá y comenzaba a besarlo. Duraron así por mucho tiempo, hasta que el pelicrema se acordó de algo -¿Cuándo podemos vernos fuera del burdel?

-Pues, ¡mañana! –sonrió Kazemaru –Mañana es nuestro día libre

-Eso es maravilloso, ¿quieres ir a mi casa?

-¿A…tú casa? –Kazemaru bajó la mirada con tristeza –Salimos en grupo, no puedo andar solo

-Pues vengan todos, podemos hacer una fiesta de piscina –sonrió -¿Qué te parece?

-¡Es una magnífica idea!, se la plantearé a los chicos –comentó Kazemaru antes de que sus labios volvieran a ser presionados por los de Goenji.

(…)

-Bien Someoka, creo que sólo quedamos los dos –le dijo Endo mientras servía más vino en las copas de ambos -¡Maldición!, ya va a terminar el show debo ir al baño antes de que sea su turno –se levantó de su sitio –Ahora vuelvo Someoka –dicho eso, corrió hacia los sanitarios

Someoka estaba aburriéndose, en verdad no le gustaba estar en sitios así y menos rodeado de personas que eran una porquería, viendo a esas chicas mientras hacían un montón de asquerosidades. Había decidido marcharse sin decir nada, pero el anuncio del próximo show hizo que esperara un poco.

-¡Recibamos a la penúltima actuación de esta noche! –dijo el presentador mientras un "NO" se escuchó por todo el lugar –Con ustedes Shi, ¡disfrútenla!

Una peliplateada entro al escenario y cuando se acomodó en el medio la música comenzó a sonar, Someoka no podía apartar su vista de encima de ella, cada momento era tan elegante que era imposible no verla, además aquel rostro angelical lo tenía hipnotizado.

La chica poso su vista hacia donde estaba y se sonrojo, discretamente saludó con la mano y prosiguió con su número. Someoka la saludo pero en eso se dio cuenta de la cruda realidad, a quien había saludado era a Endo, el cual ya estaba sentado junto a Someoka.

Endo miraba a la chica y la chica miraba a Endo, entre ambos había una conexión demasiado fuerte, cosa que hizo que Someoka se sintiera…celoso.

Cuando la chica iba a terminar su acto, se acercó a la orilla de la pista y se inclinó con ligereza, Endo se levantó y camino hacia ella, aprovechando el hecho de que le daba una muy buena paga, se acercó y le besó una pierna. A lo que ella le sonrió y luego desapareció del escenario.

-Estoy muy ligado a ella –dijo Endo

-…

-¿No te parece que es muy linda? –preguntó el castaño mientras le daba un trago a su copa

-Sí, lo es -respondió el pelirosa

Luego el presentador anunció la última presentación de la noche -Reciban a nuestra última chica, ¡con ustedes Fuu!

Una albina salió a gatas sobre la pista y comenzó a bailar, se notaba que era la favorita de todos por los movimientos y gestos tan sugerentes que hacía. Muy pronto al ambiente comenzó a ponerse cachondo.

-Hola Endo-san –saludó la peliplata

-Shi, te presento a mi amigo Someoka–dijo mientras le señalaba al chico

-B-Buenas noches Someoka-san –respondió la chica con una cara un poco incómoda, la presencia de aquel joven lo estaba ponioendo nervioso

Endo comenzó a besarla suavemente, ella le correspondía dulcemente ante la mirada furiosa de Someoka. Comenzó a besar su cuello y bajó sus manos por el terso pecho de la chica provocando que los celos del pelirosa llegaran al límite

-Endo ya no hay botellas, ¿podrías comprar otra? –le mencionó mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro del castaño

-Claro, Shi te dejo con mi amigo –dijo mientras caminaba hacia la barra

-Está bien –susurró

Someoka sonrió y se acercó a Shi -¡Ahora es mi turno! –le dijo al tiempo en que se lanzaba sobre ella

-S-Someoka suélteme –pidió, sin embargo el otro continuó besándolo desesperadamente en el cuello -¡Suélteme! –sin embargo sus labios fueron cubiertos por una mano mientras que sintió como desgarraban su traje, nadie se estaba dando cuenta, todos estaban mirando al albino

Con todas sus fuerzas logro quitar la mano de su boca -¡ayuda! –la música ahogo su grito, igual que los anteriores pero Suzuno pudo ver un poco, a pesar de la tenue iluminación. Se impulsó del tubo y logro caer frente a Someoka

-¡Quítale tus sucias manos a Shi! –dijo mientras todos giraban su vista enfocando aquella escena

Kido se percató del problema y con la mirada advirtió a Atsuya quien se giró y corrió lleno de rabia

-¿Qué sucede? –Endo también se giró -¡Shi! –gritó mientras corría hacia la mesa

-Osamu ven rápido a la pista –llamó Kido por el teléfono del bar

-¡Suéltala desgraciado! –gritó Atsuya mientras abofeteaba a Someoka, Suzuno y Shirou aprovecharon para correr hacia los vestidores

-¡Está para servirme!, ¡ESE ES SU TRABAJO! –gritó Someoka

Endo también abofeteo a Someoka -¡Ella es mí chica!, y si no quiere puede rechazarte –le dijo el castaño, ganándose un golpe proveniente del pelirosa. Así empezaron a golpearse sin que ninguno de los presentes pudieran hacer nada.

Osamu llegó con Hitomiko al igual que Goenji y Genda llegaban con sus respectivas "chicas"

-¡Basta Someoka! –gritó Goenji mientras los separaban

-¡Cálmate Endo! –trataba de tranquilizar Genda

-Voy a pedirles que se marchen, no es buen momento para un escándalo –les dijo Osamu mientras los empujaba hacia la salida.

Kazemaru y Sakuma miraron a los chicos y luego corrieron a ver a Shirou. Mientras que Hitomiko se disculpaba con la audiencia y anunciaba el final del espectáculo de esa noche.

(…)

Shirou lloraba inconsolable en los brazos de Suzuno, Tachimukai acariciaba su cabeza y Midorikawa estaba en cuclillas tratando de calmarlo.

-¿Qué paso Fubu-chan? –preguntó Kazemaru mientras entraba seguido por Sakuma

-Someoka, ¡ese tipo trató de violarme! –gritó Shirou mientras volvía a llorar

-Calma, tranquilízate ya los sacaron a todos –dijo Sakuma mientras caminaba hacia su amigo

Atsuya y Kido entraron al vestidor, Shirou al ver a su hermano comenzó a sollozar –Mami y papi te quieren… -dijo Atsuya mientras abrazaba a su hermano

-…no me dejaran solo –completo Shirou mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas

-…y estarán siempre contigo –terminó Atsuya poniéndole un suéter a su hermano y dedicándole una sonrisa

Todos los miraron enternecidos y luego salieron al percatarse de la presencia de Hitomiko, Atsuya también tuvo que salir, no sin antes darle un beso a su hermano en la frente.

-Calma, todo va a estar bien –le dijo Hitomiko –Ese tipo no volverá a entrar, mañana es día libre así que aprovecha para despejarte un poco, ¿de acuerdo? -Shirou asintió

-Ese es Shirou valiente que conozco, si necesitas algo estoy en mi estudio –le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y salía del vestuario.

(…)

-¡Maldito bastardo infeliz! –gritó Endo mientras Genda lo sujetaba

-¡El infeliz eres tú!, esa zorra no es tuya –le dijo Someoka

-¡No le digas así!, ¡no la conoces!

-¡YA BASTA! –gritó Goenji –Genda, tú y Endo vallanse en mi auto llévalo a su casa y cúrale ese ojo –dijo mientras le arrojaba sus llaves

-De acuerdo, pero tu

-Tengo que platicar con Someoka

-De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos el lunes –se despidió Genda, posteriormente se subió al auto y se marchó junto con Endo

-Someoka, me duele decirte esto pero será necesario que te marches. Ya no puedes ser mi empleado –le dijo –A pesar de que eres mi amigo, Endo también lo es y para evitar más roces entre ustedes, te despido

-¿Qué? –preguntó el otro con sorpresa

-Mañana te depositaré tu último pago y te enviaré la carta de recomendación, te regalo el departamento de Osaka. No pasaras por ninguna dificultad para encontrar otro empleo, lo prometo

-Goenji, lo lamento –dijo avergonzado

-No te preocupes, sólo espero que le pidas disculpas a Endo

-De acuerdo –bufó molesto –Y... gracias, espero que "Ka" lo haga feliz

-Te lo agradezco, hasta luego amigo –dijo Goenji mientras caminaba hacia su casa.

Someoka sonrió, luego también camino hacia su casa, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche, con la camisa manchada de sangre de Endo y avergonzado de sus actos.

* * *

><p>¿Y qué tal les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado...la duda es ¿por qué los chicos estan en el burdel? la respuesta en el próximo capítulo.<p>

P.D. Estas son algunas notas, por si no saben que personajes son:

(*1) Es mejor conocido como Diam, de tormenta géminis.

(*2) Por las que no saben quién es, éste chico conocido como Nepper y es de prominencia.

(*3) Es del equipo de Rika, la que empuja a Endo en el capítulo 40 y le dice –quítate, no estorbes XDD

Nos vemos en el próximo cap, ¡prometo no tardar demasiado en actualizar! aunque el Lunes regreso a la escuela TT^TT

~Bye bye


	3. Vidas pasadas Parte 1

Am...¿hola?

Lo sé, demoré demasiado...perdón TT^TT pero estoy hasta el cuello de tareas y me es un poco difícil darme un tiempecito para escribir, sin embargo ¡Ya quedó!

Así que les déjo el capítulo 3 y espero no decepcionarlas ^^

Gracias **Shaty Ana**, **48je69**, **Deus**, **MizuKi-chan-18** y **TTacchhii** me alegraron el día con su review.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5 pero pronto será de nosotras wuajajajá<p>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3: Vidas pasadas (Kazemaru, Atsuya, Shirou y Tachimukai)<p>

Kazemaru se puso un short corto y una playera, bajó las cobijas y se dispuso a dormir pero el ringtone de su celular lo sobresaltó.

_'¿Vendrás a mi casa mañana?' Shuuya _–leyó mientras volvía a cobijarse –'_Creo que no, Shirou aún está muy nervioso además el estúpido de Sonseoka, quiero decir Someoka trabaja para ti ¿no?' Ichirouta_ –escribió y mandó el mensaje

Espero un rato, sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse cuando el ringtone de llamada lo sobresaltó de nuevo

-¿Moshi moshi?

-Jajaja, ¿Sonseoka? Te equivocas, lo despedí hace un momento…¿te llamas Ichirouta? –dijo Goenji mientras se acomodaba en su cama

-¿Lo despediste?, pero si creí que era tu amigo y sí, soy Ichirouta, ¿qué no te lo dije? –Kazemaru se sentó en su cama

-Endo es mi amigo desde hace años, además Someoka quiere ser arquitecto y yo no se lo estoy permitiendo porque es mi "guardaespaldas" y no, no me lo dijiste

-Ya veo, disculpa Shuu-chan y ¿entonces no va a estar mañana?

-Nop, sólo estaré yo am… –bostezó y se sobó un ojo –…Perdón –una risita se escuchó desde el otro lado -Sólo yo y si acaso ustedes pero necesito llenar la piscina antes por eso quiero saber si vendrán

-Bueno si es así, entonces vamos mañana –Kazemaru sonrió

-Excelente, los espero a las 9 y mi Ichi-chan –el peliazul se sonrojó –Te amo

-Yo también –dijo aún con las mejillas rosadas –Hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana –dijo para luego colgar y luego de cobijarse quedó profundamente dormido.

Kazemaru colocó el aparato sobre su mesita de noche y, al igual que el otro, se cobijó para así quedarse dormido.

(…)

-¡Increíble!, ¿esta casota es de Goenji-san? –preguntó Midorikawa con asombro

-Sí…–respondió Kazemaru mientras tocaba el timbre

Goenji se dirigió a la entrada y sonrió al ver que estaban todos –Bienvenidos a mi casa –les dijo mientras abría la puerta para que pasaran. Los chicos hicieron una pequeña reverencia a forma de saludo

-Síganme, la piscina esta por acá –y camino hacia una pequeña puerta de cristal, la cual llevaba a un enorme jardín con mesas, sombrillas, camas de bronceado y lo principal, una enorme piscina de agua cristalina –Los vestidores son aquellos cuartos y siéntanse libres de tomar lo que deseen de la mesa de bocadillos –señaló una mesa muy larga la cual estaba cubierta de un sinfín de platillos y bebidas

-¡Esto es el paraíso! –dijo Midorikawa con emoción mientras corría hacia la comida

El resto de los chicos sonrió mientras iban a ponerse sus bañadores.

Goenji se sentó junto a la piscina y Kazemaru tomó su lugar junto a él

-¿Por qué tienen que salir en grupo? –le preguntó a su novio

-Es una forma de protegernos, con Atsuya y Kido estamos más seguros –le respondió el peliazul

-Ya veo, Ichi-chan ¿puedes señalarme quién es cada quién?

-Pero ayer los conociste a todos

-Aun así, se ven tan distintos hoy

Kazemaru suspiró –El peliplata es Shirou, y el que parece su gemelo malvado de ojos naranjas es Atsuya, su hermano y el castaño que está con ellos es Tachimukai. Ese de allá es Jirou, cuando no está en él burdel no anda con ese parche en el ojo izquierdo y siempre está con Kido, el tipo de rastas, ambos tuvieron una relación pero llegó Genda y Kido lo terminó, se dejaron de hablar por meses pero volvieron a ser amigos después. El que esta exterminando la mesa de bocadillos es Midorikawa y el que está con él comiéndose los helados es Suzuno.

-Entonces, ¿seguro que todos son chicos?

-¡Claro que son chicos!, ¿acaso no los estás viendo? –Kazemaru lo miró con molestia

-Solo bromeaba –sonrió -Lo qué no entiendo es como pueden trabajar haciendo lo que hacen, ¿no te gustaría escapar y tener una vida normal?

-No puedo escapar, Hitomiko nos tiene como…

-Prisioneros

-Sí pero no. Es decir, ella nos ayudó cuando más lo necesitamos y por eso no podemos irnos sin pagarle todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros…por mí

-¿Qué hizo por ti?

-Pues, ella me ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba…

***Flash back (Kazemaru)***

Un pequeño niño jugaba en el jardín de su casa, dos hombres llegaron, buscaban a su papá. Su madre tenía miedo, podía saberlo con solo escuchar su voz. Uno de esos hombres subió hacia el segundo piso de su casa, se escuchó que varias cosas cayeron al suelo y luego se escuchó un disparo. Todo enmudeció, no hubo nada, ni el trinar de un ave. Luego de un rato el cadáver de su padre rodó por las escaleras, el hombre que sujetaba a su madre comenzó a golpearla.  
>Kazemaru permaneció oculto tras unos arbustos, mirando todo lo que sucedía. El tipo que le disparo a su padre amenazó a su madre para que después, entre ambos comenzaran a patearla brutalmente, dejándola semiinconsciente.<p>

No se percataron de su presencia, luego ambos se marcharon. El niño salió de su escondite y se hincó frente a su madre

-Ichirouta, se fuerte…siempre estaremos contigo –le dijo mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de su hijo y trataba de sonreírle –Nunca cometas el mismo error de tu padre… -tomó el rostro de su hijo y besó su frente –Ahora vete antes de que vuelvan –le dijo mientras lo soltaba -Corre hijo, corre lo más rápido que puedas y no mires atrás…corre hasta que ya no puedas más…hasta que estés muy lejos de aquí, se…como el viento –dicho eso la mujer murió

El pequeño limpió sus lágrimas y haciendo lo que su madre ordenó, corrió y corrió hasta que sus piernas le temblaron y se desmayó en medio de una desértica carretera.

***Fin de flash back***

-Hitomiko me encontró y me llevó a su casa. Su padre me dio todo lo que se le da a un hijo –sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse –Años más tarde me dijeron que mi padre se había involucrado con la mafia y quiso cometer un fraude pero se dieron cuenta y lo…asesinaron

-…

- Luego me ofrecieron el trabajo, me pagan bien y ya no dependo directamente de Hitomiko, además así pago lo que hizo por mí…si no hubiera estado escondido, me habrían matado también –dijo ahora sin poder contener sus lágrimas

-Ichirouta, lo lamento –dicho eso el peliazul se lanzó a sus brazos, éste lo recibió con fuerza –Sabes que ahora me tienes a mí, haré todo lo posible para que seas feliz –le dijo mientras depositaba un beso sobre sus labios

-Gracias Shuuya

-Kaze-chan, disculpa pero ¿puedes ir a enseñarle a nadar a Tachi? –le preguntó Shirou mientras se acercaba a él –Atsuya no le tiene ni una pizca de paciencia

-Está bien –respondió el peliazul mientras se secaba sus lágrimas –Shuuya, ahora regreso

-Sí, ten cuidado

Ambos chicos observaron como el peliazul llegaba con los otros dos

-Lo siento Goenji-san pero no nos gusta ver a Kaze así

-Lo sé, a mí tampoco me gusta verlo así –le dijo –Por cierto, sobre lo que hizo Someoka ayer

-No hay porque preocuparse, ya lo superé…un poco –suspiró –Quiero pensar que el alcohol influyó en su comportamiento…

-Si yo también quiero pensar eso

Ambos sonrieron y miraron hacia la piscina viendo como un castaño se aferraba con miedo a Atsuya y a Kazemaru.

-Shirou, ¿no te molesta que te diga Shirou verdad?

-No, Goenji-san

-Dime Shuuya, Goeji-san es muy formal

-No, en todo caso mejor te digo Goenji –respondió, pensando en los celos asesinos de Kazemaru si llegaba a escucharlo diciéndole Shuuya

-De acuerdo –le sonrió -¿Tú también le debes algo a Hitomiko?

-Sí, todos en el burdel le debemos mucho a ella

-¿Qué te pasó?, claro si puedo saberlo

-Bueno, veras…es algo con Atsuya y… –el grito de Atsuya se escuchó, al parecer Tachimukai se había aferrado muy fuerte, dejándole unos rasguños en la espalda.

El chico salió del agua, se enredó en su toalla y se sentó junto a su hermano -¡Maldito Tachimukai córtate esas uñas!

-Tranquilo hermano, no es para tanto

-¡¿Qué no es para tanto!, Shirou…¡Mira lo que me hizo! –dijo mientras descubría su espalda mostrándole diez rasguños que comenzaban a sangrar

-Eso está horrible –dijo Shirou mientras tocaba una de las heridas

-¡Shirou no hagas eso!, duele

-Espera, voy por el botiquín –le dijo Goenji

El pelicrema regresó con dicho objeto y comenzó a curar la espalda de Atsuya

-¡Arde!

-Pero solo es agua oxigenada –dijo Goenji –Si prefieres no te pondré alcohol

-Sí, esa cosa arde demasiado

-Te pondré otro antiséptico –indicó mientras le ponía una solución de color naranja –Listo, ahora no te recargues para que la solución seque y tus heridas se ventilen

-Gracias Goenji –le dijo el pelirosa, Goenji le sonrió

-Por cierto Shirou, ¿qué me ibas a decir? –preguntó el pelicrema intrigado

-¿De que hablaban? –cuestionó Atsuya mientras miraba inquisitoriamente a su hermano

-Es que Goenji quiere saber porque estamos en el burdel, y estaba por contarle cuando llegaste –respondió Shirou con un poco de temor

-¡Vas a contarle!

-Bueno, es que el preguntó y

-¿Y no me ibas a decir a mí?, sabes que esa historia es de los dos…y que la cuento mejor yo –dijo Atsuya con un tono de superioridad

-Bueno entonces cuéntala tú y yo le digo como terminamos con Hitomiko –sonrió Shirou

-Sí, por eso eres mi hermanito

-¡Hey!, ¡soy mayor que tú! –gritó el peliplata con molestia

-Am…¿entonces qué pasó? –intercedió Goenji, antes de que comenzaran a discutir de nuevo

-Veras, fue cuando éramos muy pequeños…

***Flash back (Shirou & Atsuya)***

Dos niños viajaban con sus padres en el interior de un auto, los cuatro conversaban animadamente mientras se dirigían a casa. Había sido un largo día, les gustaba salir en familia y como raras veces podían hacerlo, esas salidas eran muy especiales. El trabajo los absorbía, ¿quién dijo que ser pintor es fácil?

Ambos eran pintores, amaban su trabajo pero siempre tenían algo que hacer y con límite de entrega es por eso que siempre estaban ocupados.

Aquel día regresaban a casa tras un divertido día de trineo, partidos de soccer y guerra de bolas de nieve, era bien sabido por todos que los caminos de Hokkaido son peligrosos pero su padre lo ignoró y se fue por un "atajo" el cual no los llevó muy lejos pues una avalancha los sorprendió a escasos metros de haberlo abordado.

Shirou reaccionó, Atsuya estaba asustado y sus padres no soportaron el impacto. Ambos comenzaron a excavar con sus pequeñas manitas logrando salir del auto. Luego caminaron hacia una cabaña.

***Fin de flash back***

-Llegamos a una cabaña que formaba parte de un hotel y la persona que nos recibió fue Hitomiko –terminó de contar Atsuya

-Ella nos cuidó y nos atendió, al día siguiente los rescatistas encontraron el auto y mis padres fueron a la morgue –dijo Shirou llorando –Ella no reportó que nos tenía y nos llevó a su casa, su padre nos recibió como si fuéramos sus hijos y nos dio todo lo que podríamos haber pedido –limpió las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir –Luego nos propuso trabajar y aceptamos primero por la excelente paga y segundo porque así le agradecemos porque nos ayudó

-Solo que yo soy demasiado masculino y por eso mejor estoy en la barra ayudándole a Kido –comentó Atsuya

-Eso y porque es torpe para bailar

-¡No soy torpe!, podría hacerlo mejor que tú

-¡Claro que no!, por eso te mandaron a la barra

Goenji sonrió –Lo lamento, por hacer que recuerden eso

-No te preocupes, porque seguimos teniendo a nuestros padres aquí dentro –dijo el peliplata señalando su pecho -Mi mamá solía decir una frase cuando estábamos tristes, es lo único que nos queda para recordarlos: mami y papi te quieren, no te dejaran solo y estarán siempre contigo

Atsuya abrazó a su hermano y le sonrió, Goenji los miró con una sonrisa recordando que su madre siempre le decía que estaba con él en su corazón, cuando de pronto…

-¡Ayuda!, ¡Tachi se está ahogando! –gritó Kazemaru

Shuuya sin pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó a la alberca para luego sacar al castaño del agua y recostarlo en el jardín comenzando a hacer compresiones en el pecho para sacar el agua que se había tragado. Tachimukai comenzó a toser y luego volvió en sí.

-¿Estas bien? –le preguntó el pelicrema

-S-Sí, gracias

Los otros chicos que se habían reunido alrededor del chico suspiraron aliviados y luego se marcharon a las regaderas, luego de aquel incidente ninguno quiso volver a la piscina.

Goenji y Tachimukai se quedaron en el jardín, para que este último se recuperara

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? –le preguntó Goenji mientras le ofrecía un vaso con jugo

-Sí, solo sigo algo mareado

-Espero que Hitomiko no me mate por haberte puesto en peligro

Yuuki sonrió –No fue su culpa Goenji-san, yo soy el torpe que no sabe nadar y Hitomiko no haría algo así porque ella es una buena persona que vela por nosotros

-No eres torpe por no saber nadar y sólo llámame Goenji –le sonrió -¿Por qué dices que vela por ustedes? –preguntó intrigado

-Pues verá, ella nos ha ayudado en momentos muy difíciles. En lo personal, a mí me ayudó cuando estaba solo y no tenía nada ni a nadie

-¿Podrías contarme tu historia?, ya eh escuchado la de Kazemaru y la de los Fubuki

-Bueno, sólo que no es algo agradable…

***Flash back (Tachimukai)***

El pequeño jugaba con un carrito de juguete, estaba sentado junto a los columpios del parqueque solía visitar con sus padres.

De pronto un hombre se acercó a él y acarició sus caballos con ternura

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó el pequeño dejando de jugar

-Soy tu padre –le respondió mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

-¡Eso no es verdad!, él es mi papi –le dijo mientras señalaba a un hombre que estaba sentado junto a su madre –Usted quiere hacerme daño, ¡AUXILIO! –gritó, recordando que su mamá le había dicho que eso debía hacer cuando algún extraño se le acercara

Su madre llegó corriendo junto a él seguida de su padre y cuando miró al hombre, comenzaron a discutir.

Tachimukai tenía 4 años de edad y no entendía muy bien, usaban palabras muy extrañas como "mentirosa", "divorcio", "amante" mientras los dos hombres comenzaban a golpearse. El señor desconocido sacó una pistola y le disparó a su padre quien cayó al suelo en medio de una enorme mancha de sangre. Su mamá comenzó a llorar y luego le disparó a ella, el pequeño se quedó en shock y se desmayó.

***Fin de flash back***

-Cuando desperté estaba en la casa de Hitomiko, coincidió que en aquel momento pasaba por allí cuando vio los dos cuerpos sin vida y a mí, desmayado. No lo dudo y me llevó con ella, luego reporto a los cadáveres a la policía –dijo el castaño con un aire de tristeza

-¿Pero qué sucedió con tu padre? –le preguntó el pelicrema

-Me enteré por Hitomiko que mi padre biológico fue abandonado por mi madre porque se casó con su amante que era su adinerado jefe y me hizo pasar por su hijo. Le mintió a mi otro padre y cuando se descubrió la verdad su jefe le exigió el divorcio. Pero ella no quería y luego comenzaron a discutir por ver quien se quedaría conmigo; mi padre al ver que no llegarían a un acurdo sacó su arma y asesinó a mis padres, luego se suicidó. Lo peor de todo es que eso pasó frente a mis ojos cuando era solo un pequeño –dijo mientras secaba suslágrimas –Hitomiko me dio un empleo donde gano muy bien y además tengo un lugar donde dormir cómodamente, estoy agradecido con ella y creo que le pagaré bailando por las noches, es una forma de corresponder a su amabilidad.

-Entiendo, lo lamento pero eso es terrible, no deberías trabajar con esa mentalidad ¡sólo los está utilizando!

-No se preocupe Goenji, lo sé pero es así como yo agradeceré lo que me han dado -dijo mientras miraba hacia el cielo

Goenji bufó de ira, esos chicos no se daban cuanta de que los estaban usando pero luego se resignó y terminó por suspirar -Creo que tu historia es terrible, discúlpame por hacer que revivieras ese recuerdo

-Tranquilo que mi historia no es tan terrible en comparación a la de Suzuno o la de Kido y esos recuerdos los he sellado para que no puedan lastimarme más de lo que ya lo hicieron.

Goenji le sonrió y le dio una palmadita en el hombro para luego marcharse hacia las duchas junto con el castaño...

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso ah sido todo ^^ ¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Faltan las historias de los otros cuatro chicos, las cuales ya casi termino. El capítulo 4 estará más pronto que este ¡Lo prometo!

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, y espero que me regalen un review. Hasta el cap. 4

¡Gracias!


	4. Vidas pasadas Parte 2

Lamento la demora pero estoy por un semestre difícil, mucha tarea, muchos trabajos y además me estoy desviando porque tengo muchos otros proyectos, aunque estos son con la banda (soy vocalista XDD) y con una obseción compulsiva a dibujar jeje

En fin, eh aquí el capítulo 4, espero que sea de su agrado...

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Vidas pasadas (Suzuno, Midorikawa, Sakuma y Kido)<strong>

Los chicos tomaron asiento en el enorme comedor y comenzaron a almorzar.

-¡Midorikawa! –reclamó Kazemaru –Deja de comer como un cerdo

-mora Kazomaro yo como como quioro –le contestó amenazándolo con una alita de pollo

-Tú –señalando a Kazemaru –No se grita en la mesa y Midorikawa, no hables con la boca llena que no se te entiende nada –dijo Suzuno con frialdad

Ambos lo miraron con temor, los demás solo sonrieron.

Kido estaba sentado junto a Goenji, lo veía de reojo. Para ser sinceros, él no confiaba en el pelicrema digamos que no era normal que una persona se portara tan amablemente con ellos sin querer algo más a cambio. Sólo había aceptado ir por que Kazemaru lo había pedido y había hecho un berrinche que los había obligado a acompañarlo, además de que los amenazó de muerte con una ametralladora (y para que él se atreviera a usar una ametralladora era porque estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de ir)

-¿Kido-kun? –llamó Goenji pasando su mano frente a su rostro

-¿Qué sucede? –contestó algo confundido

-Dije que si te sientes bien, de repente te quedaste muy pensativo

-Estoy bien, gracias –respondió algo sonrojado –Necesito respirar aire fresco, ¿dónde está la terraza?

-am…por allá –dijo el otro señalando una puerta al final del comedor

-gracias Goenji-kun –y sin más Kido se levantó de su asiento, colocó su servilleta al lado de su plato y caminó hacia la puerta

Goenji se quedó un poco en shock, ¿terraza? ¿y el protocolo de acomodar su sitio antes de marcharse?, esas cosas eran algo que distinguían a personas de alta posición social. Luego de meditarlo, se levantó de su asiento y tomó un pastelito de la barra de postres que aún no había sido ofrecida a los chicos y salió a la terraza encontrándose a Kido sentado en el balcón mirando melancólicamente hacia el cielo.

-Kido, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo

-No es nada, solo quiero estar solo un momento

-Toma –le dio el pastelito –No puedes marcharte de la mesa si comer el postre, es lo más rico

Kido sonrió y aceptó la pequeña tartaleta de fresa

-Sabes, yo solía venir aquí cuando era pequeño y me sentía triste –le contó Goenji mientras se recargaba en el barandal al lado de Kido –Puedes contarme lo que te pasa, sé que no confías en mí, pero si me das una oportunidad para charlar tal vez descubras que mis intenciones hacía ustedes son buenas porque son los mejores amigos de Ichirouta, con ustedes es feliz y yo aprecio a todos los que lo hacen feliz

-Te lo agradezco Goenji-kun, solo que recordé algunas cosas del pasado que me resultan muy dolorosas –le dijo mientras terminaba de comerse el pastelito

-¿Qué es lo que te pasó?

-Mi padre y la aparición de un hombre que cambió mi vida, si Hitomiko no me hubiera ayudado no sé lo que habría sido de mí –le respondió

-¿En qué te ayudó Hitomiko?

-Está bien, te lo contaré…

***Flash back (Kido)***

La prestigiosa familia de los Kido era una de las más adineradas del país hasta que el jefe de la familia (entiéndase como el padre de Yuuto) comenzó a hacerse adicto al juego de cartas. Su esposa había muerto hacía ya algunos años por lo que se hallaba triste hasta que conoció el mundo de las apuestas y así se olvidó poco a poco de la realidad. Todo iba muy bien, la suerte le sonreía permitiéndole ganar más y más dinero hasta que llegó ese hombre.

Kido tenía 10 años de edad, estaba jugando con su hermanita en el jardín. Ya saben cómo son las hermanitas a los 8 años, son lindas, tranquilas, juguetonas y siempre terminan vistiendo a sus hermanos de "princesa" y acaban tomando té con ellos bajo uno de los árboles de su casa. Sí, esa era la cruel vida de Yuuto pero, no se quejaba porque le gustaba estar con ella.

Un hombre con gafas oscuras entró detrás de uno de sus mayordomos, al ver al pequeño le sonrió lascivamente y pasó de largo

-Onii-chan, ¿por qué se te quedó viendo así? –preguntó su hermana

-No lo sé Haruna, mejor vamos a jugar otra cosa –le dijo mientras se quitaba el vestido, la tiara y los guantes

-Está bien –le respondió la pequeña mientras tomaba a su osito de peluche y entraban a su casa.

(…)

-¡Kageyama ya te dije que no tengo con que pagarte! –gritaba el padre de el de rastas

-Es lo que pasa por apostar de forma estúpida como tú. No me importa si no tienes dinero, solo quiero que me pagues –respondió el otro

-¡Estoy en banca rota!, ¿con qué quieres que te pague?

El hombre lo pensó por unos instantes y luego sonrió de lado –Dame la mano de tu hija en matrimonio

-¿QUÉ?, sabes que Haruna tiene solo 8 años y

-No, no, yo quiero a la mayor. A esa preciosa castaña que estaba jugando con la peliazul en el jardín

-¿Yuuto?, ¿quieres a Yuuto?

-Con que se llama Yuuto, ¿no te parece un nombre muy extraño para una linda niña?

-Es que no lo entiendes, ¡Yuuto es un niño! Es mi hijo

-No importa, quiero que me lo des

-Si te lo doy, ¿pagaré mi deuda contigo?

-Por supuesto

-¿Y su dote matrimonial?

-¡Eres un maldito gusano!, pero está bien –sonrió –Si quieres más dinero por él, te lo doy. Estoy dispuesto a dar lo que sea por él

-Entonces así será –su padre sonrió –Solo espera hasta que cumpla 14 años, aún es muy pequeño

-De acuerdo, en cuatro años vendré por él –dicho eso ambos sellaron el trato con un apretón de manos

(…)

A partir de ese día su padre comenzó a instruirle como una dama, sí, como se instruye para ser una buena esposa. Cada día, después de sus clases recibía educación musical, repostería, clases de etiqueta y le instruían para hacer quehaceres domésticos. El chico no lo entendía del todo pero, si su padre ordenaba que tomara esas clases, debía hacerlo porque estaba bien. Para él todo lo que su padre le ordenaba era porque estaba bien, al menos eso creía.

Era muy común recibir regalos de parte de un "Reiji Kageyama" que según su padre, era una persona maravillosa y a la que le debía un enorme aprecio.

Así fue como el pequeño Yuuto Kido pasó 4 años; hasta el día de su cumpleaños, día en el que su padre organizó una gran fiesta.

Había muchos invitados, todos eran personas muy importantes y había una persona en especial que se sentó en la mesa principal, donde estaba Kido, su padre y su hermana. Era el mismo hombre con gafas que había ido una vez a su casa, era el hombre que le había sonreído de una forma extraña y por lo que le había explicado su padre, era el mismo que le enviaba regalos.

Luego de que todos los invitados se marcharan, su padre, Kageyama y él se dirigieron al estudio.

-Hijo, el día de hoy irás a vivir a otra casa

-¿Por qué Padre?

-Por qué tu padre pagó sus deudas contigo –dijo él hombre –A partir de hoy serás mi esposo

Kido se quedó sin habla y miró a su padre quien sonreía, lo único que pudo hacer fue correr fuera de allí, hacia su habitación.

-¿Qué sucede onii-chan? –le preguntó su hermana mientras entraba a su habitación

-Que mi padre me ha usado como pago por sus deudas –le dijo –Va a darme a Kageyama

-¿A Kageyama?, pero onii-chan eso significa que te irás con él –Kido asintió -¡No te vayas!, te quiero mucho, no quiero que me dejes sola –la pequeña lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar

-Te extrañaré Haruna. Por ahora no puedo hacer nada pero te prometo que algún día nos volveremos a ver –le dijo mientras la separaba de él, pues unos golpes insistentes le exigían que saliera. Pero antes de abrir la puerta su hermana le dio una cajita

-Este es tu regalo, es algo que compré con mi mesada –trató de sonreír

-Gracias –lo abrió y sacó una navaja -¿Cómo te vendieron esto?

-Takashiro (N/A nombre del mayordomo) la compró por mí

Kido la abrazó, guardó la navaja en su pantalón y salió. Kageyama lo esperaba, lo tomó de los hombros y salieron de la casa. Luego de que Kido se despidiera de su padre, subió a la limosina del hombre, luego se marcharon.

-¿Recibiste educación especial? –el pequeño asintió -Entonces sabes cuáles son tus obligaciones

Kido estaba callado mirando por la ventanilla hasta que llegaron a una enorme casa. Bajaron sus maletas y luego de cenar Kageyama lo cargó en sus brazos y lo llevó a su habitación.

Lo depositó en la cama y luego comenzó a desvestirse –Ahora conocerás otra obligación, una que no te enseñaron pero yo me encargaré de hacerlo –luego de eso el hombre comenzó a besar al pequeño y a morder su cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo. Kido pedía que se detuviera pero no obtuvo éxito.

De pronto recordó la navaja que su hermana le había regalado, la sacó de su pantalón y en un rápido movimiento la enterró con todas sus fuerzas en la espalda del hombre quien cayó al suelo gritando de dolor.

El pequeño salió corriendo, escuchó que lo llamaban pero siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a la carretera donde casi fue atropellado.

***Fin de flash back***

-Luego de que escapé encontré a Hitomiko –dijo –Ella era quien conducía el auto, le conté lo que había pasado y me ayudó a escapar. Su padre me acogió como si fuera su hijo, ellos sabían que mi padre era un apostador y en los problemas que se había metido por eso

-¿Entonces tu eres Yuuto Kido?, mis padres hablaban de ti cuando era pequeño –dijo Goenji con sorpresa –Hablaban sobre el heredero perdido y sobre la extraña muerte de su padre

-Hitomiko me dijo que mi padre murió en circunstancias extrañas, pero yo sé que fue Kageyama quien lo asesinó –Kido suspiró -Mi hermana se quedó sola pero yo me encargaba de enviarle dinero para sus estudios y aún mantengo la esperanza de volverla a verla algún día

-Ahora entiendo por qué tienes nociones sobre etiqueta, ¿pero por qué aceptaste trabajar en el burdel?

-En primer lugar porque así podía enviarle dinero a mi hermana y porque ella dijo que tenía talento de barman, trabajar con ella es sinónimo de agradecerle lo que hizo por nosotros –respondió

-Ya veo, a decir verdad eso me han respondido todos. Con que agradecimiento

-Además es muy divertido ver como los clientes que presumen de su hombría ante la sociedad pero babean por un montón de chicos, mi trabajo también incluye comprar una droga que hace que los clientes no sepan lo que ven, no se percatan de que sus adorables chicas son en realidad hombres –rió el castaño –Por eso tú me tenías intrigado, no es normal que alguien tire el trago de cortesía en una maceta y luego regrese como si nada

-¿Tú lo viste? –Goenji lo miró sorprendido

-Claro, yo me percato de todo para garantizar la seguridad de mis amigos. Sólo espero que no le hagas nada a Kazemaru, es un buen chico. No quiero saber sobre tu inclinación sexual ni nada pero puedo decirte que los chicos no te dan dolores de cabeza como las chicas, luego de hablar contigo sé que eres una buena persona y por eso te pido que lo valores

-Claro que lo haré, él es la persona más importante de mi vida y siempre lo será –sonrió mirando hacia el cielo -Por cierto ¿y qué pasó con Kageyama? –preguntó el pelicrema intrigado

-Hace apenas un par de años, Hitomiko me informó que murió y gracias a eso ahora estoy un poco más tranquilo

-Me alegra escuchar eso –sonrió el ojinegro, recibiendo también una sonrisa por parte de él de rastas

Suzuno abrió la puerta –Conque aquí estaban, será mejor que regresen antes de que Kazemaru los asesine por culpa de sus estúpidos celos

Así es como los tres volvieron con los demás, Goenji les ofreció lo de la barra de postres y luego de pedirle perdón a Kazemaru y darle muchas explicaciones, todos se dirigieron a la sala para mirar una película. Al finalizar esta, los chicos se quedaron un rato más a conversar ya que aún no traían la comida.

-¿Por qué Midorikawa y Suzuno siempre están juntos? –le preguntó Goenji a su novio

-No pienses nada raro, sólo que son los otros que como Shirou y Atsuya llegaron juntos con nosotros

-¿Son parientes? –Kazemaru negó con la cabeza

-Pregúntales, sé que te lo contarán

El pelicrema lo miró recibiendo una hermosa sonrisa por parte del peliazul, se sonrojó y caminó hacia los chicos llevando consigo dos recipientes con…

-¿Más palomitas? –preguntó

Ambos chicos se miraron entre sí para luego recibir tan delicioso "aperitivo" como solía decir Midorikawa para referirse a todo lo que fuese comestible.

-¡Gracias Goenji-kun! –exclamó el peliverde antes de meterse un puñado de palomitas

-Am…¿puedo preguntarles algo?

Suzuno lo observó intrigado, y sin dejar esa gélida mirada –De que se trata

-Pues verán, es que como desde que llegaron están juntos…me gustaría saber si son, ¿familia?

-No, pero es como si él fuera mi hermano –contestó Ryuuji

-Nadie querría un hermano como tú afortunadamente sólo eres un "conocido" –respondió Suzuno ganándose un zape, cortesía del peliverde

-¿Entonces qué son?

-¡¿Por qué habría de decírtelo? además no eres ni mi amigo y no confío en ti como el tonto de Kazemaru ya empezó a hacerlo –dijo Midorikawa

-Lo sé pero quiero saber más de ustedes

-¿Para qué? –preguntó Suzuno

-Pues me gustaría llevarme bien con los amigos de Ichirouta, quiero que confíen en mí ya que, mi intención es ayudarles –Goenji les sonrió

-¿Confianza?, ¿amigos?, ¿ayuda? –Suzuno lo miró seriamente –Es raro que alguien nos diga esto sin querer algo a cambio

-Es verdad, ¿cómo puedo confiar en que no estas mintiendo o algo así, ah? –Midorikawa volvió a meterse otro puño de palomitas en la boca

-No lo sé, solo confíen…por favor

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, un por favor… ¿Un por favor a ellos?...eso sí que era extraño

-Ahhhhh, está bien te lo contaremos

-Sí te lo… ¡QUE!, ¿Se lo contaremos?, ¿por qué eres tan fácil? –Midorikawa se levantó bruscamente de su asiento

-He dicho que LE CONTAREMOS –respondió el albino mientras tomaba al chico por uno de sus brazos y lo jalaba para que se sentara –Ahora, lo que nos pasó fue…

***Flashback (Midorikawa & Suzuno)***

Ambos eran hijos de distintas familias pero aun así siempre fueron como hermanos. Los dos vivían en la misma calle, eran vecinos y por eso siempre se les veía jugando juntos. Habían formado un lazo de hermandad y también habían desarrollado un gusto compartido por las paletas de hielo y los helados. Su niñez era como cualquier otra, perfecta y feliz.

Pero un día, un incendió en la tienda de ramen de la esquina provocó que su mundo perfecto se fuera hacia abajo. Sus padres en un intento por protegerlos, habían muerto y se encontraban solos en el mundo. Sólo ellos dos sobrevivieron al incendio pero nadie se hizo cargo y fueron mandados a un orfanato.

El orfanato distrital era un sitio horrible, las encargadas eran malas con los niños y para colmo, todos eran mayores que Suzuno y Midorikawa, de 7 años de edad.

Pero aun así, trataron de convivir en paz y de obedecer a las responsables pero lo que no soportaron fue aquello que hizo que escaparan de ese infierno.

Ambos se encontraban limpiando el piso de los pasillos, era una labor dura pero esa les correspondía.

-Y justo hoy que es mi cumpleaños –se quejó el peliverde

-Calma Mido-chan, te prometo que celebraremos este día como se debe –le dijo el otro mientras le sonreía –Además te debo un cumpleaños porque hace tres meses tu organizaste el mío

-¡Gracias Suzu-chan! –dijo feliz mientras lo abrazaba

-Pero ahora debemos ponernos a trabajar

-¡HAI!

-Pero mira a quienes tenemos aquí –dijo un chico mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta principal

-Si son nuestros pequeños compañeros –dijo otro chico que se colocó detrás de su compañero

-Deberían de saludar a sus superiores niños –mencionó el primer chico mientras se acercaba a los pequeños

Suzuno los miró con molestia y apretó sus puños, Midorikawa se puso detrás de él buscando que su amigo lo protegiera.

Estos dos chicos tenían 16 años, eran de los mayores del orfanato y también eran de los más problemáticos. Suzuno se había dado cuenta desde hacía ya un tiempo que los observaban a Ryuuji y a él de una forma extraña, cuando llegaba a cruzar la mirada con uno de ellos de nombre Kotani este le hacía guiños y el otro llamado Sakamoto, llegaba a restregarse a Ryuuji cuando tenía oportunidad.

Midorikawa era de los que son muy inocentes, es decir, de los que confían demasiado en las personas. No se daba cuenta de las oscuras intenciones de los chicos pero para eso estaba su mejor amigo, y Suzuno se sentía como su hermano mayor, por eso siempre trataba de protegerlo.

-Será mejor que se alejen si no quieren que los mate con mis propias manos –dijo Suzuno

-Mira Kotani, el mocoso tiene agallas –le dijo mientras miraba a su amigo

-Por eso me encanta Sakamoto

-Por favor, no nos hagan nada –pidió el peliverde –Hoy cumplo 8 años y…

-¡Es tu cumpleaños!, entonces te daré este hermoso obsequio –Sakamoto caminó hacia él mientras se desataba el cinturón y comenzaba a bajar el cierre de su pantalón.

-¡No!, aléjate de él –gritó Suzuno sin embargo el otro chico lo tomó de la cintura

-Ven para acá, tú eres mío

Suzuno sintió como algo duro y caliente estaba rozando con su trasero, giró su rostro hacía el chico y este le sonrió

-Veo que ya sabes cuales son mis intenciones, así que por tu bien, será mejor que no te resistas

Suzuno sintió como el otro comenzaba a besar su cuello y al mirar a Midorikawa vio como este suplicaba que dejara de tocarlo, así que armándose de valor mordió al chico lo más fuerte que pudo liberándose así de su agarré, luego pateo al otro y jaló a Midorikawa.

Así es como ambos salieron corriendo, aprovechando que las encargadas estaban "muy ocupadas" platicando en la sala de estar. Corrieron y corrieron hasta que se toparon con un grupo de niños y una amable mujer.

***Fin de flashback***

-Hitomiko y los demás estaban en la heladería y al vernos, Hitomiko nos sonrió y nos invitó un helado –dijo Midorikawa

-Luego nos llevó con ella y con los demás, nos preguntó varias cosas y después nos mandó a bañar, nos dio ropa nueva y nos albergó como miembros de su familia –le dijo Suzuno

-Y desde aquel día Suzuno se hizo frío y sin sentimientos, siendo apodado como el chico que nunca sonríe –habló Midorikawa con un tono misterioso

-¡Claro que tengo sentimientos!, pero así intimido más a las personas y así me respetan más

Goenji sonrió, -¿Cómo terminaron trabajando para ella?

-Pues Hitomiko nos habló de lo que haríamos y a mí me pareció divertido, además bailar es un buen ejercicio y necesito ocupar toda la energía que obtengo de los deliciosos alientos que ingiero

-Y también lo hicimos por la paga, como todos los clientes son aristócratas e influyentes, las propinas son muy buenas aunque detesto que un montón de viejos me observen, solo tengo que imaginar que le bailo a alguien joven y apuesto y eso ayuda

-¿Joven y apuesto? –Midorikawa lo miró sorprendido

-Creo que pensé en voz alta, ¡soy gay Midorikawa, eso no tiene nada de malo!

-Pero se me hace raro que solo tengan una pareja y no cualquier pareja –dijo Goenji cambiando de tema rápidamente –A ustedes no les parece extraño

Midorikawa y Suzuno se miraron y sonrieron

-Es porque Hitomiko vela por nuestro futuro –le dijo Midorikawa

-¿Futuro?

-Sí, ella decide quién es el mejor partido para nosotros. Busca hombres jóvenes, guapos y con dinero para asegurar nuestra felicidad y nuestro bienestar económico –dijo Suzuno

Goenji los miró aún un poco sorprendido

-Su intención es "casarnos" con alguno de ellos, con Kazemaru hubo suerte porque tú lo aceptaste aunque ella no lo sabe aún, pero no creo que sea así de fácil con los demás –mencionó el albino. Goenji sonrió, significaba que Kazemaru era para él, ah que feliz era.

-Y menos cuando ella se entere de que Midorikawa está saliendo con Diam

-¡No metas a Diam en esto! –reclamó el chico

-¿Quién es Diam? –preguntó el pelicrema

-Es un stripper, también hay un antro de strippers que trabajan para las chicas que buscan diversión en una despedida de soltera por ejemplo –explicó Suzuno

-Eso sí que no me lo esperaba

-¿Y que hay con Natshushiko? –Midorikawa volvió a retomar la discusión

-Admito que me gusta y me paga bien pero me niego a que ella me case con él

-Eso no era lo que decías antes

-Cambie mi mentalidad, no sé porque pero creo que llegará el indicado

-¡Eres un soñador ridículo!

-¡Já!, yo creo que el ridículo es otro

-Em…chicos, ya nos vamos al jardín para comer –ambos miraron a Shuuya

-¿Comer?, pero acabamos de almorzar…bueno casi –Suzuno lo miró

-¡Comida!, ¡YUPI! –exclamó Midorikawa mientras salía corriendo al jardín

A Suzuno y Goenji les bajo una gotita en la cabeza y luego también se dirigieron al jardín.

El timbre sonó –Ahora voy, mientras ve con los demás y diles que en un momento voy para allá, por favor –el albino asintió y salió

Goenji se dirigió a la puerta y al abrir se encontró con alguien que no esperaba encontrar

-Hola Goenji, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Bueno, es que yo

-¡Tienes invitados!, ¿por qué no me invitaste? –reclamó el chico entrando a la casa –Seguramente Genda si está aquí ¿no?

-Endo, estas personas son importantes y no, Genda no está aquí

-¿Quiénes son?, ¿socios nuevos? –preguntó el castaño dirigiéndose al jardín donde se escuchaban voces

-Am…no pero –el pelicrema se puso frente a la puerta para que el castaño no pudiera abrirla

-Sí son clientes entonces debo conocerlos también –dijo empujando a Goenji, pero este no lo dejó. Tomó la cortina y se asomó viendo a sí a 8 chicos comiendo en la mesa del jardín.

Goenji cerró la cortina y empujó a Endo, luego lo arrastró a su estudio

-Oye ese chico se parecía a Shi y el que estaba junto a él a Ka y… -en ese momento Goenji supo que todo estaba perdido, Endo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y dijo –No me digas que…¿estás tan enfermo que ya hasta los mandate clonar?

Goenji se golpeó la frente, ah menos mal que Endo era así. Bueno, al menos estaba salvado -am…no pero –la puerta del estudio se abrió

-Shuu-chan, Suzuno dijo que tocaron por eso viene a ver qué pasa… -Kazemaru abrió los ojos al ver quien era él que estaba con el pelicrema

-¿Ka?

-¡Endo creo que es hora de que te marches! –Goenji le cubrió los ojos con sus manos y le hizo señas al peliazul para que saliera y luego empujó al castaño hacia la puerta de salida

-Espera, ese chico es Ka… ¿entonces las chicas del burdel son chicos? –Endo se quitó las manos de Goenji y lo miró seriamente

-Verás, es difícil de explicar y yo no soy el indicado

-Entonces sí es Shi, ¿puedo hablar con ella? bueno con él –Endo lo miró implorante, Goenji lo miraba seriamente –Por favor, necesito verlo

Goenji suspiró y salió al jardín, luego entro trayendo consigo al mayor de los Fubuki quién se sorprendió al ver a Endo.

-Los dejaré, y Shirou si este individuo te hace sentir incómodo grita y vendré a ayudarte –le dijo mientras se marchaba, dejándolos solos

-¿Te llamas Shirou? –preguntó Endo, el peliplata asintió -¿Y eres un chico? –el otro volvió a asentir -¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-Bueno Endo-san yo…

-¿Por qué se lo dijiste a Goenji y no a mí? –dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar

-¿Estas celoso? –Shirou lo miró confundido

-¡Claro!, o que acaso ¿a mí no me tienes confianza?

-No es eso, pero no podía decirlo –dijo con algo de tristeza –Además no sabía cómo ibas a tomarlo

Endo abrazó a Shirou y lo pegó a él –No me importa lo que seas porque te amo tal y como eres, sólo sé que te quiero demasiado y quiero que confíes en mí

-Endo…

-Y llámame por mi nombre, es más normal que los novios se llamen por su nombre ¿no?

-¿Novios?

-Bueno, entenderé si no me quieres

-No es por eso, solo que no me lo esperaba

Endo le sonrió –Soy Endo Mamoru, Abogado y miembro de la asociación de Asuntos Jurídicos

-¿qué haces?

-Me presento formalmente, como persona y no como cliente frecuente –le sonrió

Shirou le sonrió tímidamente –Soy Shirou Fubuki, tengo un hermano de nombre Atsuya y tengo una licenciatura en Artes visuales (N/A Hitomiko les dio oportunidad de estudiar, todos tienen licenciatura, ¿creían que no?, solo que no ejercen como tal, deja más trabajar en el burdel XD)

-Te amo Shirou –dicho eso, ambos se unieron en un beso

-¿Pero qué te pasó en el ojo?

-Ah, fue Someoka me las va a apagar cuando lo vea

-Olvídalo, yo ya lo perdone –Endo lo miró con celos –No pienses mal, sólo que ahora lo que más nos debe importar es que ya estamos juntos ¿no?

-Está bien –le sonrió para luego volver a besarlo

(…)

Después de que los chicos se presentaran, Atsuya aceptará a su "cuñado" luego de los ruegos y súplicas de su hermano, después de que comieran todos en el jardín y Endo se fuera a casa, los chicos tomaron sus cosas y subieron a la lujosa camioneta de Goenji para ir a ver la puesta de sol a uno de los miradores antes de que los llevara al burdel

-¡Esto es genial! –gritó Midorikawa

-Es precioso –exclamó Tachimukai

-Los tonos se hacen tan claros, le dan un contrate hermoso a la ciudad –mencionó Atsuya

-es una linda vista –dijo Suzuno, Kido asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Me encantaría mirar esto todos los días –dijo Shirou con una sonrisa

-Esla más hermosa puesta de sol que he visto –mencionó Kazemaru mientras miraba a Shuuya y lo tomaba de la mano

-¿Sakuma sucede algo? –preguntó Kido mirando a su amigo

-No, sólo que me gustaría que mi vida fuera más feliz como Kaze o como Shirou –luego subió a la camioneta

-Hay una tienda de crepas en la parte de allá –Goenji señaló un pequeño puestecito -¿Por qué no van por algunas?, hablaré con Sakuma y luego los alcanzaremos

-Está bien –respondió Kazemaru, preocupado

Goenji le sonrió y le dio su cartera, luego los siete se dirigieron hacia el sitio indicado

-Sakuma, ¿qué te ocurre?

-Nada Goenji, sólo que me gustaría estar con Genda, cosas sentimentales…no creí que me sucediera esto con ver el atardecer, acabo de recordar el pasado

-¿Puedes contármelo?, tal vez te sientas mejor si lo compartes con alguien

Sakuma sonrió –Está bien, tal vez sí sea una buena idea

***Flashback (Sakuma)***

Sakuma era un niño arrogante, mimado y presumido. ¿Qué se podía esperar de un niño rico?

Era miembro de una familia prestigiosa, pero el trabajo de sus padres siempre los mantenía ocupados y nunca tenían tiempo para su hijo. Así que siempre estuvo a cargo de su nana, la cual tenía un hijo que aunque era mayor que él, siempre vio como un amigo y compañero de aventuras.

Compartían muchas cosas y por un instante todo fue feliz hasta el día en que su nana murió y sus padres se hicieron cargo de su hijo quien pasó a convertirse en el hermano de Sakuma y en su única compañía cuando sus padres salían.

Cierto día Sakuma estaba en el jardín jugando a los piratas, sus padres habían ido a una junta importante y volverían en tres o cuatro días, ya era tarde cuando de pronto su hermano llegó con otro chico. Ambos estaban borrachos, se tambaleaban y apestaban al líquido que estaba en los frascos del despacho de su papá.

-Jirou, ¿quieres venir con nosotros a ver la puesta del sol? –le dijo el chico

-Va a ser muy divertido –secundó el otro lamiéndose el labio inferior mientras miraba al pequeño

-¿De verdad puedo ir? –preguntó el pequeño ilusionado

-Claro, ven afuera está el auto de mi amigo

Sakuma dejo sus espadas de juguete y se marchó con los chicos. Llegaron a una parte retirada de un bosque

-No veo ningún atardecer, ¿puedes levantarme para mirar mejor? –Sakuma se giró hacia su hermano pero este lo empujó al suelo

-No vinimos para esa clase de tonterías pequeño, vinimos a hacerte nuestro –le dijo el otro chico mientras comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa mientras se acercaba al pequeño

-No, no me hagas nada, ¡hermano ayúdame! –pidió el pequeño, sin embargo él lo sujeto fuertemente por los brazos

-Vamos, hazlo antes de que me canse de sujetar al mocoso

-Hermano

-¡No me llames así!, tu y yo no somos nada, lo único que quiero de ti es tu dinero

El pequeño sintió tristeza, ira, rabia, dolor y unas manos abriendo sus piernas con fuerza tratando de arrancarle el pantalón de una sola tirada y cuando Sakuma sintió que todo llegaba a su fin, dos tiros se escucharon por todo el lugar

-¡Hey!, chico… ¿estás bien? –le preguntó Kido mientras lo levantaba del suelo

-sí, ¿Quién eres tú?

-me llamo Kido, él es Osamu-san –respondió –Me estaba enseñando a cazar conejos cuando te vi y les dispare a esos dos, pero creo que me pase y am…los maté

Sakuma abrió los ojos y luego sintió que se desvanecía en los brazos del chico.

(…)

Osamu le explicó a Hitomiko lo ocurrido y mandaron a esos dos fuera del país, Kido solo los había herido (afortunadamente) por lo que luego de unas curaciones y amenazas por parte de ambos, los jóvenes juraron no volver a pisar Japón y mucho menos a acercársele a Sakuma.

Ella entró a la habitación donde se encontraba Sakuma, este estaba despierto mirando hacia la ventana, le sonrió y se sentó junto a él, luego lo puso al tanto de lo que estaba pasando.

***Fin de flashback***

-Hitomiko me dijo que mis padres regresaban del viaje de negocios cuando el avión se desplomó y ambos murieron –dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar

Goenji lo abrazó –Tranquilo, sabes que ahora estamos todos tus amigos para apoyarte, nunca dudes de esto

-Gracias Goenji-kun –le dijo mientras correspondía a su abrazo

-Pero, ¿por qué estás trabajando para Hitomiko?

–Verás, luego de un tiempo me enteré que la herencia fue entregada al gobierno porque no encontraron un heredero y así terminé trabajando para Hitomiko además de que es una forma de agradecimiento y lo hago para no sentirme solo

Goenji le sonrió y luego se dirigieron con los demás. Después de un rato subieron a la camioneta y Goenji los dejó en el burdel.

-Gracias Shuu-chan –dijo Kazemaru mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios -¿Te veré el viernes?

-Claro -sonrió -Y espero que ese día sea inolvidable

-Baka -Kazemaru se sonrojó

Goenji soltó una risita y luego se despidió del peliazul, quien se alejó por el estacionamiento hasta la entrada del burdel. Goenji, al perderlo de vista, subió a su auto y se marcho a casa pensando en que le esperaría a los chicos y que sería de Endo y Shirou ahora que se había descubierto la verdad.

* * *

><p>Y esto ha sido todo, ahora viene uno de los capítulos más largos lleno de sorpresas wajaja ^^<p>

Espero terminarlo a tiempo y esperemos que esta vez no tenga tantas distracciones jeje, en fin bye bye les agradesco que lean este fic extraño.

am...¿review?


	5. Los strippers de Inazuma

Hola! Espero que esten difrutando de las vacaciones de semana santa ^^

A pesar de que tengo que entregar un proyecto (demasiado trabajo DX) pude escribir el capi...aunque demoré demasiado TT_TT

Traté de hacerlo lo más largo posible, tratando de recompensar toodo lo que tardé en subirlo ¬¬

Así que espero que les guste.

Por cierto, a **fudou-123**: claro que saldrá el querido seme de Kido XD solo falta un capítulo más (dedicado a Midorikawa y a Hiroto, con algo de Atsuya y Terumi) y luego aparecera Fudo y los demás chicos para terminar de formar las parejas. Gracias por tu opinión y por leer ^^

A las demás, les agradesco mucho que me dejen review y que le den una oportunidad al fic ¡Gracias chicas!

Bueno, ahora sí las dejo leer n_n

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5 y sus respectivos creadores ¬3¬<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Los strippers de Inazuma<strong>

Todos se encontraban reunidos en el comedor, desayunaban como cualquier otro día mientras conversaban animadamente de diversas cosas. Podía decirse que era un buen día para todos ya que los lunes no solían hacer nada solo ensayar sus coreografías y ese tipo de cosas.

De pronto entraron Osamu y Hitomiko, sorprendiendo a los presentes

-Prepárense, hoy iremos a visitar a los otros chicos –les dijo Hitomiko, recibiendo miradas sorprendidas

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Kido intrigado

-Hoy tienen una presentación a las 9 pero también deben ir a un servicio a domicilio a la misma hora, por eso necesitamos que algunos de ustedes participen con ellos en uno de los actos –explico Osamu

-¿Debemos ir todos? –preguntó Suzuno, demostrando flojera en sus palabras

-Sí, todos vamos a ir –le respondió Hitomiko. El albino solo levantó los hombros en señal de "Ya que"

-Bueno, será mejor que vallamos a prepararnos –sugirió Kazemaru, a lo que todos asintieron para luego retirarse

-Nosotros iremos a revisar que la camioneta este en perfecto estado -dijo Kido mientras salía de comedor seguido por Atsuya

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Osamu y Hitomiko sonrieron y luego de darse un pequeño beso en los labios, salieron del comedor.

**(…)**

-¡Ah!, la ropa de un chico es tan cómoda –dijo Midorikawa mientras se tiraba sobre la cama de Suzuno

-Lo sé, luego de tanto tiempo usando la de los shows se siente muy bien –le respondió –Me vuelvo a sentir hombre

-¿Apoco lo eres? –preguntó Midorikawa con una sonrisa burlona

-¡Claro que lo soy!, Ryuuji de Hiromu –respondió divertido al ver el sonrojo de su amigo

-¡No metas a Diam en esto! –gritó el peliverde mientras se incorporaba de la cama

-No te hagas, que bien que te urge llegar para poder ver a tu lindo noviecito –dijo Suzuno mientras comenzaba a reírse y luego salía de la habitación

-¡No huyas cobarde! –le gritó Ryuuji -¡Aun no termino de hablar contigo! –dijo mientras salía siguiendo al albino

**(…)**

-Estoy emocionado Kaze-chan –dijo Tachimukai mientras caminaba junto a sus amigos hacia una camioneta –Hace mucho que no vemos a Diam, Heat, Miyasaka y a los demás

-…

-Creo que no debiste mencionar al último Tachi –le dijo Fubuki

-…

-Aún le causa algo de miedo escuchar su nombre –mencionó Sakuma mientras pasaba su mano frente a los ojos del peliazul -¡Ya se nos fue!

-¡Kaze!, ¡KAZE! –gritó Fubuki sacudiéndolo levemente, hasta que de pronto Tachimukai le soltó una cachetada que lo hizo reaccionar

-¡Mierda Tachi!, tienes la mano pesada –contestó Ichirouta mientras se sobaba la mejilla

-P-Perdón, pero solo así ibas a reaccionar –se disculpó un sonrojado Tachi ante la mirada fulminante de Kazemaru

-¿Aún te afecta mucho cierto Rubio acosador? –preguntó Fubuki mientras miraba al peliazul

-Sí, no he superado que casi me viola

-Vamos Kaze, no fue para tanto –Sakuma lo miró de reojo

-¡¿QUE NO FUE PARA TANTO? –reclamó con molestia -¡A ti porque no te arrinconó contra la pared y te dejó la espalda llena de moretones y mordidas!

- Antes di que no te quito tu preciada virginidad, aunque…viéndolo así –Sakuma lo abrazó –Yo estaría igual

-Pero él ya debe de haberlo superado y no creo que quiera hacerte nada –dijo Fubuki –Además te prometo que estaremos contigo todo el tiempo

-Gracias chicos –Kazemaru sonrió –Lo mejor de todo es que tengo a Goenji, eso me da más valor –sonrió mientras sus mejillas tomaban un hermoso color rosado

-¡Cálmate enamorado! –gritó Midorikawa acercándose a los chicos junto con Suzuno

-como si no estuvieras igual por Hiromu –respondió Kazemaru

-¿Verdad que es demasiado obvio Kaze? –Suzuno sonrió al haber encontrado a un cómplice para molestar a Ryuuji

-Sí, no sabe disimular su amor hacia él –continuo Ichirouta siguiéndole el juego al albino

Ryuuji se sonrojó y caminó hacia la camioneta para evitar que continuaran molestándolo -¿Ya nos vamos? –le preguntó a Kido

-¡Cálmate ansioso! –Kazemaru le grito provocando que Ryuuji alcanzara un tono aún más rojo en la cara

Los chicos comenzaron a reír ante la reacción del chico, hasta que llegaron Osamu y Hitomiko

-Listos chicos, es hora de irnos –indicó ella mientras subía a la camioneta

-Hai! –luego todos se marcharon hacia club Splash!

**(…En la oficina de Endo…)**

Mamoru estaba en una reunión importante cuando él llegó a su despacho jurídico. Era extraño verlo solo, es decir, que no iba acompañado por Goenji-san, su jefe.

Katsuyo lo había acomodado en la sala de espera frente s su escritorio. Le había dado una taza de té y una rebanada de pay. Todo era normal, de cierta forma, pero ahora que Katsuyo podía observarlo de "cerca" se percató de que Someoka tenía algo y ese algo oculto en alguna parte de su ser era lo que la cautivaba por completo y lo que la hacía sentir nerviosa cada que el joven iba al despacho.

Ah, el amor es tan extraño. La chica vivía enamorada de una persona a la cual no conocía a la perfección, aislada de los demás, con apariencia amenazante y que no la veía ni siquiera de reojo. Pero ahí estaba ella, esperando conseguir acercarse al joven y así aprovechar la oportunidad.

-¿Cree qué tarde mucho? –preguntó el joven dejando la taza de té en la mesita de al lado

-¿Cuál? –la chica se sonrojó, ¿acaso había descubierto que lo había estaba mirando "disimuladamente" todo ese tiempo?

-Qué si crees que Endo-san va a tardar mucho –Someoka se acomodó en el sofá

-No, ya lleva una hora –le respondió –No creo que tarde mucho –sonrió, provocando que Someoka se sonrojara levemente

Ambos miraron hacia otro lado, evitando que sus miradas se cruzaran. Hasta que la valiente Katsuyo Kushida se armó de valor y se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia Someoka

-Someoka-san, ¿Tiene novia? –le preguntó mientras recogía su taza y platito de porcelana

-Am…no, no tengo –le respondió –pero por culpa de una chica es que vengo a hablar con Endo-san

-¿Una chica? –Katsuyo sintió como algo en su pecho le dolía

-Pero, fue por culpa del alcohol en mis venas –le dijo Someoka. La mirada que mostraba la chica, con esa melancolía, le hizo sentir mal…tal vez… -¿Quieres saber lo que sucedió?

-¿Estás dispuesto a contarme algo tan importante, a mí? –ella lo miró

-bueno si no quieres escucharlo

-No es eso, sólo que soy una desconocida

Someoka sonrió –No eres ninguna desconocida, eres Katsuyo

Ella volvió a sentirse feliz, así que se acomodó a un lado de Someoka para poder escuchar su historia.

**(…Con los chicos…)**

La camioneta se estacionó junto a la entrada trasera, todos los chicos bajaron. Kazemaru se sujetó fuertemente de Kido

-Por favor Kido –le pidió el peliazul

-No voy a hacer eso –respondió mientras seguía caminando hacia la entrada

-Pero si no lo haces, él va a estar pegado a mí todo el día –se quejó al mismo tiempo que se sujetaba aún más fuerte de él

-Tienes a Goenji, úsalo en contra suya y no te hará nada –respondió para luego zafarse de su agarre y caminar junto a Osamu y Atsuya

-Kido eres malo –Kazemaru fingía llorar

-Tranquilo Kazemaru, todo saldrá bien –le dijo Midorikawa –tenemos a Hitomiko, ella sabe lo que paso ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?

-¿Quién se lo dijo?

-Jeje, bueno…

-¡Tú le dijiste!, dijimos que no…te lo agradezco mucho Mido-chan –dijo el peliazul abrazándose de su amigo

Cuando estuvieron dentro, los chicos miraron sorprendidos a un grupo de jóvenes que estaban sentados en una mesa jugando cartas

-¿Alguien tiene un tres? –preguntó Hiromu

Hitomiko tosió levemente -¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?, creí que les había dicho que ensayaran

-M-Madame…este…e-estábamos tomando un… ¡descanso!, sí un descanso –dijo Shigeto mientras escondía su partida detrás de su espalda

-S-Sí, como ya nos salió la coreografía pues quisimos tomarnos un pequeño receso –secundó Kyouma imitando al chico escondiendo sus cartas

-Entonces elijan a los chicos que les faltan y enséñenles la coreografía –les ordenó Hitomiko

-Sí, madame –respondieron los chicos

-Bueno, yo iré a revisar la documentación a la oficina –dijo –Osamu, te encargo que los chicos cumplan con su trabajo

-Sí querida, déjamelo a mí –le dijo mientras ella sonreía y caminaba escaleras arriba

Una vez Hitomiko estuvo fuera de escena, Osamu sacó un cigarrillo -Bueno, yo los dejo ensayar –dijo Osamu –voy a revisar el inventario

-¡Osamu-san, Hitomiko te dio un trabajo! –le reclamó Hiromu

-Sí pero el ser su esposo me deja libre de decidir si quiero hacerlo o no

-Maldito suertudo –dijeron Kyouma y Shigeto al mismo tiempo

Los chicos se quedaron viendo por un rato y luego se acomodaron todos en una mesa y comenzaron a charlar

-Bueno, ¿cómo han estado?, ¿qué han hecho? –preguntó Shigeto

-Pues estamos bien, a excepción de Shirou que sufrió un intento de violación y pues no hemos hecho nada interesante –les contestó Ichirouta

Midorikawa estaba sentado junto a Suzuno y Hiromu se había quedado de pie frente a él. Le mandaba besos y guiños de vez en cuando, haciendo que el peliverde se sonrojara y le correspondiera con sonrisas y uno que otro besito.

-¡Ya me harte! –dijo Suzuno golpeando la mesa con la palma de su mano, ganándose la mirada de todos los chicos -¡O dejas de coquetear con Diam o te largas a fajar con él a su habitación!

A Diam y a Ryuuji se le subieron los colores al rostro luego de que los demás comenzaran a hacerles burla ante una sonrisa de superioridad por parte de Suzuno.

-Bueno, si insisten –Hiromu caminó hacia el peliverde y lo cargó en brazos –Sí nos necesitan, estaremos en mi habitación

Los presentes se quedaron en shock por un rato, para luego seguir con su charla.

-¿Recuerdan cuando esos dos se conocieron? –preguntó Tachimukai con una sonrisa

-Cómo olvidarlo, ese día Mido casi lo asesina porque lo confundió con una chica –respondió Sakuma divertido

-Es verdad –Shirou sonrió -¿Recuerdan cuando nos conocimos?

-Claro que sí, fue en la fiesta de clubes de cada año –le respondió Kyouma –Yo pretendía ligar con alguno de ustedes con la frase de "Por mi trabajo es difícil controlar el deseo de las chicas hacia mí"

-Cierto, llegaste con esa actitud de don juan que no logró más que una mirada de odio por parte de nosotros –le contestó Kazemaru

-Lo siento, pero quería impresionarlos…cosa que no logré –dijo con tristeza –Pero bueno el que tuvo suerte fue Hiromu

Todos asintieron, ¿quién diría que después de que casi lo deja medio muerto iban a terminar siendo novios?

-Lo que nunca olvidaré es que después de que al fin logró la atención de Ryuuji salió con la estupidez de "Mi trabajo no me permite tener novia" y eso hizo enfadar a Mido otra vez –comentó Atsuishi

-Pero puedo asegurarles que ahora lo trae babeando –les dijo Suzuno –Midorikawa se enamora con facilidad, pero es difícil que perdone una traición

Los chicos suspiraron, hasta que Kido se levantó de su asiento –Creo que será mejor que comiencen a ensayar

-Kido, no mentíamos cuando dijimos que ya habíamos terminado –le dijo el ojiverde –Solo nos faltan dos chicos y nos gustaría que fueran Atsuya y Tachimukai, ¿les parece? –preguntó el rubio mientras se levantaba, a lo que el castaño asintió pero el menor de los Fubuki…

-¡Ni loco! –respondió Atsuya -¡Yo no bailo!

-Eso es verdad –dijo Shirou –tiene el ritmo de un ostión –comenzó a burlarse de su hermano

-¡Gracias por apoyarme Shirou! –le reclamó

-Bueno, entonces que tal tú Kido –preguntó Kyouma

-Pues no lo sé, aunque la paga es buena –pensó por un momento –Está bien, entonces lo haré –dicho eso, los tres subieron al escenario y comenzaron a practicar la coreografía acompañados de por la canción Rock DJ

**(…)**

Hiromu se encontraba sobre Midorikawa, devoraba sus labios con desesperación, con ansiedad, con toda esa fuerza acumulada por todos los días que no lo había visto.

Comenzó a bajar sus manos por el pecho del peliverde y luego se bajó el cierre de su pantalón, sin embargo, Ryuuji lo detuvo

-Miura-chan, no –Midorikawa lo miró a los ojos

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no sé si deba –dijo –Además sé que te has involucrado con una de las chicas de la despedida de hace dos semanas y por eso me gustaría que lo pensaras más

-Sabes que no es mi intención, como stripper mi obligación es cumplir con las fantasías de las chicas, la onda es que se diviertan, tú sabes –se inclinó hacia él para besarlo pero Ryuuji lo esquivó

-Pero, no creo estar listo para hacerlo contigo –dijo mientras miraba hacia el suelo –Aún quiero conservar mi virginidad

-¡Entonces como quieras! –gritó el otro mientras suspiraba

-N-No te enojes por favor –Midorikawa lo miró con algo de miedo, odiaba que su novio se pusiera así

-No estoy enojado, pero mejor vámonos –suspiró –Sí Hitomiko se da cuenta de que no estamos con los demás, no sabemos que pueda pasar –dijo el joven mientras se colocaba una playera y se acomodaba los pantalones

**(…)**

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Miyasaka? –preguntó Kido a Kyouma mientras tomaban un descanso

-¿Es qué no lo saben? –el rubio los miró interrogante, ambos negaron –Reika pagó por su libertad y se casó con ella

-¡¿SE CASÓ CON REIKA?

-Shhhhhh –los silenció –Es un secreto

-Valla –Tachimukai miró hacia su amigo peliazul -¿Quién diría que esos dos acosadores y enamorados de Ichi-chan terminarían juntos?

-Sí, es algo muy extraño –dijo Kido mientras tomaba un poco de agua –Bueno, hagamos el último ensayo ¿no?

Los otros dos asintieron mientras se posicionaban de nuevo.

Por otro lado, Hitomiko estaba en la oficina. Se encontraba arreglando papeleo y hablando con algunos socios de la compañía, no podía descuidarla y en esos momentos se encontraban por un momento difícil. Tal vez pronto tendría que vender parte de sus acciones, por eso debía mantener a Goenji bajo su control por medio de Kazemaru, si lograba sacar provecho a su "enamoramiento" podría manejar algunas cartas a su favor.

El tener al peliazul de su lado sería de mucha utilidad, pues a estas alturas, ya se había dado cuenta de que entre ellos dos había algo más que una simple relación de cliente-servidor, conocía a Ichirouta por eso sabía que al menos él, ya estaba enamorado.

La mujer terminó la llamada y sonrió por lo que había estado pensando, iba a marcar a otro de sus socios cuando de pronto llamaron a la puerta.

-Adelante –dijo mientras continuaba acomodando documentos

-Hola madame –le dijo una chica de cabellos castaños ahora sueltos que le llegaban por debajo de media cintura

-¿Podemos hablar un momento Hitomiko? –le preguntó una segunda voz, esta provenía de un chico. Este era rubio con los ojos de un verde agua contrastante con lo moreno de su piel, su cabello atado a una coleta baja con una cinta marrón le llegaba a los hombros

-¿Hitomiko?, ¿ya no soy madame? –sonrió la mujer mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y caminaba hacia los chicos -¿Qué se les ofrece?

La chica sacó una chequera con funda de piel color crema y luego de firmar uno de los cheques, lo arrancó y se lo extendió a Hitomiko.

-Toma, queremos comprarlos a todos –le dijo decidida

-Ya veo –tomó el cheque y leyó la cantidad -¿Estas dispuesta a pagar tanto por un montón de chicos que se dedican a algo como esto?

-Claro, por lo que mi esposo me contó, ellos solo bailan y además todos están preparados gracias a que les brindaron una buena educación. Por eso creo que podrán sobrevivir y encontraran un buen empleo –dijo la chica

-Además son mis amigos, prometí que los ayudaría y es lo que he venido a hacer –dijo el joven mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposa –Trabajé duro para poder reunir esta cantidad de dinero, así que por favor, véndeme su libertad –terminó mientras la miraba exigiendo una respuesta

Hitomiko por dentro estaba que brincaba de felicidad, ese dinero le ayudaría mucho a solventar algunos gastos y además el ya no mantener a los chicos le quitaba un peso de encima, no es que le estorbaran o que fueran una carga insoportable, pero ella en verdad quería que ellos vivieran de una forma normal por lo que, sonriendo para sí, guardó el cheque en su escritorio y les sonrió –Vendidos, ahora les pido que me acompañen a hablar con ellos

Ambos chicos sonrieron y se abrazaron fuertemente –Gracias amor, sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido hacerlo –le dijo él

-Es tu esfuerzo, ahora vamos a verlos para darle la buena noticia –le respondió la joven

Hitomiko presiono el botón de llamada -Osamu, ven a mi oficina y cancela ambas presentaciones de los chicos –dijo por el interfono –Ellos acaban de comprar su libertad

Luego los tres salieron rumbo a la parte baja del sitio para reunirse con los chicos.

**(…)**

Los chicos del burdel estaban cómodamente instalados en una de las mesas mirando la coreografía y por si se lo preguntaban, Sakuma estaba completamente sumergido en los sensuales movimientos de Kido que acompañados por minúsculas gotitas de sudor que corrían por su cuello, hacían de esa escena una de las más eróticas que hubiera visto.

-Sakuma, recuerda que ya estas con Genda y que Kido ya no te va a hacer caso –le dijo Suzuno con un gélido tono

-¡Qué malo eres Suzu-chan!, déjame admirarlo aunque sea un poquito –le respondió –Además claro que pienso en Genda pero, a falta de su hermosa presencia, tengo a Kido ¿o no?

-Estas equivocado, además a él ya no le interesas –le dijo Atsuya mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido

-Como si alguien pudiera olvidarse de mí fácilmente –le guiñó un ojo al chico

-Ya deja de decir tonterías, mejor ve por Ryuuji porque es probable que Hitomiko llegue en cualquier momento –ordenó Kazemaru

-Está bien, pero si veo algo perverso será su culpa y me pagarán un psicólogo –los amenazó con su dedo índice. Cuando se dirigía hacia el cuarto de Hiromu, se sorprendió al ver a ambos chicos caminando hacia donde estaban los demás

-Y yo que ya iba por ustedes –dijo el peliblanco –Me alegra de no haber presenciado algo asqueroso –sonrió

Midorikawa suspiró, mientras que Diam bufó molesto y caminó hacia sus compañeros

-¿Dije algo malo? –Sakuma le preguntó a Midorikawa

-No, pero esta frustrado –el chico lo miró –Es que no quise darle mi virginidad

-Mido, desde hoy admiraré tu fuerza de voluntad –le dijo

El peliverde lo miró y sonrió pero unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, Sakuma lo abrazó mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabeza

-No lo negó Saku, no lo negó –dijo Ryuuji

-¿Entonces Osamu tenía razón?, eso si no me lo esperaba –le dijo –Pero bueno, eso significa que Diam solo quería acostarse contigo, así que no merece que llores por él ¿ok?

-Yo creí que sí significaba algo para él, pero veo que lo único que quieren de mi es sexo –Midorikawa se separó de Sakuma y se secó sus lágrimas –Tienes razón, no merece que le dé ni una de mis lágrimas. No vuelvo a enamorarme, agradezco que Osamu me haya avisado de su relación con esa chica porque si no, estaría peor de arrepentido

-Entonces eso significa que

-Sí Saku-chan, ya no es mi novio –le dijo –Vamos con los demás y por favor, no les digas nada

-¡Cuenta conmigo Ryuu-chan! –le dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

**(…)**

Hitomiko llegó con los dos "compradores" y les pidió que no entraran hasta que les avisara. Luego caminó hacia los chicos

-Dejen de ensayar, ya no habrá presentaciones

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? –preguntó Kyouma

-Porque el club Splash! Va a cerrarse a partir de hoy

-¿Qué quieres decir madame? –preguntó Atsuishi

-Que dos personitas muy conocidas por ustedes, sobre todo por ti Kazemaru –dijo mirando al peliazul –Compraron su libertad

Todos se quedaron sin habla, Hitomiko los llamó y estas al entrar se sorprendieron al encontrarse con los chicos del burdel

-¡KAZEMARU! –gritaron los recién llegados mientras sonreían y corrían hacia el mencionado

-¿Miyasaka?, ¿Reika?, ¿estás embarazada? –preguntó un muy confundido peliazul

-Sí lo estoy, pero me hubiera gustado que fuera tuyo Kaze-kun –la castaña le giñó un ojo

-Sí, a mí me hubiera gustado que fueras mi esposo en lugar de esta loca –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

Obviamente estaban bromeando, aunque sus bromas no eran muy agradables. Sin embargo Kazemaru sonrió y los abrazó a ambos -¡Felicidades chicos!, no sabía que eran pareja y tampoco que ya están esperando a su primer hijo

-Gracias Kazemaru –le dijo Reika mientras se separaba

-Les prometemos que también compraremos su libertad, solo esperen a que junte más dinero

-No Miyasaka –le dijo Hitomiko –No podré vendértelos, ellos son míos y son especiales. Estos son de Osamu, por eso si te los vendí

-Gracias por decir que no somos importantes para ti –le dijo Hiromu

Hitomiko sonrió pero no pudo evitarlo más y comenzó a derramar lágrimas, esos ojos severos que los reprendían cuando hacían algo malo, o que los miraban para que hicieran lo que les ordenaba, también sabían llorar, demostrando por primera vez que ella tenía corazón.

-¡No digas eso, es que los voy a extrañar! –les dijo mientras ya era imposible contener tantas gotitas

Los chicos también comenzaron a llorar, hasta que Osamu abrazó a su esposa para calmarla y así los demás también se calmaron. Después comenzaron a platicar mientras poco a poco fueron haciendo susmaletas.

-Por cierto Kaze-chan, ¿por qué nos felicitaste? –le preguntó Reika

-Porque me alegra que estén juntos, así dejarán de acosarme –los miró de reojo –Además, ya tengo a alguien que me ha hecho feliz -sonrió

-¡NO!, ¡maldición!, ¿cómo se llama?-Reika lo miró exigiendo una respuesta

-¡¿Sí, como se llama ese suertudo? –preguntó Miyasaka

-Se llama Goenji, es un cliente –les dijo mientras suspiraba con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios

-Pues –Miyasaka lo miró –También te deseo que seas muy feliz –le sonrió el rubio

-Pero, si te llega a hacer algo malo –le dijo Reika –No dudes en decírnoslo, porque te queremos y por todo lo malo que te hicimos antes, queremos compensarte así que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo

-Gracias chicos, también cuentas conmigo y por favor cuiden mucho a este bebé –les dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre la pancita de Reika, la cual sonrió enternecida

**(…Regresando con Someoka…)**

-Ya veo, ¿entonces ya no trabajas para Goenji-san? –Katsuyo le miró interrogante

-No, pero es bueno porque podré enfocarme a mi trabajo como arquitecto y con el dinero que me dio no hay duda que podré abrir un pequeño negocio que me ayude con mis gastos –él sonrió –Goenji-san es una buena persona, espero que vuelva a ser feliz ahora que volvió a tener a alguien junto a él

-¿Ya tiene novia? –Katsuyo lo miró intrigada

-Sí, es una chica muy linda –le dijo –Goenji-san tiene mucha suerte con las chicas pero ésta en particular, se ve que lo quiere mucho

-Me alegro por él, se merece una buena chica tras pasar por lo de la señorita Natsumi –ambos se miraron y sonrieron –Sabes Someoka-san, tú también te mereces a una buena chica

-¿Lo crees?, a veces pienso que nunca alguien se enamorará de mi

-Eso es mentira –dijo la castaña –Por qué yo…yo…yo estoy enamorada de ti

-¿Cómo dices? –Someoka la miro sorprendido, avergonzado y de cierta forma feliz, se sentía feliz

-Bueno, gracias por haber venido –le dijo Endo a los socios del grupo inversionista mientras salía a despedirlos

Katsuyo se puso de pie y caminó hacia su jefe –Endo-san, Someoka-san quiere hablar con usted

-¿Someoka?, am claro –lo miró –Pasa

-No es necesario, solo quiero pedirle disculpas por lo que hice –le ofreció una reverencia –Le agradecería que también me disculpara con la señorita "Shi" y con Goenji-san

-Supe que te despidió, no tenía por qué hacer eso, yo lo lamento mucho –Endo lo miró –Y no hay problema, Shirou te ha perdonado y si él lo hizo yo también

-¿Él? –Someoka se quedó en shock hasta que Endo le extendió su mano

-Hasta luego Arquitecto Someoka, le deseo suerte –Endo lo miró y le extendió su mano derecha

-Gracias –le sonrió, estrechando la mano de Endo

Katsuyo miró la escena y se decidió a hacer la mayor locura de su vida, arriesgándolo todo por el hombre que ella amaba

-Someoka-san, yo quiero ir contigo –Katsuyo lo tomó del brazo -¡Yo iré a dónde vallas porque te quiero!

Ambos chicos se quedaron totalmente sorprendidos ante la declaración de la chica

-¿Pero y tu trabajo? –Someoka la miró seriamente

-No importa, quiero empezar desde cero a tu lado

-¿Estas segura? –el chico la tomo de las manos

-Sí, por favor dame una oportunidad

Someoka le sonrió y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Endo sonrió ante la escena y sacó su chequera

-¡Endo-san!, le agradezco mucho pero renuncio –dijo la chica tomando de la mano al pelirosa

-Está bien, pero me dejaras con una enorme carga de trabajo –le sonrió

-En mi escritorio esta una agenda amarilla busque a Kino Aki, es una amiga, confiable y muy trabajadora, y está buscando trabajo

-Con que ya lo tenías planeado –Endo volvió a sonreír –Gracias por tu trabajo Katsuyo, toma, esto es por tu excelente labor –le entregó un cheque

-¡Pero Endo-san!, esto es mucho

-Es lo justo por tu dedicación y trabajo en todos estos años, ahora se feliz junto a la persona más importante de tu vida

Ambos le ofrecieron una reverencia y se dirigieron al elevador

-¡Por cierto, si se casan me envían la invitación! –gritó el castaño antes de que el elevador se cerrara, permitiendo ver un sonrojo en ambos chicos

-Bueno, ahora a buscar a mi nueva secretaria –dijo el chico mientras tomaba el teléfono y buscaba en la agenda a la dichosa Aki.

**(…En el burdel…)**

Los chicos estaban felizmente instalados en los camerinos, estaban acomodando ropa y accesorios que tenían botados por el cuarto.

-Qué suerte tienen, ¿verdad? –dijo Tachimukai al tiempo de que suspiraba

-No te desanimes, sé que pronto también nosotros lograremos nuestra libertad –lo alentó Kazemaru

-Sí Tachi, estoy seguro de que pronto llegara esa persona –secundó Fubuki

-Gracias chicos, gracias por darme fuerza para seguir aquí –Tachimukai los abrazó y luego continuo con su labor.

**(…)**

Hitomiko estaba redactando un oficio cuando su celular personal comenzó a vibrar

-Yagami, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó Hitomiko mientras suspendía su redacción

-¡Ya no habrá boda!, ¡Hiroto canceló todo, ya hasta se lo dijo a mis padres! –le dijo la chica mientras lloraba desconsolada

-¿QUÉ ESTÁSDICIENDO? –la chica se incorporó de golpe –permíteme hablar con él, mañana te cuento lo que me dijo pero créeme, no permitiré que te deje plantada

-Gracias Hitomiko-san –dicho eso, la chica terminó la llamada

Hitomiko marcó rápidamente el número de su hermano y espero hasta que una voz adormilada salió del otro lado de la línea

-¿Me puedes explicar por qué cancelaste la boda?

El chico rió –Con que ya te fue con la noticia, maldita chismosa

-¡No te dirijas a Yagami de esa forma!

-Hermana, tú no sabes porque lo hice y estoy seguro que si lo supieras me darías la razón

-¡Entonces dímelo!

-Por teléfono no, mañana nos vemos –se despidió, tratando de acabar con esa llamada

-¡NO!, ahora mismo voy para allá –dijo antes de finalizar la llamada. Luego apagó a computadora, tomó su bolso y salió.

-¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Osamu

-Que el tonto de mi hermanito canceló la boda

-Mejor así ¿no?, si eso pasa, todo será tuyo

-Aun así, vamos a hablar con él –ordeno mientras subía a la camioneta. Su hermano tenía una larga explicación que darle.

**(…En la calle…)**

Un rubio estaba sentado en la banqueta, sus ojos estaban húmedos como si hubiera estado llorando. Una carta de desalojo estaba arrugada en su mano derecha y junto a él cuatro maletas estaban acomodadas en fila. La noche estaba aproximándose y no tendría en donde dormir.

Justo cuando iba a volver a llorar una mano se extendió con un suéter –Si no tienes donde dormir, ven conmigo –le dijo el joven mientras se rascaba la cabeza y miraba hacia otro lado

El chico se puso el suéter y sonrió –Gracias, aceptó tu invitación –le dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo. Tomo una de sus maletas pero el otro se la quitó y cargó con las cuatro.

-Soy Atsuya Fubuki, es un placer –le sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar seguido por el chico

-Gracias Atsuya. Yo soy Afuro Terumi, pero puedes llamarme Aphrodi…

* * *

><p>Y eso ha sido mi queridísimo capítulo 5 ^^<p>

Como lo prometí, fue uno de los más largos y me siento orgullosa de él jajaja

Bueno, les agradeseré que me dejen review y sino...de todas formas les agradesco que leyeran y que llegaran hasta aquí

¡Gracias por leer!

P.D. Como lo dije al principio, el próximo capítulo será mucho de Hiroto y Midorikawa, pero no se si poner lemmon, por eso les pregunto ¿quieren lemmon?

Ahora sí, hasta el próximo capítulo


	6. Los Kira y el primer amor de Atsuya

Oh por kami, ¡no puedo creer que tenga casi dos meses sin actualizar esto! D:

Como siempre mi excusa es la escuela ¬¬ ¡pero algo bueno al fin! ¡YA TERMINÉ LA PREPARATORIA! y lo mejor es que ya estoy de vacaciones uwu

Este capítulo consta de 8,762 palabras (creo que es el más largo que he hecho) así que espero les guste y que no sea muy pesado de leer.

Muchas gracias a **Nana-chan Yamamoto**, **fudou-123**, **MizuKi-chan-18**, **Roxi-chan3**, **Yuna28** y **Thoma-Midori-chan**

Si alguien continúa leyendo el fic, creanme que se lo agradeceré enormemente :3 Sin más, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: La familia Kira y el primer amor de Atsuya <strong>

La familia Kira, una de las más prestigiosas de Japón. Con una gran cantidad de empresas y propiedades, era demasiado extraño el llegar a pensar que uno de sus "hobbies" fuera el entretenimiento sexual, por decirlo de alguna forma.

El reconocido empresario Seijiro había sido el responsable de los strippers que ahora estaban a cargo de Osamu, Hitomiko era la responsable del burdel y el hijo menor, Hiroto, era el dueño de los antros, uno de ellos era el que Hitomiko usaba para cubrir el burdel.

Todos eran empresarios, tenían una cuantiosa fortuna y cuando se es demasiado rico…lo único que queda es disfrutar de lo que se tiene, o pelear por la herencia que había dejado su fallecido padre, como el caso de Hiroto, el hijo menor de la familia.

Esa noche, Hitomiko estaba en lujosa mansión de su hermano esperaba a que abriera la puerta y cuando lo hizo comenzó una guerra de maldiciones

-¿Me puedes decir por qué cancelaste la boda? –le preguntó indignada mientras entraban a su despacho, Osamu se sentó en el sofá junto al escritorio, escuchando la discusión que allí se llevaba a cabo.

-Por qué no me gusta, tú sabes mejor que nadie que Yagami Reina nunca me ha gustado –se defendió un chico pelirrojo en pijama que llevaba todo el cabello atado a una pequeña coleta –Fue mi padre quien arregló ese matrimonio y también sabes que desde que cumplí 13 años siempre traté de disolver el contrato matrimonial

-¡Pero debiste hacer algo antes!, no a tres días de la boda –le dijo Hitomiko -¿Sabes cómo quedará nuestro apellido?

Hiroto se burló -¿Crees que me importa el apellido? –dijo mientras se servía una copa de whiskey

-Hiroto, yo te quiero pero lo que le hiciste a Yagami no tiene perdón –Hitomiko lo miró

-¡La que hizo algo sin perdón fue ella! –le gritó mientras dejaba la copa vacía sobre el escritorio

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?, ¡Si quieres que lo entienda, dime que te hizo!

-Nada, solo que se acostó con uno de tus empleados –dijo mirando a Osamu

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?, los chicos hacían lo que ellas pedían no es su culpa que tu prometida se metiera con Diam

-¿Así que lo sabes? –cuestionó el pelirrojo

-Sí, ¿crees que no tengo control? Ellos tenían la obligación de reportar a sus clientas y hasta donde llegaron -le respondió su cuñado

-¡Alto!, entonces a ti te pusieron el cuerno –dijo Hitomiko – ¿Y tú me ocultaste algo tan importante como esto? –se refirió a Osamu, ambos asintieron -¡Gracias por su confianza!

-No te enojes amor –Osamu abrazó a Hitomiko pero esta lo empujo

-Más tarde hablaré contigo y tú –Hiroto la miró –Sabes que tienes que casarte para que te de tu parte de la herencia

-¿Por qué?, ¡Yo no amo ni amaré a nadie! –gritó –Así que dame lo que me corresponde de una vez

-¡Ya te lo he explicado!, el testamento claramente estipula que debes casarte para que se te otorgue tu parte de la herencia

-¡Y yo ya te dije que no pienso casarme nunca!

-Hiroto, solo porque tus relaciones con las chicas no han funcionado, no significa que no encuentres a la ideal

-¡Por eso te dije que entonces me casaré con un hombre! –dicho eso, el chico salió del despacho y se fue a su habitación dando por terminada la conversación

-¡Por qué eres tan terco! –le gritó Hitomiko para que la escuchara antes de que se encerrara en su habitación

-Con que un chico…creo saber que hacer –habló Osamu mientras su esposa se giraba hacia él, queriendo adivinar en la idea que se le acababa de ocurrir

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Por ahora ir a dormir a casa, estoy agotado por las juntas con los ejecutivos –le dijo mientras ambos salían de la casa –Y mañana te explicaré mi plan

**(...)**

Hiroto era un chico muy guapo, popular, pelirrojo y tenía los ojos de un tono jade que provocaba más de un suspiro por parte de sus compañeras de clase, pero tenía un defecto: era un chico demasiado frío, con cada año que pasaba su carácter se hacía cada vez peor. Y así, al morir su padre, el joven colapso.

Cuando Seijiro Kira murió, dejó todos sus bienes a sus hijos. El deseaba que tuviesen una familia y por eso estipuló que para recibir la herencia, deberían de casarse. Hitomiko estaba casada con Osamu y eso le daba coraje al pelirrojo pues sentía que su parte de la herencia pronto sería absorbida por su hermana.

Más que el dinero, lo que le importaba a Hiroto era que la herencia él la veía como el último regalo de su padre hacia él.

¿Pero porque no tenía suerte con las chicas?, simple, él estaba enamorado de un chico. Su enamoramiento era algo tonto pero fue su primer amor, ya saben, ese que nunca se olvida…

***Flashback Hiroto***

El pequeño estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol en el parque, lloraba porque nadie jugaba con él. Su hermana había crecido y ya no tenía tiempo para él.

-¿Por qué lloras? –le preguntó un niño un poco más bajito que él

-Por qué nadie juega conmigo

-¿Quieres que juegue contigo?

-Sí –Hiroto sonrió

El otro también le sonrió y a pesar de que Hiroto aún era pequeño sintió como su corazón comenzaba a palpitar más rápido. Al final del día, ambos ya eran tan amigos como si se conocieran de toda la vida

-Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? Yo soy Hiroto

-Yo me llamo Ryuuji –le dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y se sacudía el pasto –Por cierto, ya es hora de irme a casa

-Ryuuji, ¿mañana jugaremos de nuevo? –preguntó Hiroto

-Claro y te presentaré a otro de mis amigos, ¡hasta mañana Hiroto!

Hiroto se despidió y espero con ansias. El día siguiente llegó pero su amigo de cabellos verdosos no. Y sintiéndose traicionado, Hiroto arrojó su pelota y juró no volver a enamorarse.

(Un año después)

Hiroto comía sentado junto a su padre cuando su hermana llegó

-Padre, he traído a dos niños más –le dijo Hitomiko

-Qué bien hija, ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Uno es Midorikawa y el otro es Suzuno

-¿Por qué sigues trayendo extraños? –preguntó Hiroto con molestia

-Porque son pequeñitos y necesitan de mi ayuda

-¡El que necesita de una hermana soy yo, no ellos!, a mí me has abandonado

-Hijo, no seas envidioso –su padre trató de calmarle

-¡No lo soy!, pero detesto que gente extraña reciba más cariño que yo –y diciendo eso se levantó de la mesa y se marchó

***Fin de flashback***

Hiroto miró hacia el techo y suspiró

-Ryuuji… ¿por qué no fuiste? –preguntó al aire mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas una vez más

-Todos me han rechazado siempre a excepción de mi padre, pero él me dejó antes de lo que imaginaba –dijo mientras se giraba y cerraba sus ojos tratando de dormir

Cuando nació, el señor Seijiro estaba completamente feliz era su tan esperado hijo varón, pero pocos minutos después de haber ingresado a los cuneros de recién nacidos, el médico que atendió a su esposa le informó que esta había muerto tras una fuerte hemorragia. A partir de ese día Hiroto solo contó con su padre y su hermanita.

Su padre era un hombre generoso, siempre donaba parte de sus ganancias a hospitales y a orfanatos y su hermana disfrutaba el adoptar niños pequeños porque según ella, los niños eran más fáciles de cuidar y además su madre hubiese querido muchos hijos.

Entonces Hiroto, a veces se sentía completamente solo. Pero no era tan malo, pues había días en que su hermana lo llevaba al parque y ahí jugaban todo el día, hasta que Hitomiko se llenó de responsabilidades y no pudo ir más.

Por eso aquel día lloraba, por eso conoció a Ryuuji, por eso se enamoró, por eso juró no enamorarse nunca, por eso sufría en silencio, por eso hecho a perder su vida, por eso canceló su boda, por eso tenía esperanza, por eso buscaba al chico.

La vida de Hiroto era triste, pero tenía la esperanza de encontrar al peliverde y así hacer de todo ese montón de "por esos" algo distinto, porque buscaba poder sonreír otra vez.

Y con esos pensamientos en la mente, el joven se quedó profundamente dormido.

**(...)**

Atsuya llegó con cuatro maletas, los chicos se quedaron un poco en shock cuando lo vieron entrar seguido de un rubio de ojos carmín.

-Él es Aphrodi, lo encontré en la calle y le ofrecí hospedaje –dijo el pelinaranja, lo dejaré con ustedes así que por favor denle de cenar y Shirou –su hermano lo miró –Préstale una pijama –le dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación para dejar las pertenencias del chico en ella.

-Am, hola –dijo el peliazul, recibiendo la mirada de un sonrojado Aphrodi –Yo soy Kazemaru, ellos son mis amigos Tachimukai, Shirou hermano de Atsuya, Midorikawa, Suzuno, Sakuma y Kido –le dijo mientras señalaba a cada uno de ellos

-A mí me gustaría saber, ¿desde cuándo conoces a Atsuya?, ¿son novios?, ¿van a vivir juntos? –preguntó Shirou con interés mientras miraba a su "cuñado"

-En primer lugar, hola –habló por primera vez el chico –Soy Afuro, pueden llamarme Aphrodi –les sonrió –Y respondiendo, lo conocí hoy hace unos 10 minutos, no es mi novio y no voy a vivir con él, sólo va a alojarme por hoy, mañana buscare trabajo

-¿Buscaras trabajo?, ¿eres vagabundo o algo así? –preguntó Tachimukai

-No, no soy vagabundo y am…no tengo casa porque acaban de echarme –les dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse

-Espera no llores –dijo Sakuma mientras lo abrazaba -¿Tan horrible fue lo que te pasó?

-Pues, hoy me despidieron porque no soporté el acoso del dueño del restaurante

Suzuno que se había mantenido a una distancia razonable del desconocido, se interesó en la charla cuando escucho restaurante -¿En qué restaurante trabajabas? – le preguntó

-En Amour –le respondió mientras notaba un leve shock en el albino –Soy, bueno, era mesero y como trabajador tengo el derecho de contar con hospedaje en los departamentos del restaurante pero como el dueño me despidió, cuando llegué a mi casa mis maletas estaban en la entrada y en la puerta estaba una orden de desalojo, luego tome mis cosas, la orden y me marche, después conocí a Atsuya y el resto ya lo saben

-Que horrendo, ha de ser terrible trabajar para un pervertido –dijo Sakuma –No te preocupes, si le has gustado a Atsuya, él te protegerá

Sakuma sintió como alguien golpeaba su cabeza -¡Te escuché Sakuma! –reclamó Atsuya, que recién había llegado

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Kido -¿O lo trajiste como tu amante?

-¡Por que insisten!, él no es ni mi novio ni mi amante –reclamó el chico, Afuro solo sonrió divertido

-¿Entonces porque lo trajiste?, perdóname pero no confío en tu buena voluntad –dijo Midorikawa

-Porque… ¡voy a ayudarlo y punto! –se quejó -¡Shirou!, tráeme la pijama

-Ok, ahora te la doy

-Como nadie aquí hizo lo que les pedí, iré a darle de cenar a Afuro –dijo al mismo tiempo que jalaba del brazo al joven

-Hasta mañana chicos –se despidió el rubio

-Hasta mañana –le respondieron todos y luego de verlos entrar al comedor, se marcharon a sus respectivas habitaciones.

El burdel de Inazuma, era un sitio muy amplio ubicado en la parte trasera del antro Vogga. En la primera estancia se encontraban las mesas para los clientes, el bar y la pista para los shows. Por un pasillo se podía pasar a la zona de privados, con un cuarto para cada miembro del burdel, en el que se les daba el servicio "especial" a los clientes.

Los vestuarios estaban en una sola habitación y esta estaba a un lado de la pista, en este se colocaban los trajes y zapatos además de que contaba con un pequeño cuarto para ducha. Pasando por otro pasillo, justo detrás de los privados, se encontraba el comedor y la cocina.

Y en la parte de abajo, a la cual se llegaba por unas escaleras situadas bajo el escenario, estaban los dormitorios de los chicos. Cada uno tenía su habitación con un baño completo (aunque solían usar más el que estaba en los vestuarios).

El orden de las habitaciones era el siguiente: bajando las escaleras, el primer cuarto a la izquierda era de Kido, luego estaban los de Kazemaru, Tachimukai y Sakuma. Después un pasillo dividía las ocho habitaciones y así, del lado derecho se encontraban las de Atsuya, igualmente bajando las escaleras pero a la derecha, luego estaba la de Shirou, la de Suzuno y finalmente la de Midorikawa.

**(...)**

Midorikawa entro a la habitación de Suzuno y se sentó en la cama

-El dueño de Amour es Natshushiko ¿verdad? –preguntó sin rodeos

-Sí –respondió el albino mientras salía del baño con su bata para dormir

-¿Qué vas a hacer? –Midorikawa lo miró interrogante

-Terminaré con todo lo que me une a él además de que le daré un buen escarmiento por haber tratado de engañarme –dijo mientras se tronaba los dedos –¿Lo ves?, por eso te dije que no significaba nada para mí, él no es el indicado

Ryuuji le sonrió –Así se habla, ¿quién diría que terminaríamos así? –dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama –Creo que solo juegan con nosotros, espero que alguien nos tome en serio algún día –dicho eso salió de la habitación de su amigo

Suzuno bajó las cobijas y se acostó tratando de dormir pero varias lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, indicándole que esa sería una larga noche.

**(...)**

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a salir y Hitomiko ya se encontraba en el comedor preparando todo para el desayuno.

Así luego de media hora, los chicos se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos lugares

-Hoy vendrá una persona especial, por lo que quiero que sean lo más provocativos que puedan con él –dijo madame al tiempo que recibía la mirada de desconcierto por parte de los chicos

-No pienso hacerlo, de seguro será un viejo asqueroso al que quiere hacer socio madame –le respondió Midorikawa mientras alejaba su vaso de jugo

-Midorikawa tiene razón, y yo tampoco voy a hacer eso –secundó Kazemaru –Además a mí ya se me asignó a alguien

Hitomiko suspiró –Esta bien, Kazemaru, Sakuma y Suzuno no harán nada pero si presentarán su número

-Al menos nos pagarán un día extra, ¿no? –preguntó Atsuya recordando que era miércoles y regularmente no hacían presentación esos días, solo los viernes.

-Confórmate con que le haya dado trabajo a tu novio –le respondió Hitomiko mientras los demás reían discretamente

-No es mi… ¿le diste trabajo? –Atsuya miró a Hitomiko con sorpresa

-Sí, me lo pidió hace un rato –respondió –Será mesero así que les encargo a Kido y a ti que lo entrenen bien para que no cometa errores

-Hai –respondieron los dos

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está? –preguntó Osamu mientras entraba con los trajes para la noche

-Quiso ducharse antes de venir a desayunar –dijo Atsuya

-Entonces está "sucio" –comentó Sakuma -¿Fue una buena noche Atsuya? –todos lo voltearon a ver

Atsuya estaba completamente rojo, todos comenzaron a reír, incluyendo a Hitomiko y a Osamu

-Como dicen, el que calla otorga –añadió Midorikawa entre risas

-¡Ya déjenme en paz!, no vuelvo a ayudar a nadie –dijo mientras se recargaba en su silla con los brazos cruzados y poniendo un puchero.

En eso el tan mencionado rubio apareció con un blusón rosa que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas con un pequeño listón rematado por un moñito. Con el cabello suelto con dos mechones largos de cada lado de su cara. Todos lo miraron boquiabiertos, Atsuya se sonrojo y sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza, Afuro les sonrió –Buenos días

-Buenos días –respondieron mientras lo observaban hasta que tomó asiento a un lado de Atsuya quien se tensó al tener al chico junto a él

-Aphrodi –llamó Kazemaru, el rubio lo miró interrogante mientras tomaba un pedazo de pan con mermelada -¿Por qué estas vestido así? –preguntó

-Oh, esta es la pijama que Shirou-kun me prestó anoche –respondió con una sonrisa –Mi ropa esta arrugada y no pude encontrar una plancha en la habitación de Atsuya, ¿hay algún problema de que este vestido así? –interrogo a los chicos mientras los miraba con preocupación

-No, no hay ningún problema –dijo el peliazul –Sólo que es extraño ver a alguien que no se sienta incómodo usando ese tipo de ropa

-¿Incomodo? –Afuro sonrió –De hecho este tipo de ropa es bastante cómoda –dijo mientras le daba un trago a su jugo de naranja

Los chicos lo miraron con extrañeza, Osamu carraspeó para obtener la atención de los presentes

-Bueno, estos son sus trajes –dijo mientras comenzaba a repartirlos

-Espero que hagan lo que les pedí, si alguien logra gustarle yo estaré sumamente agradecida –dijo Hitomiko con una sonrisa –Ahora, pruébense los trajes y practiquen su rutina, no quiero ningún error –dicho eso salió del comedor seguida por Osamu

Todos abrieron sus paquetes y se sorprendieron al encontrarse con la novedad de que todos, absolutamente todos los trajes eran translúcidos y con muchos encajes, esta vez todos eran de colores crema dándoles un toque de dulzura.

-Ese imbécil de Osamu no tiene remedio –dijo Suzuno, los chicos suspiraron

-Bueno, yo voy a preparar todo –dijo Kido levantándose de su asiento –Cierto, Osamu me dijo que vendrán algunos clientes frecuentes y los chicos de Slash!

-¿Por qué van a venir ellos? –preguntó Sakuma, Midorikawa suspiró al recordar a Hiromu, Suzuno le dio una palmadita en la espalda

-No lo sé, pero esos dos traman algo –Kido abrió la puerta –Así que tengan mucho cuidado – les dijo mientras salía del comedor.

**(...)**

Hiroto llegó a su mansión en su convertible azul con una de sus mejillas rojas, para ser específicos, tenía la forma de una mano marcada indicando que había recibido una bofetada. Estacionó su auto y entro a su casa.

-¡Joven Hiroto!, mire como trae esa cara, venga conmigo le voy a poner aunque sea hielo para bajarle esa inflamación –le dijo una de las sirvientas mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba hacia la cocina -¿Qué le sucedió? –preguntó mientras lo sentaba en una silla y sacaba un hielo del congelador

-Nada malo –le sonrió –Sólo que esa idiota se molestó cuando formalmente anulé nuestro compromiso y la boda

-¿Entonces ya no va a casarse? –le preguntó de nuevo mientras le colocaba el hielo envuelto con una toallita en la mejilla

Hiroto cerró su ojo al sentir el hielo, le dolía y no pudo evitar pensar que Yagami en verdad se había molestado para haberle dado semejante golpe –No, ya no me voy a casar –respondió

-Hay joven, solo faltaban dos días para la boda –la señora sirvió una taza de té -¿Va a cancelar todo?

-Sí, de hecho desde ayer cancelé la reservación del salón, las de las habitaciones, la iglesia, el servicio de banquetes, todo

-Bueno pues la verdad hizo bien –comentó

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Hiroto la miró mientras esta le daba la taza de té

-Pues, la vi con un joven en el parque, los dos estaban muy "cariñosos" –dijo –Ese tipo de mujeres no le convienen y no se preocupe, ya verá que la buena aparece en cualquier momento

Hiroto sonrió mientras dejaba la taza vacía sobre la mesa –Tal vez sea "él bueno" y sí, será en cualquier momento

La señora sonrió –Pues buena o bueno, sólo espero que lo quiera mucho y que no haga lo mismo que hizo la señorita Yagami

Hiroto sonrió y abrazó a la señora –Gracias por entenderme –le dijo, luego se levantó de su silla, sacó una pequeña cajita con un anillo dorado con un pequeño diamante cortado en forma de corazón –Toma, se que tu hijo quiere casarse –le entregó el anillo a la señora –Espero que lo acepte y que su novia también, sería un desperdició tirarlo y me gustaría que alguien haga un buen uso de este anillo

-Pero joven, no puedo aceptarlo

-Anda tómalo, se que no es nuevo pero estoy seguro que cuando los dos se aman esto es lo de menos

-Hay joven Hiroto –le dijo –Gracias por todo –tomó la cajita recibiendo una sonrisa por parte del chico, hoy no prepares la cena iré a ver a mi hermana por la noche

-Como usted diga

El chico salió de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación, suspiró y se sentó en su cama

-Bueno, a ver que me tiene preparado Hitomiko –sonrió –Un chico de su burdel, tal vez esta noche sea interesante –dijo mientras se levantaba y se metía al baño para ducharse, por alguna extraña razón estaba nervioso, como que presentía algo.

Hiroto no sabía lo que le esperaba…

**(...)**

El día pasó muy rápido, el reloj marcaba las 8:47 p.m. cuando el primer cliente llegó. La música era tranquila y Afuro se acercó

-¿Qué le ofrezco? –preguntó con una sonrisa

-Trae algo de whiskey y tu trasero

-Lo lamento, solo podrá ser el whiskey –dijo Atsuya –Me temo que este chico no está para cumplir con otro tipo de trabajo

El señor lo miró con molestia –Entonces que sea un brandy

-Enseguida lo traigo –sonrió Atsuya, quien tomó a Terumi del brazo y lo llevo a la barra

-Kido, mejor que se quede en la barra contigo –indico Atsuya mientras metía al rubio al bar junto al de rastas –Sino corre el riesgo de ser violado

-De acuerdo –dijo –Terumi tú te encargarás de servir los vinos ¿sabes hacerlo verdad?

-Sí, una vez me enseño uno de mis compañeros en Amour y… –Atsuya tosió interrumpiendo el relato de Terumi

-Sirve un brandy para el pervertido de la 4 (refiriéndose a la mesa) –Kido lo preparó y se lo dio al chico

-¿Dije algo que molestara a Atsuya-kun? –preguntó el rubio

-No, creo que se puso celoso al saber de tu amigo en Amour –le contestó Kido mientras sonreía divertido

-¿Celoso? –preguntó mientras miraba en dirección a Atsuya -¿Le gusto a Atsuya? –Terumi sintió que sus mejillas ardían

Kido comenzó a reír -¿A ti no te gusta Atsuya?

-Pues, no había pensado en eso –le respondió –Pero… tal vez sí, sí, definitivamente me gusta –Afuro sonrió mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas

Kido le guiñó un ojo -¿Quieres comprobar que le gustas? –Aphrodi asintió –Esto será muy interesante –dijo mientras una sonrisa divertida decoraba su rostro

**(...)**

Muchos clientes ya habían llegado pero el principal no aparecía. Hitomiko tomó su radio -¿Aún no llega Hiroto? –le preguntó

-No, todavía no llega –respondieron desde el otro lado de la línea

-Osamu, no sé si esta sea una buena idea –comentó preocupada

-Claro que lo es, piénsalo –Osamu sonrió –Si logramos que se enamore de uno de ellos, podremos controlar a tu hermano y así nos podremos quedar con su mitad de la herencia

-Pero, no quiero dejarlo sin nada

-Bueno, podremos sacarle el dinero que deseemos –Osamu miró hacia los lados por si Hiroto llegaba –Así que si hoy quiere llevarse a alguno dáselo lo más caro posible

Hitomiko suspiró –Esta bien, entonces cuando llegue me avisas

-Entendido –dijo Osamu mientras apagaba su aparato, giró su vista buscando a su cuñado

-¡Osamu! –dijo un joven que llegaba a la puerta vestido de una forma casual con olor a loción y que sonreía, como si ahora no tuviera ningún problema –Y bien, ¿entramos de una vez?

Osamu asintió –Sígueme, dentro nos espera tu hermana

Y así ambos caminaron hacia el club Vogga, Hiroto lo vio y sonrió –Mi club siempre está lleno, ahora veo porque reporta tan buenas ganancias a finales de mes –dijo mientras miraba hacia la pista mientras continuaba caminando junto a Osamu.

Finalmente llegaron con Hitomiko, ella sonrió –Bienvenido al burdel de Inazuma –le dijo

-No es necesario que me lo digas

-Claro que lo es, nadie debe sospechar que eres mi hermano

-Bueno, entonces seré "discreto" –dijo mientras se acomodaba el cabello –Entonces dame tu mejor mesa

-Será un placer señor –sonrió y abrió la puerta –Sígame

Osamu se quedó afuera mientras que Hitomiko entraba seguida por su hermano. Al entrar, el fuerte aroma de incienso mezclado con el del cigarro inundaron su nariz, el chico sonrió al ver la tapicería, recordando que eran los mismos colores que adornaban el interior de la casa de su hermana –Esto debe ser muy acogedor para ti, ¿no?, como estar en casa

-No te burles pequeño –le dijo -¿Quieres algo de beber? –le preguntó mientras lo acomodaba en primera fila

-¿Y probar de tus drogas extrañas? –Hiroto se sentó –Tráeme algo de Champagne sin droga

-Como usted ordene –Hitomiko sonrió, luego se alejó de allí y fue a la barra

-¿Por qué no estás atendiendo las mesas? –le preguntó a Terumi, él iba a responder pero Kido habló

-Porque los clientes creen que es algo más que mesero

Madame suspiró –Entonces cuídalo bien –le dijo a Kido –Manda una botella de Champagne a la 1 sin nada –Kido la miro con sorpresa

–Como usted ordene madame –dicho eso Hitomiko le sonrió y se marchó. Luego Kido tomo una botella y llamó a Atsuya para que la entregara.

-Llévala a la 1 –indicó Kido –Esa es la especial, me dices que primera impresión te da- Atsuya asintió y llevó la orden

Hiroto miraba hacia los lados con repulsión, ¿quién diría que encontraría a sus socios en ese lugar?, era repugnante ver a ese montón de vegetes esperando "algo". Por lo que había alcanzado a escuchar, el show estaba por comenzar.

-Aquí esta su orden –dijo Atsuya mientras colocaba la botella y una copa en la mesa –Seré su mesero, si necesita algo, hágamelo saber

-Gracias, ¿podrías indicarme a qué hora comienza el show? –le preguntó mientras se servía una copa

-Está por comenzar –le dijo mientras las luces volvían a encenderse, permitiendo que Atsuya contemplara al chico por primera vez. Se sorprendió al ver que no era un viejo pervertido, como esperaban, más bien era como de su edad y era muy bien parecido.

-Gracias de nuevo, si necesito algo te lo haré saber –dijo Hiroto mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

-A sus órdenes –Atsuya hizo una reverencia y se alejó. Luego se dirigió a la barra para hablar con Kido, las luces se fueron y la voz del presentador indicó el primer número de la noche: "Yuu"

-¡Falsa alarma! –le dijo a Kido –Es demasiado joven y hasta guapo esta, pero no más que yo

Kido sonrió –Cualquiera está mejor que tú, entonces no hay que decir nada –le dijo –Tal vez hasta ellos terminen disfrutando del "favorito de madame"

Atsuya asintió -¿Y Aphrodi?

-Fue con los chicos, quiere ver el show más de cerca –le dijo –Por cierto, ¿crees poder darme una mano?

-Que necesitas –Atsuya lo miró

-Pues, me gusta Afuro –le dijo mientras miraba discretamente al chico –Creo que es virgen, ¿no?- el chico no respondió –Quiero hacerlo mío pronto…

Atsuya no lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó sobre Kido tratando de ahorcarle -¡Aphrodi es mío! –le gritó -¡No te atrevas a tocar a mi…!

-¿A tú qué Atsuya?, no son nada –Kido sonrió triunfante –Si te gusta díselo, se que te corresponderá

-¿C-Cómo sabes eso? –Atsuya lo soltó

-Me lo dijo hace rato, solo acepta tus sentimientos Atsuya –Kido sonrió –Sé que él es el indicado para ti

El chico se sonrojó y dejó su delantal sobre la barra -¿Me cubres un momento?

-Claro, pero que sea rápido –le dijo mientras sonreía -¡Suerte!

**(...)**

Los chicos de Slash! Llegaron poco después de que Tachimukai iniciara su número, los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa consecutiva a la de Hiroto (la número 2) y lo primero que pidieron fue una ronda de cervezas.

Hiroto miraba a Tachimukai, era un chico bastante lindo pero le parecía demasiado cohibido, además de que era muy inocente para su gusto. Por lo que sacó su celular y terminó de acomodar algunos puntos para su reunión del lunes con unos inversionistas.

Cuando el acto terminó le ofreció al chico 4000 yenes y se dirigió a la salida encontrándose a Hitomiko y Osamu charlando entretenidamente

-Hermana, esos chicos son demasiado "inocentes" –le dijo

-Espera, aún no has visto a los otros –respondió Hitomiko

-No, ya perdí el interés –respondió mientras sacaba su celular para contestar un e-mail

-Quédate un poco más, espera aunque sea tres presentaciones más ¿sí?, Osamu ve con él por favor

-Exacto Hiroto, vamos dentro de nuevo –Osamu lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó dentro del burdel

Ambos se sentaron en la misma mesa, el pelinegro pidió una botella de vodka y ambos comenzaron a beber, el tiempo pasó y las botellas también, en la cuarta Hiroto fue al baño.

-Bendita resistencia al alcohol –sonrió mientras se lavaba la cara con agua –Es bueno que Osamu no sepa tomar, ahora ya me va a dejar en paz

Abrió la puerta para salir y choco con un chico que se veía apurado

-Lo siento –dijo Hiroto

El otro lo miró de arriba abajo y se pasó derecho

-¡Qué buenos modales! –le gritó el pelirrojo mientras salía –Imbécil –dijo mientras caminaba de vuelta a su mesa

Las luces se apagaron y una clara luz blanca iluminó el escenario, la música empezó de nuevo con la canción "Highway to hell" los clientes comenzaron a aplaudir.

Tres chicos aparecieron en el escenario, con trajes provocadoramente sexys, cubrían sus rostros con sus manos que portaban guantes de color blanco y en el momento de un cambio de luces los tres comenzaron a bailar al compás de la canción.

Hiroto terminó de enviar una presentación y se giró hacia donde estaban los chicos, encontrándose con la escena más provocadora que hubiera visto en su vida. Los tres, un chico de cabellos azules, uno de cabellara plateada con ojos grises y un hermoso chico de cabellos verdes bailaban de una forma sensacional.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar abrir ligeramente su boca, totalmente sumergido en aquella escena. Osamu lo miró y sonrió satisfecho, habían logrado su objetivo.

La canción terminó y con los últimos acordes, Midorikawa se dejó caer al suelo con la cabeza hacia atrás, encorvando su espalda, provocando aplausos y muchas propinas. Los chicos de la mesa 2 gritaban extasiados, mientras que un castaño se levantaba y le deba una rosa al peliverde quien la tomó y luego la arrojó despectivamente para luego marcharse del escenario junto con sus compañeros.

Hiroto se giró hacia su cuñado y preguntó -¿Cómo se llama el de cabellos verdes?

-Midorikawa, su nombre es Ryuuji Midorikawa –le respondió mientras se servía otra copa

Hiroto estaba demasiado sorprendido, pero no quiso que su compañero de mesa lo notara por lo que reprimió una sonrisa de triunfo. Al fin había encontrado a su "Ryuuji" porque era él, ese chico que acababa de dejarlo babeando, era el mismo que había esperado aquel día en el parque. Y así, tratando de no sonreír como el hombre más feliz del mundo, dijo de forma despectiva -Quiero tenerlo esta misma noche –dijo imitando la acción del otro y tomando una copa más

Osamu rió –Será un placer, pero te va a salir caro

-Traigo cheques y efectivo, estoy dispuesto a pagar lo que sea por él –afirmó mientras sacaba su chequera.

Osamu sonrió complacido -De acuerdo, entonces ahora regreso

Hiroto asintió, mientras dejaba la copa vacía sobre la mesa

**(...)**

Sakuma respiró hondo y salió al escenario mientras que los tres llegaban con una muy buena paga

-Suerte –dijo Fubuki

-Gracias –le respondió el ojinaranja, luego salió para comenzar con una rutina en el tubo, muy excitante.

-¡Han estado maravillosos! –exclamó un entusiasmado Aphrodi mientras los tres entraban al camerino

-Gracias, ¿en verdad se vio bien? –preguntó Kazemaru mientras se quitaba los guantes

-Más que bien, ¡se vio magnífico! –Aphrodi se sentó junto a los chicos

-Y eso que apenas si ensayamos en la mañana –dijo Fubuki quien salía del baño

-Si hubiéramos tenido más tiempo habría sido un asco –añadió Midorikawa

-Por cierto Midorikawa-kun –llamó Aphrodi -¿Quién era el chico que te dio la rosa?

Suzuno giró hacia el joven para ver lo que respondería

-Era mi novio, pero ahora está con alguien más –contestó –Pero ya lo superaré algún día

Atsuya entró a los vestidores, los chicos lo miraron con preocupación. Normalmente cuando iba a verlos después de que actuaba su hermano era para reclamarle algo o para decirle que no volviera a ser tan "provocativo" por lo que rápidamente Midorikawa y Kazemaru se prepararon para calmar al chico pero

-Aphrodi, ¿tienes un momento? –los chicos se miraron con extrañeza

-Claro, ¿sucede algo? –preguntó -¿Madame quiere algo?

-No es nada, sólo quiero hablar contigo –le dijo mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo mientras el rubio lo seguía.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? –preguntó Suzuno

-Eso chicos, se llama primer amor –sonrió Shirou ante las pícaras miradas de los chicos.

De pronto llegó Osamu (otro que regularmente nunca iba a verlos) entró con una cara de extrañeza -¿Qué le pasa a Atsuya? –les preguntó

-Está enamorado –respondieron los cuatro

Osamu suspiró –Midorikawa –llamó, recibiendo la atención del chico –Atiende al cliente de la mesa 1, pidió privado y lo que sigue –le dijo –Atiéndelo bien

El peliverde sintió coraje, se suponía que ellos debían dar consentimiento antes de hacer el trato, además ¿quién era el cliente de la uno?, no le había prestado atención por culpa de Diam. Luego sintió tristeza, ¿acaso eso significaba que su sacrificio para llegar virgen hasta el altar (?) no podría lograrse?

-Primero fue Kazemaru y ¿ahora yo? –contestó el chico -¡No estoy dispuesto a moverme de aquí! –gritó mientras se sentaba cruzado de brazos en un sofá

Osamu sonrió -¿No te importa que le pase a Diam?

-¿P-Por qué debería de importarme él?

-Creo que son algo así como una pareja, ¿o acaso lo dejaste porque empezó a salir con…?

-¡Con quién!, dime su nombre –gritó el chico mientras tomaba del cuello a Osamu

-Haz lo que te ordeno y te diré como se llama esa persona por la cual el te dejó –el pelinegro sonrió al ver que el chico asintió ligeramente –El cliente estará esperando, no tardes mucho

Ryuuji volvió a sentarse en el sofá y luego de que Osamu saliera comenzó a llorar

-Ryuu-chan si tú no quieres yo… -Tachimukai habló

-No Tachi, yo puedo hacerlo –dijo –Además quiero saber su nombre –secó sus lágrimas y salió, dejándolos preocupados

**(...)**

El cliente de la mesa 3 se hizo presente en la noche. Era un joven de cabellera castaña, traía puesto un paliacate en la cabeza de color blanco con una forma en forma de flama de color rojo. Natshushiko era un "niño rico" conocido por su cadena de restaurante y sus acciones de inmobiliaria en Japón y en Hong Kong. Hiroto había tenido trato con él un par de veces, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando este joven chico que se hacía llamar Nepper entre sus conocidos, trató de cometer un fraude usando el nombre de su empresa. Ahora ambos eran como rivales en el mercado de bienes raíces.

Cuando Hiroto capto su presencia no pudo disimular su molestia, sabía que esa cercanía había sido planeada por su hermana, a ella le convenía una fusión empresarial. El pelirrojo suspiró y luego vio que el castaño se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al baño.

-Osamu porque tardas tanto –pensó, mientras se acomodaba en su asiento. Necesitaba hablar con el lindo y sexy peliverde que había sido su obsesión (y causa de fracasos amorosos), quería poder poner cosas en claro y también quería tenerlo entre sus brazos, sentía una necesidad de protegerlo pero ¿por qué? ¿Acaso sería amor o tal vez sólo calentura?

** *Con Atsuya y Afuro***

-¿Qué pasa Atsuya? –preguntó Afuro

-Te dije que quiero hablar contigo

-Sí pero… -el rubio suspiró -¿No podría haber sido en otro lado que no fuera aquí en los baños?

-Lo lamento, solo que este es el único lugar con privacidad en el que podemos hablar –le respondió el pelirosa con una sonrisa

-Bueno, ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo? –Aphrodi se sentó en los lavamanos

-Verás, yo suelo acompañar a Kido por las drogas que ponemos en las bebidas, esas que ayudan a que los clientes no descubran que nuestros chicos no son las chicas sexys que piensan que son.

Afuro lo miró, Atsuya prosiguió –Un día pasamos por un restaurante y mientras yo esperaba a Kido, me quedé mirando por el enorme cristal de aquel sitio y vi a un chico, sonreía y atendía amablemente a los clientes, sin darme cuenta me…enamoré –dijo mientras sus mejillas tomaban un notable color carmín

Aphrodi lo miró, sus mejillas también estaban sonrojadas –Sabes… -dijo Atsuya –Ese chico me tuvo cautivado desde aquel día, sin darme cuenta terminaba observándolo por el cristal y afortunadamente un día, lo encontré, parecía tan solo y vulnerable. Supe que esa era mi oportunidad y me acerqué, él aceptó mi mano y juré que no la dejaría nunca, esa persona especial se llama Afuro Terumi –sonrió mientras miraba al rubio

-Atsuya yo…siento lo mismo por ti –le dijo mientras sonreía –Sabes algo, yo también te vi hace un tiempo pero no me había acercado porque creí que tu y Kido tenían una relación. Siempre los veía juntos, me tenías cautivado con tu sonrisa, tu carácter, tus ojos…y ese día, cuando me diste tu ayuda fui la persona más feliz en el mundo, porque precisamente aquel chico que tanto me gustaba, me estaba ofreciendo su mano

Ambos sonrieron para luego unir sus labios en un suave y profundo beso

-Espera, ¿quieres decir qué ya me habías visto antes? –preguntó Atsuya

-Sí, no podía ignorar el hecho de que me observabas por el cristal –le respondió –Tenía que ser precavido, ¿qué tal si se trataba de un pervertido?

-¡No soy un pervertido! –exclamó el pelirosa completamente sonrojado

-Bueno, eso lo comprobaremos esta noche mi querido Atsu-chan

-¿Atsu-chan? –el chico miró al rubio, luego sonrió –Como digas Teru-chan

Los dos se abrazaron fuertemente, como si no quisieran perderse, como si abrazaran a lo más importante en sus vidas -¿Eso significa que estamos saliendo? –preguntó Atsuya

-Ajá –Aphrodi juntó sus labios con los del chico, quien correspondió con mayor intensidad que la vez anterior.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir, se toparon con un castaño quien al ver al rubio sonrió lascivamente

-Con qué aquí estabas –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo

-Nepper… -susurró Afuro

-¿Quién es este tipo? –preguntó Atsuya mientras le lanzaba una mirada amenazante

-Es Natshushiko, mi antiguo jefe –respondió

-Afuro-kun, ¿por qué estas tan molesto conmigo?, sabes que lo que te propongo te ayudará a conseguir un mejor trabajo, ¿por qué no reconsideras mi oferta?

-¡Nunca Nepper!, no voy a aceptar nada que provenga de ti

-Hay por favor, piensa, por primera vez has algo inteligente y acepta ser mi amante

Esas palabras lograron terminar con la poca paciencia de Atsuya quien se lanzó encima del chico y comenzó a golpearlo. Aphrodi intento detener a su novio pero todo fue en vano, por lo que salió del baño y llegó con los chicos

-¡Ayúdenme por favor!, Atsuya está golpeando a un tipo en el baño –dijo en cuanto entró a los vestuarios

Los chicos no dudaron ni un instante y corrieron hasta aquel sitio, al entrar Atsuya seguía dando golpes -¡Vallan por Osamu! –gritó Kazemaru, Sakuma salió rápidamente

Suzuno y Shirou sujetaban a Atsuya mientras que Kazemaru y Tachimukai trataban de incorporar al cliente

-¡Bastardo!, ¡aléjate de mi novio! –amenazó el pelirosa

-Cálmate Atsuya –le pedía su hermano

-¡Aphrodi será mío!, ¡Es el amante perfecto, no sabes cuanto ansió metérsela hasta el fondo! –dijo Nepper con una sonrisa burlona

-Hijo de… -Atsuya iba a hablar cuando Suzuno lo soltó y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara a Nepper, quien cayó de sentón ante la sorprendida mirada de los chicos

-Con qué tu amante –dijo el albino –Ahora lo entiendo, quiero que te grabes muy bien estas palabras en tu estúpido cerebro, NO VUELVAS A BUSCARME porque yo no soy tú "chica de convivencia" –le dijo mientras le daba una patada en la entrepierna -Por escoria como tú mi vida sigue siendo demasiado amarga, espero encontrar a alguien que si sea hombre, no un pobre idiota como tú

-Suzuno, yo te quiero…lo que dije fue… -el chico no pudo continuar, volvió a retorcerse en el suelo al sentir otra patada

-¡No vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra!, entiende que esto se acabó, ¡Púdrete insecto! –dicho eso el albino salió del baño para presentar su acto.

Llegó Osamu y se llevó a Natshushiko, no sin antes obligarlo a pedirle una disculpa a Terumi y amenazarlo para que no volviera a poner un pie dentro del burdel. Luego de eso los chicos regresaron para cambiarse de ropa mientras que Midorikawa se preparaba para ir a ver al misterioso "cliente de la uno"

***Con Hiroto***

El pelirrojo miró su reloj una vez más, ¿por qué su cuñado estaba tardando tanto?

De pronto lo vio, llevaba casi a rastras a su rival. Natshushiko estaba manchado de sangre, misma que brotaba de su labio inferior y de su nariz. Luego de sacarlo y de que tardara un poco afuera, Osamu entró. Caminó hacia su mesa y se sentó

-Lo siento, digamos que se presentaron algunos problemas –dijo Osamu

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó Hiroto de forma tajante. Osamu miró hacia el pasillo y sonrió al ver al peliverde acercarse a la mesa –Bueno, te dejo con él

Midorikawa estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, sería su primera vez y según lo sabía por Shirou, sería un poco doloroso. En segundo lugar, tenía miedo de que ese hombre fuera feo o fuera un viejo gordo y pervertido. Así fue como por primera vez en su vida, Ryuuji se sintió como un prostituto.

Llegó a la mesa, tomó aire y se acercó. Esperando lo peor se sentó junto al cliente y sonrió

-Esta belleza es Ryuuji, se hará cargo de ti, estas en buenas manos –dijo Osamu con una sonrisa –Pero antes…

-Toma –Hiroto le dio una tarjeta de crédito –Dámela cuando termine

-Gracias señor cliente, ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted, Ryuuji, te encargo que le des un trato "especial" –dicho eso el pelinegro se levanto y se marchó.

Por primera vez en la noche, Hiroto se volteo hacia el chico. Midorikawa pudo verlo gracias al oportuno cambio de luces. Era un joven, bastante joven a lo que había esperado que fuera, era alto y bien parecido, su cabello rojo desordenado pero peinado a la vez lo hacían ver atractivo, sus profundos ojos verdes eran solo para él y por alguna extraña razón, Midorikawa se sintió muy afortunado en ese momento.

-Bien Ryuuji, ¿sí te llamas así verdad?

-Sí señor –hizo una pausa para que el otro le dijera su nombre, Hiroto iba a responderle cuando de pronto un chico se acercó

-Midorikawa, ¿qué haces con este tipo? –preguntó altivamente

-Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe Diam –le respondió, Midorikawa se sorprendió de aquella respuesta que acaba de salir de su boca ¿acaso acababa de rechazar a su ex novio?, ¿acaso no había estado sufriendo por él?

-Me importa porque eres mí…

-¡Tú y yo ya no somos nada!, que te quede muy claro –dijo el peliverde mientras se levantaba, tomo de la mano al pelirrojo -¿Vamos a un sitio más tranquilo?

-C-Claro –asintió el chico mientras seguía a Ryuuji

Hiroto estaba que hervía de celos, acababa de encontrar a su queridísimo primer amor y se enteraba de que tenía una relación con otro. Tenía tantas ganas de golpear al "intruso" pero había algo que se lo impedía, algo llamado autocontrol, el cual se desvaneció cuando en el pasillo el castaño los alcanzó y tomó a Ryuuji del brazo

-Tú vienes conmigo, explícame que significa esto

-¿No lo ves?, estoy con un cliente -dijo Midorikawa de la forma más hiriente que pudo

-¡Entiende que tú vienes conmigo quieras o no! –Diam iba a darle un golpe al peliverde cuando Hiroto detuvo su brazo -¡Tú no te metas en esto!, más tarde me encargaré de ti por ligar con novios ajenos

-No me amenaces –dijo Hiroto mientras lo empujaba -¡Por mi cuenta corre que no vuelvas a tocar a mi…MI AMANTE!

Midorikawa lo miró sonrojado, ¿qué estaba diciendo ese pelirrojo?

-¡Pues es mi novio!, así que apártate de mi camino –lo amenazó Diam

-Por favor, ¿qué vas a hacerme? –el chico comenzó a reír –Yo soy mucho más fuerte que tú

-¿Quién te crees que eres?

-¡Soy Kira, hermano de Hitomiko! –gritó el chico, Midorikawa se quedó sin palabras mientras que Diam lo miró

-¿Prometido de Yagami? –preguntó el castaño inconscientemente

-¿Eres de Slash? –el otro no respondió, Hiroto sonrió victorioso –Con qué tú fuiste el que salió con mi prometida, ¡Já! Y te pones a hablar sobre ligar con novios ajenos

-¿Yagami? –preguntó Midorikawa, con que así se llamaba

-Pues Diam, te estoy muy agradecido –dijo –Gracias a ti pude disolver el matrimonio impuesto por mi padre con esa chica que nunca me interesó en lo más mínimo

Diam no pudo decir nada, bufó con molestia y se giró hacia Midorikawa quien repentinamente le dio una bofetada. El castaño miró al peliverde con sorpresa

-Ryuuji…

-Cállate –dijo mientras seguía mirando hacia el suelo, Hiroto lo miró y se acercó a él

-Yo…

-¡Dije que te callaras!, lárgate de mi vida no quiero verte nunca –dijo el chico mientras sentía como sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer

-Pero yo te amo

Midorikawa comenzó a reír -¡No digas estupideces!, tu nunca me amaste porque si lo hubieras hecho no te hubieras acostado con otra, tú solo querías tener sexo conmigo para después botarme, eso es lo que haces con las clientas, ¿crees que soy tan ingenuo como para no darme cuenta?

Hiromu sonrió lascivamente –Exacto, eres la primera zorra que no se ha dejado follar pero tarde o temprano serás mío, ¡voy a tomarte en este momento! –le dijo mientras se abalanzaba hacia él

Hiroto se posicionó enfrente de Ryuuji y empujó a Diam contra la pared -¿Acaso olvidaste que estaba aquí?

-¿Quieres acostarte con él?, pues será después de mí

-¡Si no quieres que te mate, vete! –dijo el pelirrojo mientras volvía a golpear a Hiromu -¡Voy a proteger a Midorikawa porque él es y será el amor de mi vida!, por él deje todo y por él cancelé el contrato matrimonial, ¡yo vivo por él así que vete de una maldita vez!

Midorikawa se sonrojó ante las palabras de Hiroto, entonces decidió seguirle el juego, sin darse cuenta de que el otro estaba hablando en serio

-Déjame en paz Hiromu, me voy con un hombre de verdad no como tú, eres un pobre diablo que no merece estar ante mi presencia –y dicho eso, el peliverde besó a Hiroto quien correspondió audazmente, poniendo sus manos en las caderas del chico para profundizar aquel beso.

Cuando se separaron un fino hilo de saliva unía ambas bocas ante la herida vista del castaño quien golpeo la pared con uno de sus puños y salió de allí.

-Lamento que haya visto eso –se disculpó

-No te preocupes, pero ahora quiero recibir por lo que pagué

Midorikawa se tensó, asintió sonrojado y guió al chico hacia su privado. Estando allí se sentó en la cama aún sonrojado

-No tengas miedo –le dijo Hiroto –Lo haré con calma, prometo que no dolerá nada –dijo mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello del chico mientras se deshacía de su camisa

Midorikawa cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir que las manos de Hiroto comenzaban a bajar hacia su entrepierna. El otro sonrió y besó al peliverde en la frente mientras lo recostaba con dulzura en la cama, lo despojó de su traje mientras besaba su pecho y mordía suavemente sus tetillas. Bajó sus manos y le quitó la ropa interior mientras ponía la punta de su dedo índice en la punta del miembro de Midorikawa, el cual comenzó a erguirse a medida que Hiroto comenzaba a masturbarle.

-N-No –dijo en susurro el chico, Hiroto lo besó mientras se despojaba de su pantalón y sus bóxer, Ryuuji abrió los ojos, pudiendo contemplar el cuerpo de Hiroto y también pudo contemplar que poseía muy buenas dimensiones.

El pelirrojo sonrió de nuevo al ver la mirada del chico sobre su cuerpo, tomó una de sus manos y la puso sobre su entrepierna –Mastúrbame

-¡QUÉ! –Midorikawa se puso completamente rojo, igual que el cabello de su acompañante

-Shh –el chico puso un dedo sobre los labios del chico –O tendrás que hacerlo con tu boca

Midorikawa tragó saliva y con lo último que tenía de dignidad, posó su mano sobre el miembro del chico y comenzó a subir y bajar mientras que Hiroto comenzó a gemir levemente.

El pelirrojo tomó a Midorikawa de la barbilla y le dio un beso, este a comparación de los anteriores era más violento, más salvaje, más desesperado. Separó al chico mientras lo abrazaba y lo jalaba hacia a él para que callera encima de él.

Ryuuji colocó sus manos sobre el colchón para no dejar todo su peso sobre el otro, sentía las traviesas manos del chico sobre su trasero, explorando cada centímetro de su piel. De pronto sintió uno de los dedos haciendo presión en su virginal entrada.

Sus respiraciones comenzaban a sonar más y más agitadas, Hiroto se sentó y suavemente le dijo al otro –Ponte en cuatro –orden que siguió Midorikawa mientras seguía conteniendo todas esas ganas de irse corriendo. Después de todo, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, le estaba gustando, su cuerpo no mentía en lo absoluto y justo en ese momento lo único que deseaba era que el chico continuara.

Hiroto hizo algo que el otro no esperaba, comenzó a lamer la entrada del chico mientras que con sus manos comenzaba a masturbarlo nuevamente.

-Me…voy a –el pelirrojo sonrió al sentir el semen del chico, llevo sus manos a su boca y luego las lamió.

Midorikawa sintió como el chico metía uno de sus dedos –E-Espera

-Tranquilo, prometo que no dolerá mucho –dijo el otro al tiempo que comenzaba a besar la espalda del peliverde.

Cuando metió el segundo dedo, Ryuuji gimió con fuerza a lo que el otro sonrió lascivamente –Ya estás listo, si no lo resistes dime

Hiroto tomo la punta de su miembro y la guió hacia la entrada, poco a poco fue introduciéndola hasta que finalmente dio la primer embestida, logrando meter su miembro por completo.

Midorikawa arqueó su espalda al sentir el miembro del chico dentro de él, sentía que no resistiría mucho. Cuando el ojiverde comenzó a embestirlo el dolor que sentía fue disminuyendo poco a poco.

-Voy a terminar –dijo Hiroto mientras agarraba la cadera del peliverde con fuerza. Ryuuji sintió como su interior se llenaba por completo de aquel pelirrojo, aquel chico que no sabía si volvería a ver o solo sería parte de su diversión de esa noche.

Sintió muchas ganas de llorar, sintió como el chico salía de su interior y como comenzaba a escurrir el semen de su entrada, no pudo sentirse más que como un simple objeto. Se sentía usado y sin dignidad, sin Diam y ahora con esto realmente nada podía ser peor.

Hiroto abrazó al chico cuando se percató de que algunas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos y luego le dio un suave beso -No voy a dejarte, mi intensión es comprar tu libertad –le dijo mientras secaba las lágrimas del peliverde –Quiero tenerte a mi lado para siempre

Ryuuji abrió sus ojos al escuchar eso, ¿acaso lo que quería decir era…?

Hiroto recostó al chico junto a él y luego cubrió ambos cuerpos con las sábanas. Midorikawa abrazó al pelirrojo y se quedó dormido. El chico también estaba por dormirse cuando de pronto escuchó un leve susurró

-Diam… –dijo el peliverde entre sueños, Hiroto gruño con molestia, estaba completamente celoso iba a irse de ahí cuando Midorikawa volvió a hablar -…te odio, déjame ser feliz con él –dijo para luego abrazar con más fuerza al chico

Hiroto sonrió, se sentía tan feliz. Finalmente lo había logrado, estaba con él y no iba a dejarlo ir nunca. Besó su frente mientras acariciaba sus suaves cabellos

-De ahora en adelante no dejaré que nada malo te pase –dijo el ojiverde antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p>¡Muchísimas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí!<p>

Ah, espero que el lemmon me haya quedado "decente" si no fue así les pido una disculpa ¡Me esforzaré para el próximo (los próximos)! TwT

Wa, el capítulo 7 tendrá como presentación estelar...¡A los semes que me faltan! pista: Son tres chicos sexys bien cachondos, buena onda medio agresivos XD ¿ya saben quienes serán?

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	7. Neo Black

No se como pedirles perdón por no haber actualizado pero estaba en una crisis existencial y en una mala racha de inspiración -.-

En fin, en esta entrega XDD traigo un leve lemmon de Sakuma y Genda (Para **Alejandra** por leer los 6 caps en un día, muchas gracias por haberlo hecho TwT) además de la aparición estelar de...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Neo Black<strong>

Atsuya despertó con un chico sobre su pecho, sus largos cabellos dorados estaban sobre la almohada mientras sus bellos ojos permanecían cerrados. El chico sonrió ante tal belleza, ante su bello ángel. Besó suavemente su frente y cuando iba a levantarse el rubio abrió pesadamente los ojos

-Lo siento, te desperté –dijo el pelirosa mientras se colocaba un pantalón de mezclilla

-No te preocupes, ya iba a hacerlo –le respondió el otro mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios. Igual que el otro, tomó un pantalón y cuando iba a levantarse sintió un fuerte dolor en su parte trasera –Atsu-chan –llamó -¡No me puedo levantar! –dijo mientras dos pequeñas lagrimitas se formaban en sus ojos

Atsuya caminó hacia él y le extendió ambas manos –Vamos, se que puedes –le animó mientras el otro tomaba sus manos –Si no vamos a desayunar sospecharán que sucedió algo y no nos van a dejar en paz

Terumi sonrió y se levantó –Creo que tienes mucha razón –le dijo mientras se abrazaba a su cuello y le daba un beso mucho más intenso que el anterior

Y así, luego de vestirse y después de muchos besos más, ambos se dirigieron a desayunar.

**(...)**

-Oigan, ¿y Midorikawa? –preguntó Kazemaru, quien iba entrando al comedor

-Ayer no fue a su habitación, creo que sigue en el privado con su cliente –dijo Suzuno mientras se servía una rebanada de pan con mermelada

-¿Y tu estas molesto por? –preguntó Sakuma con una sonrisa, Suzuno le dirigió una gélida mirada.

-Vamos, sabes que esta bromeando –trato de calmarlos Shirou que estaba frente a ellos y quería evitar que eso terminara mal

-No estoy celoso si es lo que estas insinuando –dijo el albino –Sólo que ese chico no soportará que sigan jugando con sus emociones, podrá ser un loco, amante de la comida, medio idiota pero tiene un corazón enorme. El es capaz de perdonar hasta a un asesino en serie porque confía ciegamente en las personas, ese estúpido de Diam no supo valorarlo y se fue tras una chica, lo peor de todo es que ahora no tiene a nadie y se siente traicionado, el es capaz de muchas cosas y más ahora que se siente así. Yo lo entiendo porque acabo de pasar por algo similar con Nepper, pero en este aspecto "amoroso" soy mucho más maduro que Ryuuji, me ha pasado más veces y sabía que para él yo no significaba más que sexo, pero él creyó que Diam llegaría con él hasta el altar, pobre iluso –terminó de decir mientras todos se quedaban en silencio

De pronto Atsuya y Terumi aparecieron en la entrada –Hey, ¿qué rayos pasa aquí? –se atrevió a preguntar el ojinaranja

-Problemas amorosos Atsuya –respondió Kido mientras se servía un poco más de jugo

-¿Es por lo de Nepper? –preguntó Terumi mientras miraba a Suzuno

-En parte sí y en parte por Ryuuji –dijo Suzuno devolviéndole la mirada a Terumi

Atsuya tomó asiento junto a su hermano, Terumi trato de imitarlo pero no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido al sentarse por lo que todos los miraron

-¡Depravado! –gritó Sakuma -¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Teru-chan? –Atsuya lo miró completamente sonrojado

-Onii-chan, creí que habías dicho que no eras nada suyo –habló Shirou –Al menos ahora sí lo vas a aceptar -Terumi sonrió a lo que Atsuya se puso más rojo

-Bueno, ¿al menos estuvo interesante Terumi-kun? –preguntó Kazemaru con una sonrisa burlona

-Claro que sí –dijo el rubio –No sabía que Atsuya pudiera correrse tantas veces –Todos quedaron en shock, no esperaban esa respuesta

-Por favor, no hablen de sus vivencias porno mientras estoy desayunando –dijo Kido mientras comía un poco de fruta, tratando de olvidar la imagen tan sucia que se había formado en su mente

-¿Y quién es el pasivo? –preguntó un inocente Tachimukai provocando que tanto Atsuya como Terumi escupieran el jugo de naranja que acababan de beber

-Tachi, nunca lo creí de ti –se quejó Atsuya – ¿En qué te han convertido este montón de pervertidos?

Los chicos lo miraron mientras un aura maligna los envolvía –S-Saben que solo estoy bromeando –dijo antes de ser silenciado ante un montón de quejas y reclamos

-Iré a ver como esta Mido, el siempre es de los primeros en llegar a desayunar…me preocupa –dijo Kazemaru mientras se levantaba

-Llévale algo de comer, es probable que no quiera venir –Kido le pasó una charola en la cual colocaron algunas cosas, luego el peliazul salió del comedor mientras los demás seguían discutiendo con Atsuya que era detenido por Terumi quien le pedía calma. Ichirouta sonrió ante tal escena, definitivamente esas peleas nunca habrían de cesar.

**(...)**

Midorikawa estaba acostado boca abajo, sostenía una nota en sus manos. Su rostro mostraba una ligera sonrisa y a pesar de que había terminado con el castaño, existía algo que le impedía sentirse mal por ello y "ese algo" especial era un pelirrojo con los ojos más hermosos y profundos que habían sido solo para él aquella noche. Se sentía querido de alguna forma, tal vez su suerte estaba cambiando. Suspiró y volvió a leer…

_Querido Ryuuji:_

_Te veías tan hermoso mientras dormías que no fui capaz de despertarte, perdóname por no despedirme pero tengo una junta temprano y tengo que llegar a tiempo o estaré en problemas. Vendré hoy a verte de nuevo, ¿sabías que me costó encontrarte? Tengo algo que pedirte pero eso no importa mucho ahora, más tarde te explicaré._

_Te ama, Hiroto_

El peliverde sonrió de nuevo, vagamente recordó algo, ese nombre…Hiroto ¿dónde lo había escuchado antes?

Dos golpecitos en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, guardó la nota bajo su almohada y se acomodó justo antes de que la puerta se abriera

-Mido, ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Kazemaru mientras entraba y se sentaba en la cama

-Estoy bien, cansado y un poco adolorido pero estoy bien –dijo mientras embozaba una sonrisa radiante

-Sí, ya noté lo bien que estas –Kazemaru también sonrió –Te traje algo de almorzar, toma –dijo al tiempo que colocaba la charola sobre sus piernas

Ryuuji le dio las gracias y comenzó a comer, Ichirouta no pudo evitar sonreír, al parecer estaban sucediendo cosas buenas y quien mejor que su amigo para recibir esa tan merecida felicidad.

**(...)**

Luego de que terminaran de desayunar, los chicos comenzaron con su rutina. Esa noche era día de show por lo que tenían que ensayar y preparar sus trajes, era semana temática por lo que los trajes de conejito habrían de ser usados.

Atsuya se encontraba en el living junto a la barra, no podía estar en su habitación ya que Terumi se encontraba durmiendo y por consejo de los demás, debía dejarlo descansar un poco.

-Estamos en las afueras del aeropuerto de Ciudad Inazuma, muchas fans están reunidas para la llegada de la banda juvenil del momento, es una de las más populares y ha roto record de nuevo, su sencillo GO! Es el más escuchado y el que más copias ha vendido. Todas las entradas para su concierto estuvieron agotadas el mismo día de su venta –dijo la reportera, Atsuya miraba el televisor entretenido

-¿Más escuchada?, ni siquiera sabía que existían –dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sofá

-¡Miren!, ¡están bajando de su jet privado!, los tres jóvenes más codiciados están entrando al aeropuerto escoltados por todo el cuerpo de seguridad de Ciudad Inazuma y… -de pronto el televisor se apagó

-¡Oye!, estaba viendo eso –reclamó Atsuya

-¿Y? vamos, tenemos que comprar lo de esta noche –le contesto Kido mientras se colocaba una sudadera café

-Es cierto, maldito Kido te odio –respondió Atsuya colocándose su gorra anaranjada –por cierto, ¿Dónde está Hitomiko y Osamu?, no los vi en el desayuno

-Fueron a comprar trajes nuevos y al doctor

-¿Al doctor?, ¡eso no me importa!, yo quería conocer a los chicos de Neo Black –reclamó el pelirosa

-No te preocupes, pregúntale a los chicos y ellos te dirán hasta sus fechas de nacimiento –dijo Kido mientras subía al auto

-¿Qué?, ¿por qué habrían de saberlo? –pregunto el otro sin obtener respuesta alguna mientras igualmente subía al auto

**(En la oficina de Endo)**

-El joven Goenji lo busca –dijo una chica por el interfono

-Hazlo pasar Aki –respondió el castaño

-Enseguida jefe –la chica terminó la llamada

La puerta de su oficina se abrió, dejando ver al pelicrema acompañado de una chica con el cabello castaño que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros

-¿Les trigo alguna bebida? –preguntó la joven a lo que ambos chicos negaron con la cabeza y luego ella se retiro

-¿Y esa? –Goenji se sentó frente a su amigo

-Es mi nueva recepcionista, se llama Aki Kino –respondió Endo mientras le entregaba un folder

-¿Despediste a Katsuyo?, creí que habías dicho que era muy responsable –dijo el otro mientras comenzaba a leer el reporte

-No, sólo que Someoka me la ha robado –el castaño sonrió divertido –Se fueron juntos, pero me recomendó a esta joven antes de irse, le hice una entrevista de trabajo en la mañana pero está tan bien calificada que como podrás ver ya está en su primer día de trabajo

-Quien diría que Someoka encontraría novia, ah ese grandulón se lo merece –dijo Shuuya con una sonrisa –Pues esperemos que esta chica no te vaya a dejar también

-Esperemos que no –respondió mientras se sentaba junto a su amigo

-Por cierto hoy iremos al burdel, ¿nos acompañas? –preguntó el rubio mientras le regresaba el folder

-Por supuesto, quiero ver a mi pequeño peliplata

-Entonces Genda y yo pasamos por ti como a las 7 –Goenji sonrió para después suspirar mientras veía hacia fuera, al fin volvería a ver a su querido Ichirouta -Bueno, me retiro –dijo –Tengo que regresar rápido o van a descontarme el día por no pasar consultas

-Pero si tú eres el dueño

-Con más razón debo ser responsable, bueno no me descontaré el sueldo –ambos rieron y luego el chico se retiró, dejando a Endo en su oficina igualmente entusiasmado de poder ver a su amado.

**(En el hotel STARS)**

-Al fin estamos aquí, nuestro último lugar de la gira –dijo Tsunami mientras miraba por la ventana de la habitación del hotel

-¿Qué dirán los fans cuando sepan que nos retiramos del medio? –pregunto Nagumo mientras se recostaba en la cama

-No les va a gustar, pero no me importa, ya me harte de esta vida. Además tenemos una cuantiosa fortuna por los discos y la publicidad, Tsunami tiene su cadena hotelera, tú Nagumo, tienes tu línea de ropa y accesorios, sin mencionar los centros comerciales y yo tengo las tiendas de artículos musicales, las tiendas de accesorios y las disqueras. Para ser francos, tenemos nuestra vida resuelta, desde un principio sabíamos que la banda solo era un hobby –dijo Fudo mientras limpiaba su guitarra eléctrica

Nagumo y Tsunami miraban a Fudo con la boca abierta, luego sonrieron

-Con qué ya tenías todo resuelto, eres un maldito bastardo –dijo Nagumo volviendo a recostarse en la cama

-La duda es, ¿por qué terminamos en Ciudad Inazuma?, ¿por qué no en Tokio? –preguntó Tsunami

-Ya fuimos a Okinawa, es la ciudad natal de ambos. Ciudad Inazuma, es mi ciudad natal –respondió Fudo

-¿Naciste aquí? –preguntó Tsunami con sorpresa

-Sí, además no sé porque tengo el presentimiento que aquí encontraré al amor

-¿Amor?, ¿tu enamorado? No digas idioteces, ¡eres un insensible! –dijo Nagumo comenzando a reír

-¡Cállate desgraciado! –dijo Fudo mientras dejaba su guitarra en su estuche y se arrojaba a Nagumo para golpearlo, pero Nagumo se quitó y Fudo cayó al suelo sobre su brazo izquierdo

-Nagumo, creo que me rompiste el brazo –dijo el chico con una mueca de dolor

-¡No te quedes ahí!, ayúdame, tenemos que llevarlo al hospital –dijo Tsunami al pelirrojo que se encontraba en shock

Ambos le colocaron unas gafas y una gorra a Fudo, Tsunami se sujetó el cabello con una liga y Nagumo se puso un gorro en la cabeza. Luego salieron rumo al hospital por una de las puertas traseras, en esos momentos no querían ser descubiertos.

**(...)**

Genda se encontraba en su consultorio, estaba acomodando algunos expedientes médicos cuando la recepcionista entró

-Genda-san, ya llegó sus cita de las 11:30 –le informó

-Que pase –respondió el chico mientras se acomodaba los lentes y le obsequiaba a la chica una linda sonrisa

-E-Enseguida –dijo con un notable sonrojo

Genda era especialista en ginecología y pediatría, era un médico responsable y popular con las enfermeras, que decir con las pacientes. Por lo general, las chicas que iban a consulta con el tenían entre 20 y 25 años, eso lo convertía en el compañero más odiado de su área laboral y en blanco de ataques por parte de sus compañeros, sin embargo, el pelicaoba no les daba importancia. Le había jurado a su madre que sería un buen médico para ayudar a más mujeres con su enfermedad y así era, el se empeñaba por encontrar una cura contra el cáncer, lo haría por su fallecida madre.

Guardó los expedientes y se acomodó en su escritorio, esperando a que su "cita" entrara. Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando la feliz pareja entro.

-Madame –susurró mientras se quedaba atónito al ver a la mencionada dama junto con el guardia del burdel, ¿acaso los dos eran?

-Buenos días doctor –saludo el joven extendiendo su mano, a lo que Genda respondió con el mismo gesto

-Veamos Hitomiko Kira, ¿qué es lo que sucede? –preguntó Genda tratando de aparentar tranquilidad

-Tranquilo Genda, no voy a hacer nada extraño –sonrió ella mientras tomaba asiento –Sólo vengo a confirmar mis sospechas –le dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su ¿pareja?

-¿Qué sospechas tiene? –preguntó el joven medico

-Creo que estoy embarazada –le dijo con una gran sonrisa –Por eso quiero una prueba de embarazo, ambos queremos estar seguros

**(En el consultorio de Goenji)**

Goenji sonreía mientras sostenía en sus manos una taza de té, el simple hecho de pensar que vería a Kazemaru lo emocionaba de sobre manera. Tenía que aceptarlo, estaba enamorado de él. A pesar de lo que había dicho sobre su hermana, de que juró que nunca saldría con un hombre y que nunca más se enamoraría como idiota, ese sentimiento que tenía era algo difícil de negar, era algo que estaba impuesto en él y tan fuerte que ni él mismo podía romper, eso era amor, el amor más sincero que había sentido hacia alguien, incluso más fuerte que el que llegó a sentir por sus padres, un sentimiento que no se comparaba en nada al que alguna vez llego a sentir por Natsumi.

-¡Goenji-san un chico tiene el brazo roto! –dijo una enfermera mientras entraba al consultorio.

-¿No he dicho que primero deben llamar a la puerta antes de entrar? –dijo Shuuya dejando su taza sobre una pequeña mesita

-Lo siento pero llegó a urgencias y supuse que debía avisarle de inmediato. Usted es el único que sabe sobre torceduras y eso, además de que los demás siguen en la hora de almuerzo –se excuso la joven

Goenji suspiró mientras se colocaba su bata – ¿En qué consultorio se encuentra?

-En el consultorio 8, viene con dos chicos que se empeñaron en entrar con el

-Bueno, voy para allá –dijo el chico mientras salía seguido de la enfermera.

Entro solo al consultorio, la enfermera se negaba a entrar al parecer había comentado algo así como que tal vez eran ladrones o algo por lo que Goenji decidió tomar algunas precauciones. Se quedó un poco en shock, no era común ver a tres chicos con gafas oscuras, ropas finas aunque algo desarregladas y rostros de preocupación al mismo tiempo que parecían estar cuidándose de no ser descubiertos.

-¿Aiko Judo? –leyó el registro con algo de extrañeza

-Ah… ¡sí!, soy yo –respondió Fudo

-Am, ¿qué le sucedió? –preguntó Goenji mientras se sentaba en el escritorio

-Mi amigo Na…mudio hizo que me cayera y creo que me rompí el brazo –explicó

-Ajá y… ¿qué más? –pregunto aun con más extrañeza por aquellos nombres tan raros, que obviamente ya había notado, no eran los suyos

-Bueno, es que necesito que mi brazo este recuperado lo más pronto posible, tengo una presentación importante en dos días y no podré tocar la guitarra –le dijo mientras Tsunami se golpeaba en la frente al notar la poca discreción que tenía Fudo

-Bien, pase por aquí –le indicó Goenji

-¿Puede entra mi amigo Surimi?, es que estar en el hospital me pone nervioso

-Claro, por mí está bien –Goenji examinó a Fudo cuidadosamente y sonrió –Sólo está un poco torcido, vas a estar bien Fudo –terminó por decir mientras giraba el brazo y lo acomodaba

-¿Qué? –preguntó el ojiverde -¿Cómo es que?

-Por la facha de artistas y por los nombres tan extraños, son de Neo Black ¿cierto?, y además necesitaba distraerte mientras acomodaba tu brazo

Tsunami se quedó estático, estaban perdidos. Habían sido descubiertos -¿Les dirá a los periodistas? –preguntó el pelirosa

-No veo el porqué tendría que hacerlo –les respondió –Tranquilícense, es más, si quieren puedo llevarlos en mi auto para que no corran peligro

Fudo le sonrió –Muchas gracias doctor Shuuya, me salvó la vida. Permítame obsequiarle entradas para el concierto, serán en mi palco privado puede llevar a los invitados que quiera –dijo mientras le daba una tarjeta –Sólo muéstrela en la entrada y lo dejaran pasar sin problemas, solo le pido que no exceda más de 20 personas –Fudo le sonrió

-G-Gracias –respondió Goenji mientras guardaba la tarjeta en su pantalón

-¿Entonces si puede llevarnos? –preguntó Tsunami

-Claro, vamos por mi auto –les sonrió –Síganme

Nagumo estaba confundido al ver salir a los tres rápidamente del consultorio y dirigirse al estacionamiento subterráneo del hospital. Subieron al auto y Tsunami le explico rápidamente al pelirrojo que ya estaba entrando en pánico. Luego se dirigieron al hotel, entraron por una de las puertas de atrás, digamos que Shuuya tenía contactos por lo que no fue difícil llegar a la habitación del grupo sin necesidad de pasar por donde se encontraban los reporteros y los camarógrafos ansiosos de una buena exclusiva.

-Le agradecemos su ayuda –dijo Jousuke mientras abría la puerta de su suite privada

-No es nada, al contrario –sonrió Goenji –Gracias por invitarme al concierto

Tsunami le ofreció una reverencia seguido por sus dos amigos, después entraron no sin antes agradecerles porque no les había cobrado la consulta.

Goenji se despidió, se colocó unas gafas oscuras y salió del hotel. ¿Quién lo diría?, conoció a cantantes famosos y al mismo tiempo estos lo invitaron a su concierto. Ese día estaba de suerte.

**(Regresando con Genda)**

El pelicaoba salió del cuarto de análisis clínicos con un sobre en sus manos. Sonrió mientras le extendía el documento a Hitomiko –Felicitaciones, van a ser padres

Ella sonrió al mismo tiempo que se abrazó fuertemente de su ahora comprobado, esposo. Genda había logrado notar el mismo anillo de bodas en los dos. La vida privada de madame no debía importarle, es más, la vida privada de sus clientes nunca le importó pero, con ellos era distinto. Ahora que sabía tal cantidad de información, quizás podría usarla para convencerlos de que le dieran a Jisa.

-Muchas gracias –le dijo Osamu mientras sonreía -¿Cuándo podremos saber qué es?

-Pues es un bebé –respondió aún ido el chico que reaccionó al sentir ambas miradas inquisitorias –Ah, el sexo se define en el 5 mes y está en el tercero así que muy pronto lo sabrán. Por favor diríjase con la recepcionista para pagar

-Genda-san –habló Hitomiko –Me gustaría que llevaras mi embarazo hasta el parto, se que eres el mejor preparado de ciudad Inazuma –le dijo

El aludido sonrió y asintió –Muchas gracias por valorar mi trabajo, será un placer. Entonces por favor dígale a la recepcionista que le programe la cita dentro de un mes, haremos el primer ultrasonido y tal vez con suerte podamos saber el sexo –sonrió el joven a lo que ambos padres asintieron para finalmente marcharse.

-Madame embarazada, ¿del guardia? –Genda se sentó en su silla –Esto tengo que contárselo a Goenji

**(...)**

Hitomiko Kira se había casado hacía más de tres años con Osamu Saginuma. Ambos habían sido compañeros en la clase de economía de la universidad. El amor había surgido sin importar que él fuera menor que ella, si iban a la misma clase es porque él se encontraba adelantando algunas clases, ya saben, cuando se es muy inteligente ¿para qué esperar a salir en 4 años si podía terminar en 2?

El padre de Hitomiko estaba encantado con la relación pues la familia de Osamu era dueña de la asociación de bienes raíces más importante de Hong Kong, tenían contactos en Asia y en partes de América, por eso cuando él le pidió la mano de Hitomiko en matrimonio no dudó en dársela. Sin embargo no pudo ver la boda, el señor Seijiro falleció antes del enlace matrimonial y antes de poder unir ambas compañías.

Pero si para el señor Kira aquel enlace era importante, para la familia de Osamu no lo fue en absoluto. La madre del chico nunca acepto aquel matrimonio, ella había comprometido a su hijo con la modelo Maki Tsumeragi que era prima lejana del chico. A él nunca le gusto esa niñita, además de que pensaba que era algo repugnante el casarse con un familiar y cuando obtuvo una beca a Japón no dudo en aceptarla. Gracias a eso conoció a Hitomiko y se ganó el rechazo de su familia.

A pesar de eso, ambos lograron salir adelante. El apellido Osamu le abrió las puertas en Japón, obviamente no iba andar por el mundo contando que su familia lo aborrecía por haberse casado con una mujer mayor que él, así que eso no le impidió hacerse de propiedades rápidamente. Y lo más importante era que comprendía lo que Hitomiko hacía con los chicos, lo que no entendió fue el porqué los hacía trabajar en algo como eso y mucho menos cuando se enteró que todos ellos tenían carreras ¿por qué no buscar un trabajo decente?

Esa explicación llegó más tarde, cuando comprendió que esos sitios no eran para que "cualquiera" entrara, solo entraban personas importantes. Había cámaras en el lugar y esas grabaciones eran usadas para extorsionar a los clientes, es decir, gracias al burdel y al centro de strippers, Hitomiko lograba el control total sobre las personas más importantes de Ciudad Inazuma. Claro que madame tenía a sus preferidos, eran los clientes más jóvenes que aún no tenían mucha influencia pero que la tendrían, esos eran sus favoritos, las pequeñas plantas que habrían de darle muy buenos frutos.

Hitomiko velaba por sus intereses, los de su familia y los de sus chicos que eran como sus hijos. Por eso cada que llagaba o se enteraba de la existencia de una figura pública importante JOVEN, hacía hasta lo imposible por que fuese al burdel, si a alguno de sus chicos le agradaba, tal vez podría lograr que se hiciera su amante, asegurando así el bienestar y el futuro de sus chicos.

-Hay mucho tráfico –la voz de Hitomiko sacó a Osamu de sus pensamientos

-Debe ser porque nos acercamos al hotel –le dijo mientras le sonreía

-Estas muy pensativo –le dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre la mano de Osamu que se encontraba en la palanca de velocidades -¿Es por lo del bebé?

-Sí y no, aún no puedo creer que me vallas a dar un hijo…o una hija –comentó al tiempo que le daba un beso a su esposa

-¿Qué más te pasa?, dijiste que si y no

-Sólo recordaba que hemos pasado por muchas dificultades para estar juntos, a veces siento que todo esto solo es un sueño y que cuando despierte seguiré en esa vida espantosa

-Sabes que eso no va a pasar –Hitomiko sonrió –Porque ahora tenemos algo que proteger

Osamu asintió, sin suda ese bebé sería lo único que los ayudaría a salir adelante. Entraron al estacionamiento y luego Osamu se detuvo –Llegamos madame

Hitomiko soltó una leve risa –Suena muy gracioso cuando tu lo dices –el chico sonrió para después abrirle la puerta del auto y subir hasta la hermosa suite del hotel STARS.

**(...)**

Los chicos de Neo Black se encontraban mirando la televisión, les resultaba divertido mirar noticias suyas y ver la cantidad de rumores que circulaba sobre ellos. Tsunami estaba sentado en el suelo mientras trataba de parar de reír mientras que Fudo y Nagumo se retorcían de la risa, era muy gracioso ver a sus fans cantando sus canciones con una afinación… ¿extraña?

-Y-Ya, p-paren –dijo Fudo –T-Tsunami c-cambia d-de c-canal –finalizó mientras trataba de dejar de reír

Tsunami apagó el televisor -¡No la apagues! –reclamó Nagumo

-¿Vamos a comer?, ya me dio hambre –pidió el pelirosa mientras se incorporaba

-¿Quieres ir al comedor con la cantidad de prensa que hay allá abajo? –preguntó Fudo

-Si pedimos el servicio a habitación se tardarán horas Fudo, la única forma de comer rápido es yendo al comedor. ¡Además hay bufet de mariscos! –gritó emocionado

Los otros dos lo miraron raro para después suspirar y salir de la habitación. ¿Qué podían hacer?, Tsunami siempre lograba convencerlos (arrastrarlos).

Estaban cerca de llegar al ascensor cuando dos personas se acercaron a ellos, dejándolos algo descolocados.

-Es un placer conocerlos, estimados jovencitos –dijo Hitomiko mientras caminaba hacia ellos

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Nagumo poniéndose en guardia

-Tranquilos, soy madame Hitomiko, dueña del mejor burdel de Ciudad Inazuma –habló al tiempo que les entregaba una tarjeta con un croquis al reverso –Esta noche, ellas estarán disponibles para ustedes

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, después volvieron a posar su vista en esas dos personas "sospechosas"

-¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?, sólo el personal autorizado puede llegar a esta parte del hotel –dijo Tsunami

-Sólo vine a hacerles una invitación, mi burdel es seguro y les garantizo que nadie sospechará que ustedes se encuentran allí. Es un sitio exclusivo donde solo personas importantes pueden entrar –Hitomiko sonrió

-¿Por qué abríamos de ir? –pregunto Fudo de forma retadora

-Porque si no van, les dirá a todas sus fans que están en esta habitación –dijo Osamu amenazadoramente –Les diré como pueden llegar hasta aquí y no creo que eso les guste, ¿o sí? –agregó mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Los tres chicos los miraron, Fudo suspiró, comprendía que estaban en una situación peligrosa y que no podían hacer nada, era sí o sí –De acuerdo, iremos por la noche –dijo

-Los estaremos esperando –Hitomiko sonrió de nuevo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras seguida por Osamu

-Déjame ver si entendí, ¿hiciste lo que creo que hiciste? –habló Tsunami mientras miraba a Fudo con molestia -¡Acabas de aceptar ir a un burdel! –esta vez tomó al otro por la camisa -¿Acaso eres idiota?

-¡No teníamos salida!, si no aceptábamos podríamos…

-¡Podríamos haber pedido un cambio de hotel estúpido! –gritó Tsunami completamente enojado

-Vamos Tsunami cálmate –habló Nagumo –Además es solo un antro donde hay sexo, pero un antro al fin de cuentas

El aludido soltó a Fudo mientras centraba su atención en el pelirrojo –No pienso ir a un sitio así, no sabemos que nos pueda pasar. Esa tipa pasó la seguridad del hotel como Goenji-san, eso indica que tiene contactos y podríamos estar en peligro

-Tranquilo, sólo vamos y ya. Además hay que divertirnos un poco, tenemos dos días y no pienso quedarme viendo la tele –alego Nagumo

Tsunami los miró con reproche, luego caminó hacia el ascensor –Pero si nos pasa algo será su culpa –dijo para luego subir

Los otros dos sonrieron y también subieron al elevador. Ellos estaban entusiasmados, ¿cómo sería un burdel en estos tiempos? Indudablemente sería algo divertido.

**(Regresando a la oficina de Endo)**

Endo estaba ebrio, ¿por qué siempre que iba al burdel tenía que estar ebrio?

Simple, se ponía nervioso, le sudaban las manos, su corazón se aceleraba, y él creía que era temor, mismo que desaparecería con unos cuantos tragos que terminaban siendo botellas. No había entendido que lo que tenía no era más que un enamoramiento profundo.

La dulce asistente Aki había decidido aprovechar esta oportunidad, su jefe ebrio y ella enamorada a primera vista.

Desde que había llegado al despacho se había enamorado del chico, su actitud, aquella forma de ser, tan despreocupado y sencillo habían hecho que ella lo viera como el estereotipo de su hombre perfecto. Katsuyo, su amiga de la universidad, le había contado que era un chico bastante agradable, además de rico. Pero había algo que no sabía, su vida privada y eso era lo que estaba por descubrir

-¿Y tiene novia? –preguntó Aki mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio del castaño, aprovechando que tenía unas copas de más, ella insistió en que le invitara una copa para celebrar que ya tenía trabajo, cosa que a Endo le pareció una buena idea pues no le gustaba beber solo

-No –dijo mientras se servía otra copa

-Entonces, ¿puedo tener una oportunidad? –se acercó a su jefe mientras se desabrochaba los dos primeros botones de su blusa

-Aki yo… -el no terminó de hablar, los labios de la chica estaban sobre los suyos en un intento de beso apasionado

-Abre los labios, sólo déjate llevar –Aki volvió a acercarse pero esta vez Endo la detuvo

-No te hagas una idea errónea, tú eres muy linda y en verdad quiero que continúes trabajando aquí pero si haces esto no podré permitir que te quedes

Ella lo miró con sorpresa, ¿la estaba rechazando? Y peor, ¿quería despedirla? –Por qué, ¿qué es lo que me falta?

El sonrió mientras se levantaba –Ya tengo una pareja –dijo al tiempo que llevaba su botella y copa a un pequeño gabinete

-¡Mentiroso!, dijiste que no tenías novia –gritó Aki mientras seguía al chico

-Y es verdad, no tengo novia –Endo se colocó su abrigo –Tengo novio

Aki se quedó completamente en shock, ¿su jefe era…?

-Lo amo, es el ser más maravilloso que existe y no pienso dejarlo ni cambiarlo por nadie. Lo lamento Kino –Endo le sonrió mientras salía del despacho, sus amigos no tardarían en llegar por él.

La chica solamente atinó a guardar sus cosa y salir del sitió, sentía las lágrimas fluir de sus ojos mientras sus esperanzas se desvanecían lentamente.

**(...)**

Endo llegó al estacionamiento y casi enseguida llegaron sus amigos. Decidieron ir en el auto de Goenji, así que los otros dos dejaron sus autos en el estacionamiento de despacho de Endo.

-¿De qué me perdí? –dijo Endo al darse cuenta que Genda y Goenji seguían hablando de lo mismo

-Madame está embarazada –contestó el pelicaoba –Y su papá es el guardia de seguridad del burdel

-¿Osamu es el padre? –preguntó el castaño con sorpresa

-¿Se llama Osamu? –Genda miró a Endo por el retrovisor -¿Cómo sabes su nombre?

-Digamos que cuando estoy ebrio se me da por preguntar cosas –respondió –Y que quede claro que yo no soy de los que olvidan algo aunque estén ebrios

-Sí, te creo –dijo Goenji -¿Cuántas fueron ahorita, tres botellas?

-Más o menos, ah y rechacé a una chica

Los dos que iban en la parte delantera del auto lo miraron con extrañeza -¿Por qué rechazaste a una chica? –preguntó Genda –No es la primera vez que lo haces pero pudo haber sido una buena oportunidad

-Porque yo ya tengo a alguien que se llama Shi…

-Ya basta Endo, cuando lleguemos al burdel nos cuentas. Por ahora solo duerme un poco, eso te bajara esta borrachera –habló Goenji justo antes de que Endo cometiera un error. El chico hizo caso a lo que su amigo le dijo, se acomodó en el asiento y luego quedó profundamente dormido. Había que recordar que Genda aún no sabía que las "chicas" eran chicos. Lo sabría a su momento pero por ahora tenían que ser discretos.

-Goenji, pedí un afrodisiaco por internet –habló el pelicaoba

-¿Por qué hiciste algo así?

-¡Quiero divertirme con ella!, además ya es tiempo de que me de algo más que un trato especial –dijo Genda mientras hacia un puchero

-Creí que ya había pasado algo, ¿entonces qué demonios hacen en su privado?

-Sexo oral mi amigo, puro sexo oral

-Que repugnante, no debí habértelo preguntado –habló Goenji mientras se golpeaba mentalmente

**(En el burdel)**

-Tengo un mal presentimiento –dijo Kazemaru mientras llegaba a la barra donde se encontraban reunidos los demás

-Eres lento Kaze-chan, sabemos que nos pasará algo malo –dijo Tachimukai, a lo que todos asintieron.

**Recapitulemos…**

Osamu y Hitomiko llegaron al burdel algo tarde, ella les dijo que hoy estarían muy ocupados pero que no habría ningún viejo entre los invitados. Dijo que solo irían chicos jóvenes y lindos, que deberían de escoger bien y que sería una oportunidad que no deberían desaprovechar.

Cambiaron los trajes, no usarían los de conejito (Suzuno sonrió) usarían un conjunto de falda corta con un top y zapatillas (Suzuno suspiró, creo que prefería el de conejo). Luego les dijo que los que ya tenían pareja no deberían interferir en la elección de sus amigos, obviamente se refería a Kazemaru, Shirou, Sakuma y Midorikawa.

Madame le agradeció a Terumi por qué volvería a ser mesero y lo felicitó por su apariencia masculina, habría que decir que cuando se sujetaba el cabello a una coleta y se subía las mangas de la camisa se veía muy diferente, algo que a Atsuya no le gustaba, ¿él era el seme o no?

Kido ayudó a repartir los trajes, juraría que vio ropa de maternidad y un pequeño conjunto de short y playerita para bebé pero prefirió no indagar sobre eso.

Luego de un ensayo previo, todos se encontraban descansando en la barra, bebiendo piñas coladas.

**Ahora sí regresando con los chicos…**

-Yo quiero ver la tele –dijo Atsuya mientras encendía el aparato. Todos se giraron para poder apreciar la imagen -Pero solo hay noticias sobre los inútiles de Neo Black –habló mientras seguía cambiando los canales, sintió las miradas de sus amigos sobre él, comprendiendo que había hecho algo malo -¿Qué? –se atrevió a preguntar

-¡¿CÓMO QUE LOS INÚTILES DE NEO BLACK? –le reclamaron todos, menos Kido que solo se limito a reír

Kazemaru: -Ellos son los mejores del mundo

Midorikawa: -Sus canciones son tan hermosas

Shirou: -Su apariencia es genial, son tan varoniles

Tachimukai: -Todos los ritmos que manejan son sensacionales

Suzuno: -Tienen estilo, Nagumo es el mejor

Sakuma: -La voz de Tsunami es tan linda

Aphrodi: -Fudo es un dios de la guitarra

Kido: -Atsuya, te dije que ellos sabían hasta su fecha de nacimiento

-¡Cómo iba a saber que son fans de esos mugrosos! –habló mientras veía que todos seguían hablando de esa banda

-Atsuya, todas las canciones que bailamos en nuestras rutinas son de Neo Black –dijo Suzuno –Ignorante

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-¡Ignorante! –repitió el albino

Y así comenzó una disputa de insultos, Kido sonrió mientras continuaba acomodando botellas y agregando los toques finales de droga en algunas bebidas.

Osamu llegó y golpeó la barra logrando la completa atención de los chicos

-Los clientes ya están llegando, así que pónganse en sus lugares y prepárense

-¿Quién va a salir primero? –preguntó esperanzado Tachimukai, tal vez solo por hoy no sería él

-Tú –dijo mientras le daba a Kido algunas botellas más. El castaño suspiró, creo que ya hasta había perdido el pánico escénico.

Osamu iba a retirarse pero luego sonrió –Por cierto, los invitados especiales son los tres chicos de Neo Black así que den lo mejor –dijo mientras salía del lugar

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que finalmente procesaron la información y comenzaron a gritar emocionados, esa sería una larga noche para Atsuya.

Poco después el burdel comenzó a llenarse de chicos, solo había hijos de empresarios, de entre 19 y 26 años, así que esa era una noche "agradable"

Goenji, Genda y Endo llegaron y tomaron asiento en la mesa 4, pidieron algo de beber mientras que Goenji "iba al baño"

El pelicrema llegó al vestuario y llamó a la puerta, para su buena suerte el que lo recibió fue Kazemaru

-¡Goenji-san! –dijo mientras se abalanzaba hacia él y comenzaba con una secuencia de besos, misma que fue interrumpida por Midorikawa que los jaló hacia dentro del cuarto

-¿Acaso están tontos?, si madame los ve estaremos en problemas –dijo a modo de regaño, para luego dirigirse al tocador

-Goenji, te extrañe –le dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-Pero no más que yo a ti –habló el otro, logrando sonrojar a su chico

Y así comenzaron con una empalagosa escena para los ojos de los demás, pero había que admitir que nunca antes habían visto a Kazemaru así y eso hacía que pudieran soportar tanta dulzura

-Es obvio que aún no tienen sexo –dijo Sakuma

-Mira quien lo dice –habló Suzuno que terminaba de limpiar sus zapatillas

-P-Pues es porque Genda no lo ha pedido –se defendió –Y Kido nunca lo hizo, siempre me vio como su hermanito a pesar de que "éramos novios"

-Sakuma, déjate llevar –dijo Midorikawa –Si Genda te lo propone hoy, acéptalo. Estoy seguro de que pasaras un buen rato –termino de decir mientras le sonreía

-Habla el experto, como tú ya no eres virgen –dijo Suzuno

-¡No lo dije por eso!, pero…debo admitir que se sintió muy bien –el peliverde se sonrojo mientras cerraba los ojos recordando quien sabe cuántas cosas.

-Chicos, dice Kido que ya va a comenzar el show y… ¡QUIEN ES ESTE! –gritó Afuro mientras señalaba a Goenji

-Tranquilo Teru-chan –trato de calmarlo Sakuma –Es el novio de Kazemaru

El rubio suspiró y luego miró al pelicrema, había que admitir que era…guapo y tenía…buen cuerpo, que decir de esos ojos y de ese sonrojo que tenía, además de esos labios entreabiertos que incitaban a besarlos –Me gustas –susurró -¡Por qué Atsuya no es como tú! –dijo para luego ponerse a llorar en el suelo

-¡Que dijiste! –Kazemaru y Shirou lo miraron con reproche

-¡No te acerques a Goenji-san! –dijo el peliazul mientras abrazaba al pelicrema

-¡Se lo diré a mi hermano! –habló el peliplata

-Bueno, no me refiero a que quiero a Goenji. Sólo creo que si Atsuya fuera más varonil…dejaría que fuera el que va arriba

-¡TERUMI! –gritaron todos mientras el rubio reía nerviosamente

Se escuchó la voz del presentador, Tachimukai suspiró resignado y salió a presentar su acto. Goenji se vio obligado a dejar el vestuario y Aphrodi se quedó escuchando un sermón por parte de Kazemaru y de Shirou.

Midorikawa suspiró y abrazó a Suzuno, cosa que sorprendió al albino ya que no esperaba eso.

-¿Y si no le intereso? –preguntó mientras hundía su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo, el cual ya estaba enterado de la situación

-Ryuuji, si después de tener sexo te vuelve a buscar…entonces si le interesas –le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza suavemente –Él te dijo que vendría así que no lo pienses tanto, yo sé que si vendrá –luego le sonrió

El peliverde correspondió con una tierna sonrisa –Gracias Suzuno, no sé qué sería de mí sin ti…nii-san –dijo mientras se dirigía al baño

Suzuno sonrió, se sentía feliz por su amigo, además de que estaba extrañamente ansioso, pero ¿ansioso por qué?

**(...)**

Hiroto estacionó su auto y sacó un maletín, luego entro al burdel con una enorme sonrisa. Ese había sido un buen día, tener sexo era bueno para clamar su estrés.

En la mañana había hecho un contrato con una empresa importante siendo él el titular, no su hermana o su cuñado, todas las ganancias serían para él. Eso significaba que ya no dependería de su hermana, si no de él mismo.

Tomo parte de su dinero del banco y estaba listo para pedir la compra de Midorikawa, para el que tenía una propuesta y una larga confesión que hacerle.

Se sentó en la mesa 5 y ordenó una botella de whiskey, además de confirmar que había llegado a tiempo para ver a Midorikawa en su show, que sería el último.

Por otro lado, Genda se encontraba vaciando el afrodisiaco en la copa que habría de darle a Jisa, estaba tan emocionado, esa noche sería suya. También se tomó una pequeña pastillita

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Endo

-Necesito vigor, ¡Hoy si toca! –gritó el pelicaoba a lo que su amigo sonrió divertido.

Endo, que ya estaba de nuevo en sus cinco sentidos, esperaba con ansias el número de Shirou. Luego de eso pediría un privado y así podría estar a solas con él.

Goenji volvió a la mesa con una sonrisa, Genda le pasó un pañuelo desechable

-Límpiate el labial que traes en la mejilla –le dijo, provocando que se sonrojara.

Y todo eso paso en la presentación de Tachimukai, que de alguna forma se encontraba feliz. Sus amigos estarían muy contentos al saber que sus "parejas asignadas" ya estaban presentes.

Y así fueron pasando uno a uno a presentar su número, de Tachimukai siguió Sakuma el cual miraba a Genda de forma lasciva y el pelicaoba lo miraba de la misma forma, luego salió a escena Kazemaru, Goenji tuvo que contenerse para no estallar de celos ante los demás que miraban a su hermoso peliazul de una forma desagradable, lo que lo calmó fue el hecho de que le dirigía solo a él un montón de miraditas y besos discretos. Después llegó el turno de Midorikawa y Hiroto, al igual que Goenji, tuvo que contener sus celos, solo que el peliverde fue más descarado cuando bajó del escenario subió a la mesa del pelirrojo y luego se sentó sobre sus piernas, haciendo una rutina bastante subida de tono, acompañada de sensuales movimientos pélvicos que siguió con un susurró en el oído –Te espero en mi privado –luego subió de nuevo recibiendo un montón de aplausos y propina, aunque no había sido el baile para ninguno de los otros que estaban presentes, los movimiento habían sido más que bien interpretados logrando que más de uno "despertara" cosa que no fue excepción en Hiroto, que se encontraba en una situación difícil.

Luego apareció en escena Shirou mientras Atsuya, al igual que Endo, hacía ejercicios de respiración para no salir a matar a todos esos tipos que osaban a mirar a su hermano. Terumi sonrió al ver que Atsuya estaba hasta temblando, entonces lo abrazó para después besar su cuello mientras sus manos comenzaban a crear un camino de su abdomen hacia su entrepierna, eso logro calmar a la "bestia"

-¡Paren par de pervertidos! –Kido los golpeo en la cabeza -¡Terumi ve a lavarte las manos y Atsuya ponte a trabajar! -ambos asintieron sonrojados

Shirou estaba por terminar con su número cuando los esperados artistas de Neo Black llegaron al sitio escoltados por Osamu que los acercó a la mesa 1 y luego les dio una botella cortesía de la casa. Luego le dijo a Kido que pusiera un poco más de droga a todas las bebidas que fueran para la mesa 1, el de rastas lo comprendió enseguida, ellos ya estaban allí.

Endo le dio un beso a Shirou, como ya era costumbre. El peliplata sonrió y lo saludo discretamente con su mano, tomo el dinero y se retiró dejando a un enamorado Endo babeando por su chico, cosa que no paso desapercibida por sus amigos, Genda suspiró y Goenji solo se limito a sonreír.

Cuando Shirou entró al vestuario lo primero que hizo fue…

-¡Neo Black llegó! –gritó eufórico, todos sonrieron y comenzaron a aplaudir, gritar, etcétera

-¡Pido a Nagumo! –Suzuno levanto la mano

-¡No!, yo lo quiero –dijo Tachimukai mientras caminaba hacia el albino

-Demasiado tarde, yo voy a bailar ahora. No se resistirá ante mí –Suzuno sonrió dejando a todos helados (cuando sonreía así daba miedo) y después salió al escenario

-Oye, ahora que lo pienso –habló Sakuma recibiendo la atención de los presentes –Tachimukai, tu le dijiste a Midorikawa que si quería podías reemplazarlo con Hiroto

El castaño se sonrojó, ante la mirada inquisitoria del peliverde –M-Me gustan los pelirrojos -¿simple no?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Shirou habló -Tsunami es pelirosa…deriva del rojo en la escala cromática, ¿por qué no lo intentas con él?

-Shirou no saques tus conocimientos universitarios en un momento así –dijo Kazemaru

-Es que Tsunami es muy alto, maduro y varonil –dijo Tachimukai -¡Nunca se fijará en mí! –terminó de hablar mientras comenzaba a hacer circulitos en el suelo.

-¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Midorikawa, todos se alzaron de hombros. Era un problema de Tachi, no se podía hacer nada.

**(...)**

Los chicos estaban asombrados con el burdel, había que decir que era un sitio enorme. Y como si fueran niños pequeños, comenzaron a mirar hacia todos lados

-¡Voy por alguna bebida extravagante! –gritó un eufórico Fudo mientras se dirigía a la barra

-El baile de la peliplata fue aburrido, espero que el siguiente número no me decepcione –habló Nagumo mientras se acomodaba en su asiento

-Yo necesito ir al baño –dijo Tsunami

-Fudo te dijo que fueras antes de venir –Nagumo lo miró con fastidio

-Pero no tenía ganas, ahora ya me dieron –dijo -¿Dónde estará el baño?

-Yo que sé, pregúntale al mesero o algo

Tsunami se levanto y le dio un zape a Nagumo que se quejó pero lo dejo pasar, el chico se dirigió a Atsuya quien le indico donde estaba el baño y así Tsunami salió disparado para que su pobre vejiga pudiera descansar en paz.

En eso las luces se apagaron, solo una de color azul iluminó una parte dejando ver una silueta que caminaba hacia el escenario

-Aburrido –dijo Nagumo mientras miraba hacia otro lado, pero hubo algo que llamo su atención. El tacón que estaba frente a él hizo que volteara hacia arriba, logrando conectar sus ojos con los de una chica, ésta le sonreía luego le dedicó un guiño y comenzó con su rutina en el tubo.

Nagumo se intereso por completo y caminó hacia el escenario para poder admirarla de cerca, comenzó a cantar la canción, ya que él era vocalista pues la canción era parte de su repertorio. Suzuno sonrió de nuevo, había logrado su objetivo. Ah, y estaba en un sueño hecho realidad, el vocalista estaba cantando su canción favorita mientras el bailaba, nada podía ser mejor.

Luego de terminar con su rutina todos le dieron una excelente propina, no por nada él era el que más ganancias reportaba con madame. Nagumo le dio un fajo de billetes, descaradamente tomo su brazo y dijo –Tienes que ser para mí, quiero tenerte

Suzuno se sonrojo, nunca le había pasado eso. Cuando un cliente se le insinuaba los golpeaba o algo pero esto era distinto, ni con Nepper había sido así de fácil. El albino sonrió –Ahora vengo, pero primero pídeme con el chico de allá –le dijo mientras se zafaba suavemente de su agarre y le señalaba a Osamu.

Nagumo le mandó un "beso" y luego fue con el chico para pedir a esa albina sexy (?)

Por otro lado estaba Tsunami lavando sus manos y refrescándose la cara, aun no sabía cómo rayos lo habían convencido para ir a ese sitio. Bueno, solo pensaba en que se aburrieran y al fin pudiesen regresar al hotel, ya le estaba dando sueño.

Suspiró pesadamente mientras abría la puerta y salía del baño, se acomodó su flequillo y miró hacia enfrente al oír un suspiro similar al suyo. Sus ojos y los de la persona que estaba frente a él se encontraron, unos ojos oscuros frente a unos ojos azules, tan azules como el mar mismo.

Obviamente había nacido el amor en ese instante, Tsunami sonrió y "la chica" frente a él también le sonrió. Pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció cuando el pelirosa se acercó peligrosamente al chico y lo arrinconó contra la pared, lo tomó por la barbilla y lo obligó a encararlo

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yuu… -respondió Tachimukai nervioso

-¡YUU-CHAN!, Te amo –gritó mientras lo cargaba, el castaño estaba completamente rojo y avergonzado

-¡Bájame!, ¡Ahora! –exigía el chico mientas pataleaba y trataba de huir pero Tsunami, siendo obviamente mucho más fuerte que el chico, solamente lo ignoro y lo atrajo hacia él, besándolo con ternura y ese beso logro calmar a Tachimukai, quien correspondió torpemente.

Aphrodi, que había presenciado eso solo atinó a sonreír –Eso fue demasiado fácil para los dos –dijo mientras se secaba las manos con una toallita.

Kido estaba en la barra acomodando botellas y limpiando copas cuando Fudo llegó a la barra

-Prepárame algo rico con mucho alcohol –le dijo a lo que Kido asintió

Ninguno de los dos había cruzado miradas, los shows habían terminado y la mayoría de los clientes habían comenzado a platicar y hacer convenios. Kido termino de ponerle algunos toques finales y le entregó al chico una copa adornada con una rebanadita de fresa

-Tome su orden –dijo mientras le acercaba una servilleta

-Gracias…-por primera vez Fudo pudo contemplar el hermoso rostro de Kido, miro fijamente sus facciones, sus ojos y su cabello atado a una coleta. El castaño se limitó a observar del mismo modo a Fudo, lo que le llamo la atención fue el color de sus ojos, el verde le gustaba

-Me gustas –dijo Fudo al mismo tiempo que se apoyaba en la barra y le robaba un beso a Kido quien opto por apartarse y contener sus ganas de darle una bofetada, había que decir que eso estaba prohibido, Osamu y Hitomiko se molestarían si le hacía eso a uno de sus "invitados especiales"

Kido hizo una reverencia y se dirigió al vestuario, encontrándose con Aphrodi en el camino y aprovechando el momento para encargarle la barra. Luego entró y se sentó en un sillón mientras se cubría la boca con la mano izquierda y cerraba los ojos.

-Kido, ¿qué te pasó, que tienes? –pregunto Kazemaru alarmado mientras se sentaba junto a él

-Sólo es una mala noche, un cliente acaba de besarme –respondió, dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta

Sakuma fue el valiente (hay que decir que un poco celoso y sobreprotector) que se atrevió a preguntar -¿Quién te besó?

-Fudo –fue la respuesta antes de volver a cubrir su boca

…3…

…2…

…1…

-¡QUUUÉ!

Kido iba a responder cuando Osamu entró al vestuario –Kazemaru ve con Goenji, Midorikawa con Hiroto, Sakuma con Genda, Shirou con Endo y Suzuno con Nagumo. Ah y Kido, tú ve con Fudo

-¡ME NIEGO! –respondió sin pensarlo

-Tienes que hacerlo, es parte de tu trabajo –replicó el pelinegro

-Claro que no, mi trabajo es preparar bebidas y atender la barra, ¿en qué parte de mi contrato está el servir a los clientes de esa manera?

Osamu sonrió victorioso –Debiste haber leído las letras pequeñas

Kido apretó los dientes y dio un golpe con su pie para después levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta, no sin antes advertirle –No pienso ser amable Osamu, esta me la pagaran doble

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Osamu se giró a mirar a los demás –Ustedes también vallan con los clientes –indicó, a lo que los chicos asintieron para después salir del vestuario.

**(En los privados)**

**1***Goenji y Kazemaru se limitaban a platicar acompañados por el cálido té con galletas que ya era un símbolo emblemático en su relación además que de vez en cuando se regalaban besos y caricias entre sí, pero sin llegar a "eso"

**2***Midorikawa y Hiroto se sentaron en la cómoda cama con sábanas impecables que aun recordaban la esencia de ambos que había quedado impregnada la noche anterior ambos comenzaron a entablar una conversación amable, en comparación de como había sido ayer.

-Mido, ¿enserio no tienes la menor idea de quien soy? –preguntó el pelirrojo mientras lo miraba como tratando de hacerlo recordar

-Hiroto, yo…no te recuerdo

El chico suspiró y se acostó en la cama llevándose consigo al peliverde quien sonrió por la acción del chico, luego se acomodó suavemente en su regazo

-Nos conocimos cuando éramos niños, yo estaba llorando en un parque cerca de mi casa y tu me invitaste a jugar. Luego prometiste ir a jugar al día siguiente pero no lo hiciste, no sabes cuanto sufrí, creí que no podría perdonarte pero ahora que volví a verte, me enamoré de nuevo, de ti

Midorikawa recordó, pudo recordarlo entonces se incorporó rápidamente -¡Claro que eres Hiroto!, como no te reconocí antes –sonrió –Creciste, yo era un poco más alto que tú y además tu cabello esta mucho mas largo de como lo recordaba –dijo para luego abrazar al chico

-Me olvidaste, buscaste a Diam y no fuiste al día siguiente como prometiste –reprochó el ojiverde, a lo que el otro se separó y suspiró, borrando así su sonrisa

-No me olvidé de ti, el día en que te volvería a ver mi casa se consumió en un incendio, mis padres murieron y nosotros tuvimos que ir al hospital, después me mandaron a un orfanato donde casi fui violado (a estas alturas de su vida, Ryuuji ya había comprendido lo que ese tipo había querido hacerle) y por eso no pude ir. Acerca de Diam, él fue como un segundo hermano, me enseñó muchas cosas y me era familiar, ahora que recuerdo tu nombre sé que me era familiar porque se llama Hiromu, pero fue el peor error que pude haber cometido

Hiroto lo miro y sonrió para luego abrazarlo –Mi querido Mido, aun no entiendo porque no te conocí antes, mi hermana siempre me presentaba a sus… ¡Mierda, soy un imbécil! –dijo mientras se daba un golpe mental –No quise conocerte, mi hermana te presentó con tú apellido, como Midorikawa y no con tu nombre como nos presentamos antes

El otro sonrió –No te preocupes, ahora ya estamos juntos de nuevo, eso es lo que importa

El pelirrojo sonrió, le extendió su mano –Soy Hiroto Kira, empresario y licenciado en economía mercantil –el ojinegro correspondió al gesto mientras decía –Yo soy Ryuuji Midorikawa licenciado en ciencias administrativas y corporativas

-Wow, Ryuuji nunca dejarás de sorprenderme –el aludido se limitó a sonreír –Ah es verdad, quiero comprar tu libertad

-¿Enserio? –preguntó el otro emocionado

-Pero con una condición –Hiroto lo miró mientras comenzaba a buscar algo en la bolsa de su saco

-¿Qué cosa? –Midorikawa lo miró intrigado

-Que te cases conmigo –terminó mientras le enseñaba una cajita con un hermoso anillo lleno de diminutos y brillantes diamantes –Ahora que te encontré no pienso dejarte ir de nuevo

El peliverde se sonrojó, todo iba demasiado rápido –Yo…

**3*** Genda entró con Sakuma en brazos, ese afrodisiaco lo había hecho sentir mal pero también había provocado que sintiera una enorme necesidad de Genda, deseaba desesperadamente hacerlo con él, cosa que el pelicaoba no dejo pasar por alto

-¡Ten sexo conmigo!, te lo imploro –dijo Sakuma mientras jalaba al otro hacia él

-¿Estas seguro? –Genda quería hacerlo pero no creyó que Sakuma fuera a tomar semejante actitud

Sakuma sonrió lascivamente y luego comenzó a desvestir al chico lentamente mientras se relamía los labios, Genda se dejó llevar por su acompañante. El ojinaranja tomó el control sobre él cuando se sentó sobre sus piernas y comenzó a dejar un caminito de besos por el pecho y abdomen bien formados del joven. Lamía lenta y sensualmente de su ombligo hacia abajo mientras que con sus hábiles manos se encargaba de atender la parte baja de Genda.

Se deshizo de los pantalones del mayor y bajo muy despacito los boxers de licra que ocultaban el ya erguido miembro del joven que miraba atentamente cada una de las acciones de Jisa, su cara y los deliciosos movimientos manuales que le proporcionaba hacían que se sintiera en la gloria.

Casi enseguida Sakuma tomó con la suavidad que lo caracterizaba, la entrepierna de Genda y comenzó a lamerla, de la punta a la base y luego comenzó a engullirla cada vez más rápido. Una de sus manos subió un poco más la falda que llevaba y se despojó de su ropa interior, en esos momentos no le importaba que el pelicaoba descubriera que era un chico, lo único que deseaba era satisfacerse y satisfacerlo.

Genda estaba sumergido en un placer que no había conocido antes, si había tenido una o dos novias en el pasado, pero ninguna se comparaba con Jisa. Además de que era experta en el tema, era definitivamente su chica ideal. Sintió como su abdomen se contraía, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de advertir a su compañero que estaba llegando a clímax hasta que se vino dentro de la húmeda y deliciosa boca del peliplata quien no hizo más que tragarlo, pero no lo logró por completo ya que una parte de aquel blanquecino liquido escurría por u barbilla. El otro cambio posiciones y comenzó a besar la boca del otro, probándose a si mismo, un sabor dulce y amargo a la vez.

El pelicaoba bajó la parte superior del traje de Sakuma para comenzar a morder sus erguidos pezones, con otra de sus manos acariciaba sensualmente el trasero del chico, sintió como su miembro volvía a endurecerse y se lo hizo saber a Sakuma quien abrió sus ojos al sentir el enorme "paquete" de Genda restregándose con el suyo.

Lo menos que le importaba a Genda en esos momentos era por donde meterla, así que en un movimiento algo brusco acomodó a Sakuma con las piernas abiertas y dirigió su miembro al primer (en este caso único) orificio que encontró metiéndolo todo de una sola embestida, haciendo que Sakuma arqueara su espalda y gimiera fuertemente.

Fue así como la pastilla para el vigor y el afrodisiaco se mezclaron, logrando una salvaje y dolorosa primera vez para Sakuma, quien comenzaba a tomar conciencia y a reprenderse mentalmente por haber aceptado una bebida extraña por parte de su amado.

**4*** Con Shirou y Endo las cosas estaban más tiernas, con los suaves besos que el castaño le proporcionaba al otro el cual los recibía con gusto. A pesar de que ya habían tenido sexo un par de veces, ambos estaban por una etapa de "noviazgo" en el que no pasaban de los besos y de la oportunidad de jugar con sus lenguas tratando de descubrir nuevas experiencias que habrían de utilizar en el futuro.

**5*** Nagumo, el cual había descubierto que su sexy albina era albino, no había reprochado nada (para la sorpresa de Suzuno) solo se limitó a decir –Enséñame a hacerlo con un hombre –a lo que Suzuno sonrió y comenzó a hacerle un servicio bastante profesional, mismo que logró poner a Nagumo en las nubes en poco tiempo.

Es así como 5 minutos después de que entraran al privado, Suzuno se encontraba en cuatro sintiendo las fuertes embestidas del pelirrojo que no hacía mas que gemir y morder ocasionalmente la fina y suave piel de la espalda del ojiazul, dejando marcas casi sangrantes, mismas que marcaban a Suzuno como suyo.

**6*** Como Kido no tenía privado por ser barman, tuvo que atender a Fudo en la sala VIP del burdel, misma que estaba aislada del resto de las mesas y que a veces servía para ocultar los bajos instintos de Hitomiko y Osamu.

El de rastas suspiró y miró hacia otro lado, en verdad estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobre humanos para no moler a golpes a ese tipo que había osado a robarle su primer beso (con Sakuma no fue más que un amor "de juego", fue a los 10 años ¿qué esperaban?)

-Entonces te llamas Yuuto Kido –afirmó el otro mientras se apoyaba en la mesa

-Sí, Akio-san –respondió él mientras sonreía, fingiendo ser lindo, amable y cortés

-Kido, ¿vendrías a vivir conmigo? –preguntó sin rodeos, provocando que el aludido se sonrojara –Se que tal vez sea difícil de entender pero, eh estado esperando por mucho tiempo a encontrar a una persona como tú, me enamoré a primera vista de ti…Kido-kun

Doki Doki…Kido miró a los ojos a su acompañante, sintió una presión en su pecho, ¿qué significaba ese extraño sentimiento?

Fudo se dio cuenta de la reacción del otro y no dudó en volver a besar a Kido, esta vez fue más intenso, logró deshacerse de la liga que ataba el cabello del chico y comenzó a juguetear con sus rastas mientras continuaba con su intento de profundizar ese beso. Algo que funcionó pues Kido comenzó a responderle.

Finalmente el castaño cedió y abrió sus labios, dejando a la lengua traviesa de Fudo, explorar cada rincón de su boca.

**(Regresando a las mesas)**

Tsunami y Tachimukai se encontraban charlando cómodamente en su mesa, el castaño hablaba felizmente sobre lo mucho que admiraba a Neo Black ante la mirada de borrego a medio morir de Tsunami que había centrado su total atención en "la adorable" Yuu.

Sin embargo el ringtone de su celular lo sacó de su trance, le pidió un momento a su compañera y atendió la llamada

-¡¿Dónde están! –se escuchó desde el otro lado del celular

-E-En un sitio divertido, no se preocupen ya casi volvemos al hotel –dijo -¡Hay esta bien Haruna, ahora mismo vamos para allá! –luego terminó la llamada

-¿Sucede algo malo? –preguntó inocentemente Tachimukai, logrando que Tsunami le sonriera

-No pasa nada, solo que nos están solicitando en el hotel ahora mismo –le dijo –Oye, ¿me puedes indicar donde esta el privado de Fuu?, es que debo ir por mi amigo

-Claro, sígueme –Tachimukai comenzó a caminar seguido del moreno que no despegaba su vista de encima del mas pequeño

Llegaron y el para nada listo de Tsunami abrió bruscamente la puerta -¡HORA DE IRNOS NAGU…!

Los cuatro se quedaron en shock, Tachimukai se cubrió los ojos con sus manos y Tsunami no hizo más que disculparse mientras cerraba la puerta, Suzuno se quedo de piedra hay que decir que hacía unos instantes se encontraba cabalgando a Nagumo, hasta que los interrumpieron y el pelirrojo no hizo mas que abrazar al albino y besarlo apasionadamente

-Te amo, fue la mejor noche de mi vida –dijo mientras salía del interior del otro y se vestía rápidamente –Esto debe repetirse, llámame cuando tengas tiempo libre –terminó de decir mientras le daba una tarjetita con su número y le daba un ultimo beso en los labios.

Suzuno, aún medio shockeado se cubrió con las sábanas y guardó la tarjetita mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Estaba feliz, además de agotado por lo que se acomodó en la cama y se quedó dormido.

Nagumo alcanzó a Tsunami en la entrada, este último se encontraba pagando en la barra

-Avísale a Fudo que nos vamos, esta en el privado de allá –ordenó el moreno

-¿Pero por qué tenemos que irnos? –preguntó Nagumo confundido

-Haruna y él están molestos porque desaparecimos -contestó

-Pues ya no somos unos niños, esa tonta me va a escuchar, me interrumpió en el mejor momento de mi vida –dijo mientras caminaba hacia donde se encontraba su amigo

Tsunami termino de pagar y se dirigió a donde se encontraba la castaña –Debo irme pero espero poder verte de nuevo, ¿crees que sea posible?

-Claro, será un placer Tsunami-san

-Sólo dime Jousuke, toma este es mi número de celular –le dio un papelito –Estaré esperando con ansias tu llamada –dijo para luego besar al castaño suavemente antes de marcharse

Por otro lado Nagumo llamó educadamente a la puerta, no como el idiota de Tsunami y cuando recibió autorización entro -Haruna esta molesta, vámonos ya

Fudo suspiró y se levantó de su asiento –Hasta luego Kido-kun, espero verte pronto –dijo mientras lo besaba por última vez antes de salir de la habitación.

Kido estaba en shock, ¿acaso había dicho Haruna?

-Hermana…

**(...)**

Los integrantes de Neo Black salieron del burdel y se marcharon en su hermosa camioneta negra blindada. Poco a poco el lugar se vació, Goenji, Endo y Genda fueron los últimos en salir.

Los tres subieron al auto y se marcharon

-Extrañare a Ka –dijo Goenji

-Yo a Shi –dijo Endo

-Yo, tengo una resaca espantosa. Espero que Jisa no se sienta así de mal –dijo Genda mientras se sujetaba la cabeza y comenzaba a masajearla.

Esa había sido una buena noche para todos, ¿no?

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado nwn Me esmeré y pues creo que salió bien jojo<p>

¿Qué será el bebé de Hitomiko y Osamu? (¿se esperaban que esos dos fueran pareja? XD), ¿qué pasará con Aki? y ¿por qué Kido dijo hermana?

Esas y más respuestas en el próximo capítulo.

Gracias a **fudou-123**, **Kari Reira Lufkin**, **Roxi-chan3** y **Alejandra** por sus reviews, creanme que me ayudan a redactar esta historia ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

A los que leen y no dejan review (malos DX) también apreció mucho que sigan este fic, gracias.

Por cierto, ¿de qué pareja quieren el próximo lemmon? :3

**Bye Bye, etto...¿me dejan review? ya es más fácil XDD  
><strong>

**v  
><strong>

**v  
><strong>

**v  
><strong>


	8. Conflictos y rencuentros

Am, hola etto... si es que alguien aun lee mi fic que apenas estoy actualizando, ¡Voy a agradecérselo mucho!

No subi antes la continuación porque no tengo internet en mi casa y no me quería arriesgar a abrir cuentas en un cyber pero en vista de que mi mamá no se apiada de mi hermano y de mi para pagar el internet, me ví en la necesidad de estar en un cyber actualizando el fic.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, solo hay algo de lime pero prometo poner muchos muchos lemmones en el proximo XD

Y muchísimas gracias a: **Rukiatys, Shirou-Karla, Guest (NekoAle/Alejandra ¿Sí entendí bien? ^^),exie annatsumi asakura kido, Nana-chan Yamamoto, Mary-chan92, fudou-123 y MizuKi-chan-18 **por ustedes y para ustedes es este fic ¡Les agradesco sus comentarios! y creeanme que espero lograr todas sus espectativas, tratare de hacer lo mejor que pueda.

Ahora sin más, el capítulo...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Conflictos y rencuentros<strong>

Midorikawa despertó, un cálido brazo lo envolvía por la cintura mientras que el mostraba en sus ojos un brillo especial, claro que estaba cansado, esa noche también había sido agotadora, pero esta vez, muchos sentimientos habían sido puestos de por medio, haciendo de aquella noche una de las mas especiales en la vida del peliverde.

Suspiró y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, miró su mano y en ella el hermoso anillo que era la prueba de una promesa muy especial que le había hecho al chico más maravilloso que había conocido. Suavemente se giró, quedando así frente al chico que dormía plácidamente a su lado, luego paso su mano por sus cabellos rojizos logrando que este abriera los ojos.

-Hora de levantarse dormilón –dijo el peliverde mientras lo besaba

-Ryuuji, ¿qué hora es? –le preguntó el otro mientras se frotaba los ojos con pereza

-Son más o menos como las 8 –respondió

-Entonces tenemos tiempo –le dijo con una sonrisa –Vamos a dormir un poco más –diciendo eso abrazó al chico y jaló las cobijas sobre ellos.

-No, tengo que ir a desayunar o van a preocuparse de nuevo…además de que alguien podría venir…¡te verían aquí y se lo dirían a madame! –comenzó a murmurar preocupado hasta que Hiroto lo silenció con un beso

-Cálmate, vamos a tu habitación por tus cosas y para que tomes un baño, bueno, TOMEMOS un baño –Hiroto se levantó y comenzó a vestirse

-¿A qué te refieres con "tomemos"? –le pregunto el otro mientras se colocaba una bata

-A que sería lindo que tomáramos una ducha juntos –dijo mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de su sonrojado chico -¿De dónde sacaste esa bata?

(...)

Por otro lado estaba un albino con un dolor del demonio en su parte trasera, sin mencionar el montón de moretones que acababa de ver que tenía por el cuello y su , nada de eso le quitaba el placer que había sido capaz de experimentar la noche anterior, con ese pelirrojo.

Suzuno bostezó mientras pasaba por el privado de Sakuma, dándose cuenta de que este aún continuaba dentro. Era raro, normalmente el y Genda nunca lo usaban tanto como para que el ojinaranja se quedara allí hasta esas horas, por lo que el albino se preocupó y llamó a la puerta.

-Sakuma, ¿Sakuma estas bien? –pregunto Suzuno mientras entraba a la habitación del peliblanco

-Sí, estoy bien –respondió el chico que seguía recostado en su cama

-¿Estas seguro?, entonces vamos a desayunar –le dijo el otro acercándose a Sakuma

-No tengo hambre Suzu-chan, ¿me dejas dormir? –respondió mientras se cobijaba hasta la cabeza

-No te pongas así, ¡vamos!, ¡arriba! –dijo Suzuno con una gran sonrisa mientras se arrojaba a la cama de Sakuma

-Enserio Suzuno, déjame dormir…estoy cansado –le pidió de nuevo

-¡Vamos, arriba! –dijo el albino mientras le quitaba las cobijas de encima a Sakuma, pero las dejo caer en el suelo y su sonrisa se desvaneció

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sakuma alarmado

-E-Estas sangrando –fue la única respuesta que obtuvo

-¡Qué! –Sakuma trató de incorporarse pero le fue imposible

-Estas sangrando, ¡iré por ayuda! –dijo para salir rápidamente hacia el comedor

Suzuno debía ser listo, no podía decirle a Hitomiko o a Osamu, tampoco podía decirle a Kido porque este era demasiado sobreprotector, entonces, ¿a quién debería recurrir?

Siguió corriendo hasta que chocó contra alguien, ambos cayeron al suelo

-Lo siento –se disculpó Suzuno mientras se sobaba el trasero, si de por sí le dolía

-¿Suzuno?, qué te pasa –el chico frente a él le ayudó a incorporarse

-Kazemaru –Suzuno suspiró aliviado -¡Necesito que me ayudes!, Sakuma esta sangrando y necesita urgentemente un doctor

El peliazul sin más, corrió a su habitación y tomó su celular mientras rápidamente comenzaba a marcar

-Goenji, necesito ayuda –habló

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿estas bien? –preguntó el pelicrema alarmado desde el otro lado de la línea

-Sí estoy bien, es solo que Sakuma está sangrando de…allí –dijo algo sonrojado por ver las señas de Suzuno para indicarle de donde sangraba su amigo

-No te preocupes voy para allá con una ambulancia, prepara algo de ropa por si hay que internarlo. Tranquilo, llegaré lo más rápido que pueda.

Una vez que Goenji terminó la llamada, Suzuno se dirigieron a la habitación del peliblanco y empacó en un bolso algunas prendas. Mientras que Kazemaru fue al privado del chico

-Sakuma, Goenji viene para acá con una ambulancia –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo

-Gracias Kaze-chan

-¿Crees poder caminar? –le preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a él

-No me puedo ni mover, me duele todo –respondió mientras hacia una leve mueca de dolor al tratar de incorporarse

-Tranquilo, entonces esperaremos hasta que llegue –le dijo mientras colocaba sus manos en su espalda, evitando que se incorporara -Iré a avisarle a los chicos –señaló al mismo tiempo que salía del lugar.

Kazemaru se dirigió al comedor, encontrándose únicamente a Shirou quien lo miró y enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien

-Kaze, ¿qué pa…?

-Voy a ir al hospital, Sakuma está muy mal. Llamé a Goenji y él vendrá por nosotros –le informó

-Pero que le…

-Por favor Shirou, avísale a los demás –dijo el peliazul y luego salió de allí

-Sakuma…

(...)

Goenji le marcó a Kazemaru para avisarle que ya había llegado, el peliazul le indicó como llegar a uno de los callejones de la parte de atrás del edificio, debían ser discretos o algo podría salir mal. Una vez estacionado Goenji corrió hacia una pequeña puerta donde Ichirouta ya lo esperaba

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó mientras continuaban corriendo por el interior del burdel

-Sigue sangrando y el pobrecito ni siquiera puede moverse–le respondió

-No te preocupes, estará bien. Ya hable para que preparen una habitación en el hospital

Ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de Sakuma encontrándose con Suzuno, éste saludo a Goenji quien le ofreció una rápida reverencia y luego caminó hacia donde estaba el ojinaranja quien le sonrió aliviado

-¿Cómo te sientes Sakuma?, ¿hay dolor? –preguntó Goenji mientras sacaba su estetoscopio y comenzaba a revisarlo

-Sí, me duele el simple hecho de tratar de incorporarme

-Ya veo –el pelicrema guardó su aparato y acomodó a Sakuma, envolviéndolo con la sábana. Él aún se encontraba desnudo además de que en esos momentos no debían perder tiempo vistiéndolo-Kaze toma la ropa y vamos –indicó Goenji mientras cargaba a Sakuma en sus brazos y salían de la habitación mientras que Suzuno se quedó en ella, debía de lavar las manchas de sangre antes de que Hitomiko las viera o habría problemas.

Los tres salieron, subieron a la ambulancia y se fueron al hospital. Llegaron a urgencias y de inmediato Goenji llevó al chico a quirófano

-¿Por qué al quirófano?, tan mal estoy –preguntó Sakuma

-No pero aquí estarás mejor, además tengo más herramientas y medicinas –dijo tratando de calmarlo, luego comenzó a revisarlo.

Kazemaru esperaba fuera del quirófano caminando de un lado a otro, estaba muy preocupado por su amigo, además de que tenía ganas de golpear a Genda, porque sabía que ese estúpido tenía algo que ver.

Suspiró y se sentó en una banca, por ahora no podía hacer más que esperar.

Volviendo al quirófano:

-Es un desgarre de tejidos, estarás bien. Por ahora habrá que aplicar una crema y deberás tomar algunos medicamentos –indicó Goenji mientras buscaba las medicinas en una pequeña vitrina

-Gracias Goenji-san, pero no tengo para pagarte –le dijo Sakuma

-No te preocupes, este es uno de mis hospitales. Todo corre por cuenta mía, pero, ¿qué te hizo Genda ayer? –le preguntó mientras colocaba las medicinas en las bolsas de su bata

-Pues, creo que fue algo violento

-No te dilató la entrada ni permitió que se lubricara lo suficiente, por eso te desgarró. Ese imbécil…

-Goenji, no estoy molesto con él – el pelicrema lo miró sorprendido –Solo me duele el que me tratara como una cosa

Shuuya suspiró pensando en que Sakuma realmente quería al bastardo de su amigo, sin duda Genda tenía mucha suerte de haber encontrado a ese chico.

Luego de un rato Goenji salió con Sakuma en brazos y entró a una habitación que estaba junto al quirófano, lo acostó en la cama y le colocó una bata, luego lo cobijó con una sábana y finalmente le puso una intravenosa que le ayudaría a quitarle el dolor.

-Por el momento me retiro. Llamaré a Kaze-chan para que no te quedes solo, cualquier cosa que necesites, o si sientes dolor avísame –le dijo mientras le sonreía amablemente

-Gracias, muchas gracias por todo

Goenji salió y le indicó a Kazemaru que podía pasar –Esta bien, por ahora solo hay que darle una pastilla de los tres medicamentos que están en la mesita junto a la cama. Debo ir por una receta, ahora vuelvo –Kazemaruasintió y entro a la habitación.

Goenji corrió hacia el segundo piso, específicamente al laboratorio. Mientras se dirigía al sitio pensaba en que su querido amigo debía disculparse, no le importaba tener que violar cierta promesa de no decir nada, pero esto era cuestión de ética. Como lo pensó, vio que Genda salía tranquilamente del cuarto de análisis clínicos, Shuuya apresuró el paso y apretó su puño derecho

-¡Genda! –llamó Goenji, el otro se giró y sonrío, pero en lugar del saludo que esperaba, recibió un golpe en su mejilla, que comenzó a entumirse y luego sintió como caía al suelo debido al golpe

-¿¡Qué te pasa!? –le reclamó mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su mejilla -¿Por qué me golpeaste?

-¡Eres un infeliz!, le hiciste mucho daño a Sakuma, justo ahora está en la habitación del quirófano –dijo Goenji mientras se acomodaba las mangas de su bata

-¿Quién diablos es Sakuma?, de que estas hablando –Genda se limpió la sangre que comenzaba a fluir de su labio inferior

-Sakuma es aquel chico encantador del que dices estar enamorado, Sakuma es nada más y nada menos que tu querida "Jisa"

-¡QUÉ! –Genda se quedó en shock

-Jisa es un chico, todas las "chicas" del burdel son chicos. Kido, el barman, añade una droga para que no presten atención y así no se den cuenta de la verdad. Ayer lo embestiste de una forma brutal, no dejaste que se dilatara, ni lubricaste lo suficiente. Tiene un desgarre anal y todo esto es tu culpa

-… -el chico se quedó pensando por un momento y luego explicó –Creo que ya sé porque, esta mañana desperté con una resaca endemoniadamente terrible, mi entrepierna también estaba adolorida y ahora que me dices ya sé que pasó. Ayer tome una pastilla para "el vigor" quería que Ji digo Sakuma, sintiera un placer inolvidable pero entonces, ahora que lo mencionas, creo que la droga afectó y ocasiono algo opuesto, además si le sumo el afrodisiaco, todo se salió de control. Lo lamento mucho

Goenji suspiro y le ofreció su mano para levantar a Genda del suelo –Al que debes pedirle una disculpa es a Sakuma

-¿Está en la habitación de abajo verdad? –preguntó el pelicaoba a lo que el otro solo asintió -Gracias, iré ahora mismo

Genda corrió hacia la habitación, se acomodó la bata y entró. Kazemaru se sorprendió al verlo allí, iba a darle un escarmiento a ese maldito causante de que su amigo estuviera como estaba pero Goenji, que estaba en la entrada le indico que saliera un salió, dejando a Genda y a Sakuma solos.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Genda mientras movía ligeramente al chico

El peliblanco abrió sus ojos, encontrándose a Genda frente a él -¡Por Kami!, ¿qué te pasó?, estas sangrando -exclamó el peliblanco mientras colocaba una de sus manos sobre la zona afectada del chico

-Goenji me dio mi merecido, pero ¿cómo estás tú?, te hice mucho daño, perdóname –respondió mientras ponía su mano sobre la de Jirou

-No te preocupes, estaré bien –dijo mientras sonreía débilmente, provocando que Genda se sintiera aun peor

-Sakuma, te amo y por favor perdóname. Juro que no volverá a pasar, fue por culpa del afrodisiaco y de la droga, y… –Genda abrazó delicadamente al ojinaranja

-E-Espera, ¿cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

-Goenji me contó todo y quiero que sepas que no me importa si no eres una chica porque te amo, te amo más que a mi vida –el chico miró a Sakuma

-Genda… –Sakuma sonrió mientras se abrazaba al pelicaoba quien correspondió al gesto al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso, cuya profundidad era absolutamente perfecta, superando a los besos que antes se había dado, este era más sincero.

-Por cierto, ¿ya te aplicaron la crema? –preguntó el pelicaoba separándose de su amado, Sakuma negó -¿Me dejas que te la aplique? –sonrió un tanto sonrojado

Sakuma le sonrió -Pervertido

(...En el consultorio de Goenji...)

-¡No cambies el tema!, ¿por qué le dijiste a Genda? –Kazemaru estaba muy molesto, algo que para Goenji era completamente nuevo, no sabía que su adorable novio tenía semejante carácter

-Todo fue por el bien de Sakuma –dijo mientras trataba de calmar al chico, pero no lo logró pues este se dirigió hacia el con la intención de darle una bofetada, sin embargo el pelicrema lo detuvo a tiempo al mismo tiempo que lo aprisionaba contra su escritorio y lo besaba.

Kazemaru se resistía, seguía muy molesto con él. Había traicionado la valiosa confianza que sus amigos le había proporcionado y eso era algo que no podía dejar pasar por alto, pero, aquel beso y la hábil lengua del chico hicieron que su mente se quedara en blanco. Así fue como se dio por vencido, ante las suaves caricias que Goenji comenzaba a hacerle.

Shuuya tomó con ambas manos al chico y lo subió al escritorio para luego comenzar a darle pequeños besos por el cuello, con una de sus manos se aventuro a recorrer el suave y perfecto torso del peliazul mientras con la otra acariciaba uno de sus muslos. El otro comenzó a "calentarse" digamos que las caricias de Goenji eran demasiado para el. Había que decir que desde que se conocieron él había querido hacer eso con Shuuya, así que aprovechó el momento y sin pensarlo, lo pegó mas a el cuando lo abrazó con ambas piernas al mismo tiempo que pasaba sus manos detrás de la nuca del pelicrema para hacer esos besos mas profundos.

Goenji también estaba comenzando a ponerse en un estado poco agradable, estaba en horario de trabajo y lo peor, con un creciente problema en su entrepierna. Pero la piel de ese chico era adictiva, no podía dejar de lamer cada parte de él, subió la playera del joven y luego comenzó a morder los erectos pezones de Ichirouta quien gimió fuertemente. Eso hizo que Goenji reaccionara, se separo del chico y lo miró algo sorprendido

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Kazemaru con una voz melosa -¿No te gustó?

-No es eso Kaze, es que si continúo ya no podré detenerme –le dijo mientras lo bajaba del escritorio y lo abrazaba fuertemente

Kazemaru lo abrazó, iba a decirle algo cuando repentinamente la puerta se abrió

-¡Goenji-san lo necesitan en urgencias! –dijo una enfermera mientras entraba al consultorio.

Sin saber cómo, Kazemaru y Goenji estaban sentados aparentemente normales uno alejado como dos metros del otro pero completamente sonrojados

-Disculpe, ¿interrumpo algo? –preguntó la enfermera con picardía

Goenji tosió para que la joven saliera, ella entendió la indirecta y luego sonrió, Kazemaru se puso aún más rojo.

-Lo siento, tengo que ir pero te dejo aquí, hay un poco de café –dijo Shuuya mientras se colocaba una bata –Haré una valoración y vuelvo enseguida

Ichirouta asintió y Goenji salió de allí para dirigirse a urgencias, maldiciendo al pobre paciente por interrumpir aquel maravilloso momento con Kazemaru.

Cuando llegó se encontró con un preocupado rubio y una castaña a punto de dar a luz

-¿Dónde está Genda?, esto es de su área –le dijo a una enfermera

-No lo encontramos por ninguna parte y por eso decidimos llamarlo a usted –respondió la mujer

Goenji suspiró, de seguro su amigo estaba teniendo una muy buena reconciliación con Sakuma, así que por respeto a ellos y a la pobre mujer que estaba por dar a luz, se colocó una bata de cirugía y entraron a la sala de partos.

-Lo siento pero usted no puede pasar –le dijo al chico

-¡Pero soy su padre!

-No hay tiempo, ya esta por nacer y no trae puesta una bata –terminó de explicar Goenji mientras cerraba la puerta.

El chico golpeo el suelo con su pie y se dirigió a la sala de espera. Justo acababa de tomar asiento cuando un chico se le acercó

-¿Miyasaka?, ¿está todo bien? –le preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a él

-No del todo, Reika-chan está en labor de parto –le dijo

-Tranquilo, todo va a salir bien –el chico le dio una palmadita en su hombro y le sonrió

-Gracias Kido, por cierto, ¿tú que haces aquí? –le preguntó el rubio

-Vine por Kazemaru y por Sakuma, creo que Jirou se sintió mal y lo trajeron aquí –comentó el castaño –Es bueno que el novio de Kazemaru sea médico

-¿El novio de Kaze-chan es médico? –Kido asintió –Por cierto tengo que ir a buscarlos, te dejo Miyasaka y tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien.

Por otro lado Kazemaru salió del consultorio, recién terminó su taza de café salió para ir a ver a Sakuma, además de que Goenji no había regresado y estaba algo preocupado por eso.

Pasó por la sala de espera y vio a Kido conversando con Miyasaka y aunque él y Reika estaban juntos, prefería tomar precauciones por lo que rápidamente de dirigió a la habitación de su amigo.

Sakuma estaba durmiendo en el cómodo regazo de Genda, que estaba acostado en la cama y abrazaba al chico

-Espero que no hayas hecho lo que creo que hiciste –dijo el peliazul con una mirada intimidante

-N-No es lo que parece Ka, solo que Saku-chan me pidió que lo abrazara y entonces se quedó dormido –le dijo –Pero no soy capaz de moverme, si lo hago se despertará y ahora es bueno que descanse

-Mas te vale que sea eso –respondió al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en un sillón –Y llámame Kazemaru, no soy Ka…bueno al menos no mientras estoy fuera del burdel

En eso el peliazul recordóa Kido, tomó su celular y le marcó -Kido, estoy en la habitación 111 Sakuma esta bien así que no te preocupes –terminó de decir paraluego finalizar la llamada

-¿Quién es Kido? –preguntó Genda, Kazemaru sonrió para si mismo. Aun pensaba en hacerlo sufrir un poco así que, ¿por qué no darle celos?

-Ah, es el ex novio de Saku-chan –respondió con simpleza, Genda frunció el ceño –Ellos eran tan unidos, nunca se separaban

Genda miró molesto a Kazemaru y luego abrazó a Sakuma, como dando a entender que él era suyo. El peliazul sonrió, había logrado su cometido sin saber el tremendo lío que acababa de hacer.

-¡Kazemaru!, ¿dónde esta Jirou? –preguntó el de rastas que entraba en la habitación

-Tranquilo, él está allí –dijo señalando a Sakuma, que era abrazado por el pelicaoba, quien le dedico una mirada de celos

-Menos mal –Kido suspiró y se sentó junto a Kazemaru -¿Qué le pasó?

-Allí esta el responsable, que Genda te explique lo que Sakuma tiene –dijo el peliazul mientras miraba con molestia al chico que se limitó a verlo de la misma forma

-Es por culpa de la droga que me diste, estúpido barman –dijo Genda

-¿Te acostaste con Jirou? –preguntó Kido con sorpresa y con algo de celos… aunque tratara de superarlo, no podía olvidar al chico

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!, pero sí, me acosté con Saku-chan –dijo Genda mientras comenzaba con una ruidosa discusión

Kazemaru miró a ambos chicos y comprendió que provocar celos en Koujirou no había sido una buena idea, creo que estaba en problemas.

(...En el hotel...)

Tsunami abrazó su guitarra mientras tomaba el lápiz y terminaba de escribir

_I am without you  
>Cause I'd be lost forever if you slipped away<br>Blue eyes you're the reason for my change  
>Blue eyes you're the reason for my change…<em>

-Sí, quedó perfecta –dijo mientras sonreía triunfalmente para luego tomar la guitarra y comenzar a cantar

-¿Y ese? –preguntó Fudo que salía del baño con una toalla en la cintura y con otra colgada en el cuello

-Esta así desde la mañana, creo que esta inspirado porque terminó esa canción en 3 horas, ¿rápido no? –respondió Nagumo mientras continuaba afinando su guitarra –De seguro esta enamorado

-¿Acaso tu no lo estas? –Fudo sonrió –Ustedes dos tuvieron mucha suerte, yo en cambio no pude insinuarle nada pervertido –dijo mientras suspiraba

-Bueno pero al menos no te diste cuenta que eres gay, y que te gusta metérsela a los hombres –el pelirrojo sonrió mientras recordaba su magnífica velada con el albino.

Fudo sonrió de lado y se dirigió al vestidor para salir con un pantalón negro con una camiseta de mangas cortas de color negro. Se recostó en el sofá mientras pateaba levemente a Tsunami para poder ganarse la atención de este

-¿Es para cierta castaña de ojos azules? –preguntó, recibiendo una sonrisa y un lindo sonrojo por parte del moreno

-Se llama Blue Eyes, y si es para ella…o él –dijo

-¿O él? –preguntó Fudo con curiosidad

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?, solo me preparo para "salir del clóset" como ustedes, en ese burdel todo puede pasar –respondió mientras guardaba su guitarra y sacaba un par de baquetas y su rebotador

Nagumo tocó su guitarra y sonrió, los otro dos se giraron a verlo –Con que salir del clóset –dijo mientras comenzaba a tocar Men, I feellike a woman

Tsunami sonrió y comenzó a tocar con sus baquetas al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a cantar, Fudo suspiró y se sentó, luego comenzó a entonar el coro. Así fue como los tres terminaron cantando un cover muy a su estilo, hasta que unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron. Nagumo arrojó su guitarra en la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas al idiota que se hubiese atrevido a interrumpirlos, pero no pudo hacer nada pues cuando sintió ya estaba siendo arrastrado hacia dentro de la habitación

-¡ME PUEDEN DECIR DONDE SE METIERON ANOCHE! –preguntó a modo de reclamo una chica de cabello azulado que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros.

-Haruna, no tenemos por qué informarte de nuestros actos –dijo Fudo mientras se ponía de pie

-Pero no les costaba nada avisar, él casi me mata cuando vino y no encontró a nadie –dijo la chica mientras empujaba a Nagumo y se sentaba en la cama –Ustedes mejor que nadie saben como es de sobreprotector con Tsunami y con ustedes también

Tsunami suspiró y miró a la chica –Tranquila, haré que Otomura se disculpe contigo –le dijo a lo que ella sonrió y murmuró algo similar a un gracias

Fudo se sentó mirándolos fijamente -Por cierto, donde esta ese loco ya es tarde y no ha…

-¡TSUNAMI!

-…aparecido –terminó de decir el ojiverde con una cara de fastidio

-¡Me tenias muy preocupado anoche!, ¿dónde estabas?, ¿a qué fuiste?, ¿a qué hora regresaron?, ¿cómo estas?, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿te duele algo?

El pelirosa no sabía que responder, hasta que se le ocurrió una buena idea, le echaría la culpa a sus dos amigos –Es que me obligaron a ir a un antro, solo bailamos un rato, Nagumo ligó con un CHICO y regresamos temprano. Me siento de maravilla y no me duele nada –termino de decir mientras sonreía y se arrojaba al colchón de agua que estaba en el suelo ante la extrañada mirada de los presentes

-¡Esta drogado! –exclamó Otomura horrorizado -¡Par de neandertales inútiles!, ¿es que nunca podrán cuidarlo bien?

-En primer lugar él ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para cuidarse solo, en segunda, nosotros no tenemos la obligación de reportarte todo lo que hacemos y tres, solo eres nuestro manager ¡no nuestro guardaespaldas como para que estés todo el tiempo con nosotros! –dijo Fudo

-Sí, además Tsunami nunca te va a hacer caso ¡esta enamorado de un…a chica linda que conoció anoche! –le gritó Nagumo, a lo que tanto Tsunami y Fudo lo voltearon a ver, dándole a entender que la acababa de meter, y hasta el fondo

-¿Qué chica? –Otomura miró inquisitoriamente a los tres, esperando una respuesta, cuando Tsunami se sujetó el estómago y cayo al suelo, llamando la atención de todos los presentes

-¡Qué sucede!, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Otomura mientras se arrodillaba junto al chico

-M-Me duele, mi estómago duele –se quejó

-Vamos Nagumo, hay que llevarlo al hospital –dijo Fudo mientras tomaba a Tsunami y lo ayudaba a incorporarse -¡Otomura!, tu y Haruna quédense aquí

-Pero

Déjanos a nosotros…tu solo vas a empeorar las cosas –dijo el pelirrojo mientras miraba con molestia al peliazul antes de marcharse de allí

-Haruna –llamó el chico –Necesito que investigues quien es esa chica

La joven suspiró, sin duda ese chico nunca cambiaría sus celos y su amor absurdo (y acosador) por Tsunami.

(...Volviendo al hospital...)

Goenji salió y se dirigió a la sala de espera, puso su mano en el hombro del chico que estaba sumamente concentrado en sus pensamientos. Al sentir el contacto, se giró y se puso de pie inmediatamente

-¿Cómo están?

-Creo que el bebé…- Shuuya hizo una pausa –Va a ser el mas amado de todo el mundo, felicidades es un hermoso varón –sonrió ante un aliviado Miyasaka

-No me asuste así, ¿puedo verlos?

-Sí, están en maternidad

Miyasaka sonrió –Gracias doctor, por cierto ¿cuál es su nombre?

-Soy Goenji, Shuuya Goenji –le dijo mientras volvía a sonreír

-Gracias Goenji-san –y dicho esto, el rubio se dirigió a maternidad para por fin conocer a su pequeño

Shuuya sonrió para sí mismo, de pronto tres chicos muy familiares aparecieron en la entrada del hospital

-Goenji-san –lo llamó Fudo -¡Tsunami esta muy mal!

-Rápido, vamos a mi consultorio –dijo mientras los conducía al sitio –Pero solo puede pasar uno de ustedes –dijo al recordar que tal vez Kazemaru seguiría allí

-Pasa tu Nagumo, yo no seré de mucha ayuda –dijo Fudo mientras se detenía en la puerta –Además quiero algo de la máquina de comida

Nagumo asintió y entró con Tsunami, luego de que la puerta se cerrara. Fudo se dirigió a la sala de espera, pero luego recordó que no llevaban un disfraz adecuado, así que para no ser visto prefirió recorrer los pasillos del hospital.

Caminó hasta que escuchó un grito algo desesperado proveniente del cuarto 111, algo como -¡Deténganse! –y sin pensarlo, abrió la puerta dejando ver a un paciente deteniendo a un doctor y a un preocupado peliazul deteniendo a su amadísimo Kido

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Fudo mientras cerraba la puerta y se ponía en medio de los dos chicos

-¡Es lo mismo que yo quisiera saber! –exclamó Sakuma, esa interrupción sirvió para que ambos chicos se calmaran y así comenzó un relato

-Lo siento Sakuma, yo soy el responsable de esto –dijo Kazemaru

-¿Pero por qué? –preguntó Sakuma mientras abrazaba a Genda para evitar que este volviera a acercarse a Kido

-Porque le dije a Genda que Kido es tu ex –Fudo recibió eso como un balde de agua fría, al mismo tiempo que miraba con odio al moreno

-¡POR QUE HICISTE ALGO ASÍ! –gritó el ojinaranja enojado

-Lo siento, solo quería que Genda pagara por lo que te hizo. Pero veo que fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, luego llegó Kido y ambos comenzaron a discutir hasta que te despertaste a tiempo antes de que ambos comenzaran una pelea

-Kazemaru… –dijo Sakuma mientras un aura oscura lo envolvía

-¡Lo siento mucho Saku-chan! –y dicho eso el peliazul huyo de escena antes de que lo mataran, dejando a los tres en un extraño polígono amoroso

-Genda yo –trató de decir Jirou

-¡Me mentiste!, ¿estas jugando conmigo? –dijo mientras sujetaba a Sakuma por los hombros y lo agitaba con fuerza

-¡Me estas lastimando! –dijo el chico en un inútil intento para que lo soltara

-¡CONTESTAME! –Genda volvió a sacudirlo, Kido iba a intervenir cuando sucedió algo que no se esperaba

-¡Dijiste que no ibas a lastimarme otra vez! –reclamó el moreno al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a llorar

-Sakuma –Genda lo abrazó con fuerza –Soy un estúpido, pero no pude hacer nada contra mis celos

-Es que no necesitas estar celoso, yo te amo a ti, eres el único al que amo –dijo el chico mientras se abrazaba al mayor

Kido sintió como su última oportunidad se desvanecía, era verdad, había terminado su relación con Sakuma pero no porque lo quisiera, sino porque Hitomiko se lo había ordenado. Sin embargo, no había perdido la esperanza de volver a ser pareja de ese chico. Pero Genda había ganado, además el respetaba la decisión que Sakuma acababa de tomar por lo que tragándose su dolor sonrió de forma sínica y Fudo se dio cuenta de que estaba sufriendo, lo notó al ver que los puños del castaño estaban fuertemente apretados.

-¿Estas bien? –le preguntó Fudo, a lo que Kido asintió -¡VES!, A Kido no le importa este insecto –dijo, recibiendo la atención de los presentes y la mirada molesta de Jirou

-¿Acabas de llamarme insecto? –Sakuma se apartó de Genda

-¡Al menos deja en claro todo! –exigió Fudo, a lo que Sakuma asintió y caminó hacia Kido

-Kido, lo siento. Sé que aun tenías esperanza pero, amo a Genda y sin el, yo no sería feliz –dijo mientras lo abrazaba –Lo siento –susurró en su oído

El de rastas sonrió de nuevo, mientras apartaba a Jirou de él. En ese momento estaba herido, desilusionado y sin ganas de oír algo proveniente del chico

-Te equivocas Sakuma, nunca creí en volver contigo. Me alegra que al fin encontraras a Genda por qué yo ya encontré a alguien que vale la pena –dijo para luego tomar a Fudo por la cintura y besarlo, los tres se quedaron en shock, pero luego Fudo comenzó a corresponder aquel beso, que duró mas de lo que Kido había planeado –Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que volver a mi trabajo –dijo el castaño mientras salía de la habitación, seguido por un feliz y sonrojado Fudo.

Sakuma abrazó a Genda –Por favor, no vuelvas a dudar de mí. Es verdad que él fue mi novio pero eso terminó hace mucho así que por favor olvídalo –le dijo, a lo que Genda asintió y aprovechó para besarlo una vez más.

Por otro lado Kido corrió hacia uno de los jardines y una vez allí comenzó a llorar. Fudo sintió celos, por primera vez en su vida, pero en ese momento solo era Kido por lo que caminó hacia él y lo abrazó. Kido se sorprendió ante el contacto pero en verdad que ese gestó era reconfortante.

-Kido, ¿lo amas? –preguntó el otro con todo el dolor de su alma

-No, mantuve una absurda esperanza pero al fin podré deshacerme de ella –le dijo, mientras se aferraba mas a él

-Te amo –y diciendo eso Fudo lo besó de nuevo

Kido correspondió y fue en ese momento que entendió que sentía algo por Fudo, ese algo era extraño y no sabía bien lo que era pero en esos momentos no podía pensar bien. Se separó de él y sonrió.

-Fudo, por favor mantén tu oferta en pie, no te des por vencido, aunque parezca que yo no corresponda a tus sentimientos, lucha. Voy a entrar a una etapa extraña, pero será temporal. Cuando termine…conquístame –le dijo mientras volvía a dejar salir algunas lágrimas, luego se marchó dejando a un confundido Akio

-¿Eso quiere decir que si le gusto? –se preguntó, luego sonrió y entró al hospital. Tenía que ver como estaba su amigo.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que Haruna había presenciado la escena y estaba bastante confundida -¿Fudo es gay? –murmuró mientras salía de entre unos arbustos. Eso había sido repentino y aunque trataba de asimilarlo no podía, si Akio "pateaba con la izquierda" ¿entonces por qué había tenido una relación con Fuyuka? Aunque viéndolo así, ahora entendía porque había terminado con ella a pesar de que su fama como modelo estuviera por encima de la suya como cantante.

-¿Qué haces? –dijo una voz detrás de la chica, mientras sentía como dos manos se posaban en su cintura provocando que diera un ligero saltito y se girara

-¡No me asustes así Kogure! –le gritó mientras se separaba de él

El chico comenzó a reír –Debiste ver tu cara, ¿realmente te asusté?

-Pues con esa cara asustarías a cualquiera –respondió ella con una sonrisa burlona

Kogure frunció el ceño. Este chico era periodista y reportero de un noticiero aunque en su tiempo libre le encantaba ser paparazzi y digamos que las fotografías mejor pagadas eran las de Neo Black, por eso siempre terminaba encontrándose con Haruna, la manager y vocera del grupo (además de espía de Otomura).

-Voy a ganar mucho dinero con esta foto –dijo mientras le enseñaba a Haruna su cámara digital, en ella se podía apreciar perfectamente a Fudo besando a "alguien" y aunque no se veía el rostro del de rastas, se notaba que perfectamente que ese "alguien" no era una chica.

-¡Dame esa foto! –le ordeno la peliazul en un intento fallido de quitarle la cámara

-No puedo, tienes que pagar por ella si es que la quieres

-Kogure sabes que no tengo tanto dinero como para aceptar un soborno tuyo –le dijo mientras volvía a intentar quitarle la cámara

-Bueno, ¿y si te digo que no quiero dinero? –Haruna lo miró sorprendida –Te la daré a cambio de una que vallas a cenar conmigo –dijo mientras guardaba su cámara en su mochila

Haruna tenía un pasado algo dramático. Su hermano había huido de casa y su padre había muerto "accidentalmente". Siendo tan pequeña se vio en la necesidad de trabajar para poder costearse sus estudios. Pero afortunadamente conoció a Otomura quien, al sentir pena por ella, la llevó a su casa donde felizmente la recibieron. Haruna comenzó a creer que los hombres eran unos farsantes, como su hermano al cual no había visto en años a pesar de que él le prometió volverla a ver, le mandaba dinero, el cual ocupó para su universidad pero aun así sentía un rencor hacia Yuuto. Su padre la había dejado sin nada, ni siquiera una casa, porque esa fue entregada a unos apostadores y finalmente estaba Kageyama, el peor de los hombres que pudo haber conocido en su vida, que además fue el encargado de deshacer su pequeña familia y que por su culpa ella había sido tan miserable en su niñez. Era por eso que ella no quería ninguna relación con un hombre y también por eso era obediente ante las ordenes de Otomura, le debía muchas cosas a él y a su familia, aunque era horrible soportar y cumplir todas sus ordenes, lo hacia porque él era como un hermano, como ese hermano que le había mentido.

Pero por el bien de los chicos se vio en la necesidad de aceptar la propuesta de Kogure –De acuerdo, ve por mí a las 6

-¡Allí estaré Haruna! –dijo el con una sonrisa antes de marcharse

-Sí seré estúpida, ¿qué acabo de hacer? –se reprendió mentalmente mientras entraba al hospital, no se dio cuenta de que había alguien y chocó contra él. Fue un golpe algo duro por lo que cayó al suelo y se golpeo con la orilla de una puerta, luego sintió como la sangre comenzaba a salir de su cabeza.

-¡Tranquila!, todo va a estar bien –escuchó mientras sentía como la levantaban y la llevaban corriendo hacia un consultorio, miró al culpable y agradeció que al menos chocó contra un doctor. Era muy apuesto, su cabello caoba estaba atado a una coleta y sus hermosos ojos grises-azulados que mostraban preocupación por ella la hicieron sentir…querida.

-Gracias –dijo ella antes de perder el conocimiento.

(...Con Goenji...)

-Estarás bien Tsunami –dijo Goenji mientras le entregaba algunas medicinas –Pero no vuelvas a comer tantos mariscos o te pondrás mal

-Ves, eso te pasa por ansioso –le dijo Nagumo al pelirosa quien río un poco avergonzado

-Gracias Goenji-kun –dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

-No es nada –dijo para luego sonreír

-¡Shuu-chan!, ¡eh cometido un gravísimo error! –gritó Kazemaru mientras entraba al consultorio y se tiraba a los brazos de su novio

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿Sakuma esta bien?

-No lo sé, es que provoqué que Genda y Kido se pelearan –dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar

-¡Y SAKUMA COMO ESTA!

-Esta bien, aunque no sé que habrá pasado porque me di a la fuga –contestó para luego abrazar de nuevo al chico

-Cálmate, iré a ver a Sakuma si es que eso te preocupa

-¡No es eso!, es que estaba Fudo de Neo Black y ni siquiera pude pedirle su autógrafo, ¡cometí un gravísimo error!

A los otros tres chicos presentes les escurrió una gotita en la cabeza -Creo que es hora de marcharnos –dijo Tsunami –No queremos interrumpir

Hasta ese momento Kazemaru se percató de la presencia de los chicos y rápidamente soltó al pelicrema, iba a disculparse pero se dio cuenta de que estaban allí nada más y nada menos que los otros dos integrantes del grupo

-¡NEO BLACK! –gritó emocionado –¿Me darían sus autógrafos?

-Claro –dijo Nagumo con una sonrisa -¿Me das papel y un bolígrafo?

Kazemaru buscó rápidamente dichos objetos, Goenji suspiró y le pasó una hoja y uno de los bolígrafos que traía en su bolso. El peliazul sonrió agradecido y rápidamente se los pasó a los chicos

-¡Muchas gracias! –exclamó Ichirouta con una enorme sonrisa –Lástima que Fudo no este aquí

Y como un golpe de suerte, el mencionado entró al consultorio con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?, creo que tienes fiebre –Tsunami puso una de sus manos sobre la frente de su amigo

-Estoy bien, demasiado bien –respondió

-¿Me puedes dar tu autógrafo? –preguntó Kazemaru mientras le acercaba la hoja y el bolígrafo

-¿Ah?...digo, claro –Fudo tomo los objetos y luego de firmar le sonrió al chico

-Bueno, ahora si nos retiramos –dijo Nagumo

-¡Es verdad!, tengo que ir a ver como sigue Sakuma y además debo buscar a Kido –le dijo el peliazul a Goenji

-Kido se fue –habló Fudo ante las miradas de los demás –Yo estaba con él

-¿Esta bien? –preguntó Kazemaru

-Sí, solo algo deprimido pero dijo que se le pasará. ¿Eres amigo de Kido-kun?

-Si pero creo que con lo que pasó hoy, él dejara de hablarme. Por cierto soy Kazemaru Ichirouta y trabajo con Kido

-¡Es cierto eres una bailarina! –exclamó Nagumo -¿Pero eres hombre?

Kazemaru frunció el ceño, sabía que su aspecto no ayudaba pero a pesar de todo le disgustaba que lo confundieran con una chica –Sí, soy un chico

-¡¿Entonces conoces a Yuu?! –preguntó Tsunami

-¿Yuu?, ¿te refieres a Tachi? –Kazemaru miró al chico

-Es una chica bajita, castaña con los ojos de un color azul tan bello como el mar –dijo el pelirosa con una sonrisa

-Bueno, digamos que ella es un chico. Se llama Tachimukai Yuuki –Kazemaru se golpeó mentalmente por decir eso pero, ¡no podía mentirle a los chicos de Neo Black!

-¿Chico? –preguntaron Nagumo y Fudo al mismo tiempo

-¡LO SABÍA! –gritó Tsunami con una sonrisa triunfal –Kazemaru, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro Tsunami-san

-Dile a Tachi que lo quiero y que ojalá pudiera ir a verme al hotel STARS, estoy en la suite constelación en el último piso –Nagumo y Fudo lo miraron mal, acababa de decirle a un chico que no conocían su ubicación, ¿qué harían si llegaban un montón de reporteros y fans por su culpa?

-Yo se lo diré, cuenta conmigo Tsunami-san –Kazemaru le sonrió

-¡Gracias! –dijo Tsunami sonriendo mientras abrazaba al chico, provocando que Goenji se sintiera un poquito celoso

-Mejor márchense ya, antes de que alguien los descubra –dijo el pelicrema mientras separaba a Tsunami y a Kazemaru dejándolos algo confundidos

-Le agradezco mucho Goenji-san –dijo Tsunami –Y espero verlo en mañana en el concierto

El rubio asintió y los chicos salieron del consultorio.

-¿Por qué lo abrazaste?

-El me abrazó y pues ¡es Tsunami-san!, sería imposible no corresponder al abrazo de una celebridad –respondió Kazemaru, Goenji frunció el entrecejo y se acomodó la bata

-Vayamos a ver como está Sakuma –dijo

-No me digas que estas celoso –Kazemaru lo miró de forma juguetona

-Claro que no, yo no dudo de ti, ¿o debería hacerlo? –miró a Kazemaru de reojo quien le sonrió y se arrojó a sus brazos para luego besarlo

-No, no lo hagas –Kazemaru volvió a besarlo –Solo te amo a ti

Goenji sonrió, definitivamente ese chico era su punto débil –Yo también te amo, pero vallamos a ver a Sakuma, me preocupa que Genda haya hecho una estupidez –Y diciendo eso ambos salieron del consultorio.

(...En el burdel...)

Hiroto terminó de subir las maletas del peliverde a su auto y sonrió, no era muy correcto su plan, pero no había otra forma. Si su hermana no le vendía la libertad de Ryuuji, ambos se darían a la fuga.

Los dos entraron al burdel y se dirigieron al despacho de madame -Estoy nervioso –dijo el moreno mientras tomaba a Hiroto de la mano

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien…te lo prometo –respondió el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que le daba un corto beso para tratar de calmarlo

El mayor se armó de valor y llamó a la puerta, una vez su hermana le permitió pasar, ambos entraron al lugar encontrándose a la mujer y a Osamu tomando té

-¿Qué haces con Ryuuji? –preguntó Hitomiko

-Vengo a comprar la libertad de mi prometido –dijo Hiroto mientras alzaba la mano del otro, mostrándole a su hermana un reluciente y precioso anillo

-¿Te ha vuelto loco?, no permitiré algo así además de que jamás te venderé a Midorikawa –gritó Osamu, Hiroto lo miró con molestia y Hitomiko se levantó de su asiento

-¿Amas a Hiroto? –le preguntó a Ryuuji

Midorikawa miró a los chicos y a Hitomiko, luego sonrió y asintió -¡SÍ!, lo amo demasiado

Hitomiko abrazó al peliverde –Entonces por favor cuida de él, sé que a veces es algo impulsivo pero es un hermano increíble. Lo quiero demasiado así que te encargo mucho que lo hagas feliz, bienvenido a la familia Ryuuji-nii –le dijo mientras sonreía

Osamu y Hiroto se quedaron en shock, no esperaban algo así, mientras que Midorikawa sonrió y correspondió al abrazo de madame –Gracias, prometo dar lo mejor de mí para que Hiroto sea feliz –dijo mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Esa era la primera vez que se sentía aceptado, sentía el amor de alguien especial y además acababa de comprender lo que era amar a alguien.

-Ahora debemos preparar la boda, pero antes hay que presentarte con los socios y nuestros amigos cercanos. La boda debe ser fabulosa, tengo pensado que sea en la casa de la playa y tu vestido deberá ser hermoso, porque déjame decirte que debes usar un vestido, ya estas acostumbrado y ese no debe ser un problema para ti, creo que será blanco y el velo deberá incluir una tiara con diamantes, el banquete debe ser de tres tiempos y daremos champagne. Hay que hacer la lista de invitados y hay que decirles a los chicos que te iras con Hiroto, Ryuuji…te vamos a extrañar, el burdel no va a ser igual sin ti –terminó de decir Hitomiko mientras volvía a abrazarlo

Osamu suspiró –Bueno, creo que entonces bienvenido concuño –dijo mientras le extendía la mano al peliverde, quien la aceptó con una sonrisa

Hiroto sonrió, no esperaba que su hermana fuera a reaccionar así pero estaba feliz de que lo hubiera hecho. Aunque tal vez Midorikawa iba a sufrir un poco con ella pero seguramente sabría como sobrellevarla.

-Osamu, ¿por qué no querías venderme a Midorikawa? –preguntó el pelirrojo recordando las palabras de su cuñado

-Bueno, es que él es un chico al que aprecio mucho. Él y su amigo Suzuno son lo que más han sufrido y con los que más me encariñé, son como mis hijos y como tu no tomas en serio a ninguna mujer, me preocupe por él –le respondió, parte de eso era verdad pero lo que en verdad le importaba era que la mitad de la fortuna ahora sería suya además de que ya no podría sacarle más dinero al chico

-No te preocupes, con el diferente porque con Ryuuji si voy en serio –le dijo el ojiverde mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro

-Ryuuji, la fiesta de presentación y de compromiso será mañana en la esta noche así que te pido que no vallas a hacer planes ¿de acuerdo? y tu Hiroto, tendrás que comprarle un vestido bonito –ordenó la mujer mientras sonreía pensando en la hermosa fiesta que se llevaría a cabo

-Espera, ¿es enserio eso de que voy a usar un vestido? –Ryuuji estaba molesto, no quería usar eso, él era un chico ¿es que nadie podía entenderlo?

-Verás, yo acepto que seas un chico y que mi hermano sea gay –Hiroto la miró con molestia -Pero nuestros socios no lo van a tomar tan a la ligera como nosotros. No podemos permitir que sepan que eres hombre porque sería algo malo para nuestra "interacción empresarial". Ryuuji, espero que lo comprendas, es por el bien de ustedes dos –le dijo

Midorikawa suspiró y comprendió que Hitomiko tenía mucha razón, no quería causarle problemas al pelirrojo por lo que lo mas apropiado sería hacer lo que ella decía –Entonces lo haré –dijo mientras caminaba hacia su novio

Ambos se abrazaron -¿Entonces cuanto me costará su libertad? –preguntó Hiroto

-Pues yo creo que… -Osamu iba a decir la cantidad pero Hitomiko habló antes

-Nada, no puedo permitir que me pagues por alguien y menos cuando es un chico tan adorable y lindo como Ryuuji-nii, solo te pido que lo cuides mucho, protégelo porque el merece mucho amor y afecto. Deseo que sean felices y que aprendan a llevarse bien, me alegra de que encontraras a Ryuuji y que él te aceptara a ti –dijo ella mientras sonreía

Ambos sonrieron y luego de despedirse, de que Hitomiko le dijera que iba a ser mamá y de que acordaran el lugar en que sería su presentación, ambos salieron del despacho.

-¿Por qué se lo diste?, nos quitara la mitad de la herencia –le reclamó Osamu

-Saginuma, hay cosas más importantes que el dinero y a mí me importa más la felicidad de mi hermano. Además el contrato con Hong Kong ya se cerró a nuestro favor

-¿Con Hong Kong? –Osamu se quedó congelado

-Sí, con la empresa de tu madre. Ella acaba de aceptarlo y quiere vernos, sobretodo cuando le dije que iba a ser abuela

-¿Por qué se lo dijiste? –miró a Hitomiko

-Por qué era lo correcto, es hora de enfrentarla y de que se dé cuenta de que nosotros siempre estaremos juntos, no puede hacer nada ahora, confía en mí –le dijo mientras abrazaba a su esposo y lo besaba

-Espero que tengas razón, te amo a ti y a nuestro bebé –luego volvió a besarla, pero luego se separó y miró su vientre

-¿Lo sentiste? –preguntó ella con una sonrisa, el asintió con la misma dulce sonrisa que ella tenía -¡Se movió por primera vez!

Ambos sonrieron y comenzaron a hablar sobre su pequeño.

(...De vuelta en el hospital...)

Goenji y Kazemaru estaban con Sakuma, este ya se sentía muy bien y estaba guardando sus pertenencias. El pelicrema había decidido darlo de alta y aprovechando que tendrían días libres hasta el domingo le dijo que tratara de descansar lo más que pudiera.

-Sí, Genda dijo que tenía que trabajar pero que vendría después –hablo el chico mientras se sentaba en la cama

-Es cierto, debo avisarle que una chica dio a luz –dijo Goenji en voz alta, llamando la atención de Sakuma

-¿Por qué debe importarle que una chica de a luz? –preguntó algo molesto

-¡Espera!, no pienses mal. Es solo que Genda es el encargado de ginecología y pediatría, por eso es importante que valla a revisarla

-Con que es pediatra –habló el chico con una sonrisa. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, estaba muy feliz pues ya no tendría que fingir, pero lo mejor era que Koujirou lo había tomado muy bien.

-Saku-chan –llamó Kazemaru –Creo que es hora de irnos, hemos estado fuera del burdel mucho tiempo y podríamos estar en problemas

-Tienes razón –habló el chico –Goenji-san, muchas gracias por su ayuda. ¿Podría despedirme de Genda?, creo que esta muy ocupado y no me gustaría interrumpirlo

-Espera aquí, iré a buscarlo –le sonrió –No creo que le guste saber que te fuiste y que no pudo despedirse de ti

-Bueno, entonces esperaré –habló el ojinaranja

-No, mejor vallamos con Goenji –dijo Kazemaru –Así será mas rápido, tenemos que darnos prisa

-Entonces síganme –habló Shuuya mientras los tres salían de la habitación

Por otro lado, Genda estaba terminando de vendar la cabeza de Haruna quien afortunadamente ya había recuperado el conocimiento y estaba sentada mientras miraba discretamente al joven.

-¿Segura que estas bien?, te ves un poco roja quizás tengas fiebre

-¡NO!, estoy muy bien –le dijo

El pelicaoba le sonrió y terminó de poner la venda, luego le acercó una tableta y un vaso de agua –Tómala, es para aliviar el dolor

-Muchas gracias –dijo mientras s tomaba la pastilla

-Por cierto, soy Genda Koujirou ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Haruna Otonashi

-Bueno, Haruna lo lamento mucho pero tú también debes tener mas cuidado –mencionó mientras guardaba algunos utensilios

-Lo sé, yo también lo lamento mucho –dijo mientras sonreía, el chico también le sonrió.

De pronto la puerta del consultorio se abrió y Sakuma entró mientras se arrojaba a su amado, Genda lo atrapó y el peliblanco lo besó, profundizando el acto mientras posaba sus brazos en el cuello del más alto.

Haruna sintió algo extraño, celos. No podía estar equivocada, eran celos, pero no sabía porque los sentía, ese joven no era nada suyo. Aun así sintió unas ganas enormes de golpear a esa "entrometida"

-Ya tengo que irme a casa o van a preocuparse por mí –mencionó el chico mientras se separaba de Genda

-De acuerdo, cuídate mucho por favor. ¿Crees que podamos vernos?

-Sí, yo te marcó para ponernos de acuerdo porque ahora estas ocupado –dijo el chico al percatarse de que Haruna lo miraba de una forma poco agradable

-Valla, al fin te diste cuenta de que estas interrumpiéndonos –habló la chica, sorprendiendo a Genda y molestando a Sakuma

-Lo siento pero él no te va a hacer caso porque es mi novio, así que olvídate deintentar algo

-Sakuma –Genda lo miró boquiabierto

-¡Pues yo soy más linda que tú!, además de que estas plana eso no es para nada atractivo –Haruna se incorporó de su asiento

-¡P-Pues eso a Genda no le importa! –le reclamó

Kazemaru y Goenji miraban la escena sin saber que hacer, eso se estaba poniendo mal, sin mencionar que Genda estaba asustado, ¿desde cuando Sakuma era tan celoso?

-¡Yo voy a ganarme su corazón! –y diciendo eso Haruna besó a Genda, logrando que Sakuma perdiera el poco autocontrol que le quedaba

-¡SUELTALO! –gritó el moreno mientras jalaba a Genda y se ponía en medio de los dos

Haruna se enfureció y entonces le dio una bofetada a Sakuma quien le regresó el gesto, solo que con mas fuerza, provocando que ella se fuera hacia atrás

-Eres fuerte –murmuró la chica, sin comprender porque le había dolido tanto (no supo que sintió la fuerza de un 'hombre')

-¡Ya basta!, Genda ve a maternidad una chica dio a luz y necesito que vallas a revisar al bebé. Sakuma ve con él, yo me hare cargo de esta chica

-No es necesario –habló la peliazul –Ya estoy bien, iré a pagar por la medicina y me marcharé –dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida

-Haruna-san, si siente dolor tome paracetamol –le dijo Genda a lo que la chica asintió para luego marcharse

-Con que su nombre es Haruna –pensó Sakuma –La odio –dijo ante la dulce mirada del pelicaoba

-Me celaste, eso se siente bien –le indicó el chico para luego besarlo –Te pido que no dudes de mí, porque solo te amo a ti Saku-chan

-No copies mis frases –habló el moreno mientras sonreía levemente –Bueno, ya me voy

-Sí, estaré esperando tu llamada

Goenji y Kazemaru suspiraron aliviados –Ya lo escuchaste, nos vamos –se despidió el peliazul

-Tu también cuídate mucho –le dijo el pelicrema para luego darle un suave beso

Los cuatro caminaron por el pasillo –La paciente es Reika Midou, dio a luz a un niño –comentó Goenji para poner al tanto a su amigo

-Oh ya se quien es, aunque se adelanto una semana –mencionó Genda

-¡¿Reika ya fue mamá?! –exclamó Kazemaru quien no podía creerlo, casi acababa de verla y ya había tenido al bebé

-¿Conoces a esa chica? –preguntó Goenji en un tono de entre asombro y celos

-Sí, es una buena amiga –respondió el peliazul, no debía decirle que ella y su esposo habían sido sus acosadores, no sabía como reaccionaría el chico –Y aquí nos separamos –dijo al darse cuenta de que ya estaban en la sala de espera

-Sí, hasta luego –se despidió el pelicaoba

Los cuatro se despidieron, tomando rumbos distintos. Dejando a Goenji algo pensativo y a Genda completamente convencido de que Sakuma era totalmente perfecto para él.

(...En la oficina de Endo...)

Aki estaba decidida a pedir su renuncia, ya no tenía caso seguir allí, además de que se moría de vergüenza con ó y saludó a la persona que se encontraba allí y se sorprendió

-¿Ichinose? –preguntó

-¿Aki?, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Pues, este es mi trabajo –dijo mientras sonreía –Por cierto ¿y Domon?

-Él se separó de la empresa, pero nos seguimos reuniendo. También iba a venir pero lamentablemente sus socios programaron una junta y no pudo acompañarme

-Oh, ya veo –menciono – ¿Y cómo está tu esposa?

-Veras Rika, ella murió hace dos años. Murió en un accidente automovilístico, pero sé que esta feliz porque todos sus diseños fueron un éxito en la pasarela que realizaron en su memoria

-Lo lamento mucho Ichinose

-No hay porque, ahora ya esta en una mejor vida –ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato hasta que –Por cierto, quiero hablar contigo -el chico se levantó de su asiento, caminó hacia ella cuando de pronto la puerta del elevador se abrió, dejando ver a un apurado Endo

-Lo lamento, te hice esperar mucho pero el tráfico esta horrible –se excusó el castaño -¿Pasamos a mi oficina?

-Claro –respondió mientras seguía al chico

-Aki, tráenos algo de café y los documentos que están sobre el archivero

-S-Sí

-Gracias –Endo sonrió y ambos chicos entraron a la oficina, dejando a Aki algo confundida. No esperaba ver a ese chico allí y mucho menos esperaba que Endo estuviera como si nada a pesar de lo ocurrido

Una vez dentro ambos tomaron asiento –Antes que nada me presento, soy Endo Mamoru, representante legal de Goenji Shuuya y el que va a firmar el convenio

-Yo soy Ichinose Kazuyael dueño de la compañía y estoy muy agradecido de que me brinden su apoyo aceptando esta firma

Aki entró a la oficina y les dio las tazas de café a ambos, luego le dio los documentos a su jefe y salió de la oficina. Endo sonrió al darse cuenta de la mirada de Ichinose sobre la chica, si algo había aprendido estando con Fubuki era que cuando estas enamorado no puedes dejar de mirar a esa persona especial.

-Te gusta mi secretaria verdad –Endo sacó el documento y lo firmó

-Sí, amo a Aki desde que estábamos en la universidad –le dijo mientras también firmaba el documento –Solo que me case con otra y ella se fue de Estados Unidos, por eso me sorprendió encontrarla en Japón y en esta oficina

-¿Te casaste con otra a pesar de que no la amabas? –Endo lo miró inquisitoriamente, entendía eso de no amar a alguien pero, no era de hombres engañar a los demás

-Cuando me casé con mi esposa debo decir que no sentía lo mismo que ella, era un matrimonio arreglado por nuestros padres, con la finalidad de aumentar nuestra fortuna pero, ellame fue conquistando poco a poco, sin embargo perdí a mi amada esposa justo el día de nuestro aniversario, tuvo un accidente automovilístico y falleció. Eso fue hace dos años

-Y ahora que volviste a ver a Aki, te enamoraste otra vez

-Exactamente, pero no sé que sienta por mí

-Sé que aun te ama, ahora que te conozco creo que nos parecemos un poco. Ayer me propuso que fuéramos pareja pero no acepte, yo ya tengo a alguien especial, sé que esta confundida pero yo le gusto porque se acuerda de ti

Ichinose sonrió, no le gustaba lo de la propuesta, pero si lo de que lo seguía amando –Gracias Endo -el castaño le sonrió

La junta entre ambos chicos llegó a su final y ambos se despidieron. Pero antes de salir fue con la chica quien lo miró sorprendida cuando sintió sus labios sobre los suyos

-Aki, por favor regresa conmigo

-Pero…

-Prometo que no voy a dejarte, sé que Rika hubiera querido esto porque fue lo que me dijo antes de irse –Aki lo miró sorprendida -La verdad es que Domon se separó de nuestra sociedad porque me traicionó. Iban a huir juntos, mi esposa se vería con él en el aeropuerto para irse a otro lugar pero ella no llegó por el accidente automovilístico, yo me enteré de su infidelidad por una carta que me dejo, ahí me contaba de su relación con Domon además de que me pedía disculpas por haber provocado que nosotros nos separáramos.

-Eso me es tan familiar –pensó Endo, que estaba escuchando el relato

-No podía perdonar a Domon pero luego lo hice, y a mi querida Rika, solo espero que ahora ya este bien. Aki por favor, regresa

Aki dejó salir algunas lagrimas y sonrió, luego lo abrazó –Sí, regresaré contigo –le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con mas fuerza. Ella había pensado que era la mejor opción que tenía, además de que seguía avergonzada por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Por ello, no dudó en aceptar la propuesta de Ichinose, claro, era eso y el hecho de que seguía queriendo al chico.

Luego de pedir disculpas, de presentar la renuncia, de que Endo le diera su paga, que Ichinose lo invitara a Estados Unidos a visitarlos, de hablar un poco sobre Endo y su inclinación sexual, de que les mostrara una foto de Shirou y de que les deseara felicidad, Ichinose y Aki se despidieron del chico y salieron de la oficina.

-Dos secretarias perdidas en tan poco tiempo, ¿seré un mal jefe o hay una epidemia de enamoramientos? –se preguntó el chico mientras se dirigía a su oficina y redactaba un e-mail para notificarle a Goenji sobre la firma del convenio y sobre su falta de secretaria.

(...En el burdel...)

Todos estaban reunidos en el lobby, querían saber lo que le había pasado a Jirou y este no dudó en contarles, bueno, no les conto exactamente lo que había ocurrido pero al menos logró que los demás se quedaran un poco más tranquilos

-Entonces ya estas bien –afirmo Suzuno mientras miraba a Sakuma

-Sí, solo necesitaré descansar y estaré de maravilla –respondió el ojinaranja

-Tachi, nos encontramos con Tsunami-san en el hospital y me dijo que le gustaría que fueras a verlo. Que esta en el hotel STARS en la suite constelación –dijo Ichirouta –Así que aprovecha la oportunidad, se ve que lo traes muerto amigo

Tachimukai se sonrojo y más cuando todos comenzaron a hacer bullicio, bueno, tal vez sería buena idea ir. También quería verlo

-Por cierto, no veo a Midorikawa ni a Kido por ningún lado, ¿dónde están? –preguntó Kazemaru, a lo que los demás sonrieron

-Hiroto se llevó a Mido-chan, se van a casar –dijo Tachimukai con una sonrisa

-¡Qué bien!, me alegro por Mido, se lo merecía –habló el peliazul

-Dijo que lo despidiéramos de ti, que luego vendría a vernos pero que no sabía cuando –habló Shirou mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano

-Y sobre Kido, él llegó algo triste y no quiso tocar el tema. Esta en su habitación y trae un genio que ni él mismo se soporta –dijo Atsuya mientras Afuro se abrazaba a su cuello y comenzaba a besar su cuello

-¡Aphrodi ya para! –gritó Sakuma –No comas pan enfrente de los pobres

El rubio se levantó de su lugar y caminó hacia Sakuma, luego paso sus brazos por el cuello del ojinaranja–¿Quieres que también te preste atención?, así como Genda lo hizo contigo anoche, hasta desgárrate por dentro y sin un trato amable. Así no es el sexo Sakuma, eso es violación. Aprende a diferenciar entre ambas cosas, por tu bien. El pobre Kido me dijo que ya no quedaba esperanza alguna porque tu ya tomaste una decisión, pero dime algo –el rubio se separó de él -¿Sabías que madame lo obligó a que terminara contigo porque quería que aceptaras a Genda?

Sakuma miró al chico, quien se limitó a verlo fijamente –Eso no es verdad, madame nunca nos haría eso

-Esa mujer es capaz de muchas cosas pero tal vez el más peligroso sea Osamu, él sabe como controlarla. No crean que Hitomiko quiere un buen futuro para ustedes, lo que busca es quedar bien con sus socios y lograr convenios muy interesantes –terminó de decir el chico mientras volvía a sentarse en las piernas de su amado.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, no esperaban tales acusaciones hacia Hitomiko pero tal vez Afuro tenía razón. No sabían como es que el rubio conocía tantos detalles, pero estaban seguros de que había cosas muy ciertas en todo lo que había dicho.

-Eres un demonio con cara de ángel Aphrodi –dijo Suzuno sonriendo de lado –Pero debo decirte que me convenciste, a partir de ahora voy a tratar de largarme de aquí, no quiero que ella controle mi vida

Los chicos miraron al albino y asintieron, los problemas estaban comenzando, ¿qué les depararía el destino?

Continuará

...

* * *

><p>Am, lamento mucho si estoy yendo muy rápido pero me estoy viendo algo presionada de tiempo y tal vez termine el fic con menos capítulos de los previstos.<p>

Les puedo adelantar que en el próximo cap habrá una boda y dos lemmones que les debo jeje

Gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de mis tardadísimas actualizaciones TwT espero pronto tener el otro capítulo pero...no les prometo nada -.-

En fin, gracias y ¿review? XDD


	9. Noche especial

Jure no dormir hasta terminarlo (o moriría en el intento) y aquí estoy, siendo las 12:28 a.m. del día 22 de Agosto subo ¡Por fin! la continuación.

Espero que no sea muy larga, yo confío que los cambios de escena cumplan su labor y no hagan la lectura muy tediosa, pero también espero que no se confundan con tanto cambio.

Gracias a **Mary-chan92**, **fudou-123**, **Rukiatys**, **Nana-chan Yamamoto**, **mime-kaze** y **lexie annatsumi asakura kido**, enserio que no saben cuan feliz me hace saber que leen mi fic y que les gusta uwu, me hacen sentir tan feliz y realizada...

Y también gracias a los que leen sin dejar review (que malos XD)

Bueno, sin más les dejo el capítulo 9

¡Se me olvidaba!, la canción que "canta" Tsunami se llama Blue Eyes, es de Timmy Curran si quieren escucharla, háganlo esta muy linda (solo agregen a You Tube. com una diagonal y esto: watch?v=0QqQ1BR5tWk&feature=related). La traducción esta en los parentesis.

Ahora sí...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Noche especial<strong>

Al fin había llegado el tan esperado día del concierto. Era el último que darían, además de que con este cerrarían una etapa más de sus vidas. EL pelirrojo despertó gracias a que su buen amigo Tsunami había comenzado a practicar con la batería.

Sin embargo, aún eran las 9:00 a.m. ¿cómo iba a levantarse tan de madrugada?, así que colocándose las sábanas sobre el rostro volvió a quedarse dormido.

Por otro lado se encontraba Fudo, el cual no había dormido nada por culpa de cierto castaño con rastas. Estaba más enamorado que nunca gracias a ese beso, pero, también estaba molesto con Sakuma. A pesar de tantas dudas y de su pereza, de querer 10 minutitos más y de no sentirse aún en sus cinco sentidos, el chico optó por ponerse de pie y comenzar a vocalizar.

(...En casa de Hiroto...)

Midorikawa se sentó en la enorme y cómoda cama mientras suspiraba con cansancio. Bueno, al menos ya habían terminado de acomodar todas las pertenencias del peliverde. A pesar de que habían dormido muy poco la noche anterior (y en la sala porque la habitación estaba llena de cajas), se habían levantado muy temprano para finalmente terminar de ordenar todas las cosas de Ryuuji en la casa que ahora compartía con su futuro esposo.

-Hora de desayunar –dijo Hiroto mientras entraba a la recámara con una charola que tenía un plato con un sándwich de queso y un vaso de jugo de naranja

-Gracias Hiro-chan –el peliverde tomó la charola y la colocó sobre el buró –Pero ¿tu qué vas a comer? –preguntó el chico

-Primero iré a ducharme y después los dos vamos a ir al comedor a almorzar, quiero decirte que esto es solo un aperitivo para ti, mi hermoso Ryuu-chan –le dio al mismo tiempo que le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla

-Gracias –dijo el otro con una enorme sonrisa

-De nada –Hiroto le sonrió de la misma forma, luego se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta. Ryuuji sonrió de nuevo y después engulló el sándwich de un solo mordisco, bueno casi.

Seguramente Hitomiko le había dicho al pelirrojo que él era un amante de la comida, esa era la única explicación que tenía para que Hiroto le diera un sándwich que el mismo había preparado (se notaba ante la simpleza de ingredientes) y que a su vez tenía un bello valor sentimental para el moreno.

Ryuuji se estiró y luego se dejó caer en la cama, se escuchó que el agua de la regadera comenzaba a salir, indicando que Hiroto había empezado a bañarse.

Midorikawa estaba feliz y para ser sinceros, nunca había imaginado en vivir tan maravillosamente con un chico tan lindo como Hiroto. De hecho, cuando llegó a vislumbrar su vida con Diam, nada era tan bello como o que estaba viviendo ahora. Se sentía muy afortunado por haber conocido al chico, sobretodo porque él no lo olvidó a pesar de tanto tiempo.

El joven se incorporó y ¿por qué no tomar un baño con Hiroto?, además el día anterior en el burdel el pelirrojo había querido eso pero Ryuuji se negó, sin embargo esta vez sería distinta, iban a casarse y el peliverde deseaba darle algo al otro, algo igual de especial que el prepararle el desayuno.

Y con esos pensamientos, comenzó a despojarse de sus prendas, las colocó en el cesto de ropa sucia y sin pensarlo más porque si no se arrepentiría, abrió suavemente la puerta para que no lo descubrieran antes de la sorpresa.

Abrió de la misma forma la hermosa puerta corrediza que llevaba a la regadera y finalmente pudo contemplar el perfecto y hermoso cuerpo del pelirrojo. El agua corría por su cuerpo y sus ojos cerrados para evitar que el agua y el jabón entraran en ellos, le permitían contemplar sus pestañas. Su piel era del mismo tono, parecía que el sol no había logrado requemar ni un solo rincón y que decir de su musculatura. Tan bien proporcionado, su abdomen, sus piernas, sus fuertes brazos y su pecho, lograban apreciarse a pesar de que la espuma cubría su cuerpo. Ryuuji sonrió para sí mismo y entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él, haciendo un poquito de ruido con el cual pudo llamar la atención del que se estaba bañando

-¡Ryuuji! –gritó nervioso mientras colocaba sus manos en su entrepierna

El mencionado rio ante esa reacción -¿Por qué?, no hay nada en ti que no haya visto antes –le dijo mientras se acercaba a él, sintiendo las tibias gotas que salían de la regadera y comenzaban a mojar su cabello.

Hiroto sonrió y pasó sus brazos por su cintura para introducirlo más en el agua. El delicado y fino cuerpo de Midorikawa comenzó a temblar

-¿Quieres que la ponga más caliente? –preguntó Hiroto

-No, solo dame más de tu calor –le dijo el otro mientras se giraba hacia él. Hiroto se sonrojó al contemplar el cuerpo de su pareja. Era perfecto, su complexión era mas "fina" que la suya además que el color de sus pieles contrastaba aún más cuando no traían ropa. Las largas hebras de cabello se adherían a la piel del chico además de que mostraban su largo real, llegando cerca de media espalda.

Hiroto lo besó y el otro también, comenzando así con los primeros besos del día, sin mencionar de que también iniciarían la primera vez de sexo en la ducha.

(...En el burdel...)

-¡CLARO QUE VAMOS AL CONCIERTO! –gritaron todos los chico (a excepción de Kido y Atsuya) mientras se incorporaban violentamente de sus asientos

-Bien, ya lo escuchaste –dijo Kazemaru con una sonrisa.

Goenji, con todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, se olvidó de invitar a los chicos al concierto de Neo Black. Tenía lugar para 20 personas y al menos 5 de ellas no podían faltar por nada del mundo, esos eran su novio, sus dos mejores amigos y los novios de estos. Claro que era obvio que con Shirou iría Atsuya y por ende también Aphrodi. Suzuno porque amaba a Nagumo (aunque lo disfrazaba con su "admiración", además de que no le había contado a nadie sobre su noche con él), Tachimukai porque eso haría feliz a Tsunami, Goenji lo había notado cuando el moreno se expreso tan poéticamente de "sus ojos azules como el mar" y Kido, bueno seguramente él sería arrastrado por los demás con tal de sacarlo de su depresión.

Faltaba invitar a Midorikawa pero Kazemaru ya le había contado sobre su libertad y su futura boda con Hiroto, por lo que desistió y tomó una nota mental: descubrir como adquirir la libertad de Ichirouta.

-Entonces iremos por ustedes –dijo el pelicrema desde el otro lado del teléfono –Te amo Ichi-chan

-Yo también te amo mucho mi Shuu-chan

Todos los presentes miraron empalagados la escena de despedida de esos tortolitos, misma que se repetía cada que Goenji hablaba con el peliazul, y entonces optaron por una buena opción, salir del comedor antes de que el azúcar les llegara hasta la cabeza.

-¿Pueden creerlo?, iremos a un concierto de Neo Black –dijo Shirou emocionado

-¡Es como un sueño hecho realidad! –comentó Sakuma mientras alzaba los brazos

-Pero, ¿qué nos vamos a poner? –preguntó Suzuno –No tenemos ropa adecuada, ¿o sí? –miró a Kido, quien llevaba la contabilidad de sus pagos (más fácil, era él que tenía el dinero)

-Am…¿día de compras? –preguntó el de rastas

-¡SÍ!, ¡DÍA DE COMPRAS! –gritaron los chicos ante un Kido rendido y un Atsuya viéndolos raro

-Enserio que si parecen chicas –pensó el menor de los Fubuki en voz alta –Y-Yo no dije nada

Y así comenzó una discusión, al mismo tiempo de que Kido suspiraba hastiado y Sakuma lo miraba con algo de culpa, sin saber que lo que más preocupaba al de rastas era como lucir frente a Fudo, el otro asunto ya había quedado en el pasado pero no se lo diría a Jirou, Yuuto quería hacerlo sufrir un poquito más.

-Tachimukai, ¿no vas a ir con Tsunami? –preguntó Kazemaru mientras salía del comedor e interrumpía la mini riña que se llevaba a cabo

-¡Es cierto!, lo había olvidado –se excusó el ojiazul

-T-Tachi, si quieres puedo acompañarte –dijo el albino, recibiendo al instante miradas de sorpresa, bueno, es que esa reacción nunca se esperaba por parte suya y menos con Tachimukai

-Sí, por favor ven conmigo –pidió, recibiendo una leve sonrisa por parte de Suzuno

(...En la oficina de Endo...)

-¿Por qué tengo que ir a un concierto de Neo Black? –preguntó Endo

-Porque Shirou va a ir –dijo Shuuya

-Bueno, eso cambia las cosas, ¡allí estaré! –dijo el castaño entusiasmado, Goenji sonrió mientras firmaba los documentos de la asociación con Ichinose. Mamoru recibió el folder y lo archivó junto con otros papeles mientras el rubio tomaba un sorbo de su té.

–Por cierto, alguien a quien no toleras pero que conoces muy bien, habló conmigo en la mañana. Dijo que necesita un favor y que esta dispuesto a ayudarte a lo que quieras con tal de que lo apoyes

-¿Y ahora qué es lo que quiere? –preguntó el pelicrema mientras miraba a su amigo

-Una cirugía gratis –respondió Endo a lo que Goenji casi se cae de su asiento

-¿Otra?

-Ya sabes como es, además con su trabajo es normal que termine herido. Dijo que quiere una reconstrucción en su abdomen, más bien yo creo que sería algo así como eliminación de la cicatriz con láser

Goenji suspiró y asintió, después de todo, tal vez algún día necesitaría la ayuda de esa persona.

(...En la calle...)

Tachimukai caminaba velozmente junto a Suzuno, estaba un poco nervioso por el hecho de que vería a Tsunami, pero también lo estaba porque iba solamente con Suzuno y aunque este era fuerte, ¿qué harían si aparecía una pandilla o acosadores?

-Mira que tenemos aquí, dos bellezas y completamente solas –dijo una voz detrás del albino, luego dos chicos se posicionaron frente a ellos, impidiéndoles seguir

Suzuno puso a Tachimukai detrás suyo sabía que él, más que débil, era miedoso. Pero también sabía que si algo le pasaba no se lo iban a perdonar. No sabía que hacer, eran cuatro contra ellos dos y obviamente no habría salida. Pensando en lo peor, se puso en guardia y de pronto los chicos que estaban a sus espaldas, cayeron al suelo.

El albino se giró y pudo así contemplar a su salvador

-¡Si no quieren tener problemas lárguense de aquí! –dijo Kido mientras se acercaba a Suzuno y a Tachimukai –Trabajo para "OS"

Los otros dos se hicieron a un lado dejando que los tres pasaran, Kido tomó por los hombros a sus amigos y los tres se dirigieron al hotel.

-Bien dijo Kazemaru que debía venir con ustedes –dijo el castaño

-¿Él te mandó? –preguntó Tachimukai

-Sí, cuando ustedes salieron, Kazemaru me dijo que los alcanzara porque podría pasarles algo y veo que tenía mucha razón. Menos mal que llegué, ¿por qué no te defendiste Suzuno?

-Iba a hacerlo pero luego llegaste y por eso ya no hice nada

-Ajá sí

-¿Kido, quién es "OS"?

-Es nada más y nada menos que Osamu Saginuma

Suzuno y Tachimukai se miraron entres sí, definitivamente Aphrodi tenía mucha razón pero, eso era algo que tendrían que descubrir por su cuenta.

-¿Entonces iras con nosotros hasta el hotel? –preguntó Tachimukai

-Sí, porque es muy peligroso dejarlos solos por allí –respondió

-Es por eso y porque quieres ver a Fudo, ¿verdad? –Suzuno lo miró, a lo que Kido simplemente se hizo el desentendido y siguió caminando –Lo sabía –dijo el albino mientras sonreía victorioso.

(...En casa de Hiroto...)

Ambos chicos estaban en el comedor, charlaban animadamente mientras que de vez en cuando se dedicaban algunos guiños.

La sirvienta y única ama de llaves de la casa contemplaba a la pareja desde la cocina. Estaba consiente de que había aceptado que su jefe saliera con otro chico pero, no lo había dicho en serio. Tampoco creyó que "el joven Hiroto" fuese a ser capaz de eso, estaba en un enorme lío mental cuando Hiroto la llamó

-Creo que no los presenté adecuadamente, mira este es Ryuuji y estamos comprometidos –dijo el pelirrojo mientras tomaba la mano del peliverde quien solo bajo la cabeza y murmuro un "mucho gusto"

- Felicidades Hiroto-san, es un chico muy lindo –dijo la señora mientras fingía una sonrisa –Sí me disculpa, debo regresar a la cocina –luego se marchó

El ojiverde se quedó un poco confundido, ella no actuaba así, es más, era como una segunda madre pero ahora estaba muy extraña.

Por otro lado, Midorikawa lo había comprendido perfectamente. Esa señora no estaba para nada de acurdo con eso. Bueno, él sabía que algo así podría pasar y que definitivamente seguiría sucediendo por lo que se terminó de convencer y decidió que en la fiesta de presentación debía lucir como una chica, por Hiroto y para no sentir ese extraño y para nada lindo sentimiento de rechazo.

-Creo que no le agradó esta noticia –Hiroto lo miró

-Pero ella dijo que no importaba si fuera chica o chico –le respondió

-Pues tal vez cambió de opinión, solo espero que tú no hagas lo mismo –Ryuuji suspiró a lo que Hiroto le sonrió y lo tomó por la barbilla

-Sabes que yo no haría eso porque te amo y siempre lo voy a hacer –dijo para luego dejar un suave beso en sus labios

Luego de que terminaran el desayuno, Midorikawa se dirigió a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa, irían a comprar el vestido que usaría por la noche y eso lo ponía algo nervioso. Por otro lado Hiroto fue a la cocina, encontrándose con su ama de llaves acomodando sus cosas.

-Hiroto-san, no creí que lo vería ahora –le dijo ella con un tono de sorpresa

-No te gustó esto, pero así son las cosas y nada va a cambiar –Hiroto la miró fijamente

-Lo sé, por eso quiero pedirle mi renuncia. Me alegro por usted y espero que no se arrepienta después

-No lo haré, busque a Ryuuji por años y ahora que al fin estamos juntos vuelvo a sentirme vivo. Lamento que tú no compartas mi felicidad como creí que lo harías pero creo que es algo normal y si es lo que quieres ven a mi despacho por una carta de recomendación y tu pago de este mes. No haré más preguntas

-Se lo agradezco –dijo mientras le ofrecía una reverencia al chico y lo seguía a su despacho

(...)

Un mercedes rojo llegó a la mansión del joven, se detuvo en la entrada y las puertas se abrieron, dejando ver a una molesta chica de cabellos azules sujetos con una mascada, llevaba un pantalón con una blusa negra. Su acompañante también bajó, era un chico de cabellos castaños completamente alborotados, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por los lentes oscuros que llevaba puestos, su bermuda azul hacia juego con una playera sin mangas de un azul claro.

Justo cuando iban a llamar a la puerta esta se abrió, salió la sirvienta quien miró a los presentes y se sorprendió pero luego siguió su camino.

-Al fin te encuentro Hiroto, te he estado buscando, ¿dónde estabas? –la chica se quitó la mascada de la cabeza y la colocó en su cuello

-No tengo porque decirte donde estaba, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó el pelirrojo mientras la miraba de la misma forma

-¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?

Hiroto se hizo a un lado entonces la chica entró a la casa, seguida por el castaño.

Ryuuji estaba listo, llevaba su cabello suelto y lucía un pantalón que le quedaba demasiado bien, daba a relucir su esbeltez (y resaltaba su parte trasera) y su camisa a cuadros le hacia lucir magnifico. A simple vista parecía una chica, justo lo que el peliverde quería (iba a ser extraño que un hombre fuera a probarse un vestido).

Salió del cuarto y escuchó voces provenientes del recibidor, con cautela se asomó pudiendo contemplar a una joven que discutía con su prometido, mientras este solo se limitaba a verla sin un mínimo indicio de estar prestándole atención. Iba a acercarse pero lo vio, ese chico que llevaba el cabello alborotado y con un corte distinto pero con esa pose inconfundible, característica suya

-Diam… -murmuró el ojinegro mientras tragaba con fuerza

(...En el hotel...)

Los tres se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación. Se miraron entre ellos y volvieron a mirar la puerta

-Vamos Kido, toca –dijo Suzuno mientras le daba un codazo

-Que toque Tachimukai, a él lo invitaron –respondió el de rastas al mismo tiempo que miraba al chico

-E-Esta bien –y tomando aire, llamó a la puerta

Se escucharon unos pasos, cada vez se acercaban más y cuando los tres estaban a punto de salir corriendo, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un joven con el cabello azul y ojos violetas

-Díganme, ¿qué es lo que quieren? –preguntó al mismo tiempo que se acomodaba los lentes cafés que llevaba

-B-Buscamos a Tsunami-san, él nos invitó pero tal vez nos equivocamos de habitación así que disculpe –indicó Tachimukai mientras le ofrecía una reverencia

El chico miró a los tres, pero sobretodo al que se había atrevido a decir "Tsunami-san", ¿qué relación tendría ese con su adorado moreno?, ¿quién era ese chico que estaba frente a él?

-Pues sí, me temo que esta no es…

-¡TÚ!, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? –preguntó un alegre pelirrojo mientras miraba a Suzuno

-Tsunami invitó a mi amigo a venir y nosotros lo acompañamos –le respondió

-¿Y qué hacen ahí?, adelante, pasen –dijo el ojiámbar con una sonrisa –Otomura, ¿ya fuiste a revisar lo del concierto?

-Eso iba a hacer –respondió el peliazul

-Pues ve ahora –ordenó Nagumo, a lo que el otro asintió para luego salir de la habitación –Ignoren a ese tipo, es nuestro manager pero a veces se toma papeles de guardaespaldas que no le corresponden

-Creo que pude notarlo –dijo el albino

Nagumo le sonrió y luego abrió una puerta, la cual dejo ver a los otros dos chicos. Fudo afinaba su guitarra mientras que Tsunami estaba poniendo algo de cinta a sus baquetas

-Miren quienes vinieron a hacernos una visita –los dos voltearon hacia ellos, instantáneamente sonrieron mientras caminaban hacia los tres

-Viniste –dijo Tsunami mientras se colocaba frente a Tachimukai, quien se limitó a sonreírle –Ven, te mostraré la terraza –luego lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hacia el sitio mencionado mientras tomaba su guitarra antes de salir

Por otro lado, Nagumo había llevado a Suzuno a su habitación. Era más que obvio el que los dos estaban ansiosamente esperando por algo de "diversión". Y una vez ambos estuvieron dentro, el albino se lanzó literalmente a los brazos del pelirrojo quien comenzó a besarlo mientras caminaba suavemente logrando derribar a su chico sobre la cama.

Mientras tanto Fudo, imitando a su amigo, llevó a Kido a su habitación (la cual colindaba con la terraza)

-¿Cómo estas? –preguntó Fudo mientras se sentaba junto al de rastas y le ofrecía una copa de brandi

-Gracias –dijo mientras tomaba la copa y le daba un sorbo –Pues estoy bien, creo que ya lo estoy superando –luego sonrió, logrando hacer sonreír al otro

(...)

Haruna caminaba por los pasillos del hotel, sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar. Pero valía la pena, llevaba en sus manos un sobre, en el cual estaban las fotos que le habían costado muchísimo conseguir.

**-Flashback-**

Había ido a la dichosa cena con Kogure, la cual había terminado en un bar, todo normal, menos el hecho de que al despertar esa mañana se había encontrado con el rostro del chico frente al suyo.

No recordaba nada de esa noche, solo que había bebido de más por culpa de esa maldita morena que le había quitado al amor de su vida y no novio. Fuera de eso no sabía que era lo que había hecho. Estaba algo confundida y también estaba asustada, se levantó de la cama solo para cerciorarse de que efectivamente estaba en lo correcto, no tenía ninguna prenda puesta.

-Ya despertaste –dijo el chico mientras bostezaba y se incorporaba, dejando ver que no tenía indicio alguno de poseer alguna prenda y también le permitió a la joven ver que Kogure no estaba del todo mal, tenía lo suyo

-¿Qué pasó anoche? –preguntó la chica

Kogure rio y luego la miró –Creo que tuvimos sexo, ¿no es obvio?, ¿o vas a decirme que no recuerdas nada?

-L-Lo siento, debo irme –dijo al mismo tiempo que se colocaba rápidamente su vestido y saco para luego salir corriendo

El chico se limitó a suspirar, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño –Espero que no haya olvidado que ayer aceptó casarse conmigo –dijo nostálgicamente para después abrir la llave de la regadera.

Haruna salió de la casa del chico y corrió hacia el hotel. Una vez dentro de su cuarto se tiró en la cama -¿Pero que demonios hice? –se preguntó

Luego de un rato de meditación, se dirigió a la bañera y entró en la tina para recibir un relajante baño de burbujas, levantó los brazos y fue ahí cuando apenas descubrió el fino anillo de diamantes que relucía en uno de sus dedos

-¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?

**-Fin de Flashback-**

La peliazul suspiró mientras subía por las escaleras y volvió a mirar el resplandeciente anillo, iba a responderle a Kogure cuando llegara el momento pero por ahora debía pensarlo bien. Aunque, pesándolo bien, tal vez esa era la única forma de olvidarse de su amor imposible y de la tal "Sakuma"

(...)

El ojiazul señalaba cada punto de la ciudad que lograba observar desde la terraza, estaba fascinado con aquella hermosa vista panorámica, por otro lado, el pelirosa estaba fascinado con aquella sonrisa del chico. Ver su cabello meciéndose con el suave viento y aquellos ojos tan vivos, lo hacían sentir de una forma agradable. El nerviosismo estaba comenzando a hacer que sus manos temblaran pero agitando la cabeza decidió iniciar con su planeada declaración. Así que tomando algo de valor, tomo al castaño por los hombros, haciendo que lo encarase, logrando llamar su atención y también sorprendiéndolo un poco

-Tachimukai, estoy totalmente enamorado de ti –dijo el ojinegro mientras tomaba ambas manos del castaño y lo miraba tiernamente –Por eso me gustaría saber, ¿qué es lo que tú sientes por mí?

El chico se sonrojó –Pues yo…

Tsunami colocó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del ojiazul y sonrió –Primero escucha lo que compuse para ti –y tomando la guitarra, comenzó a cantar una hermosa canción:

_What a great surprise (Qué gran sorpresa)  
>It's been some time (Ha sido un tiempo)<br>How have you been (¿Cómo has estado?)  
>Can you come on in (¿Puedo venir a verte?)<br>Let me take your coat (Déjame quitarte el abrigo)  
>To cover up the note (Para cubrir la nota)<br>I finished yesterday (Terminé ayer)  
>Telling you the way (Quiero decirte esto)<em>

_I am without you (Yo sin tí)_  
><em>Cause I'd be lost forever if you slipped away (Estaría perdido para siempre si te fueras)<em>  
><em>Blue eyes you're the reason for my change (Los ojos azules son la razón de mi cambio)<em>  
><em>Blue eyes you're the reason for my change (Los ojos azules son la razón de mi cambio)<em>

_I'm do alright (Lo estoy haciendo bien)_  
><em>Was only driving by (Sólo conducí para)<em>  
><em>Thought I'd say hello (Poder decirte hola)<em>  
><em>I was hoping you were home (Tenía la esperanza de encontrarte en casa)<em>  
><em>Since you've never called (Ya que nunca has llamado)<em>  
><em>Have you thought at all (¿Has pensado en todo?)<em>  
><em>Is there anybody new (¿Tienes a alguien nuevo?)<em>  
><em>Cause don't know what I'd do without you (Porque no sé que haría sin ti)<em>

_Cause I'd be lost forever if you slipped away (Estaría perdido para siempre si te fueras)_  
><em>Blue eyes you're the reason for my change (Los ojos azules son la razón de mi cambio)<em>  
><em>Blue eyes you're the reason for my change (Los ojos azules son la razón de mi cambio)<em>

_Honestly I feel (Honestamente siento)_  
><em>I won't heal (Algo incurable)<em>  
><em>I just can't go on (Yo no puedo ir)<em>

_I just can't go on (Yo no puedo irme)  
>Without you (Sin ti)<em>

_Cause I'd be lost forever if you slipped away (Estaría perdido para siempre si te fueras)_  
><em>Blue eyes you're the reason for my change (Los ojos azules son la razón de mi cambio)<em>  
><em>Blue eyes you're the reason for my change (Los ojos azules son la razón de mi cambio)<em>

_Blue eyes you're the reason for my change (Los ojos azules son la razón de mi cambio)  
>Blue eyes you're the reason for my change (Los ojos azules son la razón de mi cambio)<br>_

Tachimukai estaba sin palabras, solo atinaba a sonreír y finalmente no pudo evitar romper en llanto

-E-Entenderé si es que tienes a alguien más, pero dime lo que sucede, por favor –pidió Tsunami mientras dejaba su guitarra en el suelo y miraba al otro

-Es que, es lo más lindo que alguien ha hecho por mí –respondió Yuuki mientras pasaba su brazo por sus ojos para limpiar las pequeñas gotitas que se habían acumulado –Yo también me enamoré de ti…Tsunami-san –dijo mientras sonreía

El moreno sonrió, sonrió como hacia mucho que no lo hacía. Finalmente había conocido al amor de su vida y este sentía lo mismo por él.

Llevó uno de sus brazos a la cintura de Tachimukai para atraerlo hacia él y con la otra lo tomo por el mentón. Fue acercándose poco a poco, hasta que por fin unieron sus labios en un dulce y suave beso.

-Soy sincero, y realmente quiero que seas mi pareja, ¿aceptarías Yuuki? –preguntó el ojinegro, a lo que Tachimukai asintió

-Sí, acepto –indicó, al mismo tiempo que jalaba al mayor para volver a besarlo.

(...)

Kido y Fudo, quienes habían escuchado la canción y la hermosa (y para nada original) declaración sonreían en complicidad. Y una vez que Tachimukai le dio el sí a Tsunami, ambos volvieron a tomar asiento en la cama del ojiverde

-Valla, uno menos –dijo Fudo mientras sonreía y se servía otra copa

-Bien hecho Tachimukai –pensó Yuuto –Sabes, sería lindo que alguien también me dedicara una canción –dijo en voz alta mientras miraba discretamente al otro, quien rápidamente entendió la indirecta

-Kido yo…también quiero cantarte una canción –el de rastas lo miró intrigado

Fudo respiró profundamente y cantó -A la la la la long, A la la la la long, long lee long long long

Kido golpeo fuertemente la cabeza del otro -¡No seas estúpido!, el que lleve rastas no significa que me guste el reggae

-Lo siento –se disculpo mientras sobaba la parte afectada por el golpe que Kido le acababa de dar

De pronto la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Haruna. Ésta le arrojo a Fudo las fotografías que traía en sus manos y se recargó en la puerta

-La próxima vez que decidas besarte con OTRO, primero asegúrate de no tener en frete a un paparazzi –dijo

Fudo la miró con molestia pero luego miró las fotos -¡¿Quién vio esto?!

-Sólo Kogure, pero afortunadamente logré que me las entregara –respondió

-Gracias Haruna, te debo una –Fudo le sonrió mientras guardaba las fotos –Pero si me disculpas, por si no lo has notado…estoy ocupado –dijo mientras señalaba a Kido, que estaba sentado en el sillón

-Oh, lo siento –se disculpó la chica –Los dejo

-¡E-Espera! –Kido se incorporó al mirar a la chica -¿Hermana?

-¿Kido nii-san? –Haruna lo miró sorprendida, al igual que Fudo quien no lograba asimilar tanta información

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras se señalaban con el dedo

(...)

Otomura estaba destrozado, había escuchado toda la declaración desde el balcón de su habitación, que se encontraba abajo del cuarto de los chicos. Sus lágrimas salían, parecía que jamás dejaría de llorar. Y al mismo tiempo sentí un fuerte dolor en su pecho, acababan de destrozar sus sentimientos, sus intentos, su insistencia y aquella dedicación que por años le había dado a Tsunami. Todo se había terminado en unos cuantos minutos.

Salió de su habitación, debía de supervisar los preparativos para el concierto. Subió al elevador y mientras las puertas se cerraban, señaló de forma siniestra -Esta me la pagaras, Jousuke Tsunami

(...En casa de Hiroto...)

La discusión había tomado unos tonos poco agradables, Hiroto había comenzado a perder la paciencia que tenía y gracias a eso comenzó a revelar partes que eran demasiado privadas, como el sexo oral, los pezones erectos y esa clase de cosas, las cuales hicieron enojar mucho a la chica, quien le reclamó sobre su nula actuación sexual con ella y su infidelidad a causa de ello.

-¿Entonces yo tuve la culpa? –preguntó el pelirrojo –Pues me alegro de nunca haber tenido sexo contigo, gracias a eso me diste una buena excusa para acabar con nuestro compromiso

-¡Yo quería casarme contigo! –gritó la chica

-Pues yo nunca lo he querido, además siempre quisiste mi herencia, ¡Por eso te empeñaste en evitar mi contacto con otras chicas! –ella no dijo nada, el chico sonrió –Pues que lástima, eres tan ilusa que nunca te diste cuenta de mi verdadero interés

-¿A que te refieres? –le preguntó

-Pues, ¿por qué no se lo cuentas tú?...Diam –Hiroto miró al joven, el cual sonrió

-Hasta que me reconoces –habló el castaño

-¿Crees que ibas a ocultarte por mucho solo con un insignificante corte de cabello y con gafas oscuras? –ambos chicos lo miraron con sorpresa

-Pues me equivoqué –Diam se quitó las gafas y las colgó en su playera –Yo vine para que veas lo que se siente salir con la pareja de otro, aunque salgo con Yagami desde hace mucho. Te gané a la chica –dijo mientras abrazaba a la joven quien lo abrazo, tratando inútilmente de provocarle celos al pelirrojo, quien solo comenzó a reírse

-¿Crees que eso me importa?, por si no lo sabes me voy a casar –habló mientras se recargaba en la pared –Así que lo que ustedes dos hagan me importa un pepino

-Exijo saber con quien te casaras –Yagami lo miró insistente

-Voy a casarme con un chico –le respondió –Para ser específicos, con el exnovio de tu novio –Hiroto sonrió triunfal al ver la expresión de la chica

-¿Eres gay? –preguntó mientras miraba al castaño

-No es verdad, esta mintiendo –trató de fingir –Sabes que solo te amo a ti linda, mi novia era una chica fácil, además se entregó no se a cuantos hombres con el fin de satisfacerse a si misma. Vuelvo a repetirte que a la única persona que realmente amo es a ti, mi hermosa Yagami –dijo mientras la besaba.

Ryuuji, quien acababa de escuchar tan bellísima y falsa declaración atinó a sonreír y con el valor, las ganas de matar a ese idiota y todo el despreció hacia él, salió hacia la sala. Llegó y recibió la atención de los tres

-Ryuu-chan –habló Hiroto, pero fue ignorado. El peliverde caminó hacia los otros dos y le propinó un bien dado golpe en el rostro al castaño

-¡Qué estas haciendo estúpida! –Yagami se posicionó frente a su "pareja" para evitar que aquella peliverde volviera a atentar contra el chico

-¡Eres un maldito cerdo mentiroso hipócrita Hiromu!, no puedo creer la forma en la que piensas. Y pensar que yo te fui leal por tanto tiempo, ¡QUE IDIOTA FUI! –le reclamó, dejando a la chica sin saber que rayos pasaba -¡Exijo que repitas lo que dijiste en mi cara, imbécil!

-Primero quiero saber que haces aquí –dijo el ojiazul mientras se reponía del golpe

-¿Qué acaso no lo escuchaste?, voy a casarme con Hiroto –le respondió

-¡No puedes!, él dijo que será con un chico y tu querida estas lejos de ser siquiera una amante para este impotente –Yagami sonrió con superioridad

-Querida, ¿acaso no ves que soy UN CHICO? –respondió mientras la miraba con burla –Y además, no se porque le dices impotente, Hiroto es todo un semental, bueno al menos conmigo siempre está erecto y feliz

-¡Hiroto me aún me ama! –dijo la peliazul mientras corría hacia el pelirrojo y lo besaba, beso que no duró nada ya que Hiroto la empujó mientras se limpiaba los labio con su mano

-No seas absurda Yagami, yo nunca te amé, así que no digas tonterías

-Por cierto, yo soy el exnovio de Hiromu pero por lo visto solo me esta negando como parte de su pasado. Y es un placer conocerte Yagami, sabes me hablaron mucho de ti y gracias a ti estuve sufriendo por esta cosa. Afortunadamente encontré a Hiro-chan y veme, feliz y a punto de formar una familia con él, con la persona mas maravillosa y a la única que he amado en toda mi vida –dijo mientras sonreía y caminaba hacia el chico, posando sus brazos por su cuello y depositando en sus labios un dulce beso, que enseguida correspondió el pelirrojo mientras lo abrazaba con sus brazos

-Yagami, por favor ya no insistas. Si estas con Diam o con él que sea me da lo mismo, y eso también va para ti "Hiromu", como puedes ver, Ryuuji me tiene a mí y vamos a estar juntos a partir de ahora –habló el pelirrojo –Así que por favor, retírense que ahora tenemos que salir y no tenemos tiempo para seguir hablando con ustedes

Iban a salir cuando Hiroto la detuvo –Se me olvidaba, Yagami si haces publico algo que no, voy a encargarme de destruir tu carrera, mandaré a la quiebra la empresa de tus padres, les quitaré todo lo que tienen y los dejare en la ruina, ¿quedó claro? –ella lo miró con temor y asintió –Eso espero, porque sabes que si soy capas ¿verdad?

Yagami tomó al castaño del brazo y salieron de la casa, subieron a su auto y se marcharon de la enorme mansión. Ella tras todas las humillaciones y amenazas por las cuales había pasado, finalmente había aprendido que no podía hacer nada por volver con Hiroto. Él tenía razón en cuanto al dinero, ya que ella se iba lamentando por toda la jugosa herencia que había perdido por ser infiel con el fracasado parásito con el que iba ahora, pero, fracasado o no Diam era un buen chico, al que había aprendido a querer.

Amó a Hiroto, pero solo por lo material porque sabía perfectamente que al que realmente quería era a Hiromu.

-Me hubieras dicho que eras gay, eso no me hubiera importado

-¿Enserio? –el castaño la miró y rio –Bueno, te recuerdo que el beso no estaba en nuestros planes

-Ya olvídalo –ambos se quedaron en silencio

-Yagami, ¿te casarías conmigo? –le preguntó

Ella sonrió internamente –Pues habrá que ver –le respondió mientras aceleraba y se perdían por el horizonte.

(...)

-Pues al fin nos deshicimos de esos dos –dijo Ryuuji mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo

-Sí –respondió mientras sonreía –Por cierto me gusto eso de "semental" y eso de que siempre estoy erecto y feliz –dijo mientras sonreía al ver el sonrojo de su chico

-Lo siento, es que cuando estoy molesto no se ni que es lo que digo –sonrió

Ambos se miraron y volvieron a unirse en un beso, acababan de terminar con un problema, además de que demostraron que lo que sentían por el otro era sincero.

-Vámonos, o nos vamos a ver muy apresurados –dijo el pelirrojo mientras caminaba hacia el garaje seguido por el peliverde

-Hiroto –llamó Ryuuji, el otro lo miró –Te amo –le dijo, para luego subir al convertible azul

-Yo también, Mido-chan

Y así ambos salieron por el bello vestido para la fiesta de esa noche.

(...En el burdel...)

Los chicos habían regresado de su "Día de compras" y estaban más hiperactivos que de costumbre, pero había algo que acababa de decir cierto peliazul que los había dejado sin palabras

-¡¿ENTONCES GOENJI Y TU ESTUVIERON A PUNTO DE HACERLO?! –preguntó Atsuya boquiabierto

-Sí –respondió Kazemaru un poco avergonzado –Si no hubiera sido por la enfermera, creo que hoy estaría adolorido pero… ¡Por qué no fue así!

-Espera, ¿quieres decir que si quieres tener sexo con él? –preguntó Sakuma

-¡Claro!, es algo que eh deseado desde que lo conocí. Pero no se como hacer que él quiera hacerlo conmigo –dijo el peliazul algo deprimido

-Kaze-chan –habló Shirou –Eso llega a su tiempo

-Pero ya no puedo esperar, ¡siento que explotaré en cualquier momento! –Ichirouta se dejó caer sobre el sofá

-Pues entonces sedúcelo –habló Atsuya

-¿Cómo? –preguntó ingenuamente Kazemaru

-Con… ¡tus pantalones ajustados! –dijo el pelirosa entusiasmado –Eso nos gusta a los hombres, puedes aprovechar esta noche y dale roses con tu trasero a su paquete, ¡eso lo va a prender como cerillo! –sonrió ante su plan perfecto

-¡Atsuya eres un asqueroso! –lo regañó su hermano, siendo olímpicamente ignorado por el otro

-¿Enserio te gustan los pantalones ajustados? –le preguntó Aphrodi mientras abrazaba a su amado

-N-No aplica con todos, tú eres muy sexy aunque no traigas pantalones ajustados. Logras despertar mis bajas pasiones –le dijo esto último en susurró

-¡Ya por favor!, hay ustedes dos están peor que dos pubertos puberteándose –reclamó Shirou mientras tomaba su ropa y se marchaba –Estaré en mi cuarto

Kazemaru y Sakuma sonrieron, para después imitar al peliplata e irse a sus habitaciones, dejando a Aphrodi y a Atsuya en su escena romántica R-18

Ichirouta cerró la puerta de su habitación y comenzó a sacar sus ropas de las bolsas, los consejos de Atsuya estaban en su cabeza y estaba decidido a llevarlos a cabo

-Goenji, esta noche serás mío o dejo de llamarme Nathan Ichirouta Kazemaru Swift –dijo el peliazul antes de comenzar a reír

(...Con Otomura...)

El pobre peliazul tenía un humor del demonio, en los 10 minutos que llevaba revisando los preparativos para el concierto, ya se había peleado con los técnicos, las maquillistas, los acomodadores, los otros músicos, las coristas, los vendedores de comida y con los bailarines, quienes ya no querían ni participar en el espectáculo, a excepción de un rubio relajado que solamente le daba por la suya a Otomura.

-Vamos, tranquilo –le dijo mientras se recargaba en el hombro del peliazul

-¡Quítate de encima!, y no me puedo calmar a no ser que tus amigo se pongan a ensayar con los pasos que acabo de hacer que pongas

-Pero Neo Black dijo que solo quería esos, y esos serán –le reclamó

Otomura lo miró mientras se acomodaba los lentes –Mira, no se quien crees que sea pero yo formo parte de su staff privado, soy su manager y yo hago lo que quiera así que me aseguraré de que no se te dé toda tu paga, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Soy Komazawa Kyouma pero puedes decirme Koma

-Bueno "Koma", mejor ponte a hacer tu trabajo y yo el mio, ¿ok? Pero con los pasos que te dije

-Ok, "groovy-chan" –le dijo el otro mientras Otomura lo miraba feo por su nuevo apodo y se marchaba del escenario

-Koma, ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer? –le preguntó uno de los chicos del ballet

-Vamos a seguir con la coreografía de Tsunami, no creo que este tipo sepa lo que hace. Tsunami ya sabe la otra coreografía y si la cambiamos a estas alturas podríamos hacer que se equivocaran

-Tienes razón, confiamos en ti Koma –le dijo mientras sonreía, el rubio le regresó el gesto

-Iré a hablar con el chico, así que les pido que continúen con el ensayo por favor –y dicho eso, el rubio se dirigió hacia Otomura, el cual estaba sentado en la zona vip mientras tecleaba cosas en su agenda electrónica.

Por alguna extrañísima razón, desde que Koma había visto a ese temperamental chico, había sentido algo raro en su pecho. Justamente como había sentido con Tachimukai hace algún tiempo, mismo "cariño amoroso" que perdió cuando el castaño demostró no tener ningún interés hacia él, además de que se enteró que a él solo le gustaban los pelirrojos.

Bueno, digamos que a Komazawa no le había ido muy bien últimamente pero se sentía con algo de esperanza con este chico, al que había encontrado adorable, claro que a su modo y que estaba decidido a conquistar. Y como buen caballero, decidió ir a charlar con el peliazul

-Oye, ¿te sientes bien? –le preguntó mientras le ponía una de sus manos en su cabeza y se sentaba a su lado

-¿Te importa como me siento? –Otomura lo miró feo

-Pues, sí –dijo al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus cabellos

-No deberías de preocuparte por las personas que no conoces –le dijo mientras se separaba bruscamente del otro, golpeándose con la silla de al lado

-¡Hey, ten cuidado!, ves eso es lo que pasa cuando andas de malas –el rubio le sonrió –A eso le llamo karma express

-Lo siento, es que…fui traicionado –habló Otomura con un poco de más tacto, antes de que comenzara a llorar

Koma se quedó un poco shockeado, no esperaba que él comenzara a llorar en esos momentos. Pero solo atinó a hacer lo que su impulsivo corazón mandaba

-Lo abrazó fuertemente y le dio un beso en la frente

-¡QUE TE PASA! –gritó el otro mientras empujaba a Komazawa

-Lo siento pero, me parte el corazón ver que un chico tan lindo esté en ese estado –respondió, al mismo tiempo que le sonreía

Otomura sintió como sus mejillas se enrojecían, ¿por qué ese chico lograba ponerlo así con solo una sonrisa? Eso solo le había pasado con una sola persona, con Tsunami y con nadie más pero, tal vez ahora que este chico le hacia sentir lo mismo, podría superar el hecho de que Jousuke tenía a alguien más ahora.

-¿Puedes escuchar mi historia? –preguntó Otomura, sorprendiendo a Koma

-Claro, yo te escucharé hasta el final

(...En la casa de Hiroto...)

Ambos habían regresado de hacer las compras, sí que había sido difícil. Y no por Ryuuji, el cual estuvo en la mejor disposición del mundo, sino por Hiroto quien no dejaba de ser un celoso de primera.

De las 10 tiendas de ropa que visitaron, terminaron comprando en la primera. ¿Por qué?, porque era muy formal, porque el color no era el adecuado, porque no combinaba con el traje que llevaría Hiroto, porque contrastaba con el blazer negro, porque era muy atrevido, porque estaba muy corto, porque parecía de abuelita, porque no había de su talla, porque estaba muy largo y porque estaba en oferta. Y esa fue la última excusa que Ryuuji toleró del pelirrojo, así que dirigiéndose a la primer tienda que habían visitado, el chico eligió uno, se lo probo y para la sorpresa del otro, que hasta ese momento había escogido todos lo modelos que Midorikawa debía probarse, ese le quedó a la perfección. No le gusto el hecho de que era liso y no llevaba ningún adorno, pero a Ryuuji le gustaba, le quedaba y se veía elegante.

Luego compraron los zapatos, cosa que fue mucho más fácil y finalmente compraron algunos accesorios, como un bolso de mano negro, una gargantilla plateada, pendientes de fantasía (que son más bien como broches, es decir, no necesitan perforación) y una pulsera plateada con incrustaciones de diamantes la cual, hacia juego con la gargantilla y con su anillo de compromiso.

-Hiroto –llamó el peliverde mientras se sentaba junto al chico

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó mientas llevaba uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros del chico

-No me gusta que gastes tanto dinero en mí

-Ryuuji, te amo, me importas y solo quiero lo mejor para ti –respondió Hiroto mientras lo besaba –Tu me has dado muchas cosas y quiero compensarte, además ¿para qué se tiene dinero si no se gasta? –el pelirrojo jaló al otro y lo acomodó en sus piernas, para darle un fuerte abrazo –Eres mi vida Ryuuji, para ti será todo lo que yo tengo y siga obteniendo con mi trabajo

El peliverde le sonrió y se abrazó a su pecho, le gustaba esa pose porque se sentía protegido pero esa paz no duró mucho. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una Hitomiko feliz y a un Osamu con un pilar de cajas sobre sus manos

-¡Mira todo lo que he comprado para tu boda! –gritó entusiasmada –Debes probarte el vestido, es perfecto para ti –dijo mientras tomaba una bolsa con la mano izquierda y a Ryuuji con la mano derecha, para luego llevárselo a la habitación de Hiroto

El ojiverde suspiró y camino hacia su cuñado –Déjame ayudarte, y lamento que esta euforia también te esté afectando –dijo mientras tomaba algunas de las cajas y las dejaba en el suelo

-No es nada, se puso peor ayer que fuimos a comprar la cuna y las cosas para él bebé –comentó Osamu mientras también descargaba la carga que llevaba

-¿Entonces va a ser niño? –preguntó el otro con entusiasmo

-Pues aun no nos dicen nada pero ella insiste en que será un niño, así que no queda nada más que hacerle caso o tendré problemas –dijo mientras sonreía

(...)

Por otro lado, Hitomiko terminaba de subir el cierre del vestido y de acomodar el tocado

-Sabía que te quedaría perfecto –le dijo mientras lo giraba para que se mirara al espejo

-Wow, ¿este soy yo? –Ryuuji se sonrojó al verse, se veía tan distinto, tan parecido a una chica, tan lindo

-Sí, te ves divino –respondió ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción –Por cierto, hay tres salones de fiesta que son perfectos para unos cuantos amigos de la familia, socios súper importantes y para tus amigos Mido-chan, así que revisen el que mas les guste y me avisan para que me encargue de todo. Lo que mas me gusto es que los tres cuentan con un área al aire libre donde podremos hacer la ceremonia y otra donde se puede hacer todo los tramites legales de matrimonio. Y ya tengo al sacerdote y al abogado, ambos son amigos mios y ya están al tanto de la situación, fue difícil dar con ellos, además de que ambos son chicos y de que Hiroto tiene una vida pública que proteger

Midorikawa suspiró, sabía que no iba a ser fácil pero ya estaba en eso, y no había marcha atrás. Así que sonrió –Gracias Hitomiko-san

-No hay de que Mido-chan, para eso esta la familia. Nosotros los apoyaremos en todo lo que nos sea posible

-Por cierto, ¿ya saben el sexo del bebé? –preguntó el peliverde mientras ponía su mano sobre el vientre, ya notable, de la mujer

-Yo sé que será un niño, aunque el médico dijo que habrá que esperar un mes para confirmarlo

-Hitomiko, Ryuuji debería de estar preparándose para la fiesta en vez de para la bo…da… -Hiroto se quedó boquiabierto al abrir la habitación y al mirar al chico con ese vestido, se veía tan lindo

-¡No puedes verlo!, faltan muchos detalles pero eso irá poco a poco. Por cierto que tipo de lencería quieren, atrevida, coqueta, blanca, crema, roja, verde…

-Atrevida –dijo Hiroto al mismo tiempo que Midorikawa gritaba que eso sería después

Osamu solo miraba la escena desde la puerta de la habitación, sonreía a pesar de que su herencia ya no era suya pero, gracias a Hitomiko había aprendido que eso era lo de menos y lo mantenía al ver los rostros felices de esos tres. Sobretodo el de Hiroto, el cual no había visto así de feliz desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

(...Volviendo con Otomura...)

-¡No puedes odiar a Tachimukai! –gritó el rubio mientras se incorporaba de su asiento –Él no tiene la culpa, además Tsunami se enamoró de él y eso no puede evitarse. El amor llega y es imposible evitarlo, deberías de aceptarlo en vez de querer hacerle daño a Tsunami, Tachi es el que menos culpa tiene en todo esto –dijo mientras volvía a sentarse

-¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?, ni siquiera lo conoces –le reclamó el peliazul

-Si lo conozco y estuve enamorado de él pero ya no, yo si entendí que él no me quería –Koma miró al otro

-¡¿Pero que tiene ese camarón que no tenga yo?! –Otomura comenzó a llorar –Soy mejor que él

-Mira, cuando llegué aquí me dijeron que tú eras súper, que eras el chico "groovy" de Neo Black pero, no puedo creer que te pongas así por la felicidad de Tsunami. Si realmente lo amaras como dices que lo haces, tu sabrías hacerte a un lado y aceptar ese hecho, además ¿por qué no te fijas a tu alrededor?, mírame a mi –termino de decir mientras ponía su cabeza en el hombro del chico, quien se sorprendió y miró al rubio

-¿Por qué me fijaría en ti? –Otomura se giró a verlo

-Solo dame una oportunidad, superemos a Tsunami y a Tachimukai juntos –pidió Komazawa

-Tachimukai, ¡Tachimukai!, por qué él esta con los seres que amo –el chico hizo una pausa al darse cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta

-¿E-Eso me incluye a mi? –Koma sonrió

El peliazul se sonrojo y se quedó en silencio por un rato, estaba meditando cuidadosamente su decisión y al final lo acepto -Vamos a intentarlo, Koma-kun –dijo mientras le sonreía, recibiendo un corto beso por parte del rubio

-Gracias Oto-chan –le respondió mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

¿Quién lo diría?

(...En el burdel...)

La noche llegó, los chicos ya estaban listos en la espera de Goenji. Él habría de llegar por ellos en cualquier momento, mientras esperaban, todos hacían preguntas a los tres afortunados que habían estado en el hotel.

-¿Entonces oficialmente ya andas con Tsunami? –preguntaron Aphrodi y Sakuma emocionados

-Sí, y dijo que tocará la canción que me compuso esta noche, a modo de despedida y que estará mirándome –les contó el castaño con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¿Y tu vas a seguir ocultando tu relación con Nagumo? –le preguntó Kazemaru al albino, quien sonrió

-Pues no, solo quería que hiciera algo con lo que pudiera presumir que el y yo estamos saliendo. Miren, me regaló esto –dijo mientras les enseñaba un anillo dorado con incrustaciones de rubí

-¡Es precioso! –exclamaron los chicos mientras seguían alardeando a sus amigos

Por otro lado Kido estaba sentado en la barra, sonreía mirando hacia el techo hasta que cierto Atsuya lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-¿Y a ti que te pasó?, no me digas que con Fudo

-Pues sí y no –respondió el de rastas

-Explícate mejor, me dejaste en las misma –dijo Atsuya mientras se sentaba junto al chico

-Verás, lo que sucedió fue…

**-Flash back-**

Haruna y él se quedaron mirando por un rato hasta que Fudo los interrumpió con un -¿Qué mierda pasa aquí?

-Verás Fudo, ella es mi hermana. La hermana que no había visto desde hacía muchos años –le dijo Kido mientras caminaba hacia Haruna –Te extrañé tanto –Kido la abrazó, sin embargo ella lo empujó

-¿Por qué no me buscaste en todo este tiempo?, no sabes por todas las cosas que tuve que pasar

-Haruna, si te busqué pero no pude encontrarte y luego por mi trabajo no podía buscarte. Mi jefe fue el encargado de buscarte, él te buscó pero no tuvimos éxito y no te encontramos, pero por favor créeme, en ningún momento de mi vida deje de buscarte. No sabes cuanto tiempo soñé con este momento, con volver a ver a mi hermanita –dijo mientras sonreía y algunas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos

-Pues yo no voy a…

-¡Ya Haruna!, solo abrázalo y dile que lo extrañaste tanto como él te extrañó a ti –dijo Fudo mientras la empujaba para que abrazara al chico

-Esta bien, te perdonaré a cambio de que me hagas un favor –dijo la chica mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-¿De que se trata? –preguntó el de rastas con una sonrisa

-De qué me consigas una cita con el Doctor Genda Koujirou que trabaja en el hospital general de Inazuma

-¿Qué?

**-Fin de flash back- **

Kido miró a Atsuya, quien lo veía con temor –Tranquilo, no haré algo así. Prefiero que no me perdone a hacer que Sakuma y Genda se peleen

-Menos mal –dijo el chico

-Solo que tendré que romper el corazón de mi hermana una vez más –respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Y con Fudo qué?

-Pues, accedí a salir con él –le dijo –Pero no se lo digas a nadie

-Me alegro por ti, pero deja de ser tan malo con Sakuma. Ya sufrió lo suficiente, así que dile la verdad –el chico bajó de la barra –Vamos con ellos, creo que Goenji ya llegó

Kido también bajo de la barra y miró al peliazul el cual estaba acomodándose el cabello y contestaba el celular, indicando que el pelicrema ya lo esperaba.

-Hora del show –dijo el de rastas mientras se reunían con los demás.

(...)

Goenji había llegado con sus dos amigos y con una camioneta enorme (y con tele) en la cual todos subieron y tomaron asiento. Fue tan rápido el momento que ni siquiera se percató de los pantalones ajustados de cierto peliazul, el cual ahora estaba algo deprimido.

-Vamos Kaze-chan, ya llegará el momento –lo tranquilizó Shirou

-Tienes razón –respondió el otro con una sonrisa

Por otro lado Aphrodi se comía a besos a Atsuya, como era costumbre, solo que esta vez el rubio estaba arrinconado contra la ventana. Algo que "Atsu-chan" había aprendido era a someter a su rubio, además de que ya había perdido la vergüenza.

Endo no dejaba de comerse con los ojos a Shirou, lo miraba desde el retrovisor ya que iba de copiloto y el peliplata estaba en la parte de atrás con sus amigos. Se veía tan bien con esa ropa, definitivamente ese era su estilo.

Genda (el suertudo que no quiso irse de copiloto) iba con Sakuma, charlaban animadamente y el pelicaoba estaba contento al saber que Sakuma ya estaba recuperándose y no sentía dolor. Por otro lado también hablaban de sus celos asesinos y de que Jirou le prohibía estrictamente que atendiera chicas jóvenes como la tal "Haruna" a lo que Genda solo sonrió, ¿es que no entendía que era doctor y que ese era su trabajo?, pero decidió dejar el tema por la paz, no quería que su novio se molestara.

Suzuno y Kido charlaban con Tachimukai sobre sus experiencias cercanas del tercer tipo con Neo Black, cosa que de alguna forma los había unido más de lo que esperaban. Suzuno miraba con ansias el anillo que llevaba en su dedo, lo hacia "discretamente" pero ambos castaños ya habían notado eso, indudablemente el albino estaba enamorado y mucho.

Llegaron al concierto, pasaron por seguridad donde Goenji, Genda y Endo vigilaron con suma atención en donde los policías ponían sus manos. Afortunadamente no hubo ningún inconveniente y pasaron directo a la zona VIP la cual estaba convenientemente cerca del escenario. Pidieron algunas bebidas y se sentaron, esperando con ansias la aparición del grupo.

(...En los camerinos...)

-¿Listos? –preguntó Fudo mientras terminaba de acomodar su cabello

-Sí, vamos a impresionarlos –dijo Nagumo terminando de atar sus botas

-Porque esta despedida sea inolvidable –Tsunami apretó sus puños, haciendo que sus guantes se ajustaran

-¡A darlo todo! –dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo que levantaban sus puños

-Estoy por dar la tercera llamada chicos, asi que prepárense –dijo Otomura mientras entraba a la habitación –Éxito e impresionen a Kido, a Suzuno y a Tachimukai –luego sonrió

-¿Cómo sabes? –preguntó Fudo

-No puedo ignorar por lo que pasan, son mis estrellas –y dicho eso la tercera llamada sonó en el escenario y los tres subieron por las plataformas para comenzar con el concierto

-Otomura, sobre Tachimukai yo no… -Haruna caminó hacia el chico

-No te preocupes Haruna, ya no me importa. Ya estoy saliendo con alguien –le respondió con una enorme sonrisa

-¿Tsunami? –preguntó la peliazul con asombro

-No, con Koma-chan el rubio lindo que esta bailando –dijo mientras señalaba al chico. La joven sonrió y abrazó al chico

-Eso es Otomura, gracias por todo –luego se marchó hacia el cuarto de controles

(...En la cena de los Kira...)

Todo iba perfecto, Midorikawa ya se había presentado con cada uno de los socios, acompañado por el pelirrojo. Todos alardeaban sobre la "belleza" de la prometida del chico y al parecer estaban convencidos de que era una chica.

Estaban en la cena y el peliverde estaba feliz con la barra de cortes internacionales, carne por todos lados y sin restricciones. Tal vez eso fue lo único que llamo la atención de los presentes, pero que a Hiroto solo hacía sonreír, el disfrutaba con la felicidad de su chico y esa sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro cuando comía, era algo que no cambiaría nunca.

Luego llegó la hora del baile, la hermosa y joven pareja era el centro de atención en la pista. Ryuuji se negó a bailar con alguien que no fuera Hiroto, hasta que una de las socias mas importantes quiso bailar con el pelirrojo, este tuvo que dejar al peliverde, no sin antes murmurar un –Lo lamento

Midorikawa fue hacia una de las ventanas, por la cual pudo ver las luces provenientes del concierto, el cual se había perdido pero que ya habría de ver en la televisión por las noticias matutinas. Camino hacia atrás y no se dio cuenta pero chocó con alguien

-L-Lo siento –dijo mientras volteaba a ver al pobre ser con el que había chocado

-No se preocupe… ¿Mido? –preguntó el chico

-¿Heat? que haces aquí –el peliverde lo miró aun sin salir de su asombro

-Veras, pues yo soy la pareja de Natsushiko –le dijo con un enorme sonrojo y con algo de miedo a su reacción

-¡QUE!

-¿Recuerdas el día en que lo echaron del burdel?, pues ese día lo conocí. Tu mandaste al diablo a Diam y entonces nosotros decidimos irnos, Koma se fue con Diam porque temía que el baboso hiciera alguna idiotez. Yo me fui por el callejón pero de pronto patee a un tipo, me detuve a ayudarle y entonces me dijo que me quedara con el, me confundió con Suzuno por el color de mi cabello, luego se desmayó. Lo lleve a mi casa y poco a poco comenzamos con un romance extraño –terminó de contar el chico

-Pues solo puedo decirte que ojala seas feliz, pero por favor cuídate mucho, Nepper puede llegar a ser peligroso

-Lo sé y Mido, por favor no se lo digas a Suzuno

-No te preocupes, el esta bien –le sonrió

-Y felicidades por tu boda, espero que ambos sean muy felices –dijo el rubio mientras hacia una reverencia –Debo volver con Natsushiko

Midorikawa sonrió y se despidió del chico. Luego volvió a su mesa, justo antes de que Hiroto volviera.

-¿Nos vamos? –le preguntó el pelirrojo –No quiero volver a tener que dejarte solo

-Bien, entonces vámonos –Ryuuji sonrió y luego ambos salieron de la fiesta sin ser vistos, dejando todo una vez más en manos de Hitomiko.

(...En el concierto...)

El ambiente se puso "cachondo" cuando los chicos cantaron Something In Your Mouth y ahí, justo ahí fue cuando Kazemaru puso en práctica su fabuloso plan.

Todos estaban muy atentos al concierto, Tachimukai y Suzuno estaban bailando en una pequeña tarima improvisada con mesas, Kido solo seguía el ritmo con su pie y todos los demás miraban el espectáculo, lleno de bailarines y de luces.

Goenji estaba detrás de Kazemaru –Perfecto –pensó el peliazul quien comenzó a bailar, haciendo movimientos pélvicos, dando roses de vez en cuando con su trasero a la entrepierna del otro quien no tardó mucho en tratar de separarse del otro pero Ichirouta se lo impidió al abrazar su cuello con uno de sus brazos mientras conducía la mano derecha del rubio a su cintura perfectamente marcada por la camiseta ajustada que llevaba.

Kazemaru comenzó a bajar y subir disimuladamente, mientras que Goenji ya no podía más con cierto problema en su entrepierna.

-¿Te quedarás en mi casa esta noche? –preguntó Shuuya deteniendo súbitamente al peliazul mientras lamía su oreja

-¿P-Pero y los chicos? –preguntó el peliazul

-También preparé habitaciones para ellos –dijo mientras pasaba sus manos por la cintura del peliazul

-Entonces sí me quedaré contigo –respondió el chico

Por otro lado, Endo y Shirou que eran los mas cercanos a la pareja estaban en un pequeño conflicto. Esa escena que montaron los otros dos los había dejado bastante inquietos.

-¿Vamos al privado? –preguntó Endo al percatarse de una pequeña habitación con cama que estaba en la zona VIP, el peliplata asintió y ambos fueron al cuarto antes de que alguien los viera.

El castaño cerró la puerta con seguro y luego comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas, Shirou se recostó en la cama al mismo tiempo que también se deshacía de sus prendas.

-Te amo Shirou –le dijo el castaño –Trataré de ir despacio esta vez –luego comenzó con lo suyo.

Endo empezó por lamer los sensibles pezones del otro, mientras que con una de sus manos se aventuraba en la ropa interior del chico y comenzaba a sobar el miembro ya despierto de Fubuki, luego bajó sus boxers y después los suyos, dejándolos a ambos completamente desnudos.

Comenzó a frotar ambos miembros con sus manos, haciendo que los dos llegaran hasta el cielo al mismo tiempo. El castaño aceleró el ritmo con su mano y finalmente ambos terminaron, cubriendo sus vientres con un líquido blanco.

-Abajo –pidió Mamoru mientras el otro entendía la orden y se colocaba bocabajo, elevando un poco su trasero, dándole al seme una vista panorámica de su entrada.

Endo se llevó uno de sus dedos a la boca y lo lamió, luego lo introdujo en Shirou, provocando que este tuviera de nuevo una erección, la cual fue atendida de inmediato por el chico, quien comenzó a masturbar a Shirou mientras continuaba dilatando.

Así llegó el segundo dedo y luego el tercero, y cuando finalmente estos lograron entrar y salir sin problema, Endo condujo su erecto miembro hacia la cavidad del otro que abrió los ojos al sentir la fuerte embestida que logró introducir todo de una sola vez.

Shirou se aferró de las sabanas mientras que Endo comenzaba con un suave vaivén haciendo que el peliplata comenzara a dejar de sentir dolor y su cuerpo comenzara a sentir calor.

-Más…rápido… -susurró el de ojos grises, orden que instantáneamente fue cumplida por el castaño.

El ritmo era rápido, iban a la velocidad de la banda, rápido, fuerte, armónico. Sus gemidos llevaban una misma armonía, se hacían más constantes. El interior del peliplata comenzó a apretarse, comprendiendo que se aproximaba el fin, Endo abrazó a Shirou y terminó dentro de él.

El peliplata también terminó, volviendo a cubrir su vientre con su propia semilla y sintiendo como Endo salía de él, seguido de un poco de aquel viscoso líquido que tanto amaba sentir dentro.

-E-Eso fue grandioso –dijo Shirou mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración

-L-Lo se, p-pero ahora debemos volver. Déjame limpiarte un poco –le dijo el castaño mientras tomaba un rollo de papel de baño

-E-Eres tan dulce –Shirou tomo al otro del cuello y lo llevó hacia él, para luego unir sus labios en un apasionado beso.

(...)

El concierto estaba por terminar y justo antes de despedirse, Tsunami tomó una guitarra y se levantó de la batería

-Casi nunca hago solos con la guitarra, pero esto es especial porque esta canción se la dedico al amor de mi vida, a Yuu-chan que sé que esta mirándome en este momento –dijo el pelirosa, ante un montón de fanáticas que comenzaban a preguntar, ¿quién es Yuu?

-Esto se llama "Blue Eyes" –dijo para comenzar a cantar

Fudo y Nagumo acompañaban con las palmas, mientras que en la zona VIP el castaño estaba fascinado de nuevo con Tsunami.

Endo y Shirou llegaron a media canción, oliendo a desodorante (para ocultar el olor a "otra cosa") y sonrieron al ver a Tachimukai tan embelesado, mirando a Tsunami y este a su vez miraba hacia donde estaban, observaba a discreción a Yuuki.

Así al final de la canción mando un beso, el cual fue recibido por el castaño.

Luego Neo Black anunció que se retiraban del medio, las fans lloraron, cantaron dos peticiones y finalmente el concierto llegó a su fin.

Los chicos subieron a la camioneta y antes de irse, Goenji les dijo que ya era muy noche, que se quedarían en su casa y que no se preocuparan por Hitomiko, pues los había rentado a todos por esa noche y por todo el día de mañana. Una vez avisados, partieron a la casa del pelicrema.

(...En la casa de Goenji...)

Todos se acomodaron en las habitaciones de huéspedes, las cuales estaban completamente acondicionadas para ellos. Y después de una cena ligera, todos se fueron a dormir.

Atsuya compartía habitación con Kido, eso porque los chicos insistieron en que si dejaban al pelinaranja con Aphrodi, nadie podría dormir.

Genda estaba con Sakuma, quien de inmediato se acomodó en el regazo del pelicaoba, el cual lo abrazó suavemente y así ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Endo y Shirou, luego de tomar una ducha, entraron a la suave cama para caer rendidos luego de unos cuantos mimos por parte del castaño y besos apasionados provenientes de Shirou. Cayeron rendidos por el enorme esfuerzo físico al que se habían sometido.

Suzuno, Tachimukai y Aphrodi disfrutaron la fortuna de poseer la habitación más amplia. Tres camas, mini bar, baño con jacuzzi y tv de plasma. Con tantas cosas, sumando el hecho de la emoción del albino, del enamoramiento castaño y la frustración del rubio, ¿cómo podrían dormir? Fue como, tomando algunos aperitivos, encendieron la televisión y se pusieron a ver películas.

Y finalmente estaba la habitación de Goenji, la cual estaba en el piso de arriba y estaba cálidamente adornada con una fogata y pétalos de rosas azules por el suelo.

-Ahora sí, ¿en donde estábamos? –preguntó el pelicrema mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro, evitando alguna abrupta interrupción

-¿Vamos a hacerlo? –Kazemaru retrocedió, una cosa era que el comenzara y otra muy distinta era que lo acorralaran como a un pequeño conejito que estaba en las garras de un hambriento lobo

-Ya estaba planeado, Ichi-chan y debo decir que esa canción en el concierto solo logró que mi ansiedad estuviera matándome hasta ahora –le dijo Shuuya mientras se desabotonaba los botones de su camisa y continuaba caminando hacia el peliazul, quien finalmente cayó en la cama

-Shuu-chan, se gentil –le dijo mientras desataba su coleta y se sacaba la playera

Goenji puso su rodilla en la cama y empujó suavemente al ojimarrón, tirándolo en la cama

-Tranquilo, lo haré suave –dijo Goenji mientras besaba a Kazemaru, siguiendo con una línea de besos por el cuello y pecho del chico, el cual cerró los ojos al sentir que las manos del otro comenzaban a desatar el cinturón y a bajar el cierre de sus ajustados pantalones.

Shuuya empezó a lamer los pezones de Ichirouta y al ver la sensibilidad en esa zona, comenzó a hacerlo con más ímpetu hasta que logró arrebatarle al chico el primer gemido de la noche. Kazemaru se sonrojó al máximo, sin embargo continuo disfrutando de la habilidad del chico, maldiciendo mentalmente a Natsumi, quien seguramente habría sido la encargada de hacer tan buen labor, pero como diría Midorikawa "lo que no fue en tu año, no fue en tu daño" olvidó aquellas ideas y se concentro en sentir al otro, el cual ya estaba atendiendo su parte baja. Comenzó a frotar el miembro del peliazul al mismo tiempo que le sacaba los pantalones y los boxers de un solo jalón, logrando romper el pantalón de una de las bolsas.

Goenji comenzó a masajear suavemente la entrepierna del otro, logrando que gimiera en varias ocasiones hasta que finalmente se decidió e invirtió los papeles. Ichirouta levantó su cuerpo y tomo a Shuuya por el cuello, llevándoselo consigo y dejándolo en la cama.

Luego comenzó a lamer el pecho del pelicrema, bajando por su abdomen hasta llegar a su entrepierna, le quitó los pantalones y por encima de los boxers blancos de licra comenzó a lamer el miembro de Shuuya, que por lo visto ya estaba hasta el tope.

Goenji se incorporó, quedándose sentado sobre la cama, mientras Ichirouta continuaba con su labor. Kazemaru engullía a Goenji Jr. y luego lo soltaba logrando que Goenji gimiera al sentir tal sensación placentera.

El peliazul volvió a empujar a Goenji en la cama, luego le sacó los boxers, contemplando por primera vez aquel miembro, de "muy" buenas dimensiones y completamente despierto. El chico echó todo su cabello hacia atrás y comenzó a lamer de arriba abajo y viceversa, provocando que Goenji tuviera que morder su labio inferior para evitar dejar salir sus gemidos.

El pelicrema tomo con sus manos la cabeza de Kazemaru y la empujaba levemente hacia él, para que su miembro entrara aun más profundo en la boca del peliazul

-M-Me vengo –anunció el moreno con una voz ronca y casi enseguida el líquido blanquecino inundó la cavidad de Kazemaru, quien no pudo engullir todo, haciendo que parte del líquido escurriera por su boca

Goenji cargó al peliazul y se hizo hacia atrás llevándoselo consigo, Goenji cayó a la cama con el peliazul sobre él. Besó sus labios y luego mojó sus dedos con un poco de lubricante, el cual estaba en la mesita de noche, en una reluciente y nueva botella transparente.

Luego llevó sus dedos a la entrada del chico y los introdujo suavemente, cuando entraron, Ichirouta arqueó su espalda y gimió con fuerza

-Tranquilo, haré que sientas el mínimo dolor que pueda

-Gracias –susurró Kazemaru mientras se dejaba caer sobre Goenji

Luego Goenji recostó al peliazul en la cama, con su parte trasera hacia él con el fin de poder introducir sus dedos al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba de degustar su cuello. La mano que estaba libre recorría las perfectas piernas del chico, las cuales se erizaban al sentir el contacto.

Cuando el peliazul estuvo listo Goenji colocó al chico en cuatro y dirigió su miembro a su entrada, introduciéndolo con cuidado y conteniendo las ganas de meter todo de una sola embestida. Tomó al chico por la cintura y comenzó a entrar y salir, con un ritmo lento, sin embargo Kazemaru sentía que lo desgarraba, fue imposible retener sus lágrimas por más tiempo y un par de ellas resbalaron por sus mejillas, Shuuya salió y lo giró hacia él

-Transmíteme tu dolor –le dijo, mientras besaba al chico y limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus labios –Sujétate de mi –indicó

Kazemaru se aferró a su espalda y entonces Goenji volvió a introducir su miembro, fue más rápido y con todo el dolor de su alma, metió todo de una sola vez, Ichirouta gimió y se aferró al chico

-Calma, pronto te acostumbrarás –y tal como lo dijo, poco a poco Kazemaru fue capaz de soportar el ritmo, logrando sentir el placer y nada de dolor

Ambos estaban en lo más alto de la excitación, Goenji continuo con el mete y saca por un tiempo. Luego comenzó a ir más y más rápido hasta que el interior del chico comenzó a presionar a Goenji, anunciando que venía el final para ambos

-Kaze…j-juntos –le dijo mientras lo abrazaba –Ahora

Ambos terminaron, Shuuya dentro del peliazul y ente entre ambos. Goenji cayó sobre Ichirouta quien sonrió y lo abrazó. Con la respiración entrecortada, unió sus labios con el pelicrema antes de que este saliera del chico.

-Eso fue fantástico –dijo Kazemaru mientras Goenji lo abrazaba y los cobijaba a ambos con las sábanas

-Lo sé, tu lo hiciste excelente –Goenji acomodó al chico entre sus brazos y besó su frente

-Sabes Shuu-chan –habló Kazemaru casi dormido –Me alegro de haber conservado mi primera vez para ti –dijo mientras se abrazaba al pelicrema, para después terminar profundamente dormido.

-Gracias Kaze-chan, gracias –dijo Goenji con una enorme sonrisa mientras de igual forma se quedaba dormido.

(...Mientras tanto...)

-Aceptó –dijo ella mientras sonreía

-Entonces firme aquí señorita, bajo los estatutos establecidos en el margen legal, declaro establecida la sociedad conyugal entre Kogure Yuuya y Haruna Otonashi, con sus respectivos testigos, Tsunami Jousuke, Fudo Akio, Nagumo Haruya y Otomura Gakuya –dijo la juez mientras miraba a los chicos, los cuales unían sus labios en un beso, mismo que sellaba aquel matrimonio que definitivamente habría de terminar con su amor platónico y sus celos compulsivos.

-Te amo Haruna –Kogure sonrió

-Yo –la chica hizo una pausa –Yo también Kogure –dijo mientras sonreía y lo volvía a besar

**Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capítulo 9<p>

Lamento el lemmon de Endo y Shirou pero no sabía en donde agregarlo y quedó perfecto allí, pero también tenía que poner el "estelar" así que sinceramente me esmeré más con el GoenjixKaze del final, que esperé mucho para finalmente escribirlo X3

Actualmente ya empecé a redactar el 10 así que esto esta tomando forma de desenlace, el cual llegara en tres o cuatro capítulos más.

Gracias por leer y por los reviews que me dejaran (entendieron la indirecta? jojo XD)

P.D. ¿qué lemmon prefieren? un KidoxFudo o un TsunamixTachi


	10. Una boda

¡Hola! am, creo que no tengo nada que decir esta vez XD

Sólo que este capítulo va para **Alejandra**, quien salvó mi orgullo moral y mi autoestima de fics cuando me criticaron DX buuaa TwT pero ya lo superé jojo

Como me siento felizmente feliz (?) comentaré sus reviews X3

***fudo-123**: jojo, see el lemmon es de KidoxFudo XD, y el buen Akio será el ukeado...solo por esta vez, me costo mucho porque yo prefiero que Kido sea el de abajo wajaja

***SaskiaKazeElric**: aw muchísimas gracia por el review, se que da pereza y en verdad aprecio que te hayas tomado el tiempo para comentar uwu, te prometo actualizar más pronto en los últimos capítulos que quedan

***mime-kaze**: me alegra saber que eres fan del GoenjixKazemaru X3 jojojo gracias por el review

***Mary-chan92**: gracias por comentar uwu, disculpa pero no habrá TsunamixTachimukai esta vez...¡pero en el próximo capítulo sí! y será en honor tuyo, así que espéralo ;)

***Nana-chan Yamamoto**: sí, Haruna y Kogure hacen bonita pareja =w= jojo, la boda de Hiroto y Mido...sí aparece en este capítulo X3

***lexie annatsumi asakura kido**: muchísimas gracias por el review, me da gusto saber que te gusta el fic ¡gracias! y sí, esto esta llegando a su fin TwT

Y a quienes siguen sin dejar review: Gracias por continuar al pendiente del fic n_n espero cubrir sus expectativas.

Ahora sin más, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Una boda<strong>

El peliazul despertó, había un peso al cual no estaba acostumbrado pero se sentía muy bien y eso se debía a que Goenji era el que estaba dormido en su regazo.

Kazemaru sonrió y acarició suavemente los cabellos alborotados de Shuuya, y luego recorrió cada rasgo de su rostro con su mano. Sin querer, esa acción provocó que el otro despertara

-Buenos días Ichi-chan, ¿cómo te sientes? –preguntó el pelicrema mientras se incorporaba

-Me siento feliz, aunque un poco adolorido –le respondió el otro con una sonrisa, recibiendo el mismo gesto por parte de Goenji, quien se levantó de la cama.

Caminó hacia el lado de Ichirouta y lo levantó en sus brazos con delicadeza. Kazemaru sonrió ante tal acción, colocó sus brazos en su cuello, aferrándose a él.

(...)

Luego de tomar una ducha ambos llegaron con los demás que ya los estaban esperando en la sala

-Buenos días, "¿durmieron bien?" –dijo Sakuma con picardía logrando hacerlos sonrojar

-Vamos al jardín, ordené que el desayuno fuera allá espero que no les moleste –habló rápidamente Goenji, esquivando así la pregunta incómoda del peliplata

Y así lo hicieron, los chicos se dirigieron al jardín para el desayuno. Sentían los cálidos rayos del sol y el refrescante viento matutino, era un día maravilloso, menos para los chicos que habían visto películas toda la noche

-Tengo tanto sueño –indicó Tachimukai mientras bostezaba cubriéndose la boca con su mano

-Yo también, no vuelvo a desvelarme –mencionó el albino mientras tomaba un trago de su café

-¡Atsuya, di ahhhh! –dijo Terumi que se veía mas fresco que una lechuga mientras le daba de comer a su novio

-¿Por qué tu no tienes sueño? –preguntó Tachimukai

-Porque al ver a mi hermoso Atsu-chan todo se olvida, además estoy ansioso por que estemos a solas –esto último lo dijo con una mirada pervertida

Suzuno y Tachimukai maldijeron internamente al chico y continuaron con su desayuno –Suertudo –ambos pensaron mientras veían a la feliz pareja

Kazemaru y Goenji se encontraban en la misma situación que Aphrodi y Atsuya, ambos compartían miradas y sonrisas que indicaban que "algo" ya había pasado y eso no paso desapercibido por los demás.

Era un momento muy agradable, el tema principal era el concierto y sobre los afortunados "neo blackers" quienes se sonrojaban cuando llegaban a preguntarles algunas cosas. De pronto el timbre de la puerta sonó, Goenji se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a la entrada ante la expectante mirada de Kazemaru. Cuando regresó todos los presentes quedaron asombrados al ver que venían con el chico Fudo, Tsunami y a Nagumo

-¿Pero qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Suzuno

-Sí, a mí también me da gusto verte –respondió Nagumo a modo de reclamo

-Goenji nos invitó a desayunar –dijo rápidamente Tsunami con el fin de evitar alguna discusión, luego sonrió al ver a Tachimukai, el cual se sonrojo haciéndolo ver más adorable

-Pues llegan tarde, ya estamos terminando –habló Atsuya, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Terumi y por parte de Shirou

-Claro que no, aún nos faltan los invitados especiales –dijo Shuuya mientras sonreía en complicidad con el peliazul

-¿A quiénes estamos esperando? –preguntó Endo

Y como si el castaño los hubiera invocado, volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Los recién llegados se acomodaron en la mesa mientras Goenji volvía a la entrada de su casa, luego regresó en compañía de dos jóvenes

-El motivo de este desayuno es para celebrar el compromiso de Mido-chan y Hiroto-san, sabemos que ayer fue su fiesta de celebración y queremos que también compartan su dicha con nosotros –dijo Goenji mientras sonreía

Los chicos corrieron hacia el peliverde y comenzaron a bombardearlo con un sinfín de preguntas, las cuales respondía el chico con una inmensa alegría.

-Te agradezco que organizaras esto con sus amigos –dijo Hiroto mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa

-No es nada, pero el de la idea fue Ichirouta –respondió el pelicrema

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por momento, hasta que Hiroto habló –Dejemos nuestra rivalidad ¿te parece?, por Ryuuji y por Ichirouta

Goenji miró a ambos chicos y asintió con una sonrisa –De acuerdo –dijo al mismo tiempo que apretaba la mano del pelirrojo.

Y así fue que todos volvieron a acomodarse en la mesa, haciendo la charla más agradable y dejando en claro que evidentemente todos estaban por una buena racha, misma que esperaban que nunca acabara.

(...En el hotel...)

Otomura firmó la salida de su estancia y salió del hotel acompañado por Haruna

-Ya envié sus cosas a sus casas –dijo la chica mientras guardaba su agenda en su bolso –Y ya terminé la firma de compra con los vendedores, deberías de ver las mansiones de lujo que los tres adquirieron –comentó con una sonrisa

-¿Crees que ahora si van en serio? –preguntó el peliazul

-Pues yo creo que sí, nunca los había visto tan interesados en algo hasta ahora. Lo que aún sigo sin asimilar es que sus parejas son chicos

-Pues el amor es así Haruna –respondió Otomura –Creo que su último concierto fue el mejor de todos, además de que me permitió conocer a Koma y a superar a Tsunami, bueno eso lo haré poco a poco. Fueron demasiados años los que pasé entregando mi vida a él, por eso tengo que dejarlo y vivir de nuevo este amor, solo que será con un chico que siente amor por mí

-Me da gustó escucharte decir eso –Haruna le sonrió, para luego darle un fuerte abrazo

-Y también tu, ¿quién diría que ibas a casarte? aunque debo decir que fue algo precipitado –dijo el peliazul

-Kogure es un buen chico, me había propuesto matrimonio muchas otras veces pero yo quería aceptarlo cuando dejara de estar en las giras. Luego conocí a Genda y eso me descolocó un poco, saber que tiene novia me dejó en shock y comprendí que el ya no era libre, por eso me di cuenta de que lo mejor que podía hacer era casarme con Kogure antes de que hiciera alguna estupidez

Ambos permanecieron callados y subieron al auto de Otomura -¿Y que harás ahora? –preguntó el chico

-Me iré a Estados Unidos con Kogure, hay un noticiero que necesita reporteros. La empresa nos recomendó a los dos y al parecer les gusta nuestro trabajo –dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Eso es genial, me alegro mucho por ti –Otomura devolvió el gesto

-¿Y tú?

-El negocio de la música es magnifico, ya tengo varias propuestas en otras disqueras y creo que también aceptaré ser manager de algún otro grupo

-¿Y con Koma?

-Pues decidimos que comenzaremos a salir, a ver que sucede luego –le dijo con una sonrisa –Bueno, pues vámonos a desayunar, luego nos despediremos de ellos –Haruna asintió mientras el arrancaba el auto y se dirigían a un restaurante.

(...En casa de Goenji...)

Todos seguían en el jardín, Hiroto hablaba con Endo y con Goenji sobre sus empresas, Genda estaba con Sakuma quien le contaba sobre su deseo de querer trabajar para estar con el, sorprendiendo al chico que no sabía que el peliplata había estudiado enfermería, cosa que alegró al pelicaoba (quien ya se lo imaginaba de enfermero), Kido hablaba con Fudo sobre lo que había pasado con Jirou y sobre su separación, además de que le contaba un poco de su vida y de como había llegado al burdel, Nagumo y Suzuno estaban en una agradable charla con Midorikawa, Kazemaru y con Shirou mientras que Tachimukai, Tsunami, Aphrodi y Atsuya se habían dedicado a hablar sobre "primeras veces" cosa que le interesaba mucho al castaño.

-¿No les gustaría hacer ejercicio? –preguntó Endo, ganándose la atención de los presentes

-¡Sí!, vamos al cuarto Atsuya –dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba a su chico

-A esa clase de ejercicio no me refería –respondió el castaño con un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas

-¿Qué propones? –Goenji se interesó

-¡Vamos a jugar fútbol! –dijo entusiasmado mientras se levantaba de su sitio

-¿Fútbol? –preguntaron los presentes en forma masiva

-Sí, Goenji tiene balón y porterías ¿verdad? –Goenji asintió – ¿O es que nunca han jugado?

-Claro que sabemos jugar –se defendió Atsuya –Pero hagámoslo mas interesante, los que pierdan serán nuestros esclavos por…¡una semana!

-Suena interesante –dijeron Nagumo y Suzuno al mismo tiempo

-¡Yo quiero ser esclavo sexual! –gritó Terumi con una gran sonrisa, recibiendo miradas de extrañeza y sonrojos -¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Bueno, entonces iré por las cosas –Goenji entró a su casa seguido de Endo y de Atsuya

Los demás se levantaron y comenzaron a estirarse un poco, comentaban cosas como "hace tanto que no juego", "quienes serán mas fuertes", "recordaré mi infancia" y comentarios de ese tipo.

Luego de que colocaran las porterías y de hablar sobre como marcar el tiempo, hicieron los dos equipos quedando Endo, Goenji, Tachimukai, Midorikawa, Aphrodi, Suzuno, Fudo y Sakuma contra Genda, Atsuya, Shirou, Kazemaru, Hiroto, Tsunami, Nagumo y Kido. Luego decidieron quienes darían la patada de inició y entonces comenzó el partido.

(...)

Había terminado el "primer tiempo" y todos se encontraban recuperando el aire y bebiendo agua

-Esto si que es ejercicio –dijo Terumi mientras tomaba una liga para el cabello (cortesía de Kazemaru) y se hacía una coleta

-Oigan, esto más que partido es no sé…extraño –dijo Kido mientas recordaba cuando Endo "accidentalmente" cayo encima de Shirou en un saque de metas y Atsuya metió un gol gracias a eso golpeando "accidentalmente" al castaño. O cuando Goenji abrazó a Kazemaru para evitar que se quedara con el balón, podría jurar que vio como Goenji lamió "accidentalmente" el cuello del peliazul en ese momento. También estaba Hiroto, el que distraía "accidentalmente" a Midorikawa con guiños. Como olvidar el golpe que recibió Sakuma cuando "accidentalmente" Fudo le dio un pase en el estómago dejándolo adolorido y recibiendo un balonazo en su cabeza por parte de un despeje de Genda. Y como faltar los demasiados "toques accidentales" de sus contrarios y las "manos" en varias partes de sus cuerpos.

-Pero es divertido –dijo Kazemaru a lo que Kido sonrió

Luego se reinició el partido y así comenzó la segunda de ronda de "accidentes" y "toques". El juego terminó con el gol de Atsuya que marcó el empate 4-4 y decidiendo que entonces no habría esclavos.

Se habían divertido, lo que era importante y también habían logrado convivir "sanamente" además de que Fudo sorpresivamente ya se llevaba muy bien con Sakuma y de que todos habían confirmado que entre Kazemaru y Goenji ya había sucedido algo más.

Llamaron a la puerta, Goenji se sorprendió ¿quién podría ser?

(...Con Hitomiko y Osamu...)

Hitomiko terminó de confirmar y se recostó en el sofá. Había sido algo problemático pero ya estaba todo listo para la boda de su hermano, la cual se llevaría a cabo en una semana.

Solo faltaba comprar algunos accesorios para Ryuuji y el traje para Hiroto. Ya había entregado invitaciones, decidido el menú, mandado a hacer los arreglos florales, contratado una orquesta y un pequeño grupo musical y hasta había comprado la lencería "sexy" para Ryuuji que Hiroto le había pedido en secreto.

Era un secreto todo lo relacionado a la luna de miel, pues el malvado de su hermano no había querido revelar mas detalles, solo que sería cerca de una playa y eso era lo más que pudo averiguar.

Osamu entró y le entregó a Hitomiko un folder -¿Qué es esto? –preguntó ella mientras se incorporaba

El pelinegro sonrió –Los incrementos y ganancias

Ella leyó rápidamente y sonrió –Somos los mejores –le dijo mientras lo abrazaba, a ese paso pronto podría dejar a los chicos en libertad. Ahora que todos tenían pareja, no había nada de que preocuparse. Al fin había logrado lo que por muchos años soñó y eso la hacía increíblemente feliz

-¿Vas a dejarlos libres? –le preguntó el chico, adivinando su pensamiento

-Sí, ya es tiempo de que puedan vivir de una forma normal –le sonrió –Pero no te preocupes, pediré una mínima cantidad a cambio al final de cuentas me costó mucho trabajo conseguirles tan buenas parejas –dijo mientras volvía a sentarse

Osamu sonrió y se sentó junto a ella –Por cierto, llamaron del orfanato. Quieren que vallas, al parecer necesitan tu autorización para recibir a uno más –le dijo

-¿Y qué esperamos?, vámonos ahora mismo –ambos se pusieron de pie, para luego dirigirse al orfanato.

(...En casa de Goenji...)

-Buenos días a todos, esperamos no incomodar a nadie –dijo Haruna mientras daba una pequeña reverencia.

Los recién llegados eran Haruna, Otomura y Koma los cuales sorprendieron a todos los presentes

-¡Genda-san!, que gusto verte –dijo la peliazul mientras lo saludaba

-Hola, ¿cómo sigue tu cabeza? –le preguntó el pelicaoba

-Mucho mejor, y todo fue gracias a que es el mejor –exclamó emocionada mientras lo abrazaba

-¡HEY!, ¡Aléjate de mi novio! –gritó Jirou al mismo tiempo de que los separaba y él abrazaba celosamente al otro

-Tranquila, estoy casada ¿ves? –Haruna mostró el anillo que relucía en sus dedos

-Eres casada, ¿y te atreviste a coquetear con Genda?

-Lo que pasa es que apenas me case ayer

-¡¿Cómo que te casaste?! –gritó Kido mientras la sacudía fuertemente –Acaso…¿estas embarazada?

-¡C-Claro que no!, n-no es por eso –dijo la chica –Solo que ya lo había planeado por mucho tiempo y como ayer se dio la oportunidad, solo decidí aprovecharla.

-Kido, ¿la conoces? –preguntó Sakuma

-Ah es verdad, chicos les presento a mi hermanita –exclamó el chico con una sonrisa

-¿Qué? –todos se sorprendieron

-Es su hermana, o sea que es mi cuñada –dijo Fudo, a lo que todos sonrieron al ver que Kido ya estaba saliendo con alguien

-¿Son pareja? –preguntó Sakuma entusiasmado

-Sip –respondió el ojiverde, Kido solamente asintió, no quería que vieran que estaba sonrojado

-Kido, ¿la plana esta es tu amiga? –preguntó Haruna con una sonrisa burlona mientras señalaba a Sakuma, Kido comenzó a reír

-No es plana, lo que sucede es que es hombre

-¡¿GENDA TAMBIÉN ES GAY?!

-Hey –reclamó el pelicaoba -Bueno… a decir verdad, si, lo soy

Haruna comenzó a reír –Ahora veo porque no quisiste coquetear ni un poco conmigo

Los presentes prestaron atención a los otros dos luego de que Kido se alejara de los demás junto con su hermana, quien le dijo que tenía algo que decirle.

-¿Qué haces aquí Koma? –preguntó Suzuno

-Acompaño a mi novio –respondió con una sonrisa

Todos miraron al chico y luego al peliazul –Eres el manager entrometido –dijo el albino mientras recordaba cuando habían ido al hotel

-Lo siento, digamos que estaba celoso de que fueran a ver a Tsunami pero eso es algo que ya no importa –respondió el chico con una sonrisa

-¿Quieren desayunar? –preguntó Goenji

-No gracias, solo vinimos a despedirnos y a agradecerles a todos lo que han hecho por estos tres –Otomura hizo una reverencia –Tachimukai, por favor cuida de Tsunami –le dijo al castaño

-Claro, él es la persona mas importante de mi vida –dijo el castaño que inmediatamente se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta

-¡En verdad que eres adorable! –Otomura abrazó al castaño mientras sonreía –Ahora veo que Tsunami no ha perdido lo shotacon

Los chicos comenzaron a reír al ver la cara de Tsunami, luego Otomura se despidió y se retiró, pidiendo a los chicos que le dijeran a Haruna que la esperaban en el auto.

(...)

Kido y Haruna platicaban junto a una pequeña fuente, él miraba hacia el cielo sintiéndose feliz por haber encontrado a su hermana y única familia que tenía en el mundo. Se sentía triste, ella le había dado una noticia que no le agradaba del todo pero si ella estaba bien así, el estaría tranquilo

-¿Entonces vas a irte a Estados Unidos? –la chica asintió, Kido sonrió –Que gracioso, nos volvemos a ver y te volveré a perder

Haruna miró al chico -No, porque ahora sabemos que estamos bien. Prometo estar en contacto contigo -le dijo para después abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Sabes, soy un celoso de primera –le dijo a lo que ella comenzó a reír –Me alegro de no haber estado contigo en la boda

-Kogure es un buen chico –le dijo –Espero poder presentarte debidamente con él

-Haruna, te quiero mucho y pase lo que pase recuerda que para mi siempre serás mi pequeña hermanita –le dijo para luego abrazarla

Ambos regresaron con los demás. Haruna se despidió de los chicos y algunas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al decirles que los iba a extrañar. Luego hizo una reverencia y se marchó de la casa.

(...Con Hitomiko y Osamu...)

Ambos llegaron al orfanato y firmaron algunos documentos con los cuales aceptaban a un nuevo integrante. Este era especial, habían necesitado autorización por parte de la coordinación de recién nacidos pero no se lo habían dicho a Hitomiko, estaban infringiendo un rango de edad y no debían decirle o no firmaría su ingreso al orfanato.

La encargada del lugar le dijo al pequeño lo habían dejado en la entrada con una pequeña nota que explicaba que la madre del pequeño había fallecido cuando nació, que el padre no podía hacerse cargo y que los abuelos no querían hacerse cargo del pequeño que llevaba por nombre Kariya Masaki.

-Hitomiko-san, ¿podría hacerse cargo de él? –pregunto la encargada mientras se levantaba de su lugar

-No puedo, me encantaría pero viene nuestro primer bebé en camino y no podríamos hacernos cargo de los dos –le respondió mientras se acariciaba el vientre

-¿Acaso no pueden cuidar de uno más? –Osamu miró a la encargada y esta suspiró

-Lo que sucede es que el estaría mejor con una pareja, necesita un hogar al igual que los demás, pero es tan pequeño. Nunca antes habíamos tenido a un niño de su edad y pues necesitaríamos muchas cosas para garantizar su bienestar

-¿Cuántos años tiene? –preguntó Osamu que ya estaba harto del "tan pequeño", se suponía que el rango de edad estaba entre los 4 y 16 años

-Sería mejor que pasaran a verlo –dijo la chica

Ambos se miraron entre sí y luego la siguieron hacia el área de los dormitorios. Cuando entraron estaba una encargada arropando a alguien en la cama, Hitomiko se acercó suavemente encontrándose con un pequeño d meses de edad

-¿Por qué se quedaron con él?, saben el rango de edad –reclamó Osamu cuando vio al pequeño

-Osamu-san, no podíamos ser inhumanas con él además es tan solo un bebé

Los dos se miraron entre sí y luego al bebé, el cual dormía plácidamente en la cama. Ese bebé, por alguna razón le recordaba a Hiroto. Tal vez por lo pequeño, por la forma del cabello o por la tranquilidad que mostraba, además de que tampoco tenía una madre. Y fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea

-¿Creen que podrían cuidar de el un par de semanas más? –pregunto –Se de una pareja que podría interesarse en la adopción de este angelito –dijo mientras recibía una mirada de extrañeza por parte de su esposo

-Claro que si Hitomiko-san –dijo la encargada con una gran sonrisa.

(...En casa de Goenji...)

Los chicos habían decidido entrar a la casa cuando el calor del día comenzó a hacerse más fuerte. Habían abierto algunas botellas y se encontraban un poco ebrios, eso los puso felices (más de lo que ya estaban) y algo eufóricos. Fue entonces que decidieron sacar el karaoke y comenzar a cantar.

Así es como el reloj marcaba las 6 de la tarde y todos continuaban en la sala consumiendo alcohol y comiendo una pizza que había llegado hace unos 15 minutos

-¡Yo me sé esa! –dijo Hiroto mientras tomaba un micrófono -¡Mido, vamos a cantarla! –sin darle tiempo al peliverde le paso otro micrófono y así comenzaron a cantar Moves like Jagger

Mientras cantaban el celular del pelirrojo comenzó a vibrar, Kazemaru fuel el que notó eso y al ver que "Hitomiko" era el nombre que se veía en la pantalla, le paso el celular de inmediato

Midorikawa continuó con la canción, Hiroto salió un momento de la sala para atender la llamada, no se imaginaba lo que su hermana iba a decirle

-¿Adoptarían un bebé? –preguntó sin más, dejando a Hiroto descolocado

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Hiroto esto es de vida o muerte, además me urge tu respuesta

-Debemos pensarlo, además ¿no crees que estas yendo muy rápido?

-Por favor, iré a tu casa para hablar con ustedes al respecto –le dijo

-¿Cómo a que hora?

-Luego de ir a ver a los chicos, estoy en el burdel en media hora y en tu casa…llego en una hora –le respondió

-De acuerdo, nos vemos al rato –dijo mientras finalizaba la llamada y entraba rápidamente

-Mi hermana llegara al burdel en media hora –dijo mientras los demás lo miraban y comenzaban a recoger las cosas

-Mierda, ella dijo que iría hasta mañana a vernos –dijo Kido que comenzaba a limpiar

-Si nos pregunta algo, decimos que todo es culpa de Goenji –propuso Atsuya mientras guardaba los sobrantes de la pizza en una caja

-Caya Atsuya, mejor ve por las cosas a las habitaciones –ordenó Shirou

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos hacemos para allá? –pregunto Suzuno

-En auto 5 minutos –respondió al mismo tiempo que desconectaba el karaoke y los micrófonos

-Entonces no hay prisa –dijo Tsunami que llevaba algunas botellas hacia el bote de basura

-¡Hitomiko es engañosa! –advirtió Sakuma mientras se ponía su suéter

Y a velocidad de la luz, todos subieron a la camioneta de Goenji y salieron rumbo al burdel, a excepción de Hiroto y Midorikawa que partieron hacia su casa.

(...En el burdel...)

Los chicos entraron y acomodaron sus cosas en sus habitaciones, luego se pusieron algo más cómodo y se sentaron en el lobby a ver "aparentemente normal" la televisión.

Goenji, Genda, Endo, Nagumo, Fudo y Tsunami se despidieron y salieron del burdel, diciéndoles que volverían al otro día para verlos en su presentación.

Justo cuando se marcharon, Hitomiko entro por la puerta principal

-¿Cómo están?

-Excelente madame –respondió Kazemaru

-Eso parece, bueno solo vine a decirles que mañana les daré el día libre así que no hay necesidad de que ensayen. También vine para decirles que la boda de Ryuuji será el próximo fin de semana y que todos están invitados

Los chicos sonrieron –Eso es todo, así que me retiro –dijo mientras salía

-Osamu, en verdad creí que no estarían –dijo –Lástima, no pude castigarlos –Osamu sonrió y ambos salieron del lugar para dirigirse a casa de Hiroto.

Todos suspiraron con alivio, en verdad que habían logrado engañarla. Kazemaru llamó a Goenji y le informó de su día libre, luego comenzó a despedirse con esa empalagosa dulzura, propia del peliazul.

(...En casa de Hiroto...)

-¿Qué? –Ryuuji hizo la misma expresión que el pelirrojo cuando este le contó lo que su hermana le había propuesto -¿Es en serio?

-Sí, ella dijo que hablará de esto con nosotros

-Oye no crees que esta yendo muy rápido –el peliverde se sentó

-Eso mismo fue lo que le dije –Hiroto suspiró

-¿A ti te gustaría tener hijos? –preguntó Ryuuji

-Cuando era pequeño mi padre decía que tenía que tener hijos, decía que ellos ocuparían mi lugar en la compañía y no el montón de buitres que existían en la vida

Midorikawa bajó la mirada –Sabes que es imposible que yo te de un bebé, ¿verdad?

-Ryuuji, para mi no es necesario un hijo además sobre esas cosas que pensaba mi padre siempre hay soluciones –le dijo a modo de consuelo

-Pues, si hubiera la posibilidad –el peliverde lo miró –Tal vez sería una buena idea adoptar

-¿A ti te gustaría tener hijos? –le preguntó el pelirrojo

-Sí, a mi si me gustaría tener hijos –respondió con una sonrisa

(...Con Neo Black...)

Los tres habían llegado a sus respectivas casas y se habían puesto a trabajar en acabados y en acomodar sus pertenencias.

La casa de Nagumo no era muy grande, tenía un pequeño estudio de grabación en el sótano y tenía un jacuzzi en la parte de arriba, junto a su pequeño gimnasio. Contaba con muchas habitaciones pero la más importante y la cual no usaría por ahora era la principal, la más grande de todas y la que estaba reservada para cuando Suzuno viviera con él.

Por parte de Tsunami, su casa era un poco más grande que la de Nagumo. Tenía una enorme piscina rodeada por un hermoso jardín. Tenía una habitación donde estaba una batería y algunas guitarras, mientras que en la parte de arriba contaba con una acogedora terraza y un jacuzzi. Solo tenía tres habitaciones, cada una con extensos balcones que tenían hermosas vistas hacia el mar y la habitación principal era la única con un cuarto especial para sus tablas de surf y también la única con cama de agua, pero luego de acostarse pensó -¿A Tachimukai le gustara dormir en esto?, bueno era algo que tendría que preguntarle.

Y por último, la casa de Fudo. Era grande y la que mas habitaciones tenía, contaba con una biblioteca, un estudio de grabación, gimnasio, sala de cine, sala de juegos y con una linda habitación destinada para él y Kido, porque al igual que sus compañeros, a estas alturas de su vida ya había planeado vivir al lado de alguien y en su caso ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que el de rastas. Se había esforzado para comprar tan magnifica casa, quería que Kido estuviera cómodo y estaba empeñado a comprar su "libertad" en cuanto el chico aceptara compartir su existencia con él.

(...En el burdel...)

Todos estaban entusiasmados ahora que oficialmente habían sido invitados a la boda y como era de esperarse, terminaron hablando sobre el amor que había llegado recientemente para todos ellos.

También estaba el punto importante de lo que deberían llevar para el día de la boda, pero había algo que los tenía bastante intrigados y era acerca de Ryuuji

-¿Usará un vestido? –preguntó Atsuya

-Es lo más probable, además será una imagen pública a partir de ese día –le respondió Suzuno

-Se verá extraño –comentó Shirou mientras se imaginaba al peliverde con un vestido de novia, todos comenzaron a reír

-Kido, me gustaría hablar contigo –Sakuma miró al de rastas

-Claro, ¿qué es lo que pasa? –Kido se acomodó en su sitio mientras escuchaba como los demás seguían con lo de la boda

-¿Estas saliendo con Fudo? –preguntó el del parche

-Sí, podría decirse que sí –le contestó el de rastas mientras suspiraba

-¿Entonces solo querías hacerme sentir mal? –el peliblanco miró a Kido quien le sonrió, confirmando sus sospechas -¡Que malo eres!

-Sabes, Aphrodi me dijo que Hitomiko te obligó a terminar conmigo –le dijo el ojinaranja, sorprendiendo a Kido –Sentí mucho coraje hacia ella, pero ahora me alegro de que lo hiciera

-Lo se, si eso no hubiera pasado no estaríamos con Genda y con Fudo –Kido le extendió su mano -¿Amigos?

-Claro –le respondió mientras estrechaba la mano de Kido y luego lo abrazaba

Terumi sonrió al ver que esos dos ya estaban bien, pero había algo que tenía que decirles a los demás, era algo que no les agradaría en lo absoluto. Tal vez lo odiarían, él no quería perder a su amado Atsuya pero debía decir la verdad. Bueno, de algo estaba seguro, lo diría después de la boda.

(...En casa de Hiroto...)

Los cuatro se miraban entre sí, Hiroto tomó un sorbo más de té y luego dejó su taza en la mesita de centro.

-¿Y cómo se llama? –preguntó Ryuuji con una sonrisa, tratando de "suavizar la situación", cosa que logró, pues Hitomiko le sonrió

-Se llama Kariya Masaki –le dijo

-¿Estas segura de que podremos adoptar sin problemas?, ya sabes, a pesar de que ambos somos chicos –Hiroto miró atentamente a su hermana

-Claro que sí, yo me encargare de los trámites legales. Solamente necesito que ya estén casados para así poder proceder con la adopción –respondió

-Gracias Hitomiko –el pelirrojo sonrió, pensar que ahora hasta un hijo iba a tener, en verdad que su vida estaba a punto de dar un giro de 360°

(...En el hospital...)

Goenji salió del quirófano y se quitó el cubre bocas, un chico se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia él

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó preocupado

-La operación fue todo un éxito, no quedará marca alguna pero no es bueno hacer tantas cirugías, su cuerpo podría resentirse. Por favor trata de evitar que haga cosas peligrosas, solo a ti te hace caso –Goenji le dio una palmada en la espalda al chico

-Te lo agradezco mucho…primo –le sonrió

El pelicrema caminó hacia su consultorio, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo

-Te debemos una, haremos lo que sea por ti –dijo el chico

-Gracias, si necesito algo se los haré saber –Goenji hizo una reverencia y se marchó

*Una semana después*

Los chicos llegaron al lugar, estaba lleno de personas importantes y eso se notaba con los automóviles blindados que estaban en el estacionamiento.

-Me siento…como bicho raro –dijo Sakuma mientras llegaban al jardín

-Tranquilo, cuando lleguen los demás ya no nos sentiremos así –le respondió Kazemaru con una sonrisa

-Sakuma, tu deberías a estar acostumbrado a esto –dijo Kido, quien recibió una risa nerviosa por parte del peliblanco.

Kido y Aphrodi eran los únicos que actuaban con normalidad, no les importaba estar con ese tipo de gente pero los demás estaban nerviosos además de que se sentían vulnerables, sin mencionar que habían conocido a un par de "clientes frecuentes" del burdel que no dejaban de comérselos con la mirada, incomodando a Kazemaru y a Suzuno.

Afortunadamente llegaron Goenji, Endo y Genda, vestían trajes similares de color negro, el de Endo era casi de un gris oscuro. Al ver a los demás se dirigieron hacia ellos

Goenji se sentó junto a Kazemaru y percatándose de que un tipo lo miraba, Goenji no tuvo otra opción más que pasar discretamente su brazo por la cintura del peliazul, dando a entender a los demás que él era suyo.

Genda por otro lado, tomo asiento junto a Sakuma quien puso su mano sobre una de las piernas del pelicaoba y comenzó a frotarla

-Tranquilo, ¿por qué estas tan nervioso? –le preguntó

-No lo sé –respondió

Koujirou sonrió y puso su mano sobre la de Jirou, tratando de que este se relajara un poco.

Endo estaba hablando con Atsuya, sorprendentemente su "cuñado" era secretario ejecutivo, por lo que la idea de un trabajo de tiempo parcial no era mala idea. Shirou y Terumi conversaban sobre la decoración del lugar

-Todo esta lleno de lirios y de rosas blancas, se ve tan hermoso –dijo Shirou, Terumi asintió con una gran sonrisa.

Poco después llegaron Fudo, Tsunami y Nagumo, este último besó al albino ante la extrañada mirada de algunos invitados. Suzuno iba a reclamarle pero el pelirrojo habló

-¿Acaso quieres que ese idiota este atrás de ti todo el día? –le preguntó mientras señalaba al viejo que había estado mirándolo de forma extraña, Suzuno solo suspiró

Por otra parte Tachimukai estaba hablando con Tsunami sobre su vida, le contó algunas vivencias y de como había llegado con Hitomiko y los demás. El moreno abrazó al castaño y sonrió –Sólo disfruta las cosas felices de ahora en adelante, ¿sí?

Yuuki sonrió –Lo haré siempre y cuando que tu estés en esas cosas felices

Finalmente estaban Kido y Fudo, este último ya le había dicho al castaño que fuera a vivir con él, Kido le dijo que no podía ir con él, Hitomiko no lo dejaría ir tan fácil.

Fudo bufó con molestia –Tienes toda esta fiesta para pensarlo, huye conmigo, yo te protegeré

-No es tan fácil Akio, ellos tienen muchos contactos, sería peligroso para ti

-Aun así, piénsalo –dijo para luego mirar hacia la entrada, Hiroto había llegado junto con Hitomiko

(...)

Midorikawa salió del auto junto con Osamu, Hitomiko lo había designado a acompañar al peliverde hasta el altar, cosa que no le agradaba mucho al pelinegro

-Lo lamento mucho Osamu –dijo Midorikawa

-No te preocupes, todo esto es por Hitomiko así que tú no tienes la culpa –le respondió

-S-Sabes, ahora mismo tengo ganas de huir –le comentó mientras Osamu lo tomaba del brazo

-Tranquilízate, todo ira bien –le sonrió –Es algo normal pero una vez que estés con Hiroto todo eso desaparecerá, solo es momentáneo

-Creo que quiero ir al baño –Midorikawa trato de zafarse del agarre del chico

-No, ya fuiste antes de llegar y no voy a permitir que dejes plantado a Hiroto –Osamu miró al chico, Ryuuji tragó con fuerza –Listo, ya llegamos

Ambos entraron, todos se pusieron de pie para recibir a Midorikawa. Los chicos se sorprendieron al ver al peliverde, realmente parecía una chica. Su cabello estaba atado con su velo, solo sobresalían dos mechones frente a sus orejas. El vestido era blanco con hermosos detalles y el ramo era el complemento perfecto, con pedrería y con rosas blancas.

Caminó junto con Osamu hacia Hiroto, que estaba acompañado por Hitomiko. Ella sonreía con satisfacción y una vez llegaron con ellos, la dama abrazó al chico para luego retirase junto con su esposo.

-¿Listo? –preguntó Hiroto mientras sonreía

-Creo que sí –respondió Midorikawa, logando hacer reír a Hiroto.

Ambos se giraron hacia el sacerdote y este les sonrió, luego comenzó la ceremonia.

(...)

La fiesta fue lo mejor de todo el día, Midorikawa se veía contentísimo con la barra de bocadillos y la de postres. Hiroto trataba de seguirle el paso pero no pudo luego de la sopa, el plato fuerte, dos rebanadas de pay, una copa de helado, tres brownies de chocolate y dos crepas de manzana.

Cuando llegó el momento de "bailar" los chicos no dejaron de llama la atención, sobretodo porque cierto albino bailaba con el mismísimo Haruya Nagumo de una forma muy "sexy" y al pelirrojo no parecía incomodarle en lo absoluto.

Ryuuji llegó a la mesa de los chicos y se dio a la tarea de presumir el hermoso anillo matrimonial que llevaba en su dedo, además de que los sorprendió cuando les dijo que iba a adoptar a un bebé.

Y así pasaron las horas, la música y el alcohol. Hitomiko les dio el día libre a todos, logrando que los demás aprovecharan la oportunidad.

Hiroto y Midorikawa se fueron antes que los demás, tenían un avión esperándolos en el aeropuerto para pasar su anhelada luna de miel en Hawaii, Ryuuji estaba muy emocionado y Hiroto deseaba con ansias estar a solas con su ahora "esposo".

Por otro lado, Endo se llevaría a su casa a Shirou, Atsuya y a Terumi, Genda y Sakuma iban a irse a un hotel cercano, Goenji se llevaría a casa al peliazul, mientras que los demás también se llevarían a los suyos.

Tsunami llevaba a Tachimukai en sus brazos, el chico estaba muy cansado pero nunca imaginó que el pelirosa lo cargara hasta su auto. Era una situación vergonzosa pero se sentía bien, por lo que "se dejó querer"

Suzuno iba provocando a Nagumo mientras ambos se dirigían a su auto, el albino decía muchas cosas pervertidas que haría cuando estuvieran solos. El pelirrojo estaba muy feliz por eso, pero lo que más gusto le daba era el hecho de que este había aceptado ir a vivir con él, claro que primero hablaría con Hitomiko y si esta se negaba, ambos se darían a la fuga.

Fudo llevaba a Kido sobre su espalda, no sabía que el de rastas tenía tan poca resistencia al alcohol. Digamos que iba a aprovecharse de ello y decidió llevarlo a su casa en vez de al burdel, como Yuuto se lo había pedido.

-Kido, ¿entonces pensaste en lo que te dije? –preguntó mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad

-Sip –respondió el otro mientras se recargaba en el asiento

-¿Y que decidiste?, ¿Irás a vivir conmigo? –Fudo lo miró

-Claro que sí, quiero vivir contigo –respondió al mismo tiempo que sonreía y le daba un beso a Fudo.

En el camino, Kido se quedó dormido. Akio había hecho un plan magnifico pero lo que no sabía es que Yuuto volvía a estar sobrio después de una siesta.

Una vez llegaron a casa, ambos salieron del auto. Fudo llevó al de rastas a su habitación, Kido pidió ir al baño. Mientras él fue al baño, el ojiverde se desvistió, se colocó una bata y se acomodó sobre la cama.

Cuando Kido salió su cabello estaba mojado al igual que su rostro, el cual no mostraba ni un pequeño indicio de que estaba ebrio

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó a Fudo –Oye, creí haberte dicho que me llevaras al burdel

-Lo siento Kido, pero tu respuesta en el auto me dio a entender otra cosa

-¡Querías aprovecharte de mí ebriedad! –le reclamó

Fudo sonrió felinamente y se acercó a Kido, para luego besarlo. Comenzó a desvestir al de rastas al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a besar su cuello

-¿Qué crees que haces? –Kido trató de zafarse

-¿Tú que crees? –Fudo llevó al otro a su cama, donde continuo con su labor. Se detuvo cuando tuvo a Kido bajo de él solamente con los boxers puestos. Kido tenía la respiración entrecortada debido al apasionado beso que acababa de disfrutar, su rostro sonrojado y con algunos cabellos pegados a su cuello eran la imagen más provocativa que Fudo pudo haber visto en su vida.

Pero Kido no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados, tomó a Fudo por la cadera y comenzó a restregarlo contra su entrepierna, la cual había despertado hacía un par de besos antes. El de rastas desató la bata, logrando obtener una vista completa del cuerpo desnudo del otro, quien se limitó a mirar hacia otro lado al ver a Kido observándolo de esa forma.

Yuuto sonrió y recostó al chico en la cama para después comenzar a lamer al "amiguito" de Akio quien no pudo evitar gemir al sentir la hábil y juguetona lengua del castaño recorriendo aquella sensible parte de su cuerpo. No paso mucho para que un líquido aperlado comenzara a salir por la punta, para luego ser engullido por Kido.

Cuando casi llegaba al clímax, el de ojos rojos paró su labor

-¿Q-Qué pasa? –preguntó Fudo con la respiración entrecortada

-Voy a prepararte bien, Fudo-kun –dijo el otro con una sonrisa lasciva. Con un hábil movimiento él giró al ojiverde, dejándolo completamente vulnerable y entonces Kido procedió a actuar pervertidamente.

Tragándose un poco de su orgullo, comenzó a lamer la entrada de Fudo, quien dio un respingo al sentir tal intromisión, luego comenzó a masajear su miembro, logrando sacarle al chico un sinfín de gemidos –Más –pidió, haciendo que Kido sonriera. Colocó uno de sus dedos en su boca y comenzó a lamerlos con fuerza, luego comenzó a introducirlos dentro de Akio

Fudo sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a estremecerse otra vez, pero igual que paso antes, Kido se detuvo

-¿Acaso tratas de matarme? –Fudo miró al chico, quien sonrió lascivamente

-Dilo y continuare, implóralo y lo hago con gusto

Fudo no estaba de acuerdo con ser el "pasivo" pero así como estaba, en ese estado de excitación no tuvo mas remedio a obedecer las ordenes de su amado Kido

-Por favor métemela hasta el fondo –dijo mientras jalaba al chico, quien cayó sobre él

-Como tú quieras –le respondió el de rastas, al mismo tiempo que dirigía a su miembro hacia la entrada del ojiverde.

Fudo sintió como Kido entraba lentamente, dolía pero era soportable, después de todo iba a sentir el más grande placer del mundo una vez se acostumbrara.

El de rastas comenzó a moverse dentro del otro, lo hacia suave y no tan constante, no quería lastimar a Fudo, sin embargo este comenzó a mover sus caderas, obligándolo a acelerar el ritmo.

Kido lo entendió a la perfección, tomó al otro por la cadera y comenzó a hacer las embestidas más y más rápidas. Sentía como el interior de Fudo lo apretaba cada vez con más fuerza, eso era maravilloso

-Ahora, te llevaré al cielo –dijo el de rastas mientras hacia un último movimiento

Fudo sintió como su interior se llenaba de un caliente y viscoso líquido, mismo que había manchado ambos vientres cuando él también había terminado. Kido salió de él y sintió como un poco de ese liquido comenzaba a derramarse por su trasero

-E-Eso fue violación –dijo Fudo mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a salir

-Tú lo pediste, ¿o acaso esperabas que yo fuera el sumiso? –Kido se acomodó sobre el pecho de Akio y pudo escuchar su acelerado corazón

-Pero esto no se va a quedar así Kido, la próxima vez tú me entregaras tu virginidad –le dijo mientras se cubría a él y al de rastas con las cobijas que estaban en el suelo

-Fue una buena estrategia –dijo Yuuto antes de quedarse dormido.

**Al día siguiente en casa de Goenji**

Kazemaru corría por la sala, Goenji trataba de alcanzarlo pero el peliazul era rápido, demasiado rápido. Cuando al fin lo atrapó, lo tiró en el sillón y luego lo besó

-Eres un tramposo –dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa

Goenji iba a decir algo cuando de pronto tocaron el timbre

-¿Esperas a alguien? –Kazemaru se incorporó rápidamente

-No –Goenji volvió a empujarlo, haciéndolo caer de nuevo

-¿Seguro? –el chico lo besó

-Sí –le dijo mientras volvía a posarse sobre Kazemaru, pero de nuevo volvieron a tocar el timbre y esta vez con más insistencia

-¿No vas a abrir?

-Estamos ocupados…si les urge que vuelvan más tarde –volvió a besar a Kazemaru y una vez más se escuchó que tocaron

-Pues yo si voy a ir a abrir –dicho eso, el peliazul se incorporó del sofá, se puso su suéter y abrió encontrándose con una chica pelirroja, su cabello llegaba hasta los hombros. Llevaba a una pequeña niña en sus brazos

La chica miró con odio al peliazul –Voy a hablar con Shuuya –y dicho eso, entro a la casa dejando a Kazemaru en shock, ¿quién era esa chica?

-Mi vida, perdóname –dijo la joven mientras se acercaba a Shuuya –No debí dejarte nunca

-A que rayos viniste Natsumi, ¡¿A joderme la vida aún más?! –le preguntó Goenji exaltado

**-**No, vine porque creo que es necesario que la conozcas y te hagas responsable de ella –la joven le entregó a la pequeña –Es tu hija…Midori

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p>¿Se esperaban ese final?<p>

No se preocupen, esto terminara pronto solo es una prueba de fidelidad ¡SOLO ES UNA PRUEBA!

Hasta la próxima nwn

P.D. Y no se pierdan el lemmon de TsunamixTachimukai w

Amm... ¿review?

**v**

**v**

**v**


	11. Padres e Hijos

Esta vez tarde demasiado para subir este capítulo que ya tenía escrito desde hace un buen tiempo.

La excusa sigue siendo la falta de internet en mi casa TwT mi mamá es mala y ya dió de baja el servicio D:

Así que desde la comodidad (?) de un café internet que esta "algo" cerca de mi casa, les presento el capítulo 11 (que por cierto es el penúltimo n_n), espero que les guste, aunque como siempre me adelanté un poco con el desarrollo de la historia jeje

Dedicatoria: el lemmon en honor a Mary-chan92 que fue la única que pidió TsunamixTachi la vez pasada X3 y a la vez también va para SaskiaKazeElric ¡espero que les guste!

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews: **mime-kaze**, **fudou-123**, **SaskiaKazeElric**, **Nana-chan Yamamoto**, **Mary-chan92**, **lexie annatsumi asakura kido**, **rukiatys **y a quienes siguen sin dejar review XD (mientras sigan leyendo soy feliz uwu)

Bueno, ahora sí...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: Padres e Hijos<strong>

Kazemaru escuchó perfectamente cada palabra hiriente que salió de la boca de esa chica, y cada una le desquebrajo el alma pedazo por pedazo. Sintió como frías lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos y el sabor salado inundaba sus labios, borrando el rastro de los dulces besos de Goenji

-Mentiste… -susurró Ichirouta

-Espera, no es cierto

-¡Cállate!, me mentiste ¡MENTISTE!, sólo me usaste ¡eres como todos los hombres que he conocido!, un ser despreciable que solo busca divertirse un rato pero yo no soy como los demás, porque yo te dejo antes –dijo mientras salía de la casa corriendo lo más rápido que pudo

-Kaze… -murmuró Shuuya mientras las finas lágrimas comenzaban a salir

-¿Quién era? –preguntó Natsumi mientras sentaba a la pequeña

-ES el amor de mi vida –corrigió

-¡Ahora el amor de tu vida somos nosotras! y necesitamos que nos compres muchas cosas –le exigió la chica

El chico suspiró, sabía que no podía ir tras Ichirouta, sería arriesgarse a que el peliazul no creyera en el nunca más. Ahora lo que importaba era reunir pruebas para demostrar su inocencia, era horrible sentirse como un criminal, pero más horrible era estar vulnerable al no saber nada, así que lo más prudente sería informarse -Primero vamos a hablar tú y yo Natsumi

-De acuerdo, te contare todo lo que quieras saber

-Entonces comienza ya –Goenji tomó asiento

-Yuka, ella…murió hace un año justo antes de que se enterara de que estaba embarazada…de ti

-¿Mi hermana murió? –el pelicrema sintió tristeza, después de todo era su única hermana

-Sí, de SIDA… ¡me fue infiel con quien sabe cuantas chicas africanas!

-¿Africanas?

-Sí, la casa y la isla están en África –le dijo –Antes de morir me dijo que si lograba verte de nuevo te pidiera una disculpa y que te entregara esto –le dio un sobre

Goenji lo abrió, encontrándose con las escrituras de la casa y la isla –Hermana… -Shuuya cerró los ojos –Natsumi esa niña, no es mía

-¡Claro que lo es! –la chica lo miró con molestia

-Has cuentas, no coincide. Creo que habrá que hacer una prueba

-N-No dejaré que hagas algo extraño con ella

Y entonces a Goenji se le ocurrió una excelente idea -Al menos déjame hacerle un chequeo de rutina, no esta acostumbrada a este ambiente y podría enfermarse, es mejor prevenir –le dijo mientras cargaba a la niña

-¿Crees que podría contraer un virus raro o algo? –preguntó preocupada

-Sí, por eso es necesario un chequeo, es más, si quieres vamos al hospital ahora mismo –ofreció el pelicrema, recibiendo una afirmativa por parte de la joven.

(…En el burdel…)

Kazemaru llegó destrozado no se percató de la presencia de Endo, Shirou, Atsuya y Terumi, quienes se preocuparon al verlo en tal estado de depresión

-¿Qué te pasó? –pregunto Shirou mientras caminaba hacia el recién llegado

El peliazul trató de no llorar frente a sus amigos pero no resistió cuando sintió como Shirou le daba un cálido abrazo

-Me engañó Shirou, tiene una hija con ella –dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar

Endo escuchó y de inmediato supo que algo no estaba bien con Shuuya, se acercó a Kazemaru y puso su mano sobre su hombro

-¿Regresó Natsumi? –le preguntó, recibiendo un sí con la cabeza –Entonces debo ir a ver lo que pasa –dijo para luego despedirse de ellos y marcharse del lugar

El peliplata continuó abrazando al chico, pasaba su mano sobre los brillantes cabellos azules tratando de calmarlo. Terumi se había sumado al abrazo y trataba de calmar al chico con cosas como "Tranquilo" y "Todo va a estar bien" sin embargo él sabía perfectamente que eso no pasaría.

(…)

Sakuma besó a Genda antes de bajar del auto, se despidió y luego caminó hacia la entrada del burdel encontrándose con dos chicos

-¿Miyasaka?, ¿Reika?, ¿qué hacen aquí? –preguntó mientras buscaba sus llaves

-Creímos que no había nadie, venimos a hacerles una pequeña visita –respondió Reika mientras sonreía

-Queremos presentarles a nuestro bebé –dijo Miyasaka al mismo tiempo que descubría a su hijo

-¡Es hermoso! –Sakuma sonrió mientras abría la puerta –Adelante, estoy seguro de que todos se sorprenderán cuando los vean

(…En el hospital…)

Goenji había logrado conseguir un pequeño cabello de la pequeña, lo guardó en un frasquito y lo metió en una bolsa de su bata antes de que Natsumi lo viera. La pequeña miraba a Goenji con miedo, era una reacción natural, después de todo él era un desconocido.

Al cruzar sus miradas, el pelicrema no sintió nada, sabía que no era suya porque si lo fuera, habría sentido algo en ese instante, la sangre llama.

Por otro lado, Genda corrió hacia el laboratorio y saco las muestras, para después comenzar a analizarlas.

_-Flash back-_

El pelicaoba se marchó hasta que perdió de vista al moreno, luego se dirigió al hospital. De pronto recibió una llamada de Endo

-¡Natsumi volvió! –le gritó

-¿QUÉ?, ¿Y-Y que va a pasar con Kazemaru?

-No los sé, no me puedo comunicar con Goenji y sé que tú vas a cubrir tu turno. Por favor habla con él y luego me dices que pasa, ahora tengo que ir a una junta pero estaré al pendiente

-Claro, yo te infirmo –dijo mientras finalizaba la llamada y apretaba el acelerador

(…)

Cuando llegó al hospital se dirigió rápidamente al consultorio de Goenji, encontrándolo fuera del mismo. El pelicrema sonrió aliviado y lo llamo hacia uno de los cuartos de servicio, evitando así que la chica fuera a escucharlo

-Genda por favor, necesito una prueba de ADN –le pidió mientras cerraba la puerta

-Pero necesito muestras

-Aquí están –dijo mientras sacaba el frasquito con el cabello de la niña

-Entonces me pondré a trabajar lo más rápido que pueda –Genda salió de ahí, no sin antes arrancarle un cabello al pelicrema haciendo que este dejara salir un "auch"

-_Fin de flash back_-

-Debo darme prisa –pensó el pelicaoba mientras continuaba su análisis, tardaría 5 largos días pero estaba seguro de que todo iba a solucionarse.

(…En el burdel…)

Miyasaka y Reika trataban inútilmente de calmar al peliazul, ambos sabían lo que pasaba y lamentablemente, con todo el dolor de su corazón, tuvieron que quedarse con los brazos cruzados, al saber que el "noviecito" de Ichirouta no era otro más que su respetable doctor Shuuya Goenji, al que le tenían respeto y aprecio por ser el que había traído al mundo a su pequeño retoño.

-Kaze, sabes que no tienes por qué ponerte así por ese idiota, si te engañó búscate a alguien más y hazlo sentir como tu te sientes –dijo Miyasaka mientras sonreía con maldad

-No ayudes –dijo Reika mientras acomodaba a su bebé en sus brazos –No le hagas caso a este inútil, sabes, siempre hay que tener esperanza y duda. ¿Qué tal si no es el padre de la niña?, estarías sufriendo por nada, así que mejor se paciente y espera que suceda algo bueno, no hay que ser pesimistas –la chica sonrió para luego taparse con una sabana mientras comenzaba a alimentar a su bebé

Ichirouta miró enternecido esa escena –Reika, yo no sería capaz de arrebatarle algo tan bello como una familia, no se trata de ser pesimista, solo que estoy tratando de superar el hecho de que esa chica le ha dado algo que yo jamás podré darle –dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

Reika y Miyasaka sintieron pena por su amigo, pero ambos sabían que las cosas se solucionarían, Goenji no sería capaz de hacer algo malo ¿o sí?

(…En el hospital…)

Goenji había mandado a Natsumi y a la niña a la cafetería del hospital. Les darían comida y además había dado la orden de que la vigilaran y le informaran todos sus movimientos.

Luego se dirigió al laboratorio donde su amigo continuaba trabajando, una vez dentro, cerró la puerta -¿Cómo vas?, ¿cuándo estarán los resultados?

-Lo siento, te juro que estoy trabajando lo más rápido que puedo pero lamentablemente tardará 5 días

-¿5 días?, bueno creo que tendré que soportarla –dijo el pelicrema mientras suspiraba

-Por ahora deberías llamarle a Endo, él también estaba preocupado por ti –le dijo Genda mientras continuaba analizando algunas cosas en su microscopio

-De acuerdo, ahora mismo le marco, realmente quiero desahogarme con alguien –Goenji marcó el número en su celular – ¿Endo?, estas ocupado –preguntó para recibir una negativa, comenzando así un relato que al mismo tiempo le contaba a Genda poniendo así al tanto a sus dos amigos.

(…En el burdel…)

Llegaron Nagumo, Suzuno con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros. Necesitaban hablar con madame sobre los planes de vivir juntos pero se llevaron la sorpresa de que esta estaba de viaje

-Bueno, al menos eso le servirá al pobre de Osamu, lo trae loco con las compras para el bebé, se merecía un descanso –dijo Suzuno con una sonrisa –Además eso me va a servir para escaparme de aquí –sonrió mientras besaba a Haruya

Por otro lado Fudo caminaba al lado de Kido, lo traba con sumo cuidado como si el pobrecillo no pudiera ni mantenerse en pie por el mismo. Digamos que antes de regresar al burdel, el de ojos verdes se había vengado de Kido aprovechando la excusa de querer tomar un baño con él y ¡vualá! Lo había hecho suyo, era muy astuto, claro que le había costado algunas maldiciones y uno que otro golpe pero estaba vengado, Kido tenía un dolor en su trasero igual que él…bueno más fuerte que el suyo por lo reciente que había sido aquel acto.

-¡Por kami!, ¡¿lo hicieron?! –Sakuma sonrió

-Am… -Fudo iba a decir algo

-¡Sin comentarios! –gritó Kido mientras le daba un golpe a Fudo para que no dijera nada, Akio entendió y se limitó a levantar los hombros

-Por cierto, ¿Han visto a Tachimukai? –preguntó Sakuma mientras recordaba que no había visto al castaño y cambiaba el tema

-Estaba con Tsunami, pero veo que aún no llegan –respondió Nagumo mientras se acomodaba el cabello

-¡¿Con Tsunami?! creo que el pobrecito perderá su preciada… -Fubuki rompió en llanto ante las extrañadas miradas de los demás

-¡Enfermo! –le gritó Atsuya mientras le arrojaba un zapato

-¡No seas idiota Atsuya!, ¡lo digo porque es el más puro e inocente de este lugar!, nosotros de cierta forma ya estamos echados a perder –dijo recibiendo un "cierto" por parte de los demás

(…En casa de Tsunami…)

-Bien, creo que estamos listos –dijo Tachimukai mientras se sentaba en la cama –Recuerda que al terminar debemos ducharnos para limpiar los residuos, ¿entendido?

Tsunami asintió, tragó saliva con fuerza y se sentó junto al menor.

Se preguntarán, ¿qué rayos esta pasando? Pues eso es sencillo:

La noche anterior, Tsunami tenía todas las ganas del mundo de poder "hacer suyo" (dicho de una forma menos sucia) al pequeño Tachimukai, sin embargo, pese a todo su doloroso dolor de su corazón, y de otra cosita, se contuvo. No era propio de alguien que realmente ama a otro alguien, aprovecharse de la ebriedad y tomar su cuerpecito así porque así, no, eso no era correcto.

El gran Jousuke Tsunami tenía principios y una retorcida moral que respetaba y cuidaba a costa de todo. Así que en vez de comenzar con una noche de pasión desenfrenada e inolvidable, solo se limito a observar (mas de la cuenta) el lindo y apetecible cuerpo de Yuuki, al cual le quito las elegantes prendas que vestía, dejándolo solo con sus lindos boxers azul celeste.

Él iba a dormir junto a su amado castaño pero, lamentablemente el trasero de Tachimukai tuvo un ligerísimo contacto con la entrepierna del mayor, haciendo que este tomara su almohada, una frazada y se marchara a uno de los sillones, claro que antes tuvo que hacer una visita al baño para "bajar" aquel problema.

Pero no era el único que estaba metido en un lío mental, Tachimukai se reprendía internamente por haber fingido aquella borrachera. Había logrado que el moreno lo llevara en brazos todo el tiempo pero, también había provocado que no intentara propasarse con el, y lo peor, acababa de ahuyentarlo en vez de seducirlo con aquel "roce accidental". Realmente, en esos momentos, tenía ganas de llorar.

¿Patético no?, pero así era estos dos. Afortunadamente al llegar la mañana, Tsunami apareció en la habitación con una charola y un delicioso desayuno el cual comieron con la satisfacción de estar uno junto al otro.

Y finalmente llegó el momento, Tachimukai se armó de valor y con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas tiró al otro en la cama

-Tsunami, ¡ten sexo conmigo!...por favor –dijo mientras seguía apretando sus ojos, sintiendo sus mejillas arder y luego escuchando como el otro comenzaba a reír -¡Es enserio! –gritó el castaño ahora con molestia, ¿qué acaso no se daba cuenta de lo bochornoso de la situación?

-De acuerdo, tengamos sexo –respondió rápidamente el moreno al ver que Yuuki estaba comenzando a enfadarse –Pero dime, ¿estás seguro? -y con esa pregunta, Tsunami cavó su tumba una vez más.

Tachimukai bajó del regazo del moreno y comenzó a decir –Shirou dijo que la primera vez dolió, además Aphrodi dijo que si no se limpia uno después de hacerlo podemos enfermarnos y Sakuma dijo que es súper importante tener una buena lubricación, ya que los hombres no se lubrican fácilmente por si mismos, entonces eso significa que tenemos que estar preparados con lubricante y algunos pañuelos desechables también –terminó mientras miraba al moreno que solamente lo contemplaba con asombro -¿Tienes esas cosas?

Tsunami asintió, para después marcharse y regresar casi con la misma velocidad a la habitación, con las cosas que había pedido el otro. Que bueno que era precavido y había comprado el lubricante hacía dos días, bien se lo había dicho Nagumo.

Regresando al principio:

Tsunami seguía sentado junto al menor y con una sonrisa besó al chico. Este cedió ante el acto y se abrazó al moreno, quien lo recostó suavemente en la cama.

-Tachimukai, te amo –dijo mientras comenzaba a besar el cuello del chico y bajaba sus manos por el suave pecho del chico, deteniendo una de sus manos en los erectos pezones de Yuuki, comenzando a pellizcarlo, logrando sacar un leve gemido.

Su otra mano comenzó a bajar hacia la parte baja del castaño, quien se estremeció al sentir como esa juguetona mano comenzaba a bajar sus boxers. Los labios de Tsunami comenzaron a besar el cuello de Tachimukai, quien se aferró a las sabanas cuando sintió la mano del otro masajeando su miembro.

El otro continuaba bajando, los labios habían llegado a los pezones y había comenzado a morderlos, al mismo tiempo que su ritmo "manual" se había intensificado, haciendo que Yuuki comenzara a estremecerse cada vez más. Sentía como los músculos de su abdomen comenzaban a contraerse y más aún cuando la traviesa lengua del moreno comenzó a bajar por su ombligo, hasta su entrepierna.

-N-No, m-me v-voy a… -y sin poder contenerse más, se vino en la boca del mayor, el cual recibió todo ese viscoso líquido y lo tragó, porque esa era su intención, llegar con su boca a esa zona justo en el momento adecuado.

-A-Ahora tu me harás sentir bien –le dijo Tsunami mientras se despojaba de sus boxers, dejando al descubierto su ya erecto "amiguito", el cual era bastante presumible ante los asombrados ojos del más pequeño.

Tachimukai tragó con fuerza y se arrodillo en la cama, quedando frente al miembro de su pareja. Cerró los ojos y lo llevó a su boca, comenzando a lamerlo con suavidad y luego acelerando el ritmo.

-I-Increíble –murmuro el moreno mientras ponía sus manos en la cabeza del ojiazul para que lo engullera aún más, el otro aceleró el ritmo y finalmente sintió como el otro lo llenaba por completo.

Tachimukai se recostó en la cama y abrió sus piernas en una vergonzosa pero erótica pose, haciendo que Tsunami no tardara en volver a ponerse "duro".

El moreno capto la intención del castaño, tomó el frasquito del lubricante y mojó sus dedos con él, luego los introdujo con suavidad en Yuuki, cuando se acostumbró, comenzó a hacer un movimiento de tijeras, llegando repentinamente a cierto punto sensible, que hizo gemir a Tachimukai.

Y finalmente llegó el momento, su entrada se había acostumbrado y Tsunami no podía aguantar más. Tomó su miembro y lo condujo con su mano hacia la entrada del ojiazul comenzando así a penetrarlo lentamente. Tachimukai podía sentir un fuerte calor envolviéndolo por completo, el placer inundaba sus pensamientos, concentrándose en sus gemidos y en los de Tsunami. Sabía que el moreno estaba conteniéndose para no ser muy duro con él, pero quería sentirlo hasta adentro.

-M-Mételo ya –le dijo, mientras se aferraba al cuello del moreno y se empujaba hacia él, haciendo que éste quedara completamente dentro suyo

Tsunami comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, mientras continuaba besando al castaño con la intención de que este no sintiera mucho dolor. Tachimukai comenzó a mover sus caderas, intentaba acelerar aun más aquel ritmo.

Pronto el moreno sintió como el interior se estrechaba, Yuuki se aferró a él y en perfecta sincronía, ambos llegaron al final. Tsunami se dejó caer sobre el otro, ambas respiraciones empezaban a tratar de regularizarse y entonces un suave beso en la frente hizo que se sonrojara

-Gracias, Tsunami –dijo el castaño mientras sonreía con ternura

El aludido sonrió de la misma forma y se hizo a un lado, saliendo así de Tachimukai. Luego lo jaló hacia él para poder abrazarlo. El menor sintió como los restos de su chico comenzaban a salir de él, provocando que se sonrojara al máximo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el pelirosa con una sonrisa divertida

-Tú…sale…mucho…de mí… -Tachimukai no podía decirlo con claridad pero el otro lo entendió perfectamente, sonrió y se levantó de la cama -¿A dónde vas?

-Vamos a bañarnos, después te llevaré al burdel –dijo mientras levantaba al ojiazul en sus brazos –No quiero que madame vaya a enfadarse porque no te he llevado y luego me prohíba verte –terminó de decir mientras le daba un suave beso.

Así ambos se dirigieron al baño, con una hermosa sonrisa de satisfacción y con un amor que había logrado hacerse aún más fuerte.

(…En la luna de miel…)

Midorikawa estaba muerto, literalmente. Si hubiera sabido que Hiroto se pondría así, no hubiera accedido a usar aquel vergonzoso y atrevido conjunto de lencería que su "adorable cuñada" había comprado para su noche especial.

El peliverde suspiró y se giró hacia el causante de sus males, el canalla dormía plácidamente a su lado, _ que suertudo _pensó cuando se levantó y sintió un dolor en su parte trasera. Bueno, lo único que podía hacer por el momento era tomar un baño y pedir el desayuno a la habitación, con lo cual se desquitaría con el pelirrojo pidiendo de todo.

Ryuuji se colocó una bata que estaba sobre el buró y se dirigió al baño, miró a Hiroto y sonrió. Después de todo, era perfecto y eso era lo que más le importaba, sin duda se había casado con el ser más maravilloso del mundo y no lo cambiaría por nada…aunque fuera una "fiera" en la cama, además, siendo sincero, realmente se sentía muy bien hacerlo con él. Se acercó al chico y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla para finalmente entrar al baño.

(…)

Hiroto despertó –Buenos dí… -el chico se incorporó rápidamente, busco al chico y nada, no se veía por la habitación. Se preocupó, se puso su bata y comenzó a buscar al peliverde hasta que una voz proveniente de la terraza hizo que suspirara tranquilo

-¿Qué es lo que buscas con tanta desesperación? –Ryuuji sonrió

Hiroto devolvió el gesto –Te estaba buscando a ti –dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-La verdad iba a esperar a que te ducharas pero, ¡muero de hambre! –Ryuuji lo miró con un pucherito –Solo he tomado dos vasos de jugo, tres donas y una taza de té, desayunemos ya ¿sí?

-Esta bien, pero solo si prometes que te ducharas conmigo –Hiroto miró al otro mientras caminaba abrazando al chico

-Pero ya me bañe…eso te pasa por dormilón, además bañarse dos veces en el mismo día es pecado –respondió Ryuuji al mismo tiempo que acariciaba los revueltos cabellos del pelirrojo

-No importa, por favor entra conmigo –pidió mientras le daba un beso

-Bueno, pero primero hay que comer –Ryuuji sonrió para luego salir a la terraza y sentarse en la mesa -¡Ven, en verdad muero de hambre!

Hiroto sonrió con ternura y caminó hacia él. Realmente estaba enamorado de ese chico, a decir verdad, nunca imaginó que terminaría adorando tanto a ese peliverde, pero algo si tenía muy claro, lo amaba demasiado y solo quería continuar viendo a ese glotón por el resto de su vida.

**Una semana después**

Kazemaru seguía deprimido, afortunadamente Hitomiko no había regresado y eso les daba tiempo a sus amigos para tratar de animarlo y esperar que Goenji (el cual para sorpresa de todos no se había comunicado con el peliazul ni siquiera para pedir disculpas o para preguntar como estaba) remediara un poco las cosas.

Lo que salvaba al pelicrema de un odio masivo por parte de los miembros del burdel era que Endo y Genda les habían contado sobre las dudas de la paternidad, pero les pidieron no decírselo a Kazemaru hasta que tuvieran las pruebas para que así el peliazul no tuviera ninguna duda.

Por otra parte estaba Goenji, todas las noches rogaba por que Kazemaru pudiera perdonarlo cuando le contara lo que sucedía. Era difícil contenerse y no llamarle por teléfono, deseaba tener al chico en sus brazos, besarlo y sentir su respiración agitada bajo su cuerpo, pero era algo que tendría que esperar.

Él había mandado a Natsumi y a la niña a un hotel, no iba a permitir que se quedaran en su casa y a pesar de que la chica se opuso, lo acepto cuando supo que sería en un hotel de 5 estrellas, además se quedaría en la misma habitación en la que se había hospedado el grupo neo black.

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto? –se preguntaba Ichirouta

-Por favor espera y te demostraré lo mucho que te amo –pedía Shuuya

(…En el hospital…)

-¡Menos mal! –gritó Genda con una enorme sonrisa –Esto debo decírselo a Goenji -dijo mientras imprimía los resultados y salía del laboratorio hacia el consultorio del chico.

Ese día Goenji había llegado desde muy temprano, era el día en que se sabría la verdad. Confiaba en que era "inocente" de aquella paternidad. Esperaba a que su amigo llegara con los resultados al mismo tiempo que pensaba en lo que haría en cualquiera de los casos.

El pelicaoba entró al consultorio de Shuuya –Tengo los resultados, aquí están y… -el pelicaoba hizo una pausa

-¿Entonces? –Goenji se moría de los nervios

-No Goenji, la prueba de ADN indica que esa niña no lleva ni una pizca de sangre tuya –dijo con una sonrisa mientras le mostraba los resultados

-No es mi hija –Goenji sonrió -¡Lo sabía!, gracias Genda –gritó emocionado mientras guardaba los resultados en uno de los cajones de su escritorio

-¿Y ahora que procede? –preguntó el pelicaoba

-Tengo que saber quien es el verdadero padre, tengo que investigar, debe ser africano porque allá estuvo todo este tiempo, ¡eso es! –gritó el pelicrema, haciendo que Genda lo mirara –Endo tiene contactos en todo el mundo de los negocios, Natsumi es una interesada, así que tal vez eso me ayude. Tengo que contactar con el padre antes de que sea tarde –dijo para luego tomar su celular y llamarle a su amigo.

(…En la casa de Hiroto y Midorikawa (N/A: qué lindo se siente ponerlo así)…)

Ambos se levantaron a las 9:00 a.m. y luego de tomar una ducha rápida se dirigieron a la cocina para almorzar y finalmente salieron rumbo al orfanato donde Hitomiko los estaría esperando.

Osamu y ella se habían ido de vacaciones una semana, Hitomiko se había puesto sentimental por la boda de su hermanito y aprovechando que revisó muchos paquetes en agencias de viajes, se consiguió un viaje a París por una semana. Así, luego de la boda, ambos partieron a su "luna de miel pre-nacimiento" prometiéndole a los otros dos que llegarían ese día para proceder con la adopción.

Ambos llegaron al orfanato, bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la entrada del lugar. Midorikawa tomó la mano del pelirrojo y este la tomó con fuerza.

-Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien pero dime –el ojiverde miró al chico -¿Estas seguro de querer adoptarlo? –preguntó mientras se detenían antes de llamar a la puerta

Ryuuji sonrió y abrazó a su chico –Estoy absolutamente seguro –le dijo para después darle un suave beso en los labios

-¡Qué bonita pareja! –gritó una voz conocida para los dos, ambos se separaron sonrojados

-Llegas justo a tiempo hermana –Hiroto sonrió para luego saludarla

-¿Cómo están? –preguntó Ryuuji mientras ponía una de sus manos en el ya bastante notable vientre de la mujer quien sonrió

-Estamos de maravilla, la próxima semana tenemos revisión –le respondió con una sonrisa –Y bien, ¿listos para ser padres?

Ambos sonrieron y asintieron –Perfecto, entonces entremos ya –habló Osamu mientras abría la puerta, luego los cuatro entraron al orfanato.

Caminaron a través de un patio y luego entraron a la dirección donde una mujer los recibió con una sonrisa. Luego de preguntarles a los chicos sobre si estaban seguros del gran paso que estaban a punto de dar, de confirmar algunas cosas, de firmar papeles, de escuchar recomendaciones y de recibir finalmente los papeles de adopción, ambos chicos se dirigieron a conocer a su ahora hijo.

Entraron y encontraron a una chica cuidando al bebé, ella sonrió y se dirigió a ellos

-Bien, los dejaremos solos con su bebé –dijo Hitomiko mientras todos salían y la chica le entregaba a Midorikawa al pequeño

Hiroto y el peliverde miraron atentamente al bebé, este dormía plácidamente entre la suave cobija que lo envolvía. Ryuuji sonrió cuando el pequeño se acomodó en sus brazos y se pegó a su pecho, sintió como un cálido sentimiento se formaba en su corazón… ¿instinto maternal?

Por otra parte el pelirrojo estaba enternecido con la hermosa imagen que tenía frente a él. Su querido Mido con un adorable sonrojo y una tierna sonrisa en su rostro mientras en sus brazos sostenía a un lindo bebé que de cierta forma le recordaba a él mismo, tal vez por su tranquilidad o por su situación como bebé sin mamá. La imagen era perfecta y era seguro que la guardaría en su corazón hasta el último momento de su vida.

Abrazó al chico y lo besó en la frente mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba la pequeña cabecita del bebé, el cual abrió los ojos al sentir aquel contacto.

-Hola pequeño Masaki –saludo Hiroto, el pequeño lo miró y sonrió

-Somos tus nuevos padres –dijo Ryuuji, recibiendo la atención del bebé y una linda risa por parte del pequeñito

-Creo que eso significa que nos aceptó –el pelirrojo sonrió para luego besar a su chico y continuar acariciando los suaves cabellos del bebé

Hitomiko sonrió y abrazó a Osamu, ambos observaban la escena desde un monitor en la dirección. Definitivamente esos tres serían una linda familia, claro que con una que otra dificultad, como el despertarse de madrugada para atender al bebé, pero eso sí, con la satisfacción de criar a un hijo.

(…En la oficina de Endo…)

Goenji había llegado hacia ya como una hora, el pobre de Endo continuaba buscando entre su inmensa base de datos algo que ayudara, o que al menos les diera una pista de quien podría ser el padre de la niña, sin embargo aún no tenía éxito.

El pelicrema estaba desesperado por no saber nada, las tazas de café pasaban una detrás de otra y la información no aparecía -Vamos Endo no hay tiempo

-Lo sé Goenji pero, ¿qué más quieres que busque? –preguntó el castaño mientras miraba al chico

-No sé…a jefes de tribus, príncipes…no sé ¡lo que sea! –Goenji se sirvió otra taza de café mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio y de pronto su suerte cambió

-¡Aquí hay algo!...es del Congo, es un ministro de alto linaje, se llama Rococo Urupa –dijo Endo entusiasmado

-¿Qué reporta? –preguntó el chico mientras se acercaba a la pantalla del computador

-Al parecer reporta la desaparición de su esposa e hija hace una semana –respondió

-¿Hay descripción, foto, número para comunicarnos? –Goenji sonrió

-Sí, sí y sí –le dijo el chico mientras descargaba unos archivos y sonreía felizmente. Una vez estuvieron descargados, los abrió, encontrándose así con una foto que hizo sonreír a ambos una vez más

-¡Es Natsumi!, lo sabía –exclamo Goenji con emoción –Vamos, comunícate ahora mismo –pidió a Endo quien tomó el teléfono de la oficina y comenzó a marcar con rapidez el número del tal Rococo.

(…Volviendo con Hiroto, Midorikawa y Kariya…)

Hitomiko y Osamu se despidieron de los tres y luego se marcharon a sus respectivas casas.

Hiroto estacionó el auto en la entrada y bajó al peliverde y a su…hijo. Ambos entraron, Midorikawa llevó al bebé por toda la casa, hasta que el pelirrojo entró y los alcanzó en su habitación.

-Esto fue más rápido de lo que pensé –dijo el ojiverde mientras se sentaba en la cama

-Lo sé, creí que hoy solo firmaríamos y nos lo darían luego –Midorikawa dejó al bebé sobre la cama y se acostó junto a él

-No tuvimos tiempo ni de comprar una cuna, solo tenemos los pañales, la leche en polvo y los biberones que compramos en la farmacia antes de llegar aquí –habló Hiroto mientras se recostaba y miraba al bebé, el cual también los veía mientras disfrutaba el comer su mano

-¿Crees que tenga hambre? –preguntó Ryuuji –Iré a preparar un poco de leche, cuídalo –pidió el chico mientras se dirigía a la cocina

Hiroto contempló al bebé y el bebé le sonrió –Deja de comer tu mano, ahora te traerán leche –el chico retiró la mano del pequeño y este lo miró raro, entonces se dio cuenta de que no debió haber hecho eso y entonces el pequeño Kariya… comenzó a llorar.

Bueno, al menos Hiroto ya había aprendido algo, si no quería que se comiera la mano, debería comprarle un chupón urgentemente. Que bien que más tarde irían de compras, pero por ahora lo único que atinó a hacer fue cargar al bebé y comenzar a arrullarlo para tratar de calmarlo.

(…Con Goenji…)

-Lo siento, el amo Rococo no se encuentra –dijo una voz desde el otro lado del teléfono

-¿Qué?, ¡no puede ser!, ¿sabe cuando puedo encontrarlo? –Endo se puso algo histérico

-Ahora se encuentra en Japón, hará una firma con uno de sus socios y volverá en dos o tres semanas –le dijo, a lo que él chico sonrió

-¿Esta en Japón?, ¿podría darme un número para localizarlo? –el castaño anotó el número en su agenda -¡Muchísimas gracias! –y dicho eso Endo colgó el teléfono

El pelicrema observó a su amigo quien prácticamente estaba saltando de felicidad -Goenji, ¡hoy estamos de suerte! –le dijo –Rococo esta en un viaje de negocios y esta aquí en Japón. Me dieron un número telefónico, ahora será mejor que tú hables con él –le dijo su amigo

-Muchas gracias Endo, en verdad no sé que haría sin ustedes –Goenji tomó el teléfono y se apresuró a llamar. Sintió que todo se arreglaba al escuchar una voz del otro lado de la línea

-¿Rococo Urupa?, yo se donde esta su esposa y su hija, ¿cree que podamos reunirnos en mi oficina? –Goenji sonrió cuando el joven le pidió la dirección del lugar.

(…)

Goenji había llamado a Natsumi con la excusa de querer reconocer a la niña y hacer el trámite en la oficina de su abogado, Endo. También le había pedido a Genda ir para que lo apoyara con lo de la prueba de ADN si es que Natsumi se ponía "difícil". La chica llegó, encontrándose con alguien a quien no esperaba

-¡Natsumi! –gritó un chico moreno de cabello azul y ojos negros

-¿Rococo?, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Natsumi mientras tomaba a su hija en brazos

-Vine por ti y por nuestra hija –dijo el chico mientras caminaba hacia ella

-¡Yo no voy contigo a ningún lado! –le gritó mientras se ponía detrás de Goenji

-Pero amor, sabes que yo puedo darte más que esto, además piensa en Midori –dijo mientras se agachaba y abría los brazos

-¡Papi! –gritó la pequeña mientras se zafaba de los brazos de su madre y corría hacia el chico, el cual la cargó recibiendo un abrazo por parte de la niña

-¡Pero, es que quieres que te haga de comer! –reclamó Natsumi

-Solo te pido eso porque amo el sabor de tu comida –dijo, recibiendo una mirada de repulsión por parte de los presentes que habían tenido la desafortunada oportunidad de probar la comida de la pelirroja

-Entiende que soy tu esposa y no una sirvienta –le reclamó

-Por favor, regresa y no volveré a pedirte nada –pidió el chico mientras caminaba hacia ella

-No puedo, porque Midori es su hija –dijo mientras empujaba a Goenji

-Natsumi eso no es cierto –habló Goenji -Le hice una prueba de ADN a la niña, y no es mía –sonrió triunfal al ver la expresión de Natsumi –Y al ver la reacción de esa pequeña confirmo que él es su padre, no yo

-Natsumi, regresemos a casa –pidió nuevamente el chico mientras le extendía su mano y abrazaba a la niña quien también le extendía una de sus manitas

La chica suspiró y comenzó a llorar para después tomar ambas manos y refugiarse en el pecho del chico –Lo siento, no debí de huir por una estupidez como esa –dijo mientras sentía como la mano de Rococo acariciaba suavemente su cabeza

-Bueno, espero que sean felices para siempre y también espero que la tengas más vigilada, ¡no quiero que vuelva cada que tenga problemas contigo! –reclamó el pelicrema –Además después te pasaré la cuenta de sus gastos mientras estaba en el hotel –Goenji miró a Rococo quien asintió

-Claro, así lo haré y por supuesto que pagaré por los gastos –el peliazul sonrió –Ahora nos retiramos –se despidió al mismo tiempo que se llevaba a la niña y a Natsumi

-Por cierto, dile a tu novia que lo lamento y que una chica tan linda como ella merece estar con alguien tan bueno como tú –habló la chica mientras subía al elevador

-Gracias, se lo diré y por cierto es chico –Goenji sonrió mientras se despedía. Natsumi lo miró con sorpresa mientras las puertas se cerraban.

-¡Al fin soy feliz de nuevo! –gritó Shuuya mientras abrazaba a sus amigos -¡Ahora a pedirle disculpas a Ichirouta!

Genda y Endo sonrieron, luego los tres salieron en dirección al burdel. Apoyarían a Goenji pero a lo que realmente iban era a ver a sus queridísimos Sakuma y Shirou.

(…En el hospital…)

Osamu recibió una llamada de parte de Genda, le pidió que retrasaran la cita un par de horas porque tenía algo importante que hacer. El aceptó el cambio de cita y luego se lo hizo saber a Hitomiko quien suspiró y así ambos salieron del lugar para matar el tiempo un rato.

De pronto llegó otra llamada -¿Rococo Urupa?, llegó antes de lo esperado

Hitomiko miró a su esposo mientras sacaba su celular y confirmaba que tenían una firma con su socio africano

-¿Quiere que lo veamos ahora?, de acuerdo entonces ahora lo alcanzo en el hotel STARS –dijo mientras finalizaba la llamada

-Creo que ya tenemos un asunto para matar el tiempo –Hitomiko sonrió

-Sirve que matamos dos pájaros de un solo tiro –y dicho eso ambos subieron al auto para dirigirse a su reunión con su socio

(…En el burdel…)

Los tres chicos llegaron y rápidamente entraron por la puerta de atrás. Genda había hablado con Sakuma y este iba a preparar el terreno con Kazemaru por lo que lo único que atinaron a hacer fue acelerar el paso para llegar con los chicos rápidamente.

También Midorikawa y Hiroto habían llegado un poco antes al burdel con su bebé, iban a presentarlo con sus amigos. Ryuuji se había enterado de lo que Goenji le había hecho a su amigo haciendo que los demás se golpearan mentalmente ya que como este no estaba enterado de lo que realmente había pasado, ahora se encargaba de hacer que Ichirouta se desahogara y que otra forma que bailando un poco, además eso hacía que Ryuuji volviera a "los viejos tiempos" y fue así como comenzaron a bailar en el escenario con Atsuya, Terumi, Kido, Hiroto, Kariya y Shirou como espectadores.

Cuando los tres llegaron, se encontraron a Kazemaru, Tachimukai, Sakuma y a Midorikawa bailando Goodbye Baby de Miss A, cosa que impactó a los recién llegados y destrozó a Goenji quien capto la indirecta. Cuando el peliazul se percató de la presencia del chico hizo algo que dejó en shock a los presentes, caminó hacia Endo y Genda y les bailo de una forma no muy agradable, haciendo que tanto Shirou como Sakuma se acercaran rápidamente a quitar a Ichirouta.

Midorikawa quitó la música y caminó hacia sus amigos, los cuales ya habían iniciado una guerra campal en contra de Kazemaru.

-¡Lo siento! –gritó Goenji en medio de la pelea –Se que me lo merezco pero al menos busca otra forma de vengarte de mí

-Olvídalo –fue lo único que dijo el peliazul mientras estaba a punto de correr hacia el vestuario

-¡Sí Goenji!, olvídate de Kaze que ya mucho daño le haz hecho –dijo Midorikawa mientras Aphrodi y Tachimukai le tapaban la boca para evitar que siguiera hablando de más

-¡Pero yo no soy su padre! –le gritó mientras lo tomaba de la muñeca evitando que escapara

-¡¿Y por qué no me hablaste tan siquiera?! –le reclamó mientras sentía como las lágrimas estaban comenzando a salir de sus ojos

-¡Por que sabia que no me creerías sin pruebas y sin que esa tipa se marchara! –Goenji lo jaló hacia él, para luego abrazarlo fuertemente. Sentía como su pecho se humedecía con las lágrimas que ya eran incontenibles y entonces el también comenzó a llorar

-Para que digas "esa tipa", significa que entonces es en serio, ¿verdad? –Ichirouta habló sollozando mientras se separaba lentamente de Goenji

-Kaze…sabes que solo te amo a ti, así que dime ¿tu me amas a mi? –le preguntó mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos

-… -Ichirouta se arrojó a sus brazos -¡Claro que te amo!, y por eso yo estaba dispuesto a dejarte, sabes que solo así tendrás una familia, porque yo no puedo darte… -Goenji lo silenció con un beso

-No es necesario que me des nada, contigo es mas que suficiente –dijo para luego volver a besarlo

-No debiste venir tras de mí –dijo el peliazul mientras tomaba el rostro de Shuuya entre sus manos y pegaba su frente con la del moreno

-Ichirouta, tú eres la mejor decisión que he tomado –Goenji sonrió y finalmente unió sus labios con los del otro mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la cintura de Kazemaru y lo pegaba hacia él

Los presentes sonreían, pensando en que todo volvía a ser absolutamente perfecto.

-Atsuya, al ver este gran mal entendido me gustaría dejar en claro algo y también aclararlo con ustedes chicos –habló Aphrodi recibiendo la atención de todos los presentes –Verán yo… no soy en verdad quien creen que soy…

**…Continuará…**

* * *

><p>Y así termina este capítulo jojojo, ¡Aphrodi es malo! DX ... ok no, solo puedo adelantarles que viene un par de chicos buena onda (uno tiene el cabello azul y el otro lo tiene color morado, ¿más pistas? su nombre esmpieza con T y termina con obitaca y el otro empieza con T y termina con oramaru, ¿ahora sí saben quienes son? XDD) los cuales les va a ayudar a conseguir la ansiada libertad que todos estan buscando.<p>

Bueno, eso es todo uwu y am, no me queda más que decir: ¡Hasta el último capítulo!

P.D. Estaré esperando sus reviews X3


	12. Una vida en libertad

Hola, siento haberme tardado mucho, digamos que mi mente se ocupó en otras cosas y no en la continuación. ¡Pero me apliqué! y logre terminarlo hoy sindo las 12:26 a.m. XD

Quiero agradecerles a **fudou-123**, **Mary-chan92**, **Hitomi-chan**, **mime-kaze** y **kxj**, así como también a quienes dejaron review a lo largo de toda la historia y también a quienes nunca dejaron review TTwTT

¡Muchísimas gracias!, sin ustedes no habría terminado esto y muchas gracias por haber estado siempre al pendiente de las actualizaciones uwu

Sin más, el último capítulo =w=

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: Una vida en libertad<strong>

Aphrodi tragó con fuerza y suspiró –Verán, yo siempre supe que mi pasión era ser detective. Me encantaba leer sobre los investigadores privados y sobre como resolvían casos. Cuando crecí mi padre me dio la oportunidad de estudiar criminología y poco después de egresar de la escuela conseguí un trabajo como detective en la policía de ciudad Inazuma, yo soy de Corea pero con tal de trabajar me mudé aquí. Trabaje en muchos casos y siempre los resolví con éxito, entonces llegué con mi peor pesadilla: El caso de los Kira –dijo mientras se sentaba en la barra, con la total atención de los chicos, sobretodo la de Hiroto

-Me dijeron que la familia Kira tenía vínculos con la mafia y me designaron a investigarlos. Fue así como encontré un vínculo con muchos de sus clientes, pero el vínculo sorprendentemente no era por drogas, malos manejos de información, terrorismo o algo por el estilo y eso me intrigó. Actué en cubierto por más o menos un año, hasta que llegue con Natsushiko, gracias a que trabajaba con él pude hacerme de mucha información hasta que un día el comenzó a propasarse y entonces me despidió, pero al mismo tiempo también me despidieron en la agencia ya que había tardado demasiado en un caso, entonces encontré al chico lindo que me observaba desde la ventana del restaurante, Atsuya me trajo aquí y me acercó sin querer a los Kira.

-Aphrodi, ¿a dónde quieres llegar diciéndonos todo esto?, ¿a qué me has mentido o a que vas a detenernos para recuperar tu trabajo? –preguntó Atsuya mientras se levantaba de su sitio y caminaba hacia su novio

-Atsuya, solo quiero decirles que agradezco que se preocupen por mí y que me hayan brindado su amistad, pero lo principal es que todos deben huir antes de que Hitomiko haga de las suyas con ustedes

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Hiroto lo miró atentamente

-Me refiero a que Hitomiko es capaz de todo con tal de conseguir más socios, ahora mismo tiene problemas con alguien de Hong Kong, aunque no se bien quien sea esa persona pero será peligroso que ustedes permanezcan a su servicio. Al ver lo que sucedió con Kazemaru y Goenji, yo no quiero que se disgusten conmigo o algo así, por lo que mejor decidí contarles todo esto antes de que suceda algo

-Con "algo", te refieres a que tendremos problemas ¿verdad? –Ichirouta se abrazó de Goenji

-Así es, asignaron a un nuevo agente y tal vez la policía venga por ustedes pronto, se que ellos querrán aprovecharan de ustedes, los policías son unos malditos y los que serán asignados para su detención son de la peor clase que hay, por eso deben huir cuanto antes.

-N-No creo esto, ¿cómo podrías demostrarlo? –cuestionó Kido mientras se levantaba de su asiento

-¿Qué tipo de pruebas quieres? –preguntó Aphrodi -¿Quieres saber lo que he investigado?, entonces comenzaré con Endo, que fue el primero en ser convocado por ella porque sabía que era un abogado que había hecho muchas firmas con socios importantes, lo que no sabía era que trabajaba para Shuuya, luego contactó a Genda porque creyó que para él trabajaba Endo, luego de que supo que era médico, decidió mantenerlo cerca para garantizar su ayuda en el caso de que algo pasara y necesitara su ayuda "discreta", finalmente supo que Goenji era el de los convenios y entonces se empeñó en conseguir que estuviera en sus manos. Usa a cada uno de ustedes para conseguir al socio que necesita, solo hubo excepciones con Nagumo, Fudo, Tsunami y Hiroto, aunque a ti –dijo mientras señalaba al pelirrojo -No quería darte a Midorikawa porque Osamu buscaba impedir que heredaras tu parte de la herencia, los chicos de Slash! le servían para contactar a socias o empresarias como Reika quien es la heredera del corporativo de su padre

-En el caso de Mido, fue por Osamu y no por mi hermana –trató de defenderla el pelirrojo, Aphrodi soltó una leve risa

-Veo que no lo entiendes, Hitomiko busca dinero aunque tienes razón, Osamu es peor que ella y tal vez en realidad él sea el de las ideas extrañas, además entre los delincuentes de la ciudad se hace llamar "OS" y todos respetan ese nombre –Kido, Atsuya y Tachimukai miraron al chico con sorpresa –Aunque ahora que Hiroto lo menciona, tal vez él sea el que en verdad esta haciendo cosas turbias, lo malo es que esta perjudicando el apellido Kira

Hiroto suspiró y le entregó a Kariya a Midorikawa, luego se levantó de su sitio y caminó hacia Aphrodi –Por favor no actúen en contra de Hitomiko, mi hermana buscaba protegerlos cuando los encontró. Ella amaba ayudar a los demás, sin embargo mi padre era el que no tenía muy buenas intenciones con ustedes, para evitar que algo pasara ella decidió traerlos aquí, con el único propósito de protegerlos. Hitomiko estudió y trabajó en la empresa al mismo tiempo, solo para poder pagar sus estudios hasta que conoció a Osamu y cambió, empezó con los planes de crear "centros de entretenimiento" y eso a mi padre le convendría así que el financió todo, afortunadamente ella nunca dejó que mi papá se acercara a ustedes y él lo aceptó solo porque ella le entregaba todas las ganancias. Saginuma es el que comenzó a pensar en este sitio como uno que sirviera para atraer socios. Yo me fui por mi lado al ver lo que hacían y por eso me gané enemigos como mi cuñado, Natsushiko y Goenji, porque ellos estaban con mi hermana

-Pero yo no he hecho ninguna sociedad con ella –dijo Goenji

-Lo sé, pero mientras sigas con Kazemaru y mi hermana no te venda su libertad, tú vas a continuar "en sus manos", yo creía que como eras su cliente ya tenías algún contrato y por eso estaba en rivalidad contigo –explicó el pelirrojo mientras regresaba con su familia y le sonreía al peliverde –Aunque el caso de Osamu si es algo extraño, solo sé que la relación con su madre no es buena en lo absoluto y eso que es el único pariente que le queda, pero contrastando con sus problemas hace poco hicieron una firma con ella, eso es raro –terminó de decir mientras se acomodaba los lentes

Todos permanecieron en silencio por un momento, eran demasiadas las cosas de las que se habían enterado "de golpe", les costaba procesar tanta información, bueno, por lo menos tenían en claro tres cosas: Hitomiko no era tan buena, Osamu era peor que ella y estaban en peligro.

-Oigan, no creo que sea una buena idea hablar de esto aquí –dijo Goenji -¿Se olvidan de las cámaras de seguridad? –Kido y Atsuya sonrieron

-Kido se encarga de las cintas, no hay nada de que preocuparse –explicó Atsuya mientras asentía con la cabeza, Goenji suspiró aliviado.

-Y entonces, ¿no están molestos conmigo? –preguntó Aphrodi mientras bajaba la mirada

-¿Por qué habríamos de estarlo? –preguntó Ichirouta

-¡Mentí sobre quien soy en realidad!, bueno era…algo así –el rubio miró a los demás quienes le sonreían

-Pero es algo que no importa mucho, no querías hacernos nada malo y Afuro Terumi si es tu verdadero nombre ¿no?, así que no dijiste ninguna mentira grave –Shirou sonrió

-Bueno sobre no hacerles nada malo…

-¡Ibas a entregarnos para recuperar tu trabajo! –Atsuya lo miró enojado

-¡P-Pero no lo hice! –se defendió el rubio

-¡Pero lo pensaste! –Atsuya bufó con molestia –Sabes que, olvida lo que te había prometido para esta noche

-¡TODO MENOS ESO! –Aphrodi comenzó a llorar -¡Quiero que uses el traje de conejito!

Los demás comenzaron a reír ante tal escena, al final de cuentas no había pasado nada malo y mientras estuvieran a salvo no tenían por qué preocuparse, pero eso sí, inmediatamente las mentes de cada uno de ellos comenzaron a maquilar un plan para irse de allí lo más pronto posible.

**(…En el hospital…)**

Luego de despedirse de los chicos, Genda y Goenji regresaron al hospital mientras que Endo se fue a una reunión con algunos empresarios.

Goenji corrió hacia urgencias luego de que lo llamaran y Genda se dirigió a dar consultas.

-La cita que retrasó espera afuera –dijo una enfermera mientras le pasaba algunos documentos

-Hazlos pasar por favor –Genda sonrió, provocando que la joven se sonrojara y luego saliera

Inmediatamente Osamu y Hitomiko entraron al consultorio del pelicaoba, este los saludó amablemente, tratando de ignorar lo que Aphrodi les había contado. Tenía que aparentar que todo seguía igual

-¿Lista para saber el sexo del bebé? –preguntó mientras colocaba un poco de gel sobre el vientre de Hitomiko quien asintió

El chico comenzó con su revisión, ambos padres permanecían expectantes. Osamu tomaba suavemente la mano de su esposa quien sonreía al ver al bebé en el monitor.

Genda sonrió –Felicidades, es un niño –dijo mientras continuaba revisando

-¿Ves?, yo sabía que sería un niño –habló ella, Osamu sonrió y depositó un tierno beso en la frente de Hitomiko.

Genda limpió el gel y luego le prescribió su cita para el mes siguiente. Después ambos se marcharon, el pelicaoba suspiró y continuó con sus citas.

Mientras tanto, Hitomiko y Osamu subieron a su auto. Saginuma sonrió al mirar una pantalla que estaba en el tablero del coche

-Mira lo que tenemos aquí –dijo él mientras encendía el motor

-Creo que ya tenemos al espía –Hitomiko sonrió, para después reproducir la grabación desde el principio –Van a tener problemas

**(…En el burdel…)**

Habían empacado sus pertenencias, luego de que Endo, Genda y Goenji se marcharan, todos habían acordado irse del lugar. Ya habían hablado con Suzuno y lo habían puesto al tanto de la situación, Nagumo les ofreció su casa, a lo que habían aceptado. La casa del pelirrojo era el sitio más seguro que tenían por ahora, contaba con servicio de seguridad y además estaba ubicado en uno de los puntos más importantes de la ciudad, sería difícil que Hitomiko los dañara estando allí.

Afuro les dijo que él podía seguir investigando y que le pediría ayuda a sus contactos para que retrasaran el arresto lo más que pudieran.

Hiroto también prometió ayudarlos en lo que pudiera, sin embargo los demás se negaron. Le dijeron que lo que más debía importarle en esos momentos era estar con su familia, por ello era más prudente permanecer alejado de esto, no querían perjudicarlo.

Todos tomaron sus maletas y cuando estaban por marcharse, Hitomiko llegó por la puerta de atrás

-Madame –dijo Kido mientras la miraba con sorpresa

-¿Sorprendido Kido?, vendría mas tarde pero quise darles una sorpresa, aunque la sorprendida soy yo –sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo -¿A dónde van con todas esas maletas?, saben que las vacaciones llegan dentro de un par de meses más –ella seguía mirándonos retadoramente y en ese momento comprendieron que todo estaba perdido.

**(…En casa de los Kira Midorikawa (N/A: kya X3)…)**

-¿Por qué tiene que pasarnos esto ahora? –Midorikawa se sentó en la cama –Justo cuando pensé que mi vida era perfecta –dijo mientras pasaba su mano por la cabecita de Kariya, el cual dormía plácidamente junto a él

-Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien –trató de calmarlo Hiroto –Una vez que estén con Suzuno nos llamaran y entonces podremos ir con ellos para ver como ayudarles

-Hiroto, ¿crees que Kariya este bien con nosotros? –preguntó mientras miraba al pequeño, el cual había sujetado uno de los dedos de Ryuuji

-¿Por qué preguntas eso tan de repente? –el pelirrojo le sonrió

-¿Por qué me contestas con otra pregunta? –el ojinegro lo miró mal

Hiroto volvió a sonreír y luego depositó un beso en los labios del peliverde –Está bien con nosotros, Kariya no pude tener una mejor familia que esta. Yo sé que te preocupa lo de Hitomiko y Osamu pero ellos no harán nada para dañarnos, al menos no a nosotros –Hiroto se levantó de la cama –Verás que esto va a solucionarse pronto, solo debemos esperar un poco y mientras tanto podemos disfrutar de nuestro hijo

Midorikawa miró al chico marcharse de la habitación y de inmediato sintió como su rostro ardía, bueno, ya se estaba acostumbrando a que Hiroto dijera ese tipo de cosas, pero aún no asimilaba la palabra "hijo"

Miró al pequeño que seguía durmiendo y sonrió –Te cuidaremos, entregaré mi vida por ti…mi pequeño bebé –dijo mientras besaba la frente del niño y se recostaba a su lado.

**(…En el burdel…)**

Todos estaban en una pequeña habitación, Osamu y Hitomiko estaban en la puerta impidiendo el paso, todos miraban al par expectantes, ¿qué tenían planeado hacer?

-¿Creyeron que no teníamos cámaras extra?-preguntó el de ojos naranja mientras sostenía una pequeña camarita con un altavoz –Gracias a ésta bebé nos enteramos de muchas cosas interesantes

Los presentes se quedaron sin habla, habían sido descubiertos y lo peor, todos habrían de sufrir la ira de esos dos. Kazemaru apretó los puños y dio un par de pasos hacia enfrente

-¡Goenji vendrá por nosotros! –gritó Ichirouta

Osamu comenzó a reírse, Hitomiko miró al peliazul -Lo dudo, porque nadie sabrá en donde estarán –le dijo ella antes de cerrar la puerta

-¡Déjenos salir! –comenzó a gritar Tachimukai mientras golpeaba la puerta con las manos

-Olvídalo Tachi, esto es imposible –dijo Shirou en el tono de voz más tranquilo que pudo

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, un gas comenzó a salir por uno de los ductos de ventilación, todos comenzaron a sentir sueño y de pronto cayeron al suelo.

-L-Lo s-siento… -murmuró Afuro antes de desmayarse junto a Atsuya.

(…)

Habían pasado algunos minutos, horas tal vez. Poco a poco los efectos del gas comenzaron a desaparecer

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Kazemaru mientras se incorporaba del suelo

-Esto se parece a una de las habitaciones de Slash! –dijo Sakuma quien señalaba la decoración

-No creo que nos manden a un sitio tan obvio como Slash! –mencionó Tachimukai mientras comenzaba a inspeccionar el lugar con su vista

Los demás chicos también empezaron a ver el lugar, los muros eran decorados con un tapiz color lila y las tenues luces de las lámparas dificultaban su visión. Evidentemente estaban en un sótano, solo había algunos tragaluces que se supone también proporcionaban luz al lugar. Había dos camas y tres sillones, así como una pequeña mesa de centro y una pequeña cocina integral con un enorme refrigerador blanco y un baño completo.

Dentro de lo malo agradecieron que los hubieran enviado a un sitio como ese, al menos Hitomiko no pensaba deshacerse de ellos…por ahora.

-¡Chicos, ayúdenme! –gritó Atsuya, los demás se giraron hacia el ojinaranja quien los miraba con preocupación -¡No encuentro a Terumi por ningún lado!

**(…En un callejón…)**

Afuro despertó, le dolía la cabeza y al tratar de incorporase calló al suelo

-Valla valla, la princesita despertó –habló una voz al mismo tiempo que se escuchaban unos pasos acercándose a él

-Agente Afuro Terumi –dijo revelándole una placa –Si te atreves a tocarme te mataré –amenazó aun sabiendo que no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarse

-Quiero ver si puedes –el dueño de esa voz lo tomó de la barbilla, obligándolo a ver su rostro, descubriendo que se trataba de

-Nepper…-susurró con temor, sus ojos se abrieron sin dar crédito a la mala suerte que tenía

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿verdad? –dijo mientras lo empujaba –Vamos a recordar los viejos tiempos –se bajo la cremallera del pantalón

Aphrodi comprendió que esta vez sería imposible huir, no podría salir librado de eso y lo peor de todo era que ese tipo lograría lo que deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo

-No sabes cuanto he esperado este momento, ¿qué sentiría tu noviecito si viera esto?

El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía como las manos del otro comenzaban a bajar sus pantalones -Atsuya –susurró, su vida estaba arruinada, todo lo que no había pasado, estaba pasando ahora

Y de pronto un golpe en seco dejó a Nepper tirado junto a él en el suelo. El rubio giró su rostro encontrándose con su salvador, mejor dicho, con sus salvadores

-¿Estás bien Aphrodi? –preguntó un albino mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie

-Sí estoy bien, ¿cómo supiste?

-El me llamó –dijo al mismo tiempo que señalaba a otro rubio que estaba detrás suyo mirando a Nepper con recelo

El rubio, mejor conocido como Heat comenzó con una breve explicación -Este estúpido recibió una llamada hace unas horas, escuche que era importante que viniera al burdel porque le tenían una "sorpresita" –dijo mientras pateaba al mencionado –Lo seguí hasta acá y me encontré con Suzuno, él estaba preocupado porque su tarjeta de acceso no abría ninguna puerta y nadie contestaba a sus llamadas, cuando el me vio supo que tu estabas en peligro y comenzamos a buscarte, entonces te vimos con el idiota de Natsushiko tratando de… bueno, eso –dijo mientras se ponía del otro lado de Afuro para ayudarlo a caminar. Los tres se dirigieron lentamente hacia la salida del callejón, de pronto Nepper los alcanzó

-Sus golpecitos no los librarán tan fácil –dijo –No dejare que salgan de aquí sin que me… -otro golpe dejó noqueado al castaño

-¡Aleja tus manos de mi Suzuno! –gritó un pelirrojo que recién había llegado con su auto

-¿Están bien? –los tres asintieron –Bien, entonces vámonos –dijo mientras cargaba al rubio y lo acomodaba en el asiento trasero, los otros dos también subieron al auto y luego se marcharon, dejando a Nepper tirado en aquel callejón.

**(…Con los secuestrados…)**

Atsuya estaba muriéndose de los nervios, los demás trataban de calmarlo pero era algo imposible, Shirou había logrado tranquilizarlo un poco al abrazarlo y comenzar a decir algunas frases.

Kido trataba de encontrar algo con que comunicarse y Tachimukai revisaba que no existiera ninguna cámara de seguridad. De pronto una pantalla se encendió dejando ver a Hitomiko con una gran y sínica sonrisa

-¿Están cómodos?, porque déjenme decirles que esta es la mejor habitación del lugar –sonrió

-Madame, déjenos salir de aquí –habló Kazemaru mientras se pegaba a la pantalla, la mujer negó con la cabeza

-Al menos permítenos llamarles a los chicos para que no se preocupen por nosotros –pidió Sakuma

Sin embargo el moreno recibió otra negativa –No pienso arriesgarme cuando ustedes saben demasiado

-¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A TERUMI?! –Atsuya la miró encolerizado

-Supongo que le hice saber que se esta metiendo con las personas equivocadas, ¿y sabes qué? creo que ahora ya estará inconsciente en el callejón junto a Nepper –dijo mientras comenzaba a reír ante un histérico Atsuya

-Bueno, espero que disfruten su estancia aquí, ¿querían vacaciones no? –y al decir lo último la transmisión terminó

Atsuya se dejó caer en el suelo, las lágrimas fluían incontenibles y sentía como toda su existencia se iba perdiendo, los demás no decían nada y no porque no quisieran decirlo, sino que no sabían que decir, nunca lo habían visto así

-Le he fallado –dijo entre sollozos –No pude protegerlo, ¡No pude! –gritó para desplomarse en los brazos de su hermano quien solo lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo las lágrimas de su hermano mojando su pecho.

**(…En casa de Nagumo…)**

Los dos rubios, el albino y el pelirrojo estaban sentados en la sala. Suzuno puso al tanto a Heat quien seguía sin comprender lo que estaba pasando. Heat tuvo que admitir el hecho de que ahora él estaba saliendo con Natsushiko, Suzuno solo suspiró y le dijo que no debía volver con él por ahora porque no era seguro

-Lo siento, sé que tú y él –Heat miró hacia el suelo avergonzado

El albino le sonrió –Tranquilo, por mí no hay problema porque éste que esta aquí –señaló a Nagumo –Es la persona más importante de mi vida

-¿Es en serio que eres la pareja de ese pervertido? –Aphrodi miró a Heat quien asintió, -¡Cuídate mucho! –le dijo mientras lo miraba con lástima

Terumi ya había logrado salir de los efectos de las drogas y los demás lo miraban esperando respuestas

-Aphrodi, ¿sabes en donde están? –preguntó Suzuno

-No, lamentablemente no lo sé –respondió mientras suspiraba -Tal vez en Slash!

-No, ahí no hay nada. Hace poco fui y ya no hay nada, desmantelaron el lugar –dijo Heat mientras se acomodaba en el sillón

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un rato, los cuatro siguieron con su labor mental, pensando en donde podrían estar

-¡Se de tres casas de "campo"! –dijo Afuro con una sonrisa, tenía una esperanza –En Hokkaido, Okinawa y en Hawaii

-Yo sé que tienen un club en Osaka –dijo Heat mientras igualmente sonreía

-Pues creo que hay que comenzar a buscar, no hay tiempo que perder –dijo Nagumo mientras tomaba su teléfono –Mientras avísales a los demás sobre este incidente, yo iré a hablar con mis elementos de seguridad para que no dejen pasar a nadie sospechoso.

****Meses después****

El dolor que todos estaban experimentando, la frustración, el coraje y todo era completamente por obra de Hitomiko, quien había desaparecido misteriosamente.

Todos habían emprendido búsquedas en varios sitios donde probablemente podrían estar pero no tenían nada. Aphrodi había logrado contactarse con algunos de sus antiguos colegas y estos estaban ayudando a investigar sobre Hitomiko pero no habían logrado tener éxito.

Goenji y Endo habían contratado un servicio privado de investigación que había logrado encontrar uno de los escondites de Osamu, enterándose así de que éste tenía lazos con algunos narcotraficantes, comprendieron de donde salía tanto dinero y de la turbia reputación del ojinaranja. Esto puso al tanto a todos y comprendieron que estaban jugando con fuego.

Tsunami y Fudo habían decidido buscar por su cuenta, todos habían descartado sus ideas de búsqueda por medio de la televisión, eso sería muy obvio y peligroso. Por lo que sin quererse quedar con los brazos cruzados, decidieron buscar ellos mismos.

Nagumo y Suzuno se habían unido a un pequeño equipo de búsqueda con Heat, Koma, Otomura, Diam y sorprendentemente también con Yagami quienes también se unieron ante la desesperación de sus amigos.

Hiroto investigaba secretamente con contactos de su hermana sobre posibles sitios "seguros" al mismo tiempo que había encontrado tratos turbios entre Hong Kong y la empresa de su padre, eso lo llevó a investigar a la familia Osamu, enterándose así de que la suegra de su hermana era una poderosa líder Yakuza, cosa que les serviría sin saberlo.

Y finalmente estaba Genda, el que se había separado de sus amigos y el único que mantenía contacto con Hitomiko. Había sido difícil engañar a los demás con el hecho de que estaba harto de Japón y que quería emprender nuevos rumbos, además de que supuestamente era mejor para él tratar de olvidarse de Sakuma porque encontrarlo sería imposible. Pero realmente Koujirou estaba consiente de que debía permanecer en buenos términos con ella si es que querían encontrarlos. Y así es como terminó instalándose en casa de la susodicha para controlar su embarazo en todo momento y sin saber lo cerca que estaba de los chicos.

(…)

Era un viernes por la noche, un día pactado en que todos se reunían para reportar información y algún hallazgo. Esta vez, todos estaban en casa de Fudo quien permanecía sentado en el suelo con su guitarra en las manos.

-Nada –termino por decir Endo –Es como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra

Suzuno recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Nagumo quien inmediatamente lo abrazó, los demás suspiraron con pesadez y se miraron entre sí

-¡Nunca debí dejarlo volver al burdel! –gritó Tsunami mientras pateaba la pared

-Siempre dices eso, deberías de seguir con la búsqueda en lugar de reprenderte sabiendo que no lograrás nada con ello –le dijo Fudo mientras suspiraba y continuaba afinando su guitarra

-Pues tu pareces relajado como siempre, a veces me pregunto si realmente estas preocupado por Kido o ya te da igual –le reclamó el pelirosa

-¡¿Tú que sabes como me siento?! –reclamó Akio al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie

-Vamos, no ganamos nada con estas escenitas –los regañó Nagumo

-¡Tu lo dices porque tienes a Suzuno! –gritó Endo –No serías capaz de entender nuestra situación

-No estaba hablando contigo –se defendió el ojiámbar

-Vamos, no querrán terminar como la última vez –advirtió Goenji mientras recordaba la pequeña riña que se había llevado a cabo hacia un par de semanas

-Goenji tiene razón, lo que debemos hacer es continuar buscando –dijo Hiroto

-Pero ya buscamos por todos lados, ¡esto es frustrante! –dijo Terumi mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón con las manos en la cabeza

Continuaron con sus discusiones hasta que la voz de Yagami que recién llegaba con Diam llamó la atención de los presentes.

-Encontramos a Osamu –dijo mientras se quitaba su abrigo –Al parecer regrasaron al burdel, hay algunos de mis guardaespaldas en el lugar y nos avisaran si algo sucede

Los chicos comenzaron a preguntar cosas y ella trataba de responder a todo, Midorikawa permanecía inmóvil viendo por una de las ventanas hacia el hermoso cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas, Kariya devoraba tranquilamente la oreja de un conejo de peluche sobre sus piernas, este sonrió al encontrarse con los ojos del chico y Ryuuji le devolvió la sonrisa

-Solo espero que estén bien chicos –dijo mientras abrazaba a Kariya

**(…Con los secuestrados…)**

No sabían que día era, que hora era, ni cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que los habían llevado ahí. Todos estaban en un estado de depresión profunda, y a pesar de que no perdían la esperanza de ser rescatados, esta se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco.

Sakuma podría haber jurado escuchar la voz de Genda pero estaba seguro de que era su imaginación, después de todo eso era algo imposible…o ¿tal vez no?

Kido había logrado alterar los altavoces de las cámaras de seguridad para evitar que Hitomiko pudiera oír sus conversaciones, pero lo que seguía sin poder lograr era abrir la puerta, sin contraseña no había salida.

-¿Creen que realmente nos estén buscando? –preguntó Tachimukai

-Sabes que sí, ellos no se rendirán hasta dar con nosotros –dijo Shirou mientras le regalaba una sonrisa al castaño

Atsuya comenzó a reírse –Dejen de hacerse falsas esperanzas, ¡No sean estúpidos! –gritó con molestia -¿Acaso no ven que se han olvidado de ustedes?, son como todos los seres podridos de este mundo, solo los usaron cuantas veces quisieron y ahora simplemente los botaron, ¿o acaso creyeron que los amaban de verdad?, ¡QUE IDIOTEZ! –dijo al mismo tiempo que recibía un bien merecido golpe, cortesía de Kazemaru

-¡Tu no sabes nada! –le gritó el peliazul –Ellos están buscándolos, lo sé –dijo, sin embargo sintió como las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos

Sakuma abrazó protectoramente a su amigo –Claro que nos están buscando, el hecho de que Atsuya sea un amargado porque piensa que Terumi fue violado por Nepper no debe hacer que nosotros perdamos la fe

Kido suspiró y abrazo a los dos chicos mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza –Yo también confió en que Fudo nos encontrara, no solo el, sino también los demás

-Todo va a estar bien –dijo Tachimukai mientras se unía al abrazo

-No perdamos las esperanzas y creamos en la fuerza de los chicos –dijo Shirou quien se encontraba junto a su hermano y lo abrazaba tratando de animarlo

** (…Con Hiroto…)**

El pelirrojo se encontraba en su despacho leyendo la más reciente información que había conseguido y una enorme sonrisa se había formado en su cara.

Ellos habían regresado a su casa al igual que el reto luego de que Yagami informara que el movimiento en el burdel no había sido más que una fumigación de rutina. Todos estaban desilusionados y molestos, por lo que acordaron reunirse la próxima semana, esta vez en casa de Goenji.

Hiroto al llegar revisó sus correos electrónicos y allí estaba, la esperada reunión empresarial de la familia Kira, la mejor oportunidad para obtener información que posiblemente les revelaría por fin el paradero de los demás.

Midorikawa entró al despacho con una charola y algunos bocadillos, la dejó en una mesita y abrazó al pelirrojo

-¿Cómo es que puedes sonreír así? –preguntó mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla

-Es que al fin tenemos la oportunidad de conseguir la ubicación de los chicos –le respondió

-¡¿EN SERIO?! –exclamó el peliverde con emoción –Dime como lo haremos

Hiroto sonrió de lado y comenzó a relatarle su plan, el cual se llevaría a cabo en dos días.

***En la reunión del consorcio Kira***

La ansiada noche había llegado, Midorikawa, Kariya y Hiroto llegaron a la fiesta anual de la compañía y de inmediato tomaron asiento junto a Osamu y Hitomiko, a quienes no habían visto en mucho tiempo.

-Veo que ya esta por nacer, ¿cómo estas? –preguntó Midorikawa con una hermosa y fingida sonrisa

-Estoy de maravilla y esta por nacer en cualquier momento, de hecho la cuenta regresiva comenzó desde la semana pasada –respondió también con una sonrisa

Hiroto y Osamu se alejaron de la mesa, para ir a un sitio mas tranquilo, la terraza.

-¿Cómo están los chicos? –preguntó Hiroto sin rodeos

-Bien, bueno al menos aún vivos –respondió Osamu –Hitomiko no piensa deshacerse de ellos hasta sacarles el mayor provecho posible. Estamos esperando a que el bebé nazca para volver al negocio solo que esta vez, no solo será el baile, después de todo ninguno de ellos es virgen ya –el pelinegro comenzó a reír

-Son unos malditos, pero no dejaré que se salgan con la suya "OS"

Osamu miró al pelirrojo –Veo que me has estado investigando, lástima que eso no te ayude ni un poco

-Los vamos a encontrar Osamu, muy pronto los vamos a encontrar –amenazó Hiroto

-No lo creo, pero les deseo suerte. Solo te digo algo, si siguen siendo obvios con sus investigadores privados no conseguirán nada

Dicho eso el chico regresó a la fiesta, seguido por Hiroto. Éste se reunió de inmediato con su familia y rápidamente puso al tanto a Ryuuji.

Por otro lado Osamu alcanzó a Hitomiko, quien se encontraba hablando con alguien a quien no esperaba

-Espero que cuando nazca nos lo hagas saber –dijo la mujer mientras sonreía

-Eso nunca…madre –Osamu tomó a Hitomiko del brazo –Si nos disculpas, tenemos más socios que atender –dijo para luego marcharse

-No le puedes negar a mi único nieto el derecho de heredar mis bienes –habló, Osamu se detuvo

-¿Y hacerlo también acreedor a las deudas?, no madre, mi hijo no será igual de infeliz que yo –habló el de ojos naranjas para finalmente irse con Hitomiko

La mujer sonrió y llamó a uno de sus guaruras –Esos dos no deben llegar a su casa esta noche, no pienso regresar a este horrible país, así que hagan que ese bebé nazca hoy mismo

-Como usted lo ordene señora –respondió el hombre al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía una reverencia y se alejaba del lugar.

**(…Con Genda…)**

¿Cómo había terminado todo con algo tan espantoso?, bueno, había atendido partos de emergencia pero nunca uno así.

Él también había ido a la fiesta con Osamu y con Hitomiko, no podía quedarse sabiendo que ella podía dar a luz en cualquier momento. Sin embargo con lo que no contaban era con que un auto los sacaría del camino cuando ellos regresaban hacia su casa.

La labor de parto inició al momento en que el auto se estampo contra un árbol. Las bolsas de aire habían servido de algo, pero esa situación era delicada.

Genda, con un golpe en la cabeza y con la sangre saliendo de uno de sus brazos que se había cortado con un vidrio proveniente del parabrisas, se encontraba atendiendo a Hitomiko en el asiento trasero del auto.

Varios hombres armados estaban rodeándolos, mientras maniobraba rápidamente con la ayuda de una pobre dosis de morfina que afortunadamente llevaba consigo en su maletín.

Osamu permanecía expectante y finalmente todo llegó a su fin con el llanto del bebé y con la sonrisa de Hitomiko, antes de que ésta se desvaneciera por obra de la droga y que Genda quedara inconsciente al igual que Osamu, gracias a un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de los hombres armados.

(…)

Habían pasado algunos minutos cuando el despertó, estaba desesperado, no sabía como estaba Hitomiko y mucho menos sabía lo que pensaban hacer con él y con su bebé. Solo recordaba que lo habían subido al auto junto al niño y se los habían llevado a un hotel.

Y allí estaba, en una de las habitaciones llena de guardaespaldas que le apuntaban con armas

-Hola Saginuma –dijo una voz, el abrió los ojos con sorpresa –Entrégame al bebé –le ordeno

-¡Nunca! Y ¿Qué le hiciste a mi esposa? –gritó mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su hijo

-Dame al niño, si tanto quieres a esa mujer te dejare ir con ella pero sin el pequeño –dijo mientras señalaba al bebé que llevaba en brazos –Decide rápido, tengo un avión esperando en el aeropuerto. ¿Es tu hijo o esa esposa tuya que tanto aborrezco?

-… -Osamu dejo salir lágrimas de sus ojos –No me pidas que elija algo así

-Cuidaré bien de él, soy su abuela después de todo

-¡¿Para qué lo quieres!? –preguntó mientras la miraba con ira

-Necesito un heredero y no cometeré el mismo error dos veces, este niño va a ser lo que tú no fuiste. Ahora, es ¿ella o el niño? –preguntó de nuevo mientras se acercaba a Osamu

El de ojos naranjas se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó a llorar. Abrazó fuertemente a la pequeña vida que acababa de llegar al mundo y luego besó su frente, le extendió al niño a su madre y susurró -…Hitomiko

-Acertada elección hijo –la mujer sonrió, para después tomar al bebé en brazos y finalmente salir del lugar, dejando a Osamu en el suelo, sin saber lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

**(…Volviendo con Genda…)**

El pelicaoba despertó y de inmediato llamó a una ambulancia para que fueran por él y por Hitomiko quien ya había vuelto en sí y estaba sumamente alterada. Era obvio, acababa de tener a su hijo y al mismo tiempo lo perdía, a él y a su esposo.

La ambulancia llegó rápidamente a su auxilio y los llevó al hospital general de Ciudad Inazuma. Ambos fueron a urgencias y una vez que sus heridas estuvieron suturadas y desinfectadas corrió hacia la habitación a la que habían mandado a Hitomiko

-¿Cómo está? –le preguntó

-Mal, tal vez sea mejor morirme. He hecho cosas muy malas en mi vida Genda, pero al fin estoy recibiendo mi merecido

-No diga tonterías, ya le hablé a Osamu y no tardará en llegar

-Debí hacerle caso a él –habló ella mientras comenzaba a llorara –Él dijo que no debía hablar de nuevo con su madre, a pesar de que quería hacer las pases con ella, solamente logre poner la vida de mi familia en riesgo

Genda suspiró –Sabes que puedo ayudarles a cambo de algo –Hitomiko lo miró –Dime en donde están, solo di en donde y te ayudare en lo que pueda

Ella comenzó a reír -¿En verdad nunca lo notaste?, ¿han estado bajo tus narices y nunca te diste cuenta de que están en nuestra casa?

Koujirou quiso darse un buen golpe, ¿acaso era ciego? –Pero que idiota –se dijo para sí mismo

En eso Osamu entró destrozado, vio a Hitomiko y la abrazó fuertemente, ella sonrió –Me alegra de que estén bien, ¿y el bebé?

-Perdóname, por favor…perdóname –dijo él mientras continuaba llorando

Ella sonrió con nervios –N-No te estoy entendiendo Osamu, ¿perdonar que?

-Eras tú o el niño… y fuiste tú –dijo mientras ella se quedaba en blanco antes de desplomarse en llanto sobre la cama

Genda comprendió que había problemas, era una bomba de tiempo y debían actuar rápido, salió de la habitación y corrió con su amigo.

**(…En el consultorio de Goenji…)**

El pelicrema tomó el ultimo trago de café y suspiró, ese día iría con Endo a otra agencia de detectives, esperaba contar con éxito esta vez.

Estaba por servirse una taza mas cuando la puerta de su consultorio se abrió, dejando ver a un agitado pelicaoba

-¡Ya se donde los tienen! –dijo mientras trataba de recuperar algo de aliento

-¿En donde están? –preguntó entre confundido, extrañado y ansioso

-En el sitio más seguro de todo el mundo, el único lugar donde pueden monitorear todos sus movimientos y donde no serían capaces de buscar

-¡Sólo di en donde! –gritó Goenji con desesperación

-En su casa –dijo el pelicaoba

-Hay que avisarles a todos –dijo Shuuya mientras tomaba sus cosas y salía del consultorio a toda prisa seguido por su amigo –Por cierto, ¿qué te ha pasado?

-Larga historia, te cuento en el camino.

**(…En casa de Osamu y Hitomiko…)**

Todos los chicos habían llegado a la casa, lograron entrar gracias al duplicado de la llave que Hiroto tenía la fortuna de poseer.

Una vez adentro comenzaron a buscar como locos por todos lados, era una casa inmensa, pero estaban dispuesto a dar con ellos aunque les llevara todo el día.

Hiroto había sido puesto al tanto de lo acontecido y se había marchado al hospital junto a Midorikawa y Kariya, finalmente era su hermana y su única familia, por lo que quería saber como se encontraba.

Por más que buscaban no encontraban nada, hasta que a alguien se le ocurrió la brillante idea de gritar -¡TACHIMUKAI! –logrando que tenues voces provenientes del sótano se hicieran escuchar

Los chicos corrieron al sótano y se encontraron con una puerta de seguridad. Junto a esta estaba un monitor y un micrófono. Goenji encendió el monitor y apareció Kido ante él, sentía que su corazón se salía de la felicidad, al fin… ¡AL FIN LOS HABÍAN ENCONTRADO!

Pero no podía ser tan lindo para ser verdad, la puerta necesitaba una clave, una maldita clave que no poseían y que algo les decía que sería imposible de conseguir. Era el colmo, tan cerca y tan lejos…

-¡Estúpida tecnología! –gritó Tsunami

-Tranquilo, la obtendremos a costa de lo que sea. Tengo que ir hablar con Hitomiko, quédense aquí, les juro que volveré con esa clave –dijo Goenji mientras salía de la casa.

**(…En el hospital…)**

Ambos estaban destrozados, Hiroto trataba de convencerlos sobre una denuncia pero Osamu decía que eso sería arriesgarlos y arriesgar al bebé.

Midorikawa consolaba a Hitomiko quien tenía a Kariya, que la veía asustado mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza.

De pronto Goenji irrumpió en la habitación, tenía un plan y en todo el camino había ensayado lo que diría, sin titubeos, directo y seguro

-Yo les ayudaré a cambio de algo –dijo Shuuya, recibiendo la mirada de ambos

-Pide lo que quieras –Hitomiko estaba desesperada

-Quiero la libertad de todos y cada uno de los miembros del burdel, así como la clave para abrir la puerta –ambos miraron al pelicrema con sorpresa, finalmente los habían encontrado. Hitomiko asintió, Osamu miró a Goenji y lo miró con decisión

-¡Hecho! –exclamó Osamu extendiendo su mano, sellando así un "trato"

**(…Con Endo y con Goenji…)**

Ambos llegaron a una enorme casa custodiada por varios vigilantes y elementos de seguridad, Goenji pidió hablar con su jefe y al identificarse como Shuuya Goenji, lo dejaron pasar.

Endo entro junto con él, caminaron por entre el inmenso jardín y llegaron a la entrada del lugar, la cual se abrió dejando ver a dos chicos con hermosos kimonos azules

-¡Goenji! –gritó el chico que poseía el cabello de color azul, era más bajo que el pelicrema y gracias a su complexión, saltó con facilidad y se colgó al cuello del ojinegro, al tiempo que lo besaba en la boca

-¡Aléjate bacteria!, sigo siendo homofóbico –gritó Goenji mientras lo empujaba, provocando que callera de espaldas en el suelo

-Pero si tienes novio –le dijo Endo mientras lo miraba con extrañeza

-¡C-Con Kazemaru es distinto! –se apresuró a decir –Además este idiota es mi primo, debería de dejar de hacer estas tonterías

-Goenji, es un gusto tenerte en nuestra casa –dijo el otro joven, este poseía el cabello de un tono morado, estaba atado a una media coleta -¿En que podemos servirte?

-Vine a verte porque necesito de tu ayuda –Goenji miró al chico, quien lo miró de la misma forma

-Claro, te debemos mucho. Las cirugías que me has hecho son favores muy especiales que sabemos que sin el cuidado serían un problema para ti y para nosotros

-Es cierto, además sabes que notros haremos lo que desees –se apresuró a decir el otro

Endo miró a los tres chicos y suspiró, la familia de Goenji si que era extraña. Toramaru era primo de Shuuya así como también era la pareja de Tobitaka, uno de los lideres Yakuza más poderosos de Japón. ¿Acaso creían que Goenji no tenía sus secretos de familia como Hiroto y los demás?, pues no, él también tenía una mancha familiar bastante difícil de sobrellevar.

Goenji miró a Tobitaka -Necesito que rescaten a un bebé –ambos escupieron él té que acababan de ingerir sobre el desafortunado rostro de Goenji

-¡¿QUÉ?! –preguntaron al unísono –Eso que nos pides es muy difícil

-Pero eso no es lo peor –dijo Endo –Ese niño esta en Hong Kong y esta en el terreno de los Osamu

Los dos miraron al pelicrema y al castaño y negaron con la cabeza –Es imposible

-¡Pero es por amor!, si no lo traen, no me darán a la persona mas importante de mi vida –dijo Goenji –No saben todo lo que he pasado junto a él, los momentos que compartí con él, las risas, las peleas, los malos entendidos. Casi lo pierdo una vez por culpa de Natsumi, por favor, no me hagan perderlo otra vez

Los tres miraron a Goenji con tristeza, Toramaru frunció el entrecejo, sintió esos celos asesinos por "aquella" persona especial de su primo –No…

Tobitaka le tapo la boca al peliazul con ambas manos y sonrió –Si eso quieres y se es tan importante para ti, considéralo hecho

-Gracias Tobitaka, nunca olvidare esto –el pelimorado le sonrió.

***Días después***

Hitomiko seguía internada en el hospital, debido a su estrés y a su depresión, habían surgido muchas complicaciones. Osamu permanecía a su lado, compartiendo su sufrimiento y esperando pacientemente a que el descabellado plan de Goenji pudiese logra algo.

Por otro lado Tobitaka se encontraba en Hong Kong con varios de sus hombres, habían decidido provocar una emboscada para poder entrar libremente a la casa. Lo único difícil sería quitarle el bebé a la "tierna abuelita", bautizada así por Toramaru quien se había empeñado en ir con el grupo con la excusa –Si te han de matar a ti, también me mataran a mí

Todo estaba listo, la noche era perfecta y entonces entraron. Hubo un enfrentamiento fatal, perdieron a muchos hombres pero también eliminaron a un gran parte del grupo Osamu. El bebé había sido algo fácil, más de lo que se imaginaban. No contaban con que la madre de Saginuma colapsaría ante tal presión y moriría de un paro cardiaco. Toramaru tomó al bebé y salieron rápidamente rumbo a Japón.

Cuando se reunieron con Goenji, éste les dio las gracias y ellos desaparecieron con la elegancia que los caracterizaba, eso si, sin antes exigirle a Shuuya que tendría que presentarles a Kazemaru.

**(…En el hospital…)**

Goenji llegó con el bebé en brazos, Hitomiko y Osamu estaban felices. Habían recuperado a su hijo y se habían librado de su madre. Aunque aun estaba el temor de alguna represalia y ante tal presión ellos decidieron irse de Japón.

-Muchísimas gracias, estamos en deuda contigo y con Tobitaka –dijo Osamu mientras abrazaba al pelicrema

-La contraseña es esta –dijo Hitomiko mientras le pesaba un papel con una clave escrita –No sabes como lamento haberles hacho todo eso

-Hitomiko, lo bueno es que ya todo estará bien –Shuuya sonrió –Por cierto, ¿no les interesaría comprarme una casa en África?

Ambos lo miraron y asintieron, ese sería el lugar perfecto para refugiarse –Pongamos precio mañana, ¿tramitamos con Endo verdad? –preguntó Osamu, a lo que Goenji asintió.

**(…Con los chicos…)**

Goenji y Endo llegaron con los demás, sacaron la clave y la introdujeron en la computadora. La puerta se abrió. Miraban expectantes y finalmente salieron, uno a uno los chicos salieron del sótano y corrieron con sus respectivas parejas

-Goenji -Shuuya lo abrazó fuertemente -Te extrañe tanto

-Yo también Kazemaru –dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente su cabeza

-Tardaron demasiado –dijo Tachimukai mientras Tsunami lo apretaba fuertemente entre sus brazos

-¡Genda tenía tanto miedo! –Sakuma se abrazó infantilmente al pelicaoba –Sabía que había escuchado tu voz

-¿Estas bien?, ¿te hiso algo ese maldito de Nepper?, porque lo mataré si se atrevió a hacerte algo –hablaba Atsuya ante un divertido y feliz Terumi

-No, afortunadamente Heat y Suzuno me salvaron

Todos sonreían, al fin todo volvía a la normalidad, al fin todo era un final feliz.

****A MODO DE EPÍLOGO****

Las cosas no pudieron ponerse mejores, todos comenzaron con vidas tranquilas, más de lo que alguna vez creyeron poseer. Además es como Midorikawa diría, _después de la tormenta viene la cama… ¡digo!...la calma_:

Goenji continuó con sus negocios, con lo que Osamu le pago por su casa en África pudo hacerse de otro hospital. Kazemaru se dedico a Goenji, era un feliz ¿amo de casa?, que disfrutaba de la jardinería y de su queridísimo "Goenji-kun"

Endo y Shirou también decidieron vivir juntos en una hermosa casa con jacuzzi y sauna. Endo logro asociarse independientemente con Ichinose (quien estaba casado con Aki) y así se hizo de muchas propiedades, que no eran más que casas de veraneo. Por su parte el peliplata logro por fin montar una exposición de arte en su natal Hokkaido.

Atsuya se convirtió en el secretario de Endo y fue el único que logro durar a su servicio por mucho tiempo. Terumi logro convencerlo de vivir en un pequeño departamento ubicado junto a la estación de policías, donde el rubio consiguió nuevamente trabajo como detective.

Genda era el encargado del nuevo hospital de Goenji y Sakuma era un enfermero, ambos llevaban una vida muy ocupada pero feliz, además siempre estaban juntos y contaban con el quirófano libre para sus bien merecidos "descansos"

Kido tuvo que volver a practicar para finalmente convertirse en un músico muy popular, que además había hecho un dueto con el famoso Fudo, haciendo que este pasara del rock a las baladas y al pop. Ambos vivían en casa de Akio, bueno solo a veces, siempre estaban de gira alrededor del mundo, además de que el castaño aprovechaba sus giras para visitar a su hermana quien ya era la estelar de un noticiero junto a Kogure y con él ya tenía un par de lindos niños.

Tsunami se dedico a su apasionante surf, arrastrando a Tachimukai a vivir con el en su enorme casa de Okinawa donde el castaño aprovecho la tendencia veraniega y se convirtió en un popular diseñador de ropa.

Nagumo y Suzuno crearon una compañía publicitaria, con los conocimientos de ambos y con sus sexys personalidades conquistaron a todas las televisoras con facilidad. A pesar de eso, eran una polémica pareja que frecuentemente era blanco de algún paparazzi, cosa que termino atándolos y los llevaron a aislarse en su casa.

Hiroto heredó la compañía de su padre cuando su hermana y Osamu se fueron a África. Midorikawa se dedicó totalmente a Kariya, quien creció como cualquier otro niño, solo que con la diferencia de tener dos papás…aunque llamaba mamá a Ryuuji, cosa que lo hacia enfadar y divertía al pelirrojo.

Tobitaka y Toramaru llevaron una vida mas tranquila, sin los Osamu lograron obtener apoyo de muchas otras organizaciones. Pero se alejaron un poco del "mal camino" y se dedicaron a su negocio de baños de aguas termales. De vez en cuando se reunían con Goenji y con Kazemaru, el cual se llevaba muy bien con Toramaru, haciendo que el que sintiera celos ahora fuera Goenji.

Koma y Otomura fundaron una academia artística y se instalaron en Tokio. También están Heat y Nepper, el cual, luego de muchas terapias, pudo curarse de sus perversiones y se dedico a Heat, el cual se convirtió en su socio. Por otro lado, Diam se caso con Yagami y tuvieron tres hijos, luego ella heredó la compañía de su padre y fueron los que más competencia le montaron a Hiroto. Reika y Miyasaka formaron un enorme corporativo que ayudaba a muchas personas en situaciones difíciles y junto a su hijo formaron una linda familia. Natsumi y Rococo fueron una prospera pareja junto con su hija Midori, quien demostró ser mucho más madura que su madre, además de que era la encargada de hacerla entrar en razón cuando se enojaba. Y finalmente están Katsuyo y Someoka, quienes llevaron una feliz y relajada vida de casados en una hermosa casa diseñada por el pelirosa, su primer diseño y el que le abrió paso en la arquitectura futurista.

Y así, como podrán darse cuenta, todo fue más que feliz con los chicos. Porque lo que mal empieza bien acaba, bueno algo así. Las cosas habrían de seguir bien, al menos hasta que el patrón de conductas se repitiera y todo volviera a empezar…

**(Años después)**

El chico tragó saliva, estaba nervioso. Llamó a la puerta, salió un chico de cabello oscuro

-Soy Isazaki, el dueño –dijo mientras hacia pasar al recién llegado

-¿Este lugar es tuyo? –preguntó mientras se quitaba su abrigo y miraba con asombro el enorme lugar

-No, era de mis padres pero ahora me pertenece. Luego de que volviéramos de África lo arreglé un poco y lo hice funcional –dijo con una sonrisa

-Oye, y no se lo dirás a nadie ¿verdad? –preguntó nervioso –Tengo una imagen publica que proteger

El peliazul sonrió de nuevo -Aquí todo es confidencial, lo único que me importa es que se sienta complacido Shindou-san

El castaño lo miró y sonrió –Me encantaría tener a un chico, lo vi hace poco en la estación del metro, su nombre es Kirino

-Lo que usted necesite, este sitio ofrece satisfacción absoluta. Ahora mismo le traigo a "Ran-chan" y por cierto, sea bienvenido a este, el burdel de Inazuma.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, reitero mis agradecimientos y...¡LOS QUIERO!<p>

Fue lindo redactar esto, aunque salían algunas complicaciones de vez en cuando. Tarde demasiado, ¡casi un año! pero valió la pena (al menos para mí X3)

Gracias por seguir esta historia hasta el final, y solo espero que el final no les decepcione.

Por último, espero leernos pronto en algún otro fic y ¡Bienvenidos al burdel de Inazuma! XDD wajaja, ok no

**¿Un último Review?**

v

v

v


End file.
